


La Taille Parfaite

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Tattooed Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 100,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Kyungsoo starts to have dreams about his unknown mate's gist, which happen to be a large dick.And as a fine arts student, things start to get.. sketchy. Literally and figuratively.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing? Why did I even write this I haven't update my other chaptered fic I'm-

Kyungsoo stares, eyes not blinking.

 

"Do you want to touch it?" A husky voice says.

 

Kyungsoo looks up, but he can't really see much other than defined abs and brown pair of nipples. This man's face is blurred, and Kyungsoo wants to blame it on his poor eye sight. He wants to look for his glasses to have a better view but considering that he has tried it before too many times, he better not.

 

So he opts to just stare, and shakes his head _no_. As much as he wants to touch the other's penis, he prefers staring at it. He has to stare at it to memorize every single details.

 

He knows at some point he has to touch this man's penis to figure out how do the veins under look like. But for now, he has to know what shade of brown is the other's dick.

 

 _'It must be sienna or something close,_ ' he mumbles to himself. He looks with wide eyes, the tip almost poking now his nosetip. He can't smell much, aside from a strong alpha pheromone that smells too much like mint and sandalwood.

 

"You look cute on your knees."

 

Kyungsoo automatically looks up higher, eyes wider at the other's comment.

 

"You.. you're too sappy for an alpha." Is the thing he says. He winces because that sounds better in his head. Now that he blurted it out, he can't help but to pray for the higher ups to just spare him one last life. But the other's next words leave him in astonishment.

 

The other leans down, slowly leveling to Kyungsoo's as the alpha kneels down.

 

"I can be whatever you want me to be.." are the alpha's words. Kyungsoo gulps as the face comes into his view, but the other's face is still blurred as ever.

 

He can feel the warm air the alpha is emitting, the pheromones clogging Kyungsoo's nose and the gasp he involuntarily lets out made the alpha chuckle.

 

Suddenly, there's a hand touching his chin, the fingers pressing tenderly on the slope of his face.

 

"Let me kiss you.."

 

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn't. This alpha is a complete stranger. He can't let this man kiss him. His uncle will kill him. But the lips presses to him now, just like how it is last night. And last week. And perhaps, like last month.

 

The alpha leans back, chuckling at Kyungsoo's gaping mouth.

 

"What-" Kyungsoo gulps, almost choking on his own spit. But he needs to know. Even if there's a small chance that the alpha will answer his question.

 

"What's your name?" He blurts.

 

And then, there's that chuckling again.

 

"Not yet, babe."

 

The alpha's about to lean again for a kiss, and Kyungsoo of course will just let him no matter how he protest with his own self. But a sudden shrilling noise halts them both, Kyungsoo panicking at the sound and looking everywhere. The alpha seems not bothered, though.

 

"What's happening?!" He screams to no one, the other in front of him not saying anything.

 

"Oh my god.." Kyungsoo whispers to himself. "Calm down."

 

The shrilling doesn't stop there. The dark place he's in is vibrating now because of the loud sound. It hurts, and Kyungsoo can't see anything than darkness. He tries to stand up, but his knees are hurting now from kneeling too much.

 

His head is spinning, his visual not clear and his body can't even stand up. Kyungsoo lets his body to sag, he can't really do anything now. As he close his eyes, the shrilling noise got louder.

 

And then there was nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gasps as he open his eyes, panting and breathing heavily.

 

 _'Is the ceiling always this nice?'_ Kyungsoo mumbles to his own self, staring straight at the ceiling of his room. He sighs and puts a palm onto his forehead, grimacing at the cold sweat he feels.

 

He turns to his side, feeling uncomfortable for some reason. He then takes a look at the clock nesting on top of his study table. And wow, he woke up early.

 

6:47 am, it reads.

 

Kyungsoo silently sits up from his post-sleep, and whines at the feeling of sleepiness but also at the brink of being awake. He tries to blame the dream, and groans some more at the fact that he'll be all sleepy later at class.

 

"I need a bath.." Kyungsoo mumbles to himself with a pout. He needs a bath or else he'll be all mopy at the rest of the day.

 

He stretches his arms first, yawning fully all he wants because there's no Mr. Song from Philosophy class yelling at students spreading their lips in middle of lecture. As he's about to stand up, Kyungsoo frowns. The uncomfortable feeling settling more the more he moves.

 

Is he sweating? Or did he wet his pyjamas again?

 

Kyungsoo gasps dramatically. _He can't be_.

 

He stands up to confirm his suspicion, and can't help but to whine more when he sees a large damp on the bed sheet.

 

 _Fuck alpha pheromones_ , he huffs as he begrudgingly takes a towel from the hanger.

 

 

-

 

Kyungsoo groans loudly and throws the mechanical pencil near his bed. He madly tears off the sketch pad and tears it into two, lips puckering from too much loath.

 

"That's a bit dramatic."

 

Kyungsop scoffs as he glares at Baekhyun, the other lying on the floor with Kyungsoo's new pet, Regina.

 

"You don't know anything!" Kyungsoo whines and crawls towards Baekhyun. He snatches his hen from the other's arms, lips jutting out while petting the chicken. "It's my fourth new bedsheet this weekend!" He cries incredulously.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

"Why of all gist, you have to dream about your mate's dick?! It's unfair to my part! I'm like, constantly dreaming about a mole on a random man's torso and you won't even let me see your uncle's naked body!" Baekhyun rants out, arms flying all over himself. Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a look.

 

"You're gross! He's double your age!" He grimaces at the thought of his uncle and Baekhyun possibly being mates. Disgusting.

 

"He's 7 years older than me and I have a thing for older men. I really think your uncle is my mate, Kyungsoo."

 

Kyungsoo frowns at the thought. It's possible. But he doesn't like it one bit. It's disturbing. He's almost as same age as Baekhyun. Also, isn't he the one who needs mental help and support?

 

"You're crazy to think you have a chance to date Chanyeol. He likes tall men!" Kyungsoo retorts. "If I'm being honest, I think he'll go for Sehun."

 

"Excuse me?!" Baekhyun exclaims. The other stands up and puts his hands on his waist. Kyungsoo clutches on Regina's plumes he swear he almost tear them. "Sehun?! He's not even an omega to begin with and excuse me again! Me thinking about your uncle being my potential mate is okay but you buying a chicken of all animals out there sounds like you need help! Seriously, Kyungsoo. Stop panicking over large dick! You'll get that anyways!" Baekhyun vents out and sits down with a huff.

 

Kyungsoo frowns some more. He bought Regina last week because the thought of the chicken dying to be served at some old hag at McDonald's sounds bad. Not that he had a dream about his mate liking chicken, of all animals.

 

"She's alone. I can't just leave her there." He says with a pout. He palms the plumes softly and smiles when the hen stays still, now clawing him anympre anymore unlike these past few months.

 

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. But I don't know what to say anymore. I mean," Baekhyun sighs exasperatedly. He takes the two torn papers lying few feet away from them, and snorts at what he saw. "Are you really going to sketch this penis for what? Reference? And what? You're gonna walk around asking alphas if they have a dick that exactly looking like this?!"

 

Baekhyun then throws the two pieces papers to him, one of them hitting Regina straight on her beak that she doesn't appreciate too much.

 

"I gotta go now since Chanyeol won't be home." Baekhyun declares and stands up, getting a dirty glare from Kyungsoo.

 

"You're really here only to see my uncle, aren't you?" He accuses with a huff. He stands up too and picks Regina from the carpeted floor, baby talking when she starts to flail her feet.

 

"Yes, also because I thought we're giving Regina her first nail polish," Baekhyun says and opens the door of Kyungsoo's room. The latter follows, Regina still in his arms.

 

The walk to the gate outside is filled with the hen fussing making Kyungsoo whine at some point. Baekhyun only give him a judging look as they stand by Baekhyun's fuschia Porsche. Kyungsoo's about to put Regina on the car when Baekhyun slaps his arm.

 

"Are you crazy?!" Baekhyun exclaims dramatically. "She gonna scratch my car, you freak!"

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and arranges his hold of the hen, making sure to give Baekhyun the meanest glare he can make.

 

"Don't snap on her, okay? You hurt her feelings." He scolds.

 

"All they have is the capability to be a fantastic fillet or nuggets but you don't let the world know that," Baekhyun says tiredly and rounds to go to the driver's seat's door. He gives Kyungsoo one last look.

 

"Anyways, that was a good sketch, though," Baekhyun says before saying a squeaky ' _see yah_ '. Kyungsoo watches as his friend turns on the car's life, and as it drives on.

 

He sighs to himself and turns around to go back inside when his eyes turn to his right side, and frowns when he sees the old woman from neighborhood giving him a judging look.

 

He scoffs, tilting his body the opposite way to protect Regina from those wrinkly eyelids and walks hastily inside his house.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kyungsoo's torn between sleeping or not. Part of him wants to sleep so he can just maybe, dream about the alpha again. Half of his mind is too busy staring at the sketch he did earlier.

 

He used tape to put them back together, the paper plane now looks dirty with the smudged outline of the penis. He must admit, it looks like a realistic reference scratch sketch for a art plate ready to be painted on a canvass. But Kyungsoo's not that far from being a freak.

 

Not really a freak. Maybe, a super, over the top affectionate future mate to the alpha.

 

Kyungsoo sighs again sadly, staring at the paper on his hand. He flails his legs on the edge on his bed, frown deep in between his thick eyebrows. He remembers Baekhyun's words earlier about going around asking and feels himself slowly wallowing on a quicksand of embarrassment because he was _really considering._

 

"Do you think I should sketch another one?" He asks to no one, but hoping that Regina is listening. The hen is strangely behaving, sitting on the far corner of her wide cage.

 

"I just want to know who he is," he says softly. His omega must be giving away his distressed scent because Regina stands up on her chicken feet, running around like a chicken got their head chopped off.

 

Kyungsoo _awws_ softly with small voice and smiles when he sees the chicken looking distressed, walking around in circle inside her wide cage.

 

"You love me that much, hm?" Kyungsoo babytalks and stands up from sitting on his bed. He tucks the sketch pad paper gingerly on the sketch pad. He clears his study table, taking the crumpled papers there and the metal sharpener. He arranges the sketch paper on the sketch pad again and puts it on top of his study table.

 

He smiles and turns to Regina who has calmed down now at least, staying her favorite spot at the center of her large cage.

 

Kyungsoo's about to ask for permission if he can kiss her at least when he noticed something at the corner of the cage, at the corner where Regina was sitting. He frowns and rounds to the corner to see it better.

 

And groans, so loud he must woke Chanyeol up.

 

"You're really enjoying this!" He accuses dejectedly, whining when he looks at the small mountain of dark olive green and white linings.

 

He's taking it back. Regina is a bitch for shitting at 12 midnight.

 

It's not that smelly, but Kyungsoo doesn't want to leave that there even if Regina's cage has its own carpet.

 

He picks the thick paper where Regina took a shit, trying not to whine some more because he wanted it. Not that he wanted to throw some chicken's shit at this ungodly hour but he wanted to take the hen with him and he's responsible of her.

 

 _'It's like when dog bits people, it's in their nature and we can't expect them to be always perfect like how their paws shaw it,_ ' Kyungsoo convinces himself as he begrudgingly takes the stairs to go down and throw the shit.

 

But then he remembers that dogs are cute and chickens are not that cute and he was just probably panicking when he saw Regina and was thinking of not finding his mate and when he saw Regina alone, he thought he can't let another living thing be sad and alone and lonely and perhaps it's his unknown alpha's fault for liking nuggets at all.

 

Kyungsoo whimpers to himself and whispers for his dramatic omega ass to shut up.

 

"I didn't sign up for this." He whines silently.

 

He hopes he can get a proper sleep so he can atleast see his alpha's dick. For sketch reference, _of course_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of crack

_'This is bad. Oh my god, I'll die! I'm gonna die!'_

 

Kyungsoo squaks when someone pushes him forward, and glares when he looks back only to see Jongdae smirking at him with Baekhyun in tow, the latter busy typing on his phone.

 

"So, how is searching for that alpha with large dick going?" Jongdae asks and leans on the wall to face Kyungsoo.

 

"Cool, say that louder." He snaps, crossing his arms on his chest with a huff. Jongdae rolls his eyes and pushes Kyungsoo lightly on his left shoulder. Kyungsoo tries to shove the other too but it's too hard to do when Jongdae is top fast to push his hand away.

 

It's when Jongdae pushes his shoulder too hard that they heard someone clearing their throat.

 

"Are you two done playing? Because I really want to go to our next class now," Baekhyun says with a huff. Jongdae snorts with a roll of eyes but Kyungsoo's different from them.

 

"I.. I think I better skip class.." he whispers, whining when Baekhyun suddenly tags him along as they walk to their next class. He's anxious, other people giving him looks and even Jongdae fake gags.

 

"Kyungsoo, stop! You're gonna get us in trouble. You smell like we're  going to bully you or whatever," Baekhyun snaps at him, half whispered making Kyungsoo whines more.

 

"I don't want to go to class!" He wails lowly, letting Baekhyun to drag him while Jongdae's whistling as the alpha follows them.

 

"And we don't want you to fail just because you're too damn scared to wet yourself just because of some attractive alpha in class." Baekhyun hisses as they enter the gate of the art building.

 

"Seriously," Jongdae mumbles behind them. "Why can't you just.. I don't know, release tons shit of pheromones to make Jongin notice you?"

 

Kyungsoo wails dramatically, not really wanting to hear that name.

 

"He doesn't even smell like mint and sandalwood!" He cries, only to get his face shove in Baekhyun's back because the latter stops walking just as they're about to cross the corner of their next class' hallway.

 

Baekhyun looks back at them, giving Kyungsoo a glare before shuffling in his bag to get a bottle of water and a medicine bed. Baekhyun pushes the bottle to him and proceeds to cut the foil with his perfect thumb nail.

 

Baekhyun then puts the small tablet in his palm, and Kyungsoo sighs when he looks at the white thing.

 

"I don't need heat suppressant-"

 

"You do," Baekhyun says straight to the point. "It's not like it gonna block your scent and pheromones so you can still make Jongin notice you."

 

Kyungsoo groans, taking the medicine first and gulps a large amount of water. Baekhyun takes the water bottle back and Jongdae speaks again.

 

"He doesn't smell like mint and sandalwood? _Okay_. He doesn't smell like your mate at all? Okay. But you can have a crush on someone. It's not like you have to get stuck with your alpha." Jongdae says like a matter of fact.

 

"True. You get stuck on knot only." Baekhyun retorts seriously.

 

"But I don't want to release.. tons of my pheromones! That's like _seducing_ alphas!" He wails, tone down because of some other students are walking past them and Kyungsoo doesn't want these people to hear how pathetic he is.

 

"But are you gonna open your legs for them? _No_. That's not seducing. That's making your crush notice you." Baekhyun says, then faces the front now and proceeds to walk; making Kyungsoo left with no choice but to follow the other. Jongdae's on his back, making sure he won't run away again like last times.

 

"He's not even my mate.." Kyungsoo mumbles, and he must be smelling sad because Jongdae puts an arm over his shoulder.

 

"Don't be too sad, Kyungsoo." The alpha consoles. "Look, Baekhyun and I sneaked these papers from the university clinic and listed down these alphas who identify their scents as mint and sandalwood both. I mean, they only have the list of the students who already went there for a check up but still. That might help a lot."

 

"Oh.." Kyungsoo whispers, and turns to look at Baekhyun who gives him a smug look.

 

"Aren't we good friends?" Baekhyun teases. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, but there's a smile in his lips.

 

Baekhyun opens the door for them, and Kyungsoo tries not to inhale too much when he smells that familiar scent of peppermint and patchouli. He can feel his knees starting to tremble, but he knows its not about the scent at all. It's all about the _person_ who smells like that.

 

"Stop squirming."

 

And Kyungsoo does but not before letting out a loud whine. He just stop when Baekhyun finally opens the door.

 

"Hewwo, losers." Baekhyun greets lazily, Minseok sitting at the front snickering at the omega. Jongdae immediately takes the seat beside the beta, giving them apologetic smile. Baekhyun shakes his head and drags Kyungsoo at the far back part of the room.

 

Kyungsoo knows he's just making it more obvious, by looking down and then looking up and he was just supposed to take a glance but then Jongin is really out there with his familiar scowling face and undercut and strong jaw and that small cut on his right brow; and of course, Kyungsoo would look down just when Jongin's friends notice him ogling.

 

"You can't sit with us."

 

He looks up, only to find out that Baekhyun stops at Moonkyu's front.

 

"We can." Baekhyun declares. "I'm taking that chair," he points out at the chair on Moonkyu's right side. And then points at the next unoccupied chair beside it. "And Kyungsoo's sitting there. You better behave."

 

But someone suddenly takes the seat on Moonkyu's right side, Taemin chewing on a toothpick. Jongin is sitting beside Moonkyu on left, looking bored and sleepy, scratching lightly on his _tattooed_ right arm. Kyungsoo flushes at the sight and looks away.

 

"Seat here," Moonkyu says, kicking the chair in his front lightly. "I took a crack. Kang will see me."

 

Seulgi is too strict for a class president. She's a kiss ass. So no one who commit a crime should be in her eyesight.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and damps his bag on the said chair, and points at the chair next to it. On the right side. _Of course_. Baekhyun won't let him sit on front of Jongin.

 

Baekhyun won't let that guy get behind him. No pun intended.

 

Kyungsoo's about to take the chair, offering a small smile towards Taemin who greets him a muffled _good morning_ , when someone throws a bag there rather harshly.

 

"Oops!" Sehun says, taking the sit and smiles at a flabbergasted Baekhyun. "It's mine."

 

"Kyungsoo's sitting there. Move."

 

"I am." Sehun says with a yawn, and points at the unoccupied chair in front of Jongin. "Sit there or whatever. Unless you want to sit on my lap? Chanyeol won't really like that."

 

"Fuck you." Baekhyun sneers at the alpha, not really scared of the taller. He then looks at Kyungsoo, and points at the chair beside him.

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips and turns on unoccupied chair, but it's _not_ unoccupied.

 

Jongin's left leg is there on the chair plane, resting. And he's to afraid to look at but then, he needs to.

 

So he does. But he immediately regret it.

 

Jongin's staring at him, a angry red pimple just below his left eye fascinates Kyungsoo making him stares.

 

He didn't notice when Jongin takes off his leg. Only did he stops ogling when Jongin kicks the chair on the leg lightly, offering him a sit.

 

"U-uhm, thanks." He stutters, shuffling the folder in his arms and sit down. The alpha of course, didn't answer. Ignoring him completely and Kyungsoo fights back a pout threatening to come out.

 

"Fuck you, chicken leg." Moonkyu curses lowly. Kyungsoo looks at the other briefly and tries not to smile. The other is playing some game on his phone while Taemin's forrowing his brows, staring at the ceiling. Maybe, he's on crack, too.

 

"Can you tone that down? You're annoying," Baekhyun snaps at Moonkyu. Kyungsoo does watch now this time. Sehun too who has a smile at the thought of a fight incoming.

 

"I'm not. I'm cute," Moonkyu retorts and that makes Kyungsoo giggle a bit. Only did he stops when he sees Jongin in his peripheral view, the alpha briefly looking at him.

 

Kyungsoo tries not to squirm. And even dares to think about his unnamed alpha mate but he knows nothing about the alpha other than his large dick and of course that's the only thing he can think about and it's so wrong when there's just 15 minutes before the class starts.

 

He opts to just look around, counting the 1×1 painting canvasses lining at the wall even of he knows there are 8 of them.

 

"I should've not be here." Sehun mumbles. "I hate art."

 

"Well, then. Why won't all of you try to not get detention two times a week? It's so annoying to see all of you," Baekhyun retorts with a huff.

 

"Easy there, tiger. We're only here for Jongin." Sehun snickers.

 

Kyungsoo knows yet again that it's obvious. Because both Sehun and Baekhyun took a peek at the other while he's there like a sore thumb.

 

"Why are you even here," Baekhyun mumbles that meant for Jongin.

 

Jongin, as far as Kyungsoo knows, doesn't even like arts. He's always at the art class, though. Spending his free time at the said class two times a week. And it's because their art professor is Jongin's grandfather, the latter always demanding for Jongin to sit in.

 

 _'Those friends of yours won't bring you any good_ ,' the old alpha once said to Jongin in front of them, the latter's friends nowhere to be seen that time. The younger alpha didn't say anything back then. Maybe, Jongin does want to spend times with his grandfather, too.

 

It's after some minutes that the familiar scent of sandalwood and mint and a hint of rosewood enters Kyungsoo's nostrils that he faces the front.

 

Professor Kim is a old man in his early 70's. But he's strong and still looking younger than his age can tell.

 

"Why are you here?" The old alpha says directly to their place at the back, but Kyungsoo knows the old alpha meant for Sehun, Moonkyu and Taemin only.

 

"Detentions?" The professor asks again while looking at some leather book. Sehun answers a quite yes, sir in which Baekhyun snickers for a bit. Sehun didn't even get mad, too scared the alpha professor would _dote_ on him too much the whole three hours lecture.

 

Professor Kim takes a  wide look first at the students and nods, uncupping a pen and goes to the whiteboard to write something. The alpha faces then the students, Kyungsoo tries not to get too much excited when he sees what's on the board.

 

Professor Kim then taps the pen on the board, pointing out the lesson for the day.

 

"Baroque arts will be our lesson for the day." The old alpha says. And then looks at their direction.

 

"Mr. Oh, can you give us one baroque artist?"

 

Kyungsoo giggles to himself. And the art class for the day begins.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"Hey, precious. So what's lunch for my favorite pudding?"

 

"I want ice cream!" Jongdae pipes in.

 

"I want chili cheesedog sandwich!" Baekhyun squeals.

 

Chanyeol buffers and gives the trio a stuttered laugh.

 

"I only meant _Kyungsoo_." He says but upon seeing the others' expression going downhill, he backs down.

 

"Okay. We're getting those."

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but smiles and follows his uncle with Jongdae and Baekhyun beside him. Chanyeol, though studying at the same university as his, Kyungsoo barely seea him. The elder is taking classes at the building too far his department, and he can only talk to the alpha when they're home if Chanyeol's not top busy reading those books about law and crimes and cases.

 

Chanyeol made them sit on a round table and tells them he's going to get their foods, Kyungsoo doesn't bother to deny because if Chanyeol can multitask studying for his bachelor's degree and can still hang out with Sehun then getting a food is nothing.

 

"Get me some cheese fries, too!" He says a little louder and beams when his uncle nods in acknowledgement.

 

He watches as Chanyeol walks towards the line of students, brows furrowed and lips pursed. Why does attractive alphas do that?

 

"He's so dreamy.."

 

Kyungsoo frowns when he turns his attention to Baekhyun, nose scrunching up in disgust.

 

"First of all, ew. He's my uncle. Second of all, it's weird." He says while looking at the other, Baekhyun now glaring at him.

 

"Shut up. Stop hating on me." Baekhyun retorts. Kyungsoo makes a face and Baekhyun pokes his tongue out.

 

"Okay, uglies. Here," Jongdae buts in suddenly, putting a couple of papers on the table in front of Kyungsoo.

 

He takes the paper and scans it, confused what it is but realizes it's the list Jongdae was talking about. He scans the names nervously. More over that it's not in alphabet but it's sorted by date.

 

He's busy looking, and puts his index finger in between his lips but Baekhyun's fast to stop him from nail-biting.

 

"Stop that," Baekhyun scolds in worry. Kyungsoo whines and smiles sheepishly.

 

"Sorry," he mumbles.

 

"Okay. So uhm, Kyungsoo," Jongdae clears his throat. "Baekhyun and I looked at the list and.. Jongin's not there on the list."

 

 _Right_ , Kyungsoo think. Of course. It's obvious. The alpha smells nothing like mint and sandalwood.

 

It makes Kyungsoo sad. But then again, it's just a simple and sad crush towards a untouchable alpha. So he shakes his head and snorts.

 

"Nah, it's fine. I'm not looking for _him_. I'm looking for _my mate_. Maybe one of these is my mate.." he mumbles to himself, completely making his own self unbothered at the thought of his crush being not his mate.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae seem to buy it.

 

 "We can't guarantee yes, he might be studying at other universities or already working now but we can at least try." Baekhyun mutters, now peeking at the paper Kyungsoo is holding.

 

"So we're going to ask these people if their dicks possibly looking like Kyungsoo's sketch?" Jongdae asks like asking what's assignment making Baekhyun laugh out loud.

 

Chanyeol then comes and gives them weird looks while putting down two trays of food.

 

"Something funny?" The alpha asks.

 

"Nah, just asking if we can give Regina a purple nail polish," Baekhyun replies smoothly. Chanyeol nods, buying the ridiculous reason.

 

"My ice cream!" Jongdae screams. Chanyeol then puts the pocket of cheesefries in front of Kyungsoo, the latter smiling a bit at the gesture.

 

"Thanks," he says timidly and starts to eat on his burger.

 

He tunes in to whatever his friends and uncle talk about, laughing along with them when jokes are thrown and everything.

 

He tries to set the sadness aside. Maybe, his crush is meant to be a mere crush. Maybe, he's just physically attracted to Jongin.

 

He sighs.

 

He should've just be mated with Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed and kind of rushed so yeah... sorry in advanced ✌

"Kyungsoo!"

The omega groans, his knees hurting from crouching for too long now. Kyungsoo tilts his head back to glare at Baekhyun.

"What?!" He half snaps, because he's half tired and all.

"Can you please give me the aquamarine paint? Thanks!" Baekhyun half shouts.

Kyungsoo sighs because he's already comfortable with his position. He's too comfy on his hands and knees on the floor splashing droplets of paints on the plane of his white canvass.

"Can't you move?" He groans before he moves to stand up, grimacing at the pain surging on his feet.

He saunters towards his study table, squinting at the tin cans scattered on top of it. There are aquamarines here. He's just not sure what Baekhyun wants.

"The _oil_ one?" He asks mindlessly, already taking the latex one. Baekhyun is not fan of flat paints. Said they turn to powder or something which Kyungsoo frowns upon. Flat paint can be powdery. But they don't turn to powder.

"We've been painting here and have you smell any oil paint? No! Besides, we're doing _water based arts_ , Felicia!" Baekhyun says, clearly near annoyed and Kyungsoo almost smile at the thought of annoying Baekhyun.

"Who knows?" Kyungsoo shrugs as he takes two can of aquamarine. The latex one. He walks towards Baekhyun who's busy inspecting his canvass. It's long. 1×3 ft in size. Which is not how Professor Kim likes the size would be.

Professor Kim told them to use 2×3 canvass, but the moment the old alpha told them what the theme would be, which is abstract, Baekhyun already had planned his canvass even before thinking what his art would be.

Kyungsoo used to tell the other omega to follow the instruction, no matter what the subject is. Be it classic art from Professor Kim or modern art from Mr. Song's class.

But Baekhyun is a hipster as much as he's a bitch.

"I think I'm going to puke," Kyungsoo comments, staring at the dripping bloody red at the middle of the canvass. The background was already fine, with checkered lines and non-proportioned damps if different colours. But Baekhyun has to dip his palm on the aquamarine latex paint and stamps it on the middle.

It looks good. But looks _too camp_.

"I'm done." Baekhyun then exclaims, clasping both of his palms and not even bothered at the sticky substance in his hands.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and goes back to where his canvass is waiting for him. He already has plan how is it going to be. But he needs help. That ain't cheating, right?

"Can you go home now?" He blurts out, lips pursed as he flaps the elongated canvass slowly to splatter the paint drops briefly.

"Why?!" The other whines. "I'm covered with paint and you want me to go home?! How am I going to carry my canvass?! It's not even dried yet!"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and flops the canvass down on the carpeted floor of his room and looks back at Baekhyun. He wants to laugh and then stare dead to Baekhyun because he can't see anything out of place. The only smudge that Baekhyun got is in his hands, which is even part of the other omega's art.

Kyungsoo can barely keep his pinky finger clean when mixing paints.

"You can come back tomorrow morning. Then fetch it."

Baekhyun's about to protest but Kyungsoo speaks again.

"I'm probably still asleep by seven in the morning so there's a sky chance that Chanyeol would open the door."

Baekhyun glares, left brow twitching as if testing Kyungsoo's friendship towards him. Moments after, the other huffs and throws the paint tainted towel.

Kyungsoo hides a smile, feeling giddy at the prospect of being alone. _Finally_.

"Okay. But let me wash my hands first." Baekhyun says before standing up and walks towards the bathroom inside Kyungsoo's room. He stands up too, to wait for his friend to finish.

Baekhyun comes out after a minute or so, hands pinkish and wet.

"Okay. I only agree because I want to see Chanyeol first in the morning." Baekhyun says audaciously. The omega takes the bag on the floor and goes towards the door, not bothering Kyungsoo to send him off outside. Before Baekhyun goes out, he turns around to address something to Kyungsoo.

"What?" Kyungsoo asks, curious.

"Chanyeol better not have a top or else.."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and goes to the door to push Baekhyun out of his room.

"Gotta go now, bitch. Need my skincare routine.". Baekhyun calls out just at the hallway.

"Go home!" Kyungsoo calls out back. He runs to his window and waits to see his friend entering his fuchsia car. He watches Baekhyun drives away, just like how he always does.

When he's sure that the car's too far away now and hundred percent sure that Baekhyun won't barge in inside his room to scream ' _got you, bitch!',_ he excitedly goes back to where he was, in all fours hovering the canvass lying on the floor.

"Okay.." Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. "Let's get started with you, baby.."

He smiles triumphantly to himself before turning his head back to take a look at Baekhyun's canvass, and snorts at the prospect of making a better art than that mess of stamped latex paint.

He stand up and saunters towards Regime's cage, the chicken nesting on the corner. Kyungsoo stares first, testing if Regina would throw a fit once she feels a presence around her.

After some seconds, Kyungsoo unlocks the cage hastily, and stops abruptly to see if Regina will move. But she must be sleeping with her eyes closed, so Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulder and just proceed to takes the brunette chicken in his arm. He let's out a sigh of relief when Regina didn't flail around like how he expects her to be.

"You're such a _good girl_ , Redg.." Kyungsoo mutters before putting the chicken on top of his canvass that is full of big drops of paint. He slowly releases Regina, but to his surprise and horror, Regina flops down on the canvass, nesting on the wet patches of paint.

"No! You were supposed to walk there!" Kyungsoo shrieks and takes his pet off of the canvass. "You're so uncoordinate!" He whines.

He tries to drop the chicken again on the plane, and whines some more when she's about to sit again. Kyungsoo had no other choice but to drop out and drop in Regina on the canvass on different spots to produce some chicken foot marks.

"You're making it hard for me.." Kyungsoo huffs as he exhale from crouching too much and dropping off Regina's chicken feet on the far right corner of the canvass. "I better get high mark for this."

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to expect. It's not like Regina understands him because she's apparently sleeping. But he doubt she'll understand him even if she's awake.

Irregardless, Regina starts to squirm around after waking up and Kyungsoo just give up right there, dropping off the chicken and let's her run through the canvass.

-

Kyungsoo wakes up with a headache. After Regina's rampage to the whole room and leaving paint patches of her chicken feet to Kyungsoo's carpet, and sleeping around one in the morning and having a dream about a dick land that smells too much like mint and sandalwood, he's bound to feel like snapping his head into two.

He's also a bit sad because his dream was beautiful. He was a fairy in his dream and his mate was a wizard trying to defeat him but after releasing ton shits of omega scent, the alpha practically knelt down to worship him. His face is still blurred, _of course_.

And then the alpha promised him of a land that is for Kyungsoo to own like a property and his alpha sent in on a land full of dick statues in different pastel colours and they're all taller than him.

He vaguely remember his alpha hugging him from behind and he did let out a giggle at the feeling of a bulge bumping onto his bum (much to Kyungsoo's sobber state) and the ecstatic feeling when his alpha points out the largest penis of all in the middle, a good 15ft tall penis with bulbous dickhead and angry veins like castle vines and the slit releasing tons of psychedelic liquid like a fountain.

Sobber Kyungsoo face palms at the thought of dream Kyungsoo. He was such an idiot and pathetic.

And of course, his alpha kissed him in his dreams and even knead on his ass and it's not news when sober and widely awake Kyungsoo feels stickiness on his butcrack. And buttcheeks. And on the swell of his ass. _Great_.

He stands up with a grimace (he can't really smell his juices but apparently it _smells_ like a _slut_ , according to Baekhyun) and goes to the loo inside his room to take a bath. He makes sure to send Baekhyun a message first to notify the other that it's already eight in the morning and Chanyeol's probably at university now and that he should give Kyungsoo a rude to uni -as if Baekhyun never does- because he took care of Baekhyun's messy art piece.

It's after three hours, Baekhyun whined when he fetched Kyungsoo and his dried painting to go to university and the former already finished listening to Baekhyun's rant about his dream of his mate growing a mushroom where the mole is there and Kyungsoo concluded that dreams are weird, that he's now standing and fidgeting in front of Kang Seulgi; ready now to pass their art project to the old alpha professor.

"What did you make?" Seulgi whispers to him, her face shining and not a little scratch of eyebags under her eyes and Kyungsoo wants to ask what hour does she sleep and what hour does she wake up and what kind of organic breakfast she has every morning.

" _Abstract_." Kyungsoo's dumb answer.

Seulgi rolls her eyes and giggles at the answer.

"Yes. That's our _theme_." She answers without any ounce of mockery but Kyungsoo can't help but to feel like an idiot.

"Sorry.." he mutters.

"Don't be." She says with a wave of hand.

Kyungsoo smiles timidly, but feels himself stiffening when he sees a smirking Baekhyun going back to his chair with his painting in his arms and a sticky note the canvass where his grade was written.

Kyungsoo scoots closer to Seulgi, and tries not to cry when he sees Minseok carrying his draft, too.

"Professor Kim's not collecting the canvasses?" He asks with worry. Seulgi takes a look at the students who got their art pieces graded and she shrugs.

"Maybe." She answers before facing the front.

Kyungsoo grips onto newspaper covered canvass and winces. He's a total idiot.

What is he going to tell Professor Kim? What would be his explanation about his art piece. He already need to to explain why there are chicken foot prints there.

It's no longer than moment that Seulgi is next and then he, his arms shaking as he passes his canvass towards the and alpha and he sniffs too hard from anxiety, which is not good because Mr. Kim smells too much like sandalwood and mint and rosewood. Which kind of reminds him of his faceless mate.

"Am I going to uncover that for you?"

Kyungsoo squeaks internally, but he does yelp literally at the bored tone of his classic art professor. He leans in to tear the newspaper cover of the canvass, blinking his eyelids fast as the front comes into the view.

The lightning of the window gives the canvass a good shade of jaundice. Which only mocks Kyungsoo more.

"What's _this_?"

Kyungsoo flinches at the words, and looks around to check if his classmates see his dumb stupid shit of artwork. He breathes a sigh of relief knowing no one is paying attention.

"Uhm.. I used chicken feet for the imprints.." He explains slowly. He almost cry when Professor Kim gives him a raised eyebrow.

"You used chicken feet to make prints? You sure you threw that away and didn't wash it and deems edible?"

Kyungsoo frowns, and he's confused what that even mean but then his brain failed to be a stupid cell and it surprisingly works this time.

"No! No, I didn't used that kind of chicken feet. My pet helped me. Her name's Regina and she's a chicken and I just let her ran on the canvass and she enjoyed it and it came out pretty well though there's a huge stamp at the middle because she was too lazy to stand up first and.."

And Kyungsoo notices the look Professor Kim is giving him. He can't decipher what does that look mean, but there's a quirk on the corner of the old alpha's lips and he's sure the old alpha must be laughing at him now.

He looks down to hide his face from embarrassment, and watches the old alpha writing on the note from under his lashes.

"Here's your mark." Professor Kim says in his old gruffy voice.

Kyungsoo bows his head and takes the canvass now with a shy thank you. The old man smiles and nods and Kyungsoo turns to walk now and about to look at his grade markthe when Professor Kim mutters something with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to tell my grandson about this.."

Kyungsoo stops from walking, merely two feet away from the old man's desk when he turns around slowly.

His eyes are hurting from widening too much.

" _What_.." Kyungsoo trails off and he doesn't know what to say himself. He _doesn't_ even know what is he going to ask.

_What did you say?_

_What do you mean?_

_What are you going to tell your grandson?_

_What?_

Professor Kim seems to see his dilemma and the old man probably knows he feels constipated now because the old alpha chuckles.

"Me and my grandson always talk about interesting stuff." Is the answer that Kyungsoo got. Processor Kim goes back to grading the student next to Kyungsoo. And he doesn't want to make fun of himself as much as he already did just now so he hurries to his seat next to Baekhyun and puts down his artwork.

"So what did you get?" Baekhyun asks excitedly and swats Kyungsoo's hands hovering over the canvass to look at the sticky note.

"Must be below _below_ average- what the fuck?!" Baekhyun shrieks earning disapproving looks from nearby students.

"How did you get 9 out of 10 when I got 8?! That's not fair!" Baekhyun wails silently beside him.

Kyungsoo stares at the note, and shrugs after a moment.

"I don't know." He admits. "Maybe, it's.. _interesting_." He mutters, remembering Professor Kim's words.

"That's it!" Baekhyun exclaims determinedly. "I'm gonna snatch Regina from you!"

Kyungsoo just stares at the note. His artwork isn't even that good. But it seem to interest the processor. And if the professor finds it interesting, there's a chance that Jongin would, too. Though Jongin isn't even into arts that much.

He must thank Regina for this, he _guess_.


	4. Chapter 4

"So... is your scent really mint and sandalwood?"  
  
Kyungsoo bites onto his nails, pupils wavering as his eyes flees over Jongdae interrogating an alpha inside the bathroom while Baekhyun's standing by the door acting as the look out to see if other students are coming their way.  
  
"Yes?" The alpha answers and looks over behind Jongdae's shoulder to give Kyungsoo a curious look. The alpha's brows knit onto that confused but knowing arch.  
  
"Have you ever dream about your mate's, you know, particular mark or something?" Jongdae proceeds to ask, and Kyungsoo takes a step forward to stand behind Jongdae, not caring at the hiss that Baekhyun lets out from standing at the bathroom door for almost an hour now.  
  
"I think so? I've been dreaming about canvasses and all-"  
  
" _Oh my god!_ "  
  
Kyungsoo flinches when Baekhyun's suddenly beside him now.  
  
"Baek, go back there!" Jongdae sneers but got ignored as Baekhyun squints his eyes to the alpha in front of them.  
  
"What kind of canvass? Is it a painting or something?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Like that.. not really sure?" The alpha answers with no certainty. "All I know is it's a good painting. Really good and renaissance style. I always see it on a wall."  
  
"Probably a gallery.." Kyungsoo mutters, looking down and he's deep in thoughts. He's not that good to get his painting posted on some gallery.  
  
"Maybe." The alpha shrugs.  
  
Kyungsoo takes a look at Jongdae who's now standing at the door replacing Baekhyun. He has that neutral look and the omega knows his alpha friend too much that he knows Jongdae's on the brink of annoyance. They've been searching for hours. _Literally_.  
  
"Maybe he's not it.. your mate.." Baekhyun whispers behind Kyungsoo's left ear, as if the taller alpha is not just standing awkwardly in front of them.  
  
"You think so?" Kyungsoo asks in worry, eyes fleeting over the alpha and ducks his head down when the taller smiles politely at him. His omega inside wants to squeal at the attention. But _Kyungsoo_ isn't.  
  
"Well, yeah?" The other omega replies. "I mean, he literally said it's a painting on a gallery wall and seriously Kyungsoo, you are not that good with paint at the first place."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Kyungsoo rolls his dramatically at how supportive his friend is.  
  
"Why? _Sketching_ is your forte!" Baekhyun exclaims. Kyungsoo glares and furrows his brows when the omega's eyes suddenly widen in recognition.  
  
"Which reminds me of something.." Baekhyun whispers and calls out for Jongdae. Kyungsoo turns at the alpha too, and smiles apologetically when Jongdae groans before walking towards them.  
  
"What now?" Jongdae snaps lowly.  
  
"Do you have Kyungsoo's sketch?"  
  
" _The sketch_?" Jongdae asks, left brow arching.  
  
" _What_ sketch?" Kyungsoo asks confusedly.  
  
" _The sketch_." Baekhyun answers with a huff.  
  
"Oh. _That sketch._ " Jongdae mumbles and shuffles to open his bag.  
  
" _What sketch?_ " Kyungsoo asks for the second time but no one from his friend even spare him a look. He sighs and looks around, looking inside the cramped walls of the bathroom as if it's his first time entering the said room.  
  
He looks around, even at the ceiling when he suddenly get a look of the alpha. He's borderline uncomfortable and he wants nothing but to apologize and open the door for the alpha to get out but then he hears Baekhyun exclaiming a not so loud _aha!_  
  
Kyungsoo's sleepy. And no, not because of his weird dreams but because of plates and more plates from graphic arts so he yawns contigously.  
  
He chokes on his own yawn though when he sees Baekhyun planting a _paper_ in front of the alpha's face.  
  
"You said earlier that you've never had a rut before but is your dick looking like _this_ , perhaps?"  
  
The alpha was looking uncomfortable since minutes ago but he looks scandalized now, eyes wide and even taking a step back.  
  
" _Oh my god!_ " Kyungsoo screeches and raised his arms, clawing at the air to snatch the sketch away when Jongdae interfere and pulls his hands down, and then snatching the paper away from Baekhyun's grasp.  
  
"Don't scare him," Jongdae scolds and Baekhyun pouts, because not only did Jongdae scolds but he also lets out a bit if his alpha pheromones to tame Baekhyun a bit.  
  
Kyungsoo gasps and steals the sketch from Jongdae who's about to ask the alpha, and sighs in annoyance when the paper got snatched away from him.  
  
"Okay," Jongdae mumbles, more to himself. He turns to the other alpha to address him. " _Okay_. We think it's not you. The one we were looking for, I mean. We're so sorry to disturb you."  
  
"Nah, it's fine," the other alpha dismisses. Tho he still looks uncomfortable from the stunt that Baekhyun pulled. "I was actually hoping for something because all of you are from art department. And I think my mate has to be a art enthusiast or something if we're always on a gallery in my dreams. So.."  
  
"We're still sorry for the inconvenience. But to repay you, maybe your mate is just somewhere in our department? We can ask around if some of them frequently go to galleries or something."  
  
The alpha beams and offers a hand that Jongdae shakes with a gusto.  
  
"That's nice of you!"  
  
"What's your name anyways?" Jongdae asks.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs again, for the umpteenth time this day. No progress at all. This guy is good looking and all and he actually somehow prayed that this one should be the one and it's _only because_ he's so tired and wants nothing but to end this hunt searching at all.  
  
"Luhan." The alpha answers.  
  
"Luhan what?" Baekhyun butts in and Jongdae rolls his eyes.  
  
"Luhan." The alpha answers. "Just Luhan. Uhm.. Lu is my surname."  
  
"I see." Jongdae mumbles to himself, typing something on his phone that takes some moments. When he looks up, it's directed to Luhan.  
  
"I sent you a friend request on Facebook. Thanks again for your time."  
  
Luhan waves at them before he excuses himself to go outside now.  
  
"Okay," Jongdae mumbles before turning to face Kyungsoo. He looks tired, he knows. Because Jongdae purses his lips to prevent from saying anything that will probably just stress him out more.  
  
"We can try next time?"  
  
Kyungsoo gives a timid smile. It's a big fat fail. But what does he expect? He's not even sure if he wants to meet his mate. It's all about _curiosity_ and all but he's not really ready to mate instantly and immediately. He also wants to experience the _mingling_ , or the _flirting_ phase.  
  
He hasn't even add Jongin on Facebook either.  
  
But being a geek hoe aside, he must admit he anticipated this. Looking for his mate and everything. He's sad because he's a bit anticipating eversince Jongdae and Baekhyun planned this whole hunting for the alpha. And it's not even not meeting his mate that frustrates him.  
  
It's _failing_. In general. He always get sad when there's a failure.  
  
"Don't worry," Baekhyun beams, obviously trying to cheer him up. "You'll meet him soon! It's just that it's not the right time yet."  
  
"But now," Jongdae butts in and pushes the two omegas out of the bathroom. "Let's get going to our next class. Professor Kim won't like it when his students are late."  
  
Baekhyun scoffs.  
  
"You just don't want people to see you going out of the bathroom with two other omegas."  
  
And Kyungsoo does laugh at that. He has his friends, he doesn't need to rush.  
  
"I hope he's not displaying our canvasses." Kyungsoo whispers as they go out of the bathroom. He pats his hair to fix them and smiles when Baekhyun helps him.  
  
"Hope so, too." Baekhyun replies. "I don't want to hear people asking me what did Kyungsoo do."  
  
Baekhyun definitely deserves that whack on the forearm that he got from a mad but still cute Kyungsoo.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kyungsoo shifts on his seat, trying not to squirm but then Baekhyun sends him a knowing and scolding look so he bites back a whimper instead.  
  
"So the father is the suspect just because he said he went to post office on Sunday?"  
  
"There's no post offices on Sundays." Moonkyu whisper to Sehun. "His information is probably suspicious enough."  
  
"But there's no mass on Sundays but my mother lets me go out when I say I'm going to church!" Sehun says obnoxiously. He sounds terrified and Kyungsoo wants to laugh if it's not because of the tattooed arm that moves pass by his back and backrest to reach out for Moonkyu.  
  
Moonkyu turns towards him, or more to the person beside Kyungsoo's left.  
  
"What?" The alpha asks confusedly.  
  
"Don't be noisy." Jongin scolds his friends.  
  
Kyungsoo looks down because of so many things. So many things like Jongin's voice and Jongin's scent and the scolding tone that Kyungsoo would obey without breathing and also because of Baekhyun's warning looks from the third row beside Jongdae.

And it also feels like Jongin's draping his right arm over Kyungsoo's narrow shoulder when the truth is it's just hovering and not touching at all and hopeful Kyungsoo just want that to happen but the sane and we'll mannered part of him knows he can't let that happen or he'll wet himself. Jongin's pheromones are all over the place (or his nose is just biased) and even the hints of mint and sandalwood scents from other alphas can't beat Jongin's.

Plus the fact that he's more facing Moonkyu to his right, who smells like mint and rosewood, isn't beating the stronger scent and chill of mint that Jongin is emitting.

It's probably the infatuation that makes Kyungsoo more hyper aware of the alpha's scent, just like what Ms. Park explained to them. Apparently, even if a wolf knows about their mate's scent, that won't change anything if you're infatuated to someone other than your mate. There are _many_ circumstances, _one_ of them is just like Kyungsoo's.

He already knows how his mate smells, but the fact that he haven't met the supposed alpha and barely knows about him makes it mere and faint. And just like the science world of the wolves, knowing your mate's scent doesn't really change anything if you like someone else.

The person you're inlike with will be more prominent to you. The scent, the face, the smell of sweat, _everything_. It's perfectly normal.

But that normalcy isn't sitting well inside Kyungsoo's churning stomach.

Everything is too much. And he knows he's stressing himself too much right now from over thinking because Baekhyun and Jongdae kept on looking back at him from the third row with worry written in their faces.

As if they're not the ones who are at fault.

Kyungsoo knows that somehow, it's his fault for being uncoordinate. Because while Jongdae and Baekhyun raced with Minseok for the third row of the chairs because of the newly installed aircon, he fumbled onto his feet and even dropped his folders and pencil case. He didn't even got the chance to cry over his mechanical pencil leads being broken from the fall because he can already smell Professor Kim _and_ his grandson getting nearer.

And when he enter the room, Baekhyun and Jongdae were already there chatting with Minseok about donuts and the 40% off from the nearby Dominoes pizza shop yesterday. And there's no unoccupied chair for him. _Great_.

So he accepted the invitation from Taemin who waved his arms to catch his attention to make him sit beside the sleepy Moonkyu without really thinking of everything or anything. Meaning he didn't even think of the consequences he just planted for his pathetic ass when he sat there. It's not like he had other choices because there were only two chairs. _But still_.

So if Kyungsoo's under the hottest and most bothered day of his life is a understatement. He breathes in and breathes out and ignores the looks that Jongdae is giving him to focus on the notes he's taking.

"What if the father is not the killer and he really did go to the office and forgot it's Sunday? My dad does that, he's going senile." Sehun concludes and Kyungsoo hides a smile because of how funny that is for him.

He almost laugh when Moonkyu answers with a dead serious tone.

"It's just a logical, some shit amateur online test for the investigator wannabes." Moonkyu deadpans.

"But aren't we all start with being amateur?" Sehun asks seriously.

"Like porn?" Taemin butts in suddenly.

"Okay, dickhead Sherlock. You don't have to take it seriously." Moonkyu replies.

Kyungsoo finally cracks up a little at the banter. He giggles, small and supposed to be for himself only to hear but then Sehun, Moonkyu and Taemin turn to him.

Sehun then speaks.

"What about you, _Kyung_? What do you think?" Sehun asks him.

"You call him Kyung?" Taemin butts in once again.

"We're actually close." Sehun supplies.

"Uhm," Kyungsoo starts. And what is he going to tell them? He doesn't know anything about laws and crimes even if he likes watching those crime films. Even if he loves Attack on Titan that is full of mysteries and the whole fandom of the anime and manga both are all about theories, _no_. He doesn't know anything about logics and all.

And even if he does, he's too much of a hoe and will just end up thinking that Levi Ackerman must be an alpha if the captain is a wolf like him.

"I think it's fine? Sehun's conclusions, I mean. Some people are bound to think about things outside of the thing laid in front of us? And I think he's spending too much time with Chanyeol with all those mini theories.." he answers with a bit of uncertainty.

Taemin then hums, and replies.

"You're right," the alpha says. "And I think we also need to be more exploring. For the things in daily life."

"Like what?" Moonkyu asks, a bit disinterested.

"Like finding mates and all! We don't even have a manual how are we going to meet them aside from those stupid dreams that the fate installed to our brain! We need to move from zero to find out." Taemin vents out. Kyungsoo nods because it really is hard to find who your mate is. There's no pull or spark, just like what the fiction books are imploring.

"Yeah, it is." Kyungsoo answers with a sigh.

"Have you ever had a dream about your mate? You know, dreaming about the thing that apparently they are good at." Taemin asks, sounding curious.

"Bet my mate's dreaming about my hands." Moonkyu mumbles to himself.

Sehun gives the other alpha a judging look.

"Eww." Sehun says with a grimace.

"What? I'm good with my hands. I don't do sculpture for nothing!" Moonkyu defends himself.

"I'm asking Kyungsoo," Taemin scolds. Kyungsoo smiles before he answers.

" _Yeah_ , I have." He answers with no extent of telling them what his dreams are. _No_ , he's not going to tell others about it.

Seems like Taemin knows better because he didn't ask any further more questions.

 _But not_ Moonkyu.

"Do you have any idea who your mate is?" Moonkyu asks. But before Kyungsoo could answer _no_ , there's that scent again.

Pungent scent. Familiar pungent smell.

Jongin's right arm passes by Kyungsoo nape again to tap Moonkyu on the shoulder.

"You're too loud." Jongin says. The voice sends chills through Kyungsoo's spine and he opt to shuffle in his seat to avoid that churning feeling in his stomach again.

"Geez, grandpa," Moonkyu whispers with a roll of his eyes. "Guess you're not that happy that we're here attending this boring class for you."

Jongin didn't answer, eyes focus at the front and looking so nonchalant while the whole class take their notes.

Kyungsoo purses his lips. And didn't say anything more the whole lecture time.

When the class has adjourned, Kyungsoo stands up the same time the alphas stand up too. He bows and thanked them for letting him have a seat because it's really rare to meet gentlemen alphas.

Not that these alphas are better than others but at least Sehun and Moonkyu and Taemin, and even Jongin, are not noisy as those other boisterous alphas who knows nothing but to join the varsity to get a valid card to be jocks.

Taemin waves at him and even Sehun ask him about Chanyeol before he walks up to his friends already waiting for him by the door.

Kyungsoo waves goodbye to the alphas and saunters now towards Jongdae and Baekhyun, the latter clearly not happy because the omega obviously witnessed how Sehun talked to Kyungsoo.

"Why is that ugly alpha talking to you?" Baekhyun asks once he's standing in front of the latter and Jongdae.

"He's not ugly," Kyungsoo answers.

Baekhyun huffs and tugs Kyungsoo and Jongdae out of the room, annoyed.

Kyungsoo didn't notice the alphas looking at them as they go out _and_ he also didn't see how Jongin sends Moonkyu and Taemin a _glare_.

" _What_?" Taemin says nonchalantly.

Jongin didn't say anything, _as always_.

But he did shake his head because his friends were being _noisy_ and _annoying_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at @sooccharine, if you just want to, of course! :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of crack again

_It_ 's starting to get _annoying_ now. It's _understandable_ if he punched the alpha in his dreams.

And of course, Kyungsoo did regret it. The alpha from his dream was being a gentleman but the frustration of not seeing his face gets to him most of the time and last night was just like the few days of him getting annoyed over things that cannot be solve by just mere looking.

And now he's moping.

Even Regina can't cheer him up. The chicken is not even running around and just staying where her nest is but he snapped at her for not blinking at him and it frustrates Kyungsoo more that he hasn't moved on from the guilt for hitting his supposed mate yet he's guilty again for snapping at the innocent chicken.

He can't really do anything anymore. Even his new Faber-Castle collection can't cheer him up. He didn't even cry when he dropped one of them, the yellow one which is his favourite, mind you.

So he doesn't have any better things to do than to _annoy_ Chanyeol.

The scream that his uncle let's out is pitched and he worries about Regina because she panics at sudden loud noises but he doesn't really care about anything now. He invites himself to Chanyeol's room, the elder still looking horrified.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Chanyeol accuses while buttoning up a crumpled looking button up polo. He scrunches up his nose at the view, his ocd attacking him now and badly wants to strip the clothes away from his disgusting uncle and iron the thing with his all care and cherish until it's flatten and ready to wear.

"I do. I'm just lazy," he says with a frown, staring at the double chin on Chanyeol's neck as the alpha looks down on the last button while buttoning it.

"You sounds like you're having a fit." His uncle concludes and flattens the plane of the polo in his chest and nods to himself. Chanyeol thinks they're fine. The crumple here and there is his style. That doesn't mean he's lazy to iron it or something.

"I'm not having a fit." Kyungsoo defends and falls on the alpha's bed back flat. "I'm just _frustrated_ , that's all."

"Why?" Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo turns his head to the moving alpha, Chanyeol now pumping faucets of perfume in his whole body making Kyungsoo grimace at the strong smell.

"You smells like an escort." He says with distaste and pulls the well folded blanket on top of the pillows and puts it in his nose, regretting inhaling a bit too much now that the his nose is perfume free now but Chanyeol's alpha scent is not that pleasing to him. _Not like_ this.

He likes Chanyeol's scent, very much like his dad's, because apparently scents are hereditarily but he doesn't like it when it's this overbearing. He ends up setting the blanket aside.

"Well, you smells like you're about to be in heat," is what Chanyeol says.

Well, that makes sense. But he sits up from lying down and it's not because of the possibility of being in heat this early this year.

"You know when an omega's in heat? Are you dating some random omega now?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and purses his lips.

"I'm just making an _assumption_. I don't have time for dating." His uncle says. "Besides, you should know if you're in heat or something."

"I'm _not_." Kyungsoo quickly says and bites in his lower lip. "I'm just _sad_ and all because I've been dreaming about my mate but his face is still blurred and I got frustrated. I kind of punched him last night in my dream.."

Chanyeol snorts a laugh and Kyungsoo glares from the smile on his uncle's face.

"Why don't you try to ask him about his name and all? You know you can do that right?"

"I know I _can_ do that," Kyungsoo deadpans. "I've been _trying_. I even asked him when was his last rut and if he spent it with some omega that is not me and I cried and it's _not_ because I'm inlove with him, you know? I just _hate_ the thought of not being a help to him and all and it's all getting in my nose, his scent is all over the place when I'm dreaming and when I'm in university, I _don't_ even care about him at all because of-"

And he cuts himself off from speaking and bows down in another layer of frustration because he's not about to tell Chanyeol about his crush over Jongin because Chanyeol might tell and Sehun and Sehun might tell Taemin and Taemin might tell Moonkyu and Moonkyu will surely tell Jongin about it.

 _Heck_ , Sehun might tell Jongin himself since they're bestfriends or whatever.

Kyungsoo only looks up when the alpha didn't say anything, and finds Chanyeol staring at him with that fatherly look again.

He wants nothing but to cry right there and then.

Chanyeol walks and stops in front of him and his uncle gets on his knees to get to look in Kyungsoo's level from the omega's sitting position in his bed.

"You know, Kyung.. I think you need ice cream."

Kyungsoo sniffles because those words sound like a father would tell their children. Even sound like an alpha taking care of important omega's in his life. He hopes his alpha is like this and if not then he's getting a huge ass refund from all the emotional distress he endured and enduring and will endure because of his faceless alpha.

"Okay," he says timidly and sniffs again.

"Go wear something else and we'll go to the mall. Sehun's probably waiting there." Chanyeol tells him with a smile and pulls him up to send him outside of the room and he pouts as he walk to his own room, not really liking the thought of being surrounded by tall alpha's but he's pretty cool with Sehun around.

Plus, he's getting ice cream for _free_.

-

Things were going smoothly. Too smooth and he should've noticed it beforehand. The day can't be this good. Chanyeol treating him three pints of ice cream, his mom taking care of Regina and didn't even scold him for letting the poor chicken eat her dried corns and there's a pride parade going on from the nearby wide street. A girl even gave him a hug and told him he's a pretty, _very_ pretty omega and hopes for him to be mated already and be happy because that's what he deserves.

Things were too good and he should've suspect anything but he's so emotional and pathetic since last night.

Things won't change even if he cry melted gold bars and he can't just go home because his mom would throw a fit if he ever comes home without Chanyeol.

"Sorry, I didn't know they would come."

Chanyeol sounds apologetic enough that Kyungsoo can't help anything but to sigh. He watches the alpha's walking towards them, Sehun laughing his ass out to whatever Moonkyu is saying and it's too bad, bad enough that Moonkyu and Taemin are coming but _why_ does Jongin has to tag along.

He knows what he should do. Tell Chanyeol he really can't stay here anymore and he must be smelling a bit panicky because some onlookers are giving him curious glances from time to time and he's too embarrassed to even meet Jongin out of the art classroom.

He can't even envisage Jongin and him being friends because he always end up numbing, from head to toe. There was that one time that Jongin handed him his pencil that he accidentally dropped and he couldn't forget about it for a week his mother has to bring him to a clinic and to purchase sleeping pills for him.

His infatuation for Jongin is _that bad_. And there's no other option than to go home and endure his mom's rap-like nagging if he really wants to save himself from embarrassing himself more.

"I don't really like hanging out with them.." He whispers from behind Chanyeol.

"Why? Aren't you blockmates with Sehun?" The alpha asks him and Kyungsoo gulps when Sehun took notice of them and waves, like a child because his whole body is moving and Chanyeol has to do the same thing and now Kyungsoo wants to go home now with a different reason.

He's already problematic enough thinking how is he going to survive without making fun of his own self and now he has to think about Chanyeol to not embarrass the both of them.

"Hey," Sehun says enthusiastically when he's front of the duo now. Kyungsoo looks away when he sees the other alphas walking up to them.

And he doesn't even understand why Taemin looked surprise for a second and now he's suddenly smirking and Kyungsoo hopes the alpha is not on crack.

Times like these that he wish Seulgi would be here to give the others a well deserve detention note for making Kyungsoo nervous all of a sudden.

"Didn't know you're going," Sehun says but also welcoming. Kyungsoo tries to smile and Chanyeol thankfully speaks for him.

"I tag him along because he's sad," Chanyeol answers with a nod to himself.

Sehun glances at him with curiosity dripping from those brows and Kyungsoo even spare to say that the taller looks interested about his predicaments, because Sehun tilts his whole body towards Kyungsoo and about to speak but Moonkyu calls them out.

"Wow. Baekhyun's not with you," Moonkyu says. He looks genuinely surprised. Sehun snorts.

"Thankfully. He hates me and I don't even know why," Sehun grumbles and looks away from them.

Kyungsoo sees how sehun's brows shift from frown of irritation over Baekhyun to a frown of confusion. He follows where the other alpha is looking.

He feels his cheek heating up but what is he going to do? Jongin looks so good watching two kids playing at the clawing machine. The alpha has his hand in his pocket but that is not what the _cause_ of Kyungsoo's throatache.

It's the length of the other's shirt sleeves; halfway his biceps and _showing_ larger parts of the alpha's tattoo.

Kyungsoo gulps. _Wow_. Maybe it is really a good thing that he woke up today and still living.

"Since Kyungsoo is sad," Taemin butts in, like he always does, not even worried which makes Kyungsoo want to short. "We can buy him pints of ice cream, each." The alpha suggests.

"Why am I going to waste my coins over someone I'm not mated with?" Moonkyu huffs halfheartedly.

Kyungsoo pouts, though he can't really blame Moonkyu because he himself won't waste his money over someone he's not even friends with. He can't even give something to his friends without wallowing in regret. He could've bought a bucket of chicken and pay for an extra ranch.

"Hey!" Chanyeol scolds the younger and stands in front of Kyungsoo as if to protect the omega. "Don't talk to him like that."

Taemin giggles at the sight.

"Ah.." Taemin mumbles to himself. "You have lots of over protective alphas around you, huh?"

Kyungsoo frowns at the words. He takes a glance at Chanyeol still nagging at Moonkyu before looking at the tanned alpha again.

"I don't.." He answers slowly. He doesn't know where is Taemin coming from but if that is what being over protective is then he doesn't really like it. Chanyeol is annoying when he's ready to fight whoever try to offend him when he himself can headlock the tall alpha to death.

"You do. Chanyeol treats you like his own son and Jongdae, too. Seriously, I even thought you and that short alpha are mates." Taemin laughs at his own words but Kyungsoo can't find what's the funny part there.

Though it is funny to even think that he'll be attracted to Jongdae. His friend is not ugly. But Kyungsoo is sure as hell that Jongdae is not _taller_ than him and is _not tattooed_. _Too far_ from Kyungsoo's _dreamboat_.

"We're not! Oh my god, we're-" he abruptly stops rambling at the _scent_ that suddenly hits his nostrils. It doesn't help that the mall is in full air condition which makes the scent more prominent.

"But Jongdae is attractive, though." Taemin says with inquiring tone and looks behind Kyungsoo's back.

"Jongdae is attractive, right, Jongin?"

Kyungsoo stiffens at the mention of the name, clenching his fists into tiny pinkish balls and he tries to tilt his head to look at the alpha behind him but he ends up watching Jongin walking pass by him to stand behind Taemin.

"Who?" Jongin asks, disinterested and watching as Sehun and Moonkyu team up to make fun of Chanyeol.

Taemin rolls his eyes, looking at Kyungsoo and the latter smiles timidly at the gesture.

"That short alpha that friend's with Minseok," Taemin informs. Jongin did acknowledge that with a side glance towards the other alpha but he didn't say anything. _Like always._

"He's really close here with Kyungsoo, you know," Taemin proceeds to talk. "I even _thought_ that they're _mates_."

Jongin _snorts_. And Kyungsoo feels his nape snaps into two when he looks at the alpha too fast he can feel a surging line of electricity on the side of his neck. Damn, he must stop eating foods with high cholesterol or else he'll die mateless.

But he just can't stop himself when this is the most remoted reaction he ever seen from the other. He even hear a small scoff after that short.

Kyungsoo knows he's too fucked up now if he even thinks that that sounds so attractive and even wishing to hear more of that someday.

"What?" Taemin asks, looking at Jongin.

"You _wouldn't_ think that way." Is Jongin's answer.

Kyungsoo didn't even got the time to be confused when Taemin stands up straight to stand in front of the disgrunted looking alpha. Jongin smells kinda off, too.

" _Why_ though?" Taemin asks a bit excited and obnoxious. Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers when Jongin starts to smell _annoyed_.

And he alongside with his omega shouldn't be really squealing inside at the twitch of Jongin's right brow.

Kyungsoo let's out a tiny squeak when Jongin sends him a glance before the alpha straighten up, and he can't help but to look at the tattooed skin on the alpha's arm. It looks darker now. He wonders how come it looks so vibrant when the tattoo is a year old now.

Not that Kyungsoo takes notes or whatever. He just love arts and knows little things about tattoos but doesn't really know lots about it enough to know how to make it vibrant again.

"I'm going now." Jongin says suddenly, looking at Taemin only. And without a word, the alpha walks now without looking back or even a simple acknowledge to him.

Kyungsoo feels himself deflates at the gesture and watches as the alpha waves at Sehun when the latter seemed to ask the alpha where is he going.

His gloomy face must be too obvious when Taemin pats him on his forearm.

"Don't be too distressed. He's not mad or anything. The truth is he didn't really intend to hang out. He just went with us to have company to go here. He has to buy something for his mother or something." Taemin explains with a shrug.

"Oh.." Kyungsoo mumbles. "I see."

He looks at the alpha and smiles shakily.

"Am I that obvious? I don't like it when people gets mad at me.." He mumbles and fiddles again with his fingers. He regrets not wearing a sweater because he doesn't have paws and now he has no other choice but to murder again his already short nails.

"Not really. You looks neutral. But _you smell_ like you're about to cry," Taemin supplies and Kyungsoo blinks at the answer, looking down in on his sneakers.

"Come on," he hears the other tells him and he looks up to see Taemin smiling at him. "Let's get you those pints. You're _double sad_ now."

He can't help but smile at that. Taemin is really nice when he's not on crack.

-

It's Wednesday. Kyungsoo likes Wednesdays because Baekhyun gets to wear pink, just like what Karen Smith said on Mean Girls, and he gets to see Jongin at art class.

But he's not really happy today. Jongin didn't attend the art class and he shouldn't be complaining when the other doesn't even have a class schedule and is only here for his grandfather but he's so whipped, he's so sad to even sketch the piece Professor Kim asked them to do.

It's due next week. But some of his classmates are kiss ass just like Baekhyun who's too busy blunting his 2B pencil after worning out his 4B pencil.

"Damn, slow down, Baekhyun." Jongdae winces when Baekhyun lines a fine hair strands on the sketch that is too familiar looking.

"This is my only chance to _ruin_ him," Baekhyun answers with a sneer.

Kyungsoo's confused.

"You don't look like you're ruining it," he mumbles and takes a look ahead in front of the class to take a glance at Sehun talking animatedly to the poor looking exchange student Guanling or Guanlan or something like that.

"Can you see how he's talking to that Guanlin kid?" Baekhyun sneers again, now to Kyungsoo.

 _Ah, so it's Guanlin_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

"He's cheating on Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo grimaces and Jongdae snorts at the thought.

"They're not dating." Jongdae informs and fiddles at the H pencil in his right hand. "Seriously, leave the poor young alpha alone."

"You can't convince me otherwise. He doesn't even let me see his torso," Baekhyun scoffs and Kyungsoo a bit afraid the other omega might break the pointy lead of his pencil.

The entire class proceeds in bore, much to Kyungsoo's happiness earlier this day.

They said you can't be really too happy because things are bound to go down and he should've thought of that before wearing his newly bought baby pink sweater and new yellow Kanken bag.

Kyungsoo bids goodbye just like what the other students do when the professor dismissed the lecture. He tries not laugh when Professor Kim frowns at the sketch that Baekhyun passed.

"Is this Mr. Oh?" Professor Kim asks in his husky voice and Kyungsoo sighs at the comforting scent of mint and sandalwood. There's a hint of rosewood too but overall, it's not overbearing.

"I'll give you a 9 only because I don't like how noisy that kid is," Professor Kim says and all three of them chuckles at the comment. The old alpha can be really funny without even trying.

"Kim and Doh, you can pass your works whenever you want. As long as it won't overlap the due date."

"Yes, Sir," the both of them answer and all three of them bids goodbye again at the old alpha before Jongdae opens the door for them.

"So what's for lunch?" Jongdae asks with a yawn at the end of his words. Baekhyun is too busy poking his tongue out while arranging his sketch pad while walking and Kyungsoo wonders how the other omega does that.

He is left to answer Jongdae's question.

"I don't really know. Burger?" He suggests.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, smiling at a tall alpha as they round a corner.

"You really are a pig," Baekhyun deadpans, now finished with his things and shuffling his bag in his back again.

Kyungsoo whines at the back of his throat and pouts.

"I love carbs," he says solemnly.

"Yeah," Jongdae supplies as they run down the stair to their locker room. "We can see that."

Baekhyun scoffs.

"You gain- _wait_."

Kyungsoo frowns sadly as Baekhyun takes a hold of his wrist abruptly and a little to tight.

"What?" He asks. He sees Jongdae giving him suspicious look while Baekhyun's arches an eyebrows but not looking at him.

The omega is looking ahead and he curiously looks at where Baekhyun is arching his brow.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen at the sight few meters away from them. He thinks he should be working on his health insurance papers earlier than he planned as he watches Jongin detaching himself from leaning on Kyungsoo's locker room.

He didn't know he was holding such world record breath as Jongin saunters towards them and stops in front of him.

He gulps as the sight of Jongin peering down on him, grips on the paws of his sweaters and he wants nothing but to cry as if someone bullied him from the shock he's currently in.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin says, the usual nonchalance no longer there in his face, but not too serene either.

"Can we talk?" The alpha adds on.

Kyungsoo gulps loudly, feels his sweat breaking into cold temperature as his knees buckle a little bit too much.

 _Regina, help!_ , he cries internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me @sooccharine on Twitter hehe 💛😁


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: brief mention of hazing and fraternities, corpse and death

Kyungsoo has lots of ideas, bad and good thoughts but there are _lots_ he even has few embarrassing thoughts in his mind as he follow the alpha gingerly through the throng of students walking at the exit hallway of the music and arts building. He keeps at least four steps behind because following Jongin is an embarrassing experience enough.

Few onlookers make him a bit uncomfortable. And it doesn't really look good. Not even a good idea.

It looks like Jongin is about to beat the shit out of him and he's following now the alpha to go to a secluded area where punching him won't be a problem since it'll be blocked for people to notice and he smell like he doesn't even want to be seen with the alpha.

Jongin must have sensed it because the taller stops in his track and looks back at him, making him gasps and tightens the hold of his fists on hi bag straps. It's so unnerving seeing Jongin looking at him.

He looks down, not really knowing what to do and what to feel and he even forgot how to breathe properly because he hitches twice. He blinks, and whines internally at the thought of being like this in front of this good looking alpha. His dreamboat. His crush.

' _Should I walk away?_ ' He thinks internally.

"Are you that scared of me?"

 _Okay, shit_. He must have said that out loud.

He looks up abruptly and shakes his head he thinks his contact lenses moved from the spot where they're attached in his eyes and offers a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just.." Kyungsoo closes his eyes tightly and tries to think rationally. He's screwing up too many times now.

Earlier, when Jongin asked him to talk he said ' _sit down_ ' which the alpha frowned on but Jongdae and Baekhyun seemed to understand him enough they didn't really make a big deal out of it. They must know he was thinking about panicky Regina at that moment.

Baekhyun was about to interrogate Jongin, he _knew_ it. He could smell it earlier but thanks to Jongdae who is much a better thinker than Baekhyun, told Jongin _it's fine_.

And now he's really out here in front of the alpha being anxious as hell. Jongin must be thinking he's pathetic. He's about to cry over that thought when Jongin speak again.

"I don't think you're pathetic," Jongin says.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees the alpha looking at him, face impassive and expressionless but it must be the face only but _still_. He doesn't bother to panic at the fact that he said his thought out loud _again_.

He doesn't know if he likes it or not but he's sure it looks sexy but that's just the hoe omega inside him talking.

His human though wants to see more of Jongin than just his serious face.

Kyungsoo then remembers a important question he should've ask the moment Jongin asked him to talk.

"W-what," he grimaces at the stutter but proceeds. "do you need to talk about?"

He sees Jongin looks at the surrounding first, eyes imploring before the alpha's attention turns back to him.

"I owe you an ice cream."

_What?_

"Huh?" Kyungsoo deadpans.

Jongin shrugs his shoulders, broad and ready to be climbed on. _Again_ , that's just the omega in Kyungsoo talking.

"Taemin told me something why you're at the mall," Jongin clarifies with a grimace, but Kyungsoo thinks it's because of the warm temperature of the surrounding.

It's humid. He thinks he even saw some droplets of sweat on the alpha's forehead.

"Oh. You don't have to!" He declines. He's stupid most of the times and average in academics but he's not _that_ stupid to think it's not absurding for Jongin to take him out for an ice cream. The alpha didn't owe him anything at all.

Jongin scoffs.

"It's not _just_ that."

Kyungsoo frowns. He doesn't have anything to do with the alpha. He's not even close with him and the only conversation he had with the alpha was that time he dropped his pencil and all interactions were with Jongin's friends, even if Jongin himself was present most of the time, they didn't engaged in any talk.

He even talk to Taemin and Moonkyu more than his whole conversation with Jongin the past year.

He wonders if he did something wrong that triggers the alpha to the point of confronting him over it.

He puts his left hand unconsciously onto his lips, teeth biting onto his thumb nail with a frown in nervousness.

"Let's go somewhere else," the alpha says and Kyungsoo looks up, eyes wide and asking.

He watches as the alpha turns now and starts to walk, leaving Kyungsoo to follow but his mind is not even working.

The alpha then looks back, feeling the absence of the omega's presence.

Kyungsoo just then moves with a squeak, his new Kanken bag bouncing as he hops to follow the alpha.

  
-

  
Jongin purses his lips as he watches the omega in front of him shuffling and fidgeting. He can smell the anxiety and the suppressed worries the other is trying to hide. But Jongin _can_ sense them _all_ it's starting to be annoying sometimes.

He often wonders why the omega always look so close to fainting whenever he's near. He knows he's scary. But he shouldn't be _that_ scary for Kyungsoo to avoid him.

It's even _more annoying_ that the omega can talk to Taemin and Moonkyu so freely and not to him.

He _shouldn't_ be even whiny over it.

Irregardless, he needs to talk to the omega about something.

"You sketch, right?" He asks, almost about to scoff again when the omega in front of him jumps a little bit at the sudden talk.

"Yes," the other replies, blinking rapidly and Jongin wonders if the omega's fiddling _again_ with his sweaters paws.

Which Jongin may or may not _want_ to see.

"I see," he says.

The other smiles at him and looks down, and Jongin looks away when Kyungsoo's cheeks turn a little carnation pink.

Almost the same shade of the omega's sweater.

Jongin sighs. Their orders must be on the way now to their table, him ordering a plate of toasted bread with bacon and egg while Kyungsoo ordered a plate of actual lunch; chicken broccoli and mashed potatoes.

Yet he can _still_ sense the other fidgeting and he can even hear the other gulping.

Which _sucks_ , to be honest. He hates being hyper aware, and hates it _more_ that he's hyper aware of the omega's antics. He can even smell the cologned scent of the omega's sweats.

His attention averts from the omega in front of him to the waiter greeting them merrily while putting down plate after plate of their orders. Jongin nods while Kyungsoo smiles and thanks the waiter and even asked the waiter, which is a beta, if the potatoes were cooked with margarine.

The omega beams when the waiter informed that they used butter instead of margarine.

He wonders what are the differences when they all tastes the same to him.

The omega must sensed his stare, for which Kyungsoo look at him when the waiter walks away now.

"Uhm, I don't like the taste of the margarine," the omega explains, poking a fork at the mountain of mashed potatoes. "It tastes like dishwasher gel."

Jongin cocks an eyebrow. How the heck does a dishwasher tastes like? He thought Kyungsoo is _already weird_ having a pet such like chicken, according to his grandfather, but he guess that doesn't stop _there_.

He sighs and straightens his posture.

"Can I tell you now what I really intend to talk about?" He asks, and sighs again when he sees Kyungsoo inspecting the broccoli in his fork it almost poke the omega's nose. He clears his throat to get the other's attention which he got in just a span of millisecond.

It amazes him how Kyungsoo can act like he's not there but then turns to a nervous teenager about to meet his internet long time crush for the first time.

"Uhm, I heard you. If you ever wonder I didn't." The omega explains, blinking again.

Jongin sighs for the umpteenth time. He still doesn't fully get it how come his grandfather finds the omega _adorable_.

He scratches at the his itching tattooed skin.

"Okay." He replies, exasperatedly. "You're the only one I know who can possibly make what I wanted. Do you make logos?"

Kyungsoo stops from spreading some smashed potatoes in his brocollis, brows furrowing.

"Like the brands?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Hmm," he hums, nodding to himself. "Can you design something like claws?"

"Claws?"

Jongin stops himself from rolling his eyes. The omega is not just naive and airheaded. He's also kind of dumb who repeats whatever is told to him. He feels tired, all of a sudden.

"Yeah. Like a hawk's." He says and picks a bacon off of his plate to chew on it.

He watches as the omega stares at him while he chews on the food and ducks his head down he almost smash his his face down at the mashed potatoes on his plate.

This time, Jongin _sighs loudly_ enough for the other to notice. Which happened, thankfully because Jongin then doesn't have to call for the other's attention verbally.

"Okay. Uhm, is it for project or something?"

Jongin scratches his fingers onto his undercut, lips pursed and pouting. Kyungsoo ducks his head down again.

"It's for my tattoo."

He winces at the sound of utensils dropping loudly at the plate, Kyungsoo gaping at him.

"Are you telling me you want me design your.. your new tattoo?" The other asks lowly but full of shock.

Jongin _himself_ is shock from that, as if he didn't plan and think about it for some days now.

"I just need someone to design it. I don't like the designs from the brochures. And I don't want to have the same tattoo with others." He explains further more.

Kyungsoo blinks down at his food, looking conflicted.

"Just sketch it or something," he suggests and takes the glass of pineapple juice and sips on it. Tastes too sweet. "Just tell me how much your work costs."

The omega looks up at him, lips pursing an brows furrowing.

"Just the ice cream." He hears the omega's response.

Jongin blinks. He knows others' arts are bound to be paid when given to others. But seems like Kyungsoo is not that type. So he shrugs and calls for the beta waiter again who just finished tending for some old couple few tables away from them.

"Yes, sir?" The beta waiter asks politely.

"A bowl of ice cream," he says and sends Kyungsoo a look who's now almost finish with his food.

"What flavor?" The waiter asks.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo notices now and looks up at them, smiling shyly while wiping his lips with the table napkin.

"Mint chocolate."

Jongin tries not to judge. Some people really love that toothpaste-like taste of flavor for an ice cream and _even more_ annoyed that this _certain_ omega likes it. He shouldn't be thinking of _further circumstances_ but he can't help it.

"Okay." He then looks at the waiter who writes down the order and tells them it'll be serve in a couple of minutes before walking away.

He then picks up the toast and munches on it, staring at the omega who's now busy stuffing the chicken skin with minced broccoli and mashed potatoes.

Kyungsoo is sort of weird. Naive. Dumb. Anxious and timid. Jongin sighs _internally_ and leans back on the backrest of the chair as he watches the omega happily cutting the food he made into small slices.

 _At least he's cute,_ Jongin muses to himself as he lets out a yawn.

  
-

  
Kyungsoo ducks his head down, refusing to look up and faces his friends camping inside his room.

"Did he tell you you're the peanut butter to his jam?" Baekhyun asks excitedly.

"Or the coca to his cola?" Jongdae pipes in loudly.

"Or the crust to his marinara?" Baekhyun butts in louder.

Kyungsoo looks up confusedly.

"What?" Jongdae asks abruptly.

Baekhyun looks at them with wide eyes.

"Huh? What what?"

"What's marinara to crust?" Jongdae asks confusedly and Kyungsoo takes that as an opportunity to crawl and takes the boxes of pizza near Baekhyun's side. He hopes he can feed Regina these carbs.

"Like, you don't eat the crust in the side because they don't have topping so you cut them off to dip on the marinara?" Baekhyun muses.

"You do that?" Jongdae deadpans.

Baekhyun shrugs.

Kyungsoo comes back to his place and puts the boxes down. He takes off the cover and takes the slice with lots of olives and starts to munch on it.

"Tell us how did it go," Baekhyun proceeds to take out all the information from him.

"I don't really act like Baekhyun but I don't believe it's _just_ for the tattoo," Jongdae adds on who takes a slice off on the box.

"I'm telling the truth. Aside from being a whole embarrassment." He informs, fingers wiping off the marinara sauce in his lips. He whines when Jongdae dumps a napkin on his face.

"I didn't know how come I'm still alive now. I mean, I made fun of myself more than twice, I _knew_ it. And I was looking down the whole time because I'm too afraid I might cry if I stare too much and _that_ too! I always end up staring which is I hope he didn't notice!" He wails out loud dramatically after eating a whole slice.

"Bet he noticed," Jongdae adds on.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo replies sarcastically. And whines again as he remembers how he felt like fainting earlier.

"He didn't touch you anywhere?" Baekhyun asks slowly.

Kyungsoo grimaces and looks at the other omega in disgust.

"Why would he do that?" He asks sourly. "He doesn't like me that way."

"I think Jongin didn't touch him. Or else I'm going to punch the life out of him," Jongdae says with a shrug.

Kyungsoo smiles shyly at how over protective his alpha friend is but abruptly stops at Baekhyun's next words.

"Maybe that's why Kyungsoo is sad because his crush didn't take advantage of him. I mean, it's inappropriate but that's Kyungsoo's crush."

Kyungsoo hates how Baekhyun's always right.

"But he ever does, it's still wrong!" Jongdae defends, but takes two slices of pizza, one for Baekhyun.

"I know. But for a hoe like me, I'll gladly let Chanyeol take advantage of me," Baekhyun says, not hearing the door opening and starts now to eat his slice of pizza.

Kyungsoo tries really hard to not laugh as Chanyeol saunters towards the gingerly and awkwardly, waving at him and smiling timidly at Jongdae who is now gaping.

"Hello, Chanyeol hyung!" He beams loudly, and smiles triumphantly when Baekhyun chokes on his pizza.

Chanyeol looks at the choking omega with worry as Jongdae helps Baekhyun by hitting his chest _and_ back harshly, so harsh Kyungsoo thought he sees Baekhyun's lung peeking out at his throat.

"Is he okay?" Chanyeol asks worriedly and smiles apologetically when Baekhyun wheezes out for the last time before heaving to gain his consciousness back.

"He's _fine_ ," Jongdae reassures.

Chanyeol doesn't really look convinced but then didn't say anything else. The older alpha then looks at Kyungsoo.

"Can I borrow your T-square?"

Kyungsoo frowns.

"For what?" He asks, but stands up to look for the wooden tool.

"I'm studying this case where the fraternity uses a T-square to punish a recruit but ended up a cold corpse."

Kyungsoo grimaces as Jongdae frowns.

"That's.. scary." Jongdae concludes with a face, still patting Baekhyun's back who looks half-conscious.

"It is. Anyways, the assailant's defender said that a T-square can't possibly kill a person," Chanyeol informs and says a small _thanks_ as Kyungsoo hands him the wooden tool.

"It can!" Jongdae says loudly. "You can choke on it to death!"

Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae and tries not to judge.

Chanyeol nods too but shakes his head afterwards.

"Sadly, there's no evidence of choking or putting the tool on any of the victim's body holes so, that's not the case."

"Oh," Jongdae mutters.

Chanyeol nods with his lips pursed, and then turns to Kyungsoo.

"Thanks for this. I'll give it back after I study the parts."

Kyungsoo then bids his uncle bye, like their rooms are not side by side before he goes back to where he was sitting before.

He frowns when he sees Baekhyun still looking half dead on Jongdae's lap.

"Is he alive?" He ask slowly.

"Seems like it, unfortunately," Jongdae says with a sigh.

"He heard me, right?" Baekhyun asks in his raspy voice, eyes cloudy and Kyungsoo's close now to get worried.

"Maybe," Jongdae replies lowly.

Kyungsoo shares a look with the alpha, worried that Baekhyun might cry and ended up dead with his nose clogged with snots.

But then they look down when Baekhyun let's out a single 'heh' like he's still too tired and exhausted to laugh.

" _Thanks, god_ ," Baekhyun says and sits up, sniffing and coughing a bit. "That's good."

Kyungsoo and Jongdae share confused looks.

"Why?" Kyungsoo asks, looking at the still half conscious omega.

"He won't be weirded out if I ever ask him to take off his shirt." Baekhyun says with a blissed off smile in his face.

Kyungsoo stares at his friend, doesn't know if he should pity the other or what.

His reverie halts at the notification sound of his phone.

He frowns and takes a pizza slice before he crawls to get onto his study table and fumbles a bit as he lazily taps the plane of his table, too lazy to stand up.

He smiles as he takes a hold of the gadget and swipes to his screen for the lock pattern.

He opens the notification, and feels his smile and earth _dropping_ right in front of his pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo!! So I'm really sorry if their first talk in this fic is not that thunder-clapping, legendary or something like shocking and thrilling but I really intend that to happen. I don't want their first talk to be sappy or romantic or like, you know, Kyungsoo being a lovestruck himself bumping into his annoyed alpha crush because I don't want that kind of interaction because Baekhyun would puke and cringe but yeah anyways why am I even explaining 😣😣😣
> 
> ps.: Jongin's pov 📣📣📣📣 hope I wrote it well 😣
> 
> Follow me at @sooccharine on Twitter and talk to me, if you just want to, of course 💛💛💛


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

If there's something Kyungsoo wants to do, it's to avoid meeting Jongin again. Thankfully, he doesn't have any classes today with Professor Kim.

He gets bored though, because Mr. Kang doesn't want the three of them sitting beside each other or even near each other, reason why Kyungsoo seats at the back left corner and Jongdae at the back right corner, Baekhyun being at the front because Mr. Kang doesn't want _anyone_ near Baekhyun.

The class that day with Mr. Kang was going smooth, though the balding professor roasted Baekhyun twice which is a _feat_ , it was _nice_.

When the professor dismissed the class, Jongdae signs for them to wait, and Baekhyun walks up to him first while he's gathering all his things.

Kyungsoo looks up with a chuckle when he hears Jongdae approaching, and he can already tell that Baekhyun's ready to rant out whatever grudge he collected for the past three hours.

"Can you believe he really did lecture us about Jonestown just because I told Seulgi she's been drinking Kool-Aid?! _I hate him_!" Baekhyun exclaims.

Jongdae snorts and ushers Kyungsoo to hurry up, which he did. He picks up his and bag and all three of them walk out of that hell of a room, according to Baekhyun.

"Why did you tell her that? In front of _her uncle_?" Jongdae asks with a laugh. Baekhyun huffs then.

"I hate it. All these profs with relative students."

Jongdae nudges Baekhyun, and pouts to where Kyungsoo seems to shrink in his own.

" _Of course_ , except Jongin."

Kyungsoo sighs and ignores that. He just wants a peaceful day for once.

But he must know now that it's not that easy, consider that Taemin's been tailing after him since yesterday, which he can't quite understand _why_.

Not even five minutes and he can already smell the alpha, and the other two must've sense Taemin, too.

Baekhyun is the first to halt from walking, and turns around to Taemin who _pretends_ to stare at the bulletin board displayed on the wall.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before speaking.

"Why are you following us again?" He sass.

Taemin pretends to be shocked, looking at them with wide eyes and a dramatic hand in his chest.

"Baek! You surprised me." Taemin says with a dramatic sigh and walks up to them.

"I guess you want to eat with us again?" Jongdae pipes in. Kyungsoo looks at Taemin and sees nothing suspicious. Though he's still curious _why_ Taemin's suddenly following them around. Or _him_ , he's just not voicing it out with Baekhyun and Jongdae because obviously, both of his friends would be mad at the idea of some alpha trailing after him.

"You guessed that right." Taemin beams and walks pass them. "Do you eat salad? My treat!"

Baekhyun huffs but complies. It's a free food. No one declines free food.

"Okay. But I'm eating beef steak so you better not puke." Jongdae warns before tugging at Baekhyun's arm.

Kyungsoo shakes his head at the two, and starts to walk now.

"I'm not a vegan." Taemin grumbles behind him. Kyungsoo looks up at the other and giggles.

"It's because you ate salad yesterday. And now you're eating salad again?" He supplies, shrugging his shoulder.

"I just like the sauce here. Should hire the cook to work in our house." Taemin retorts.

When they enter the cafeteria, Baekhyun and Jongdae's already putting their bags on the chairs. He saunters towards the table and a couple of times Taemin high five other alphas he knows.

"Don't you have other classes?" Baekhyun asks as he looks inside his wallet, furrowing his brows when all he sees is paper moneys. He needs coins.

"I do." Taemin replies. "I'm just really bored. Who even likes philosophy?!"

Baekhyun and Jongdae both shrugs and shake their heads at the other alpha before they walk away now to buy their foods.

"No one likes philosophy." Baekhyun half shouts. Taemin nods lazily even if the omega can't see him.

"I do." Kyungsoo replies out of the blue.

Taemin then stares at him. And chuckles awkwardly.

"A match made in heaven, _indeed_." Taemin snickers under his breath. Kyungsoo heard it, though.

"What?" He asks dumbly.

"You and your friends. It's the best dynamic." Taemin says with a grimace.

Kyungsoo hums. "Someone must be normal, right?" He says with a smile.

"Right." Taemin agrees.

Kyungsoo then looks at the alpha beside him, a teasing smile blooming in his lips, and speaks.

"So you mean, your circle of friends doesn't have nice dynamics?" He asks slyly. Taemin looks at him then, and snickers.

"What? _No_. Jongin's a nerd." Taemin snorts and Kyungsoo suddenly feels rigid at the mention of the name. He hums though, to not be suspicious enough.

"He has like, lots of tattoos around his body but he's nice. He loves anime, I think he's a freak."

Kyungsoo's ears perks up at that.

"He does?" He does, and grimaces when he sounds excited even to himself. Good thing, Taemin seems not to notice the reaction. And if he does, maybe he just opt to not react on it.

"He thinks Dragon Ball Z is the best anime. Sounds local." The alpha says with a snort.

"I disagree. Attack on Titan is the best." Kyungsoo replies with a huff. He starts to dissect now the burger Chanyeol made for him this morning, which Baekhyun bitched about.

"Why don't you tell him that?"

Kyungsoo suddenly halts from moving, and looks at Taemin with imploring eyes. The alpha didn't say anything, and Kyungsoo wants to whimper because Taemin looks so serious all of a sudden.

"You're following me for a _reason_ , am I right?" He asks lowly, looking around and seeing if his two other friends are still busy. He sees Baekhyun and Jongdae still on the line. The omega looks pissed off from standing too much.

"You're not as dumb as Jongin thought," Taemin says with a laugh.

If Kyungsoo's drinking something now, he would choke on his own.

" _What_?! _He_ thinks I'm dumb?!" He asks almost historically.

' _Oh my god!_ ' he screams internally. ' _Jongdae is right! Jongin saw how dumb I am!_ '

Kyungsoo whimpers pathetically then, slumping on the table. He can't even get mad when he hears Taemin laughing at how miserable he looks now.

"Don't worry about it too much. He's not judgmental. He just _noticed_." Taemin tries to comfort, but that doesn't even sound so reassuring.

"Did he tell you that I'm stupid, too? I think he does think I'm stupid.." He whispers, still not looking up where he's still slumping on.

"I mean, he does think you're dumb which means stupid but he doesn't think of you like stupid? Like literally stupid? _Just_ dumb?" Taemin's still trying to console him but the alpha's not doing a good job on it. And Kyungsoo can even smell how pathetic himself is for feeling down all of a sudden.

"C'mon, he'll _kill_ me if he finds out I've upset you!" The alpha whines, and Kyungsoo looks up now with confusion all over his face.

"Why would he get mad at you?" He asks.

Taemin then purses his lips. And about to say something when they both hear Baekhyun and Jongdae's boisterous laughs few tables away from them. They both look at the two approaching them, and Taemin turns to him.

"Can we talk after this?" The alpha asks lowly.

Kyungsoo's confused. In a span of two weeks, two from Sehun's circle of friends wanted to talk to him. First is Jongin and now, Taemin.

He would ask some questions first why the alpha wants to talk to him. Because he's curious and would worry and be anxious over it the whole lunch, but Baekhyun and Jongdae's already at the table next to them, approaching theirs.

"Okay." He whispers. Taemin didn't say anything after that, sitting straight now while looking at Jongdae's tray.

"Why?" Jongdae asks, confused why the other alpha's staring sadly on his tray.

"I thought you bought salad for me." Taemin says, looking sad.

"I thought you're treating us?" Baekhyun asks incredulously then, still looking pissed even after sitting.

Taemin groans, but stands up.

"Okay. What do you all want?"

Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun and Jongdae bark up names of foods they want, and he wallows more to himself. He feels stupidly jealous that his friends are happy while he's here thinking about how pathetic he must be in Jongin's eyes.

He would whimper, but he's trying his best now to release happy pheromones to not worry his friends. Treats make people happy.

"I want potato chips and lasagna!" He pipes in, sounding jolly. "Oh! And ice cream!"

Taemin nods. " _Chocolate mint_?"

Kyungsoo frowns. But then, Taemin looks at him with looks he can't quite decipher. So he nods with a smile before going back to dissect the paper cover of his burger.

Taemin said they would talk. _Maybe_ , he'll get answers later.

-

Jongin yawns as he takes the downstairs, scratching his left arm. It's been itching since since his father suggested to him to put coconut oil on his tattoos to make it vibrant again. Which he obliged, obviously, but it's itching even if it does help.

When he steps down on the floor, he can already smell the aroma of butter and coffee wafting in the air, and he hums under his breath at the scent. He goes to the living room first, checking if his grandfather is resting, since he can't really smell the older these past few days.

His father said it's fine if he can't scent his father. But if he can't scent his own grandfather then that means only one thing. Jongin tries hard to set that aside in the corner of his mind.

He then goes straight to the kitchen when he sees no one at the living room, and there he sees his father and grandfather, the latter reading a book while his father is holding a newspaper.

"You're awake," his father says, looking at him through the frame of glasses.

"Good morning." He says instead. He saunters towards the kitchen counter where the plates of pancake and fruits are placed. The coffee maker is empty, meaning his father and grandfather didn't bother to make on for him.

He purses his lips and just proceed to pick a clean plate and fork, skipping the fruits since they messes up with his nose. He takes a seat beside his father, who only eyes him for a brief second before continuing to read.

"Where's Mom?" He asks amidst eating the breakfast.

"Shopping." His grandfather answers instead.

Jongin then looks at his father, and he snickers when he looks meek.

"I'm sure Mom's not gonna empty his bank account," he says to his _grandfather_ , who only grumbles as an answer.

His father then puts down the newspaper and takes off his glasses, closing his eyes for a rest. Jongin eyes his father a bit before he proceeds to eat.

"You don't want coffee?" His father asks eventually.

Jongin snorts. "You didn't even leave some for me."

"We didn't know," his father reasons.

His grandfather chuckles at them.

"I woke up because I smelled it." He says, and his father should know that. The first thing he does is drink coffee. Every day.

"We thought you _couldn't_ scent that."

His grandfather then puts down the book he's reading and looks at them with knowing smile.

"Jaejoong, he didn't break his smell sense. He can't scent pheromones of _others_." His grandfather says with a soft chuckle. "It's been _weeks_ , it won't wear off until the _right time_."

His father then groans, and looks at him sternly.

"Are you still using scent blocker?" His father asks. Jongin nods dumbly.

He's been using scent blocker since high school, simply because he doesn't want his mate to meet him that early. Even if dreams happens, scent is still a factor to figure who is your mate.

And he didn't really want to meet his mate, too, that early. And to be honest, blocker is gift of heaven. In his whole high school and college life, never did he fuck up. Fucking up, in his vocabulary, is meeting your mate early and getting them pregnant. Which he obvious avoided perfectly.

So, he used blockers. And still do. There's just one thing that ticks him off, and that is he _can_ scent his mate, _especially_ his mate, if ever his mate is near; if he ever met them finally, that is.

"I told you to stop using those. You're twenty one now. You should be with your mate at this age." His father scolds him.

"I've been _convincing_ him." His grandfather pipes in. "I hope he _does_ listen."

Jongin grumbles under his breath and grimaces. He wants to avoid it, this talk. Not that he can escape anyway, or that he hates the thought of mating. Not really.

Jongin himself is aware of _that_ and he's not opposed of the idea of dating now. The problem is he doesn't know _how_. And he must admit it frustrates the hell out of him.

"You _stopped_ dreaming about your mate now, right?" Jaejoong asks him, and Jongin suddenly realized that an interrogation. _The_ interrogation. He regrets waking up and leaving his bed.

"Yeah. I stopped _weeks_ ago." He says, as if he haven't admitted that last week.

"That means you're absolutely _sure_ now who is your mate. Do you think they know?" His father pesters some more.

"I'm not sure," he says. His father didn't say anything more after that, but he's still waiting for his grandfather's words so he can't keep calm and eat his breakfast.

"Stop with the blockers. But after you tell them you're their mate." His grandfather says with tone of finality.

He nods, not really minding it all because he also agrees with his father and grandfather. He just hopes he knows where to start. His father told him already that following his wold instinct is the key, but he's just starting to learn how to control his feral wolf. He can't do so much.

After he eats his breakfast and after drinking a bottle of cold water, he's ready to go and warm his bed again. Just as he's about to walk out of the kitchen, his father speaks.

"Are you still nesting?" Jaejoong asks, making Jongin halt and looks at his father, pissed off.

"It's not nesting." His grandfather defends, but Jongin can't really tell much if he's smiling slyly at him, too. "His scent is messing up his sense. He's gonna be in his feral rut soon. Let him rest. Besides, it's Sunday."

His grandfather is too talkative for an alpha. But then again, he's a respected professor for that reason.

Jongin walks now and goes upstairs, thinking about his upcoming feral rut. He'd passed his normal rut without too much hassle, aside from feeling warm and intercourse deprived. But his father said that it's normal for alpha's to skip the normal ruts without too much trouble, but feral rut is _hundred times_ harder.

It's happens to alphas who already know who their mates are but still not mated. And Jongin feels a bit worried, to be honest. He's scared it'll hurt and it messes up with his _plan_ to pursue what he wanted to do.

He wanted to meet his mate _normally_ , and talk to them _normally_. But now he has to juggle worrying about his rut _and_ his mate, and he hates to think that he'll only talk to his mate because of his upcoming rut because that's _not_ true at all.

He's starting to get pissed off, and he tries to prevent his scent to spread because his father would pester him nonstop if he ever smell how pissed of Jongin is. Jaejoong is always a advanced thinker. And he would probably think that Jongin's pissed off at them without even asking _why_ is Jongin upset that the first place.

He enters his room, brows furrowing while scratching at his left arm. He sits on top of his bed and about to lie down again, when his phone rings for a message notification.

He huffs as he scoot closer to the table beside his bed, and takes the phone.

He open it and immediately snorts when he sees Taemin's name.

' **I was with the Byun gang da whole week. Ur right. Kyungsoo's dumb. His fingernails are ugly too wtf** '

Jongin snorts and offs his phone, tossing it somewhere and snuggles to his comforter. Just as he's drifting off to sleeping state, he thinks of pastel colours and a _hand_ waving at him. There's no person or a whole body, just a hand waving at him.

He smiles drowsily. It's been weeks since he had _dream_ of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!!!! I miss you all!!! 💛💛💛
> 
> Anyway, I'm @sooccharine on Twitter! If you just want to talk or whatever 🙃


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo toss and turns on his bed, clutching his phone in his hand. He sighs and sits up, staring at the black rectangular gadget in his hands. He on it and taps his pattern password, and goes to the messaging app.

He haven't save the number yet, but as he stares at the numbers, he contemplates on it. He ends up whining and tosses the gadget under his pillow, and lies on his bed begrudgely.

The day Jongin talked to him, which is a whole six days ago, is the same day Jongin sent him a message, saying that the number is his contact that Kyungsoo could reach if he's finished with the sketch. He choked on his pizza that day, much worse than when Baekhyun did because Jongdae had to make him shove fingers in his throat for him to puke the unchewed pizza bite, but of course he used his own fingers.

He stares at the ceiling, and closes his eyes. Tomorrow is Wednesday, meaning he'll meet Jongin again, and he can't really do anything about that. He can't skip classes. Especially, Proffesor Kim is going to inspect their brushes and mixing plate.

He's too dumb to forget to buy so he end up using a small plastic tray his mom is not using anymore. Better than not having a new one. They surrendered the previous ones and have them displayed at the university's museum. Jongdae's a bit proud that his mixing plate is popular, because he really did intend to dry out a pink paint that shaped like a penis.

Speaking of penis, Kyungsoo wonders if he'll meet his mate, _if_ ever he meet him. It makes him sad, even if his friends are not mated, Kyungsoo wants to experience having someone. Jongdae had dated few betas an omega's before. Even Baekhyun, who dated two alphas before.

It's not that he wants to get knotted, _no_. That's not it. But he just really want to experience dating. But then again, if he's going to date, why not his alpha? He doesn't want to waste times, dating alphas that he's not mated with. The only alpha he wants to date is his mate.

Baekhyun used to scare him that his mate would be beta, which is not really a bad thing, but Kyungsoo just really prefers alpha. All thanks to Chanyeol and to his dad who never fail to make him feel important and loved. He needs to be patient, though. For finding his mate. Even if it'll make him sad.

Just like tonight.

And he feels dumb and stupid, because there are times too when _thoughts_ and _wishes_ occupies his mind. Just like tonight, again.

It's like touching a star. Or having a chance to have a long talk with Virgin Mary if she was really a virgin when she gave birth to Jesus. Or for Baekhyun to shut up just for one day.

Kyungsoo himself knows these thoughts and wishes are just out of reach, but sometimes, sometimes he wonders.

 _What if_ Jongin is his mate?

It's ridiculous. Much more ridiculous at the prospect of him and Jongdae dating.

But Kyungsoo is a free man. He can wish whatever he wants. Can dream whatever he wants. He can imagine Jongin suddenly talking to him about a frat party on Saturday and inviting him and on Sunday he's finally mated. He can dream things like that.

But he's also a omega living in _reality_. And imagination is constant just as change is. Jongin is not his mate. He's sure of that.

That's why even after how many hours of thinking and imagining it, there's no hope for Jongin to be his mate. He's sure that Jongin isn't attracted to him even in the slightest bit.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and sighs. It's not like he needs Jongin in his life or something. He's not even inlove.

He snorts at the thought. But that doesn't change anything that he's sad and feeling down.

He just hopes that if he ever meet his mate, is the same time his infatuation for Jongin is also gone.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes again and tries to sleep. Not any minutes ago, he's asleep.

  
-

  
_"Kyungsoo, I want to meet you soon.."_

Kyungsoo gulps down the anxiety and listens to Taemin bragging about being a nice alpha, treating them foods for the past days. Baekhyun agrees to everything Taemin is saying, just to annoy Sehun who's sulky for some reason.

_"I really want to see you. Hold you hand and call me by my name for the first time.."_

He looks down when he noticed Jongdae and Minseok looking at him from the front seat. Kyungsoo panics for a while, but he calms down a bit when he sees that his other blockmates seem to not know his inner dilemma.

Jongdae's accustomed to him, though. Which is why the alpha's been looking at him with worry.

It's actually ridiculous, being anxious at the dream he had last night. His alpha told him he wants to see him, and it shouldn't make him anxious but he does feel anxious, of all things.

"But Kyungsoo likes grapes, he almost bankrupt me."

Kyungsoo snaps out of his revery, looking at Taemin and wants to scowl because the alpha is such a pain in the ass. Plus, the thing Taemin told him last time.

' _Jongin might think you're dumb. But I can assure you he'll kill me once sees anyone offending you. I don't know, maybe he has a crush on you.'_ The alpha had told him.

And Kyungsoo was shocked at first, turned blushing mess and felt his chest about to pop out. But then again, he saw Taemin muffling a laugh and it turned out to be hoax. _The fuck_.

He wanted nothing and wants nothing but to ignore Taemin. The alpha just put more imaginary scenes in his head. Now he has to deal with his delusional self thinking of thousand ways how the alpha he likes would confess to him.

"I regret it." He says flatly. The smile Taemin has in his face immediately drops. Moonkyu snorts.

"Taemin is annoying, right?" The other alpha asks, looking at now sulking Taemin. "He's more annoying than Baekhyun."

" _Right_." Kyungsoo answers. "He is."

Baekhyun would usually sass them out but the omega's stressed enough to even glare. From the plates and Chanyeol ignoring the omega after the choking incident. Which is a week ago.

Baekhyun deadpans at Moonkyu, and looks away to gloom over Chanyeol.

"Is he alright?" Taemin asks, looking at Baekhyun's side who's busy now looking outside, probably counting the leaves on the plant.

Kyungsoo's about to retort, when a full force of _scent_ suddenly hits him.

It's pungent. It's strong. It's so strong it made Kyungsoo's knees buckle even if he's already sitting. His eyes widen and hi lips opens the slightest, looking at Moonkyu who raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" The alpha asks him.

But Kyungsoo can't even think right. The scent invading his nostrils and messing up with his head.

The scent makes him heady. Makes him feels dizzy. And it's _familiar_. But oh so _different_.

But most of all, it smells like mint and sandalwood. And a hint of rosewood.

He's too zoned in his own thoughts when he hears Taemin groaning loudly, slapping a palm in his forehead as Sehun and Moonkyu crunches up their noses almost at the same time.

"Oh god, I hate _that_ smell." Taemin wails, face falling flat at the table and groans.

"Damn, I almost forgot." Moonkyu mumbles more to himself before turning to Sehun. "He'll be in rut?"

Sehun shrugs. "Maybe? He can't scent anything. So I think he is."

Moonkyu barks a laugh and Taemin slaps a hand at the back of the other alpha, instantly making Moonkyu stop to glare.

"Don't laugh! He can hear you!" Taemin sneers before pulling up the neckline of his shirt up to his nose to block his scenting, but it just hits full force when the door opens.

Even Baekhyun sniffs around when the omega looks at the person who opens the door, immediately frowning when Jongin walks like a zombie to the furthest seat. Next to Kyungsoo, _unfortunately_.

Kyungsoo can't change anything with the seatplan now. No one wants to exchange sit with him.

"Good morning." He hears Moonkyu greeting Jongin, the latter holding up a hand lazily and drops it immediately.

Kyungsoo gulps and tries to be invisible, backing down on his chair and ducking his head down which only makes him more visible because he's blocking Jongin's view now, the alpha looking at Taemin who's sitting on the other side of Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," Taemin calls for the second time. Jongin grumbles in answer, looking at Taemin and Kyungsoo squirm a little because Jongin feels hot. He feels so warm and it's not even about how perfect Jongin's warmth is. It's about how warm Jongin, like really high temperature.

"How do I smell?" Taemin asks dumbly.

Jongin huffs a little, but speaks.

"Smells like contraceptive." Jongin answers.

Moonkyu snorts a laugh while Sehun clasps his palms over his mouth, stiffling a laugh.

"Hey!" Taemin complains, looking offended.

Professor Kim then decided to enter the room, his scent very similar to Jongin and who's now looking sleepy, and Kyungsoo only knows because he sneak a peek while his whole system is vibrating.

 _Why_ does Jongin smells _so_ different? Just _why_?

Kyungsoo purses his lips to not let the word vomit in his mind be verbal, because as much as he wants to nest his face to Jongin's chest, that's weird. Too weird.

"I hope everyone's done with the summary? 500 words is the limit, okay? I don't want repeated words." Professor Kim says while putting down his bag on his table. The professor alpha then looks at their side, more like looking at Baekhyun.

"Mr. Byun." Professor Kim says.

All of them turn their heads at Baekhyun who looks caught redhanded now.

"Sir?"

"I won't accept a paper with _very very_ and _cancelled_ for the summary. You can't cancel an artist just because you don't like their styles."

Baekhyun nods, not affected at all while others are mid-shock, some stiffling their laughs. Moonkyu is one of them.

Professor Kim starts the class then on the clock, pulling out new whiteboard pen and listing down all avant-garde themed painting from baroque paintings, which is kind of rare in Kyungsoo's opinion.

Amidst taking notes, Kyungsoo stiffens when he feels someone tapping him on his left shoulder. He gulps. And looks to his side.

Just to see Jongin lying his head on the desk, facing him. He looks sleepy. And his scent is still lingering.

Kyungsoo hates the fact that he's so affected while others are like walking in breeze in Jongin's scent. He's the only one affected. He _doesn't_ like it.

"Are you free later?" Jongin slurs, yawning afterwards.

Kyungsoo nods stiffly, still staring after Jongin hums.

" _Great_ ," Jongin mumbles after some moments. He yawns again and Kyungsoo tightens the hold he has in his pen to stop himself from combing Jongin's hair. And the undercut. Especially, the undercut.

Just when Jongin's eyes closed to finally sleep, did the retort registered and Kyungsoo dropped his pen, neck hurting when he turns his head to Jongin again, like the other grew two head in a minute.

' _What great do you mean?!_ ' Kyungsoo screams internally.

He remembers his pen and crouch down, hissing and whimpering when the back of his head hit the under of the desk.

  
-

  
After the class, and after Professor Kim chewed Seulgi for not doing her job right, they all silently go out of the art room. They're all hurrying but not really moving fast because that would offend Professor Kim. The old alpha knows he scared the students off and he would grab the chance to chew them all if any of them make one more mistake.

Hence why all of them are moving in snail pace but still hurrying, Jongdae pushing Minseok lightly to go out of the door. But Minseok a sometimes freak so he halts, looking at Jongdae with a sly smile.

"Go out, puss!" Jongdae sneers. Baekhyun looks unaffected, probably used now being Professor Kim's center of attention during sermon.

"I'm not a cat." Minseok says. When Jongdae grumbles, Minseok steps out and waves at them before sprinting out. Apparently, the beta is busy with the carving and sculpture class.

Jongdae goes out followed by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Once they're out of the hell room, Baekhyun starts to blabber about his theory over Saitama being the Class S rank 1. Bit Jongdae disagrees.

Kyungsoo suddenly halts when the scent that's been bothering him for hours turns more pungent. He takes a deep breathe of his own scent, since it's the closest scent that can overpower the alpha's scent, but it's not helping that much.

"I think Saitama's not Blast. Blast has hair." Taemin suddenly butts in. Kyungsoo looks back and sees Taemin almost beside him, but he caught a glimpse of Jongin in his peripheral view, so he turn a his head back and faces the front.

"If ever, Saitama will be like, Blast's rival." Jongdae tells Taemin.

"Saitama's rival would be Genos."

All of them turns to Jongin who's walking beside Sehun, eyes droopy and looking high.

"He puts Saitama on pedestal but isn't he suspicious? Always calculating Saitama and wants nothing but to as strong as the bald hero? Heck, he even wants to surpass Saitama." Jongin continue to blabber lazily.

Baekhyun frowns and Jongdae looks at him, which he ignores. Taemin then groans.

"That's too impossible, Jongin. Genos is like, practically inlove with Saitama's ass." Taemin replies, looking back at Jongin.

"Wanna bet?" Jongin says with a lazy smirk, and then yawns.

Kyungsoo gasps at the sight. Jongin is just so something that can poke Kyungsoo's heart, and he can't decide if he likes it. He looks down and blinks, pretending that his ears is not reddening.

Taemin glares at Jongin. Jongdae snickers and waves a hand.

"I don't really like Genos that much. He's just kinda contradicting. Not contradicting but he's suspicious." Jongdae says with a shrug. "Kyungsoo actually told me that if there's anyone who would be Saitama's weakness, it would be Genos."

Kyungsoo stiffens at the mention of his name, and the surprised look Taemin is giving him. He smiles a bit and looks down again.

"I guess he's not that dumb, then."

Kyungsoo turns around abruptly, gaping at Jongin who looks at him with his droopy eyes. Good thing Baekhyun and Jongdae didn't hear because it's almost inaudible, but Kyungsoo did hear and now he wants to confront the alpha. For everything.

"What?" Jongin asks lowly. It sends shiver down Kyungsoo's spine. His hold on his bag tightens and he looks down.

"Nothing." He whispers, blinking his eyes. He breathes in to calm his omega, but all he got is a lungful scent of mint and sandalwood, and a pungent scent of rosewood. Is this Jongin's scent when he's months away from his initial rut?

Kyungsoo shakes his head a bit and blinks away the thoughts. He's not going to think about Jongin in rut.

"Hey, you both! We're going to eat the whole cafeteria now, snails!" Moonkyu shouts at them, few meters away.

"Pass," Jongin says, yawning afterwards. The alpha shakes his head and holds his thumb and index finger on his nose, rubbing it for the sneeze about to come. Which is incredible, in Kyungsoo's dictionary. He can't touch his nose when he's about to sneeze. Or else, he would hyperventilate.

"I'm going go sleep," Jongin adds on.

"Kyungsoo."

The omega snaps out of his airhead, and he thinks he sees Taemin hiding a mocking smile.

"Hm?" He hums, tone asking.

"Let's go." Baekhyun calls out.

Kyungsoo nods and takes a step now, only to stop when a strong scent of sandalwood hits his nose. He abruptly stops, eyes not blinking. He sees Baekhyun raising a brow at him, but Kyungsoo can't really think of anything other than the scent invading his nose.

He looks around, and sighs in relief internally when he sees a vending machine. He then looks at the others waiting for him, Sehun looking worried, atleast.

"Uhm, I want some orange soda." He excuses.

Baekhyun frowns, and Jongdae's expression is unreadable. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to feel about that.

Baekhyun's about to say something but Kyungsoo beats him.

"And I want some tacos. And gyoza." He says and tries to smile, and internally scream for help, from gods and from Regina, because Jongdae and Baekhyun know that he doesn't really like the tacos outside the university.

But to his surprise, Jongdae _shrugs_ and pulls Baekhyun away now, beckoning the other alphas to follow.

"Kyungsoo's just going to buy foods. He's not going to read the latest chapter of Attack On Titan because of your competitive ass." Jongdae tells Baekhyun who tries to pry Jongdae's arm.

Kyungsoo sigh in relief for real when he sees the others turning to a corner, and slumps the left side of his body at the wall near him.

"You like tacos?"

Kyungsoo flinches at the deep voice, and looks to his side to see Jongin fighting another yawn. He looks cute. So _fucking_ cute. But Kyungsoo is not going to say that out loud.

"Uhm, I just want some space from them. Too many alphas." He says, which is the real reason why he let the others go first. Jongdae's scent is nice because he's used to it. Actually, even the other four alphas including Jongin, he's used to their scents now.

It's the _change_ of Jongin's scent that's throwing him off the edge. It's the fact that Jongin's scent is too different from the scent he is used to, and it's messing up with his nose and mind.

If Chanyeol's scent changed he would feel the same way. It's all about the _scent_. And Kyungsoo really feel like plucking his nose off from his face.

"Ah. I should apologize, huh?" Jongin says, and smiles with a airy soft laugh.

Kyungsoo's enthralled, but he tries to be rational right now. He can't have Jongin thinking he's really dumb or something.

"Is that your _scent_ when you're..." He asks, and cutting off the last words, hoping Jongin that would get it.

Which he does, because he's not dumb.

"My rut? Maybe. I don't really sure." Jongin answers. And yawns again.

Kyungsoo smiles, stiffling a laugh and bites onto his lower lip for some moments before he speaks.

"You meant, you're not sure or you don't really know?" He asks slowly, testing the water and hoping Jongin won't get it wrong.

Jongin is not dumb, because he didn't get mad and didn't misunderstood.

"Kinda _both_." The alpha answers throatily. Kyungsoo fights back a whimper.

Jongin then turns to him, looking at him up and down. And then speaks.

"Anyway, how's the sketching going?" The alpha asks. Kyungsoo blinks few times, probably looking dumb, before he realize what Jongin meant.

"Oh. I'm still thinking of the graphics of it. Though I have to sketch more than three so you can choose, but I'm just really not in the mood," he tells Jongin, a bit ashamed. "Sorry." He adds on.

The alpha frowns, and Kyungsoo thinks Jongin looks cute with reddening nosetip and his fat eyelids and his thick lips.

" _More_ than three? I just need _one_." Jongin says, confused.

"If I sketch only one, you might end up not liking it. So I have to sketch atleast three, ten tops, so you have options." He says with a shrug. Jongin frowns and pouts his lips a bit, obviously deep in thoughts.

Jongin then sighs and raises both of his eyebrows, still looking sleepy.

"Guess I have to treat you for every sketch, huh?" Jongin says suddenly, pulling out a leather Levi's wallet.

Kyungsoo's eyes turns wide and sharks his head, but Jongin saunters towards the vending machine a meter away, and looks at him expectantly.

"What drink do you like?" Jongin asks casually.

Kyungsoo stares dumbly, and Jongin groans at the seconds passing by.

"C'mon, I have to sleep after this." Jongin says with a bit of sass, but he's not really annoyed.

Kyungsoo squeaks a bit and hops to where Jongin is standing, in front of the vending machine, and points at the orange soda he likes.

Jongin hums a bit, putting coins and even picks the bottle for him. Kyungsoo accepts it with a hint of blushes in his cheeks, and about to say his _thanks_ when Jongin speaks again.

"What do you want to eat?" The alpha asks, looking inside his wallet and Kyungsoo stares dumbfoundedly.

"Uhm," he starts. But his mind buffers so he tries harder to think rationally while clutching the cold orange soda to his chest. "Breads with liver spread." He answers.

Jongin looks at him and frowns, and Kyungsoo thinks sadly that maybe he's really dumb normally.

"There's such thing? People really eat bread with crushed liver?" Jongin asks disgustedly.

"We _do_." Kyungsoo answers with a shrug.

Jongin looks like he's just going along, obviously just for the sake of paying for the designs, which why me nods and walks pass Kyungsoo now.

"Let's go." Jongin says before passing by him.

And it suddenly hits Kyungsoo.

Weeks ago, he can't even look at Jongin. Right now, he just had a full conversation with the alpha. Even got that chance to eat with him, and Jongin even paid for his foods.

And he shouldn't let his mind wander and lose control, but then Jongin called for his name, which makes him panic.

So he speaks before his mind can even work.

"Are we friends?" He asks, clutching the bottle tighter I'm his chest.

Jongin looks taken aback, but not looking annoyed or anything.

"Friends hang out." Is Jongin's answer.

And Kyungsoo doesn't need more words because they don't hang out and _why_ did he even ask? He pouts and looks down, staring at the cap of his soda.

"If we're not hanging out, we're not friends. We should hang out first."

Kyungsoo snaps his head up straight, ears ringing at the words.

Jongin shrugs.

" _Atleast_ , that's how friendship works for me." The alpha says casually.

Kyungsoo looks down again, and tries not get too overwhelmed. _Hanging out with Jongin._

Did Jongin just suggest for them to hang out? They don't even have _anything_ in common!

Kyungsoo must've voiced out his worries, which is not news to Jongin anymore, because the alpha says something.

"I think we can watch anime." Jongin says with a shrug.

"We can?" Kyungsoo asks in small voice.

"I like Shingeki no Kyojin." Jongin says.

And Kyungsoo's heart leaps out of his chest, because not only Jongin does like anime. He think Jongin speaking the japanese title of his favourite anime is the largest plus point of all.

 _God_ , he won't be ashamed now. He really does hope Jongin is his alpha.

Kyungsoo smiles giddily.

"Okay." He replies. Jongin doesn't reply on that.

"Let's get your nasty bread." Jongin says before turning around and walk away.

Kyungsoo follows, though two steps behind, but he's happy.

He's just so happy. He can't wait 'til he go home and tell Regina everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed :(


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo giggles as he taps on the screen of his phone, cheeks hurting from too much smiling.

" _Oh my god_ , he looks creepy.." He hears Jongdae says that's supposed to be for Baekhyun to hear, but they also want him to hear how easy he really is for his crush.

"Jongin is so kind.." he says with a sigh, the smile in his face fading a bit and he now smells sad. He can't smell his own scent but he can tell that he smells pitiful from the looks Jongdae is giving him  
Baekhyun looks bored and annoyed. Which is not news to them.

The other omega's been moping eversince Chanyeol obviously started to avoid Baekhyun. And earlier, when they had to fetch Baekhyun and Jongdae for a sleep over after their family dinner to some restaurant his grandfather bought last week, Chanyeol didn't even greet the omega, didn't even smile at Jongdae.

And Kyungsoo wonders if it's even because of Baekhyun's vulgar confession that Chanyeol heard. Because that's not even the worst Baekhyun said that Chanyeol is aware of.

Baekhyun even asked Chanyeol before if his dick size is above average and size 6 in model's measurement. His alpha uncle had awkwardly laugh that time, but did he avoid Baekhyun like a plague? No.

That's why Kyungsoo wonders and keep on wondering why did Chanyeol even wants to avoid Baekhyun. Maybe it's because of the thought that a seven years junior is having a crush on him. Or because it is Baekhyun, after all.

Either way, Chanyeol avoiding Baekhyun and the omega moping over it won't make him sad today.

Kyungsoo thought his day would end casually. Their family eating and his father embarrassing him in front of alpha and beta waiters, but then three hours before midnight, Jongin sent him a message.

It's not really a message with a thought, but link of Anime episodes Kyungsoo really wants to watch. But the thought of Jongin remembering and even go as far as sending him is more than enough to make his heart do somersaults.

"He's just being nice." Baekhyun snorts. "That doesn't mean he'll ask you to bear his pups. I hate alphas, they can choke on their large penises."

Jongdae glares at Baekhyun.

"That includes me, you know." The alpha says while shaking his head.

Baekhyun shakes his head, too.

"I said alpha's with large dicks. So not included."

Kyungsoo winces at the pinch Jongdae had in Baekhyun's left ear.

"Ow ow ow, fuck, let me go!" Baekhyun screeches.

Regina stares at them like their some bunch of idiots as Kyungsoo stands up to pry Jongdae's hardened fingers off of Baekhyun's wide ear.

"That hurt!" Baekhyun screeches. "Alphas with average dicks are so much more disgusting than Jongin's species!"

Kyungsoo snorts at the words as he helps Jongdae unlocking the joints of his fingers that kinda hardened from too much pinching Baekhyun's ear.

"Thanks," Jongdae says nonchalantly and proceeds to wolf down his lasagna.

"Welcome," Kyungsoo whispers his reply.

"I hate you both." Baekhyun says with a glare and turns around to face Regina's cage instead.

And Baekhyun smells sad, smells like bell pepper that will make you choke on your own esophagus. Good thing that Kyungsoo and Jongdae can bare the strong and overbearing scent.

"You aren't friends with Chanyeol," Jongdae starts. "I mean, we are all friends but you aren't best buds with him. Him ignoring you shouldn't be problem." Jongdae adds on.

Baekhyun huffs.

"I can tell he's not just telling us things. He's avoiding me for a reason and I'm just so annoyed that he's not telling me! _God_!" Baekhyun wails out with a growl at the end of his words. Kyungsoo cowers at the sound but Jongdae, being an alpha doesn't even budge.

"Why would he tell you? You're not friends?" Jongdae continues to ask. And maybe, he's just annoying Baekhyun more.

"We can be! But he's so inlove with that Sehun bitch, that shithead bottom alpha!" Baekhyun says while staring at Regina, who doesn't really care what's happening around her.

She just took her second poop that day about an hour ago.

"Don't call Sehun names. You don't know him. It's just your irrational omega talking." Jongdae tries to console.

Kyungsoo doubts that Jongdae's telling the truth.

"I _know_ ," Baekhyun says instead.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae share look before looking at Baekhyun, the omega has this solemn look in his eyes.

"Baek? Is there any _serious_ problem?" Jongdae asks because Kyungsoo can't ask that without crying himself.

"My heat will be in eight months, you know.." Baekhyun starts. "By now, I should be dating my mate."

Kyungsoo gapes a bit, while Jongdae purses his lips.

"Well, don't be sad. You'll meet him sooner or later. Just not now." Jongdae says calmly.

"Jongdae's right." Kyungsoo retorts with a encouraging nod.

Baekhyun looks at them, and then lets out a loud snort while rolling his eyes.

"You both _suck_ at this." Baekhyun says with a sigh before turning to them again, backing up in his sitting position minutes ago.

"You can use toys, on your heat," Jongdae suggests with a shrug, talking like he's just another omega or beta in the block.

Kyungsoo nods, but deep down he gets Baekhyun. He wonders how does it feel to have an alpha who will take care of you.

Kyungsoo just hope that his alpha likes pineapples in his pizza.

  
-

  
Jongin winces when he scratches his tattoo. It's itching again, and probably will itch for months. Its because of his upcoming rut, and he really doesn't like the thought of peeling his tattooed skin off of his arm but he can't do anything.

He knows he should've not got the tattoo last year, but he really liked it. But now it's itching and he wants nothing but to skin his own self alive.

To think that he's actually planning for a new tattoo.

He lies on his back and pick up his phone just beside him on his bed and opens his Facebook account. He rarely use it for personal, but he shares lots of posts and he thinks that makes up for the lack of things about him in his own account. He sees notifications from Taemin and some from Moonkyu. He then liked Sehun's post of his new trimmed dog. He was with Chanyeol, according to the tagged person.

He scrolls through and deems himself interested now. His hand wanders to his _torso_ and scratches a bit there. _Atleast_ , the tattoo _there_ isn't itching as his leg arm does.

He sees some posts from Chanyeol, pictures he thinks is a dinner with people he doesn't know. He's curious, so he clicks on the post and scrolls through pictures after pictures.

Chanyeol was sitting with a middle aged woman and a tall looking man that looks like Chanyeol a lot. He purses his lips while scrolling, a bit bored now with the pictures and just want to see if there some embarrassing one atleast, but then he stops at the next photo.

It was the tall man that looks like Chanyeol a lot, and hugging a very out of placed Kyungsoo in his yellow sweater and black slider slippers.

He proceeds to scroll and seems some more with Kyungsoo. He sees some with the omega hugging the woman that was sitting beside Chanyeol on the first photo. She looks exactly like Kyungsoo.

He then scrolls some more and sees a photo of Kyungsoo with the middle aged man again, Kyungsoo holding a fork and having some dark brown sauce on his teeth.

' _Hmm_ ,' Jongin hums to himself, scratching the right side of his _hipbone_ softly as he continues to look at other photos. ' _This is his dad, huh?_ '

He saves some with more closed up pictures and sends three pictures to the groupchat. Moonkyu sees it first instantly followed by Taemin. Moonkyu liked the pic and Jongin snorts when he sees some bubbles beside Taemin's icon meaning the other is typing, and not minute when he received a message from the annoying alpha.

' **is that kyungsoo's dad? yikes he's taller than chanyeol** '

Jongin silently agrees and closes off the messenger pop up, now going back to look in his timeline when a new message comes in. It's from Sehun.

' **Kyungsoo's dad is scary im telling you all no wonder kyungsoo didn't have any bullied phase even if he's a complete stereotypical bullied type** '

Taemin then sends a message. ' **how do you know bout that?** '

' **Chanyeol** ', Sehun's immediate reply.

Jongin frowns a bit. He's about to type something when Taemin sends another message.

' **are you sure you're not dating?** '

Jongin deems the question a question that should be really discussed but also not important in his life. So he throws a question that somehow relevant.

' **Chanyeol tells you things about ksoo?** ' He typed and sends. Not even more than five seconds when Taemin and Sehun replied at the same time.

' **that's a cute nickname** ', Taemin says. Jongin ignores it.

' **Yeah. Apparently, Kyungsoo is really sad. Not sad but more on neutral side. Seems like Kyungsoo cares about the mating thing and all** '

Jongin stares at the message, his thumb hovering on the keyboard, but he doesn't really know what is he going to say about that.

Sehun is typing and it's a bit long, so Jongin waits until it's done and it arrived some seconds after.

' **Chanyeol heard from Jongdae that Kyungsoo doesnt really want to date but wants to meet his mate early on. I dont know, it's a lot. I mean Chanyeol told me a lot I dont want to type them all** ', comes the message.

Jongin again stares at the message, and heaves a sigh as he types a message.

' ** _What should I do?_** ' He types on, but he deletes it just after he put a question mark. He puckered his lips and types another one.

' **I see** ', he sends.

Taemin then sends another message.

' **you mean what should you do?** '

Jongin snickers at the message and offs his phone.

"Shithead," he whispers to himself with a small chuckle. He stares at the ceiling and blinks slowly.

It's better to be a child and thinks nothing about mating and all. Not that he doesn't want to. But he just doesn't know how. How is he even going to approach his mate, if he sucks at talking with strangers or people he barely knows.

His friends are friends now with Baekhyun and Jongdae and Kyungsoo, and he can tell he can't declare himself friends with those. Except for Kyungsoo, because he kind of have to. He has to. He _wants_ to.

His mother or father didn't tell him how is he going to approach his future mate, didn't even tell him how is he going to _deal_ with the mating when it approaches.

His dreams came when he was fourteen, and he knew from then what it means, but how is he going to find out who his mate is? And even if he did find them, is he even going to be a great alpha to them?

He has lots of worries, lots of things going in his head.

But Taemin is _right_. And amidst all of his worries, he should know what he should do first. But he's a bit dumb, because he's already moving and not even according to any plan. He just follow his grandfather's words.

Jongin sighs. He didn't know that it'll be _this_ hard. When it's not even supposed to be hard. He would talk to his mate, then they'll be friends, and will fall inlove without their wolves interfering.

But it's easier said than done, because even imagining a mate that he would probably share a tub of chocolate mint ice cream when they're already mated and living together ten years from now, it's hurting Jongin's head.

 _Heck_ , Kyungsoo has to like liver spread in his bread. Who does that? Jongin had to look away when Kyungsoo ate, or devoured the bread with the liver spread.

He could've pretend that Kyungsoo's just eating a bread with black bean paste but the smell of it didn't even make Jongin pretend.

It was over powering, the smell of liver spread, but Kyungsoo's scent that time was _different_.

Jongin can't really smell any pheromones, but apparently, you can scent your _mate_ , and it's a divine at it is sinister. Because Jongin is so used to Kyungsoo's soft lemon honey scent and some cinnamon there, the scent Kyungsoo had last Wednesday is too pungent and strong for a soft scent. Still lemon and honey, but too strong. 

He's so used to it, especially when he's been dreaming of that _scent_ for seven years. The dreams stop, though, because they do stop when you're _sure_ and _right_ for guessing who your mate is. Plus, when you _finally_ _see_ the _gist_ of your mate.

Which he did see when he picked Kyungsoo's pen off the ground last year, he thinks so.

The moment he saw the familiar pale shade, the almost non existing nails and the small mole Kyungsoo had in his right pinky finger, is the moment he found out who is the _person_ behind the _dreams_.

He has lots of words to say and lots of complain to sigh out, but it's not the right time. All he need to do is to be friends with Kyungsoo, and hopes that when they got closer, then _maybe_ , Kyungsoo would find his _gist_ , which he _himself_ also _doesn't_ know.

He just hopes it's _not_ really bad, like the very small balding spot on his head or that birthmark he has in his torso. It's shape like a peach.

Jongin rolls to his bed, and feels sleepy again for the third time that day. He can sleep, he thinks so.

But before he does sleep, he sends a message to Kyungsoo thru Messenger, sharing a link of OVA episodes of One Punch Man, since Kyungsoo lowkey whined about it last time.

He wonders if Kyungsoo has any idea whoever his _mate_ is.

Maybe, he can ask Sehun to fish some information about Kyungsoo's mate's _gist_. He's kind of excited _what_ it is.

It's a part of _him_ , after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃


	10. Chapter 10

"I think Baekhyun is just a horny bitch trying to get into Chanyeol's pants." Sehun grumbles over his pizza, his left foot on top of Taemin's bear stomach.

"If you're going to camp on in here, atleast buy yourselves foods," Moonkyu scolds while taking the pizza box away from Sehun. "But I have to disagree. Baekhyun is like, inlove with that human ear."

"Still. He's not enough for Chanyeol." Sehun grumbles some more.

Jongin tunes up but doesn't butt in, too busy typing on his phone. Kyungsoo sent a sketch of his tattoo and he doesn't like it one bit. Kyungsoo suggested for him to just get a Saitama tattoo. He sends a like emoticon.

"Why are you so obsess with Chanyeol?" Taemin asks. Sehun snorts.

Jongin put down his phone in his clothed chest, looking at Sehun now to hear some explanation.

"I'm not. It's just, he's like a brother to me. It's different. It's like, we're soulmates but we won't fuck. He deserves better than Baekhyun." The youngest alpha says.

"You can't say that," Jongin suddenly says.

All three other alphas then look at him. Jongin kind of regrets talking at the first place, because these idiots might just laugh at him.

"Enlighten us." Moonkyu says, slumping down beside a lying Taemin on the floor and taking a piece of pizza to eat.

"Only Chanyeol can say who deserves him. Who worth it," he says and shrugs. "You can't say Baekhyun is not enough. Sometimes, what's too much for you is not enough for others. Sometimes, what's not enough for you is too much for others."

Moonkyu snorts, but doesn't say anything. Just opts to stare down at the open box of pizza to count how many pieces left.

"You mean," Taemin starts. Jongin sighs the moment Taemin opens his mouth. "Kyungsoo is not your type and we could say he's too out of your league but we have no rights to tell you that because it's you who will decide if his liver spread is acceptable?"

Jongin huffs but smiles a little.

"Kind of like that." He answers softly.

"You found out who your mate is a _year_ ago. But you're still unmated." Moonkyu says after some moments. Jongin looks at the latter briefly, implying that he heard him, but he doesn't intend to answer anything.

"He can take his time, you know." Sehun says then. "We don't even know who are our mates. Jongin does and he's lucky to find them this early."

"Yes, you're _right_ ," Moonkyu agrees. "But if I knew who my mate is, I would talk to them and tell them I'm their mate. It won't take a year for me to even talk to him. Let alone have a date and see them eat a fucking chocolate mint ice cream." Moonkyu adds on with a cringe at the end of his speech.

"Chocolate mint is not that bad," Taemin butts in. "Plus, Jongin's already conflicted how different Kyungsoo is from him. It'll take time for him to get used to it."

"He'll get used to it if he talk to Kyungsoo." Moonkyu shrugs and stands up to take the cans of beers beside Sehun.

"I'm _trying_ ," Jongin says with a sigh. "I think I'm doing good." He adds on.

He knows his pace is different from his friends. Just like what Moonkyu said, if he already know who his mate is, he'll probably mated within a week.

But Jongin is different. He wants to know Kyungsoo first, without the mating part. Without being mates part at all. He just doesn't know why Moonkyu's still giving cents when he already know what is messing with Jongin's head.

"Yeah, you are." Moonkyu replies, no teasing in his tone which makes Jongin intrigued a bit. "You're just too slow."

"The slow pace is just the get-to-know-first pace. Plus, your rut is coming. Your instinct would control you. You don't have to worry too much by then. Because before your instinct takes over, for sure that you and Kyungsoo are friends already or something. Friends enough that you know basics and some mid-secrets about him." Taemin says.

Jongin half agrees. Because when his rut comes, which is in five months, he just hopes Kyungsoo and him are friends by then. But then, something in him wants them to be more than nothing, because if not, he will not let Kyungsoo submit to him _just because_ they're mates.

He _doesn't_ want to just use Kyungsoo for his rut. It's _not_ just about a rut. His upcoming rut is not the base of all of these. It's just a week of being and horny and he'll mate Kyungsoo in those seven days and what will happen after that?

If he's going to make Kyungsoo his omega, he wants a omega for life. But first, he wants himself inlove before he get mated.

It's just really hard, not knowing what to do. He wants to be more than friends with Kyungsoo already, just to see the result.

But Taemin is right. _Again_. Because he has time. Lots of time. It's not really hard to like Kyungsoo.

He's already over protective over the omega. It ticks him off whenever his friends tease the meek omega and as much as he knows they don't mean harm, he doesn't like it when Kyungsoo gets flustered over things the omega is uncomfortable with.

It must be a wolf instinct. But it's still a progress because they're not even mated for him to be protective.

Also, he just hopes he's not this over thinking.

"I _want_ to like him.." He mumbles to no one.

He can feel the stares he got from the other alphas in the room, especially from Moonkyu who's staring at him intently.

"You _don't_ need lot of convincing," the alpha then says calmly. "You think he's cute."

Jongin cracks a smile. Because Kyungsoo is damn cute. He can't argue with that.

He might have of might have not thanked the gods up above because his omega turned out to be cute, and he's not talking about Kyungsoo's adorable appearance.

"He is," he says. He then puts his right forearm over his face to cover up, laughing a bit to himself.

"I can't believe I'll be stuck to a mate who'll eat a whole can of liver spread. I'm worried too if I have to share tubs of ice cream with him." He says and sighs with a amused smile. He then puts his right arm over his stomach, staring at the ceiling of Moonkyu's room. 

"Atleast he's cute," Sehun argues.

"Yeah," Jongin whispers, still staring ahead. "I think it's adorable how weird his taste are. He has a pet chicken."

"The fuck." Moonkyu exclaims. Taemin looks shock while Sehun groans.

"God, don't remind me.." Sehun groans out.

Jongin just chuckles, remembering Kyungsoo tripping over some invisible blocks in the hallway. He chuckles again to himself.

Kyungsoo is weird, way too damn weird at some points. He likes things Jongin can't even imagine. He admits he's thinking over the differences a little bit, but Jongin thinks it's good they have differences.

And now, even if he's weirded out about Kyungsoo liking liver spread and chocolate mint ice cream and even having a pet chicken, that's just that. It's weird. But it's _not_ unwelcome. It's _just really_ surprising.

"I hope he's not dreaming over my balding spot. Or my cracked up index fingernail." He then says.

"Right. The _gist_." Moonkyu parrots.

"What would  _it_ be?" Taemin says, wondering. He then turns to Sehun who's busy watching Eren failing to be a titan and how Levi fits onto the screen and saying ' _Levi is that short?_ '

"Sehun," Taemin calls out. The younger alpha briefly look at him with a questioning hum. "Do you think Chanyeol knows what Kyungsoo dreams about? You can ask him."

Sehun grimaces.

"Nah. I tried to ask him. But no, he doesn't know. Jongdae and Baekhyun, maybe they know. But if we're gonna ask people, they're out of the picture. Jongdae will go berserk and Baekhyun will probably have a field day." Sehun informs.

Jongin considers that.

"Anyways," Sehun speaks again. "Chanyeol told me something. He just blabber over it last time, but yeah."

Jongin looks at Sehun in curiosity. "What is It?"

"Nothing important. He just said that alphas with tattoos are doofus."

Jongin frowns. "He has a tattoo.." He mumbles.

"Right," Sehun confirms. "He just quoted his brother's words. The man doesn't like tattoos and thought Chanyeol is in some fraternity."

Jongin huffs. "That man is kind of idiot."

Sehun then cracks up. Taemin and Moonkyu look at the younger alpha still laughing on the floor.

"What are you laughing at?" Moonkyu asks confusedly.

"Nothing," Sehun says, still laughing and wheezing out. "Jongin just called Kyungsoo's _dad_ an idiot."

Taemin and Moonkyu deadpan.

Jongin sits up from his comfort lying on the bed, staring at Sehun who's still laughing his ass out.

"Oops.." Moonkyu whispers.

"Seems like approval from the dad will be hard, huh?" Taemin says, starting to laugh, too.

Jongin frowns internally.

Another problem to think about. But first, he needs to get home before dinner time. Someone is coming over to their household.

 

  
Jongin takes his phone out, subtly tapping on his phone. He frowns at the photo Kyungsoo sent him. It's another sketch of his tattoo. He doesn't like it.

He replies ' _nope_ ' and a thumbs down. It takes three seconds before kyungsoo replies a mad emoji. Jongin thinks it's kind of funny.

He flinches when he feels a kick in his shin from under the table.

He looks up confusedly, looking over in his front to glare.

"No phone while dinner, shithead.." Jungah sneers while shaking his head a bit.

"No cursing on diner," their grandfather scolds.

Jongin glares at his sister across the table, who's now sweet talking to their grandfather.

"I'm just scolding Jonginnie," Jungah says with a pout. "I can scold him. I didn't get the chance to when he was younger because I'm always in Paris!"

Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Also, I heard he knows who his mate is already!" Jungah beams. "I want to see him!"

Jongin runs his forehead with a palm because his grandfather smiles at whatever his sister said just now.

 _Great_ , just great.

  
-

  
Kyungsoo opens his eyes slowly, but closes it again at the blinding brightness of the surrounding. He covers his forearm over his eyes, wincing at the light. Even if he close his eyes, all he sees is orange at how bright the lights are.

He only opens his eyes when he feels his vision turning to black, meaning there's not such powerful light anymore. When he opens his eyes, he frowns.

He wanders his eyes all over the place. He doesn't know this place, but he oddly feels calm being here. He sighs when he sees nothing in particular.

He's in a green field, the flowers not fully grown and just little dots of different colors. He stares picks a red one, and it looks like a sunflower. But red.

He shrugs, not finding it weird. He picks the petals one by one after staring at it for some moments because of boredom.

When he deems he doesn't want to pick off another flower just to pick on its petals, he sighs and looks down on the green grass where he's sitting.

He's wearing white pants and white shirt, which he doesn't know where did he get because he doesn't own any white pants. He shrugs it off again.

He then feels a sudden presence beside him, alerting Kyungsoo a bit. He flinches when he looks up, but calms down as the person sits beside him.

And suddenly, a strong scent of mixed sandalwood and mind fills the air. And some rosewood scent that he can't pinpoint where is coming from. Is it from the guy sitting in front of him?

" _You're here._." He finds himself saying. The man then looks at him, its face turning to him. But it's blurred. But not the kind of blur like before. He can pinpoint some points and dark spots now. Which he thinks is the other's nose and pair of eyes.

It's just too blurry to identify.

" _Alpha_.." He whispers and scoots closer to the other who meets him halfway.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes when he feels a palm in contact with the skin of his right jaw, touching it softly.

" _Were you waiting?_ " The alpha asks. Kyungsoo shakes his head and then smiles softly at the comfort of it. He scoots closer some more to practically cuddle the alpha's neck.

The other chuckles, deep and Kyungsoo feels the thrum of the alpha's chest through his clothes.

" _I'm sorry. You must be sad now_ ," the alpha says again.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, looking up at the other and sees nothing but a mess of blur. Still, he smiles.

" _Not really. I didn't even know you'll come. Are you gonna show me your penis now?_ " Kyungsoo asks innocently. Because that's how his dreams are always ending up.

If it's not the alpha's penis, then bunch of penis statues of penis sketches or a map with penis shaped island. It's always like that. So he expects this one to be like an instinct, not like he acts normal when he's in dream Kyungsoo mode.

The alpha laughs at him. And pecks the tip of his nose. Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose.

" _You're too cute_ ," the alpha says softly. " _No genitals today._ "

Kyungsoo frowns.

"Why?" He asks sadly. He got so used to it and now he feels like he did something bad for this to happen.

" _Because you might see it in person, soon_ ," the alpha says. A hand pats his head before fingers starts to comb his hair.

" _But Kyungsoo, can you promise me one thing?_ "

Kyungsoo hums from the attention, but nods as an answer to the alpha's question.

" _What is it?_ " He asks.

" _Please, be patient with me_.." the alpha whispers.

Kyungsoo frowns, though there's a small smile still in his face.

" _What do you mean?_ " He asks softly.

" _You know how I am in here, right? In your dreams. I always take care of you. I always cherish you. I always show you how much you mean to me._." his alpha tells him. Kyungsoo listens attentively.

He nods, still staring at the alpha.

" _But when I meet you, I don't think this dream of yours about me will be the same when you wake you wake up after this.. Kyungsoo, I won't be able to visit you frequently now. Because you'll meet me very soon.._ " and the alpha smiles at him tenderly.

Kyungsoo beams, but he can't be fully happy at how serene his alpha's voice is.

" _We'll meet, but I might be the perfect alpha you always dream about. But I promise you, everything will be okay. We just need some time. I just need some time. Things might be rough at first.. But I promise you. I will take care of you once the time comes. I'll love you in every way possible_.."

Kyungsoo stares, no longer smiling as he listen to his alpha's every word. They sink in every seconds passing, and they cut little by little as they registers inside his mind.

" _You mean, things will be difficult for us? But aren't all of us having difficulty? I can be patient_.." He whispers, touching his alpha's forearm.

A soft chuckle leaves his alpha's lips.

" _I know.. But you can't expect everything from me. From the start. Most of mates immediately fall inlove when they found out who their mates is. But I am not_.." his alpha says softly.

" _And I can't promise that I'll be as good as I am here in your dreams.. I might do things that will hurt you in the process. I might take time, and treat you unfairly. But everything will be okay_.." There's a lingering apology in his tone. And Kyungsoo can't think of anything to say to that.

" _Oh_.." he blurts out. " _I see_.."

" _That's not an excuse for ruining things, though_." His alpha suddenly says. " _My conflict with myself doesn't excuse me if I ever do something bad.._ "

He looks down and looks at the hand of his alpha holding his hand, and if he could wait for his alpha to come, if he did endured those dreams for years, he sure can endure his alpha in reality.

So he looks up, eyes brimming with tears from his new found emotions.

" _I'll be patient with you.. I promise you that_.." He whispers.

His alpha pulls him closer softly, combing his hair to calm him down, to make sure that he will be fine.

" _I'll be back in three week_ ," his alpha suddenly speaks.

Kyungsoo will usually laugh at the irony of his dream alpha having a schedule to visit him in dream. But he's too sad to even open his eyes. Also, he doesn't want to dwell at the thought of not seeing his alpha for the next _weeks_. He always visit every other night.

He needs to get used to it. Besides, he's meeting him in reality. Even if his alpha won't love him immediately, it's fine. He's not speeding up things either.

He just want to meet who it is. And then they can be friends. It's all fine with him.

" _Okay_." Is his only answer as he smiles through the brink of sleepiness.

He hears a faint _sleep well_ before everything becomes dark.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in shock, eyes wide as he sits up in his bed. He puts a hand in his chest and feels it heaving a little. He's also sweating.

He closes his eyes as he envisage his alpha sitting beside him. The scent of sandalwood and mint, and that faint smell of rosewood..

He slowly open his eyes. And wonders why he feels so sad. He vaguely remember his alpha telling him he won't like him immediately, which is not really a problem.

He wonders if it's because of the thought of his mate being different from the alpha in dreams. Maybe, it's the thought of his mate knowing that he'll fuck up in the process of being with Kyungsoo.

 _Maybe_ , it's the thought of taking it slow and still doing things wrong.

But Kyungsoo promised. If his alpha endured his pathetic self for years, even if it's just in his dreams, he can do the same to his alpha in reality. It's not always him who should be understood. He needs to be considerate, too.

Kyungsoo sighs.

He has too much thoughts to think about. Especially, when he has plates to do.

He yawns and covers his mouth with his palm, only to find out there are tears drying in his cheeks. He frowns, but doesn't really dwell on it too much.

He'll leave tomorrow's problem to tomorrow's _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We goin' angst 💅


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed. Sorry :(

Having Jungah in the house means Jongin having a hard time. It's not like he hates his sister. In fact, he loves her so much even if she's now living in Japan for five years and just visits when she has time.

But sometimes, she's a bit overbearing. Like right now. Jungah's been breathing down on his neck to fish information about his mate.

"All I want is for you to tell me what is he like. Is he cute?" Jungah pesters.

Jongin purses his lips to prevent from saying anything. It's just a question if Kyungsoo's cute or not, which Jongin _can_ answer within a breath but he's not going to admit anything to his sister. She might talk to Taemin about it. He doesn't want his friends to annoy him more that they already do.

"Can we please stop talking about it?" He asks exasperatedly, exhaling and glace away from his sister to look at the shelves around. They're inside a toy shop. Jungah needing toys for her three year old son that looks very much like Jongin. He's an alpha, too, like his uncle.

"Are you embarrassed? Or you just really like not talking about him?" Jungah asks with a side glance. "Grandpa said he knows him. Someone from his class. If that's true then he must be someone that's into art. You'll like him."

Jongin shrugs.

"Maybe. He likes anime. So _maybe_ , you're right."

Jungah hums, but seems not teasing anymore. Jongin chooses to wander his eyes around, spending seconds by staring at the anime action figures beside the stuffed ones.

"You think Reoh will like this one?" Jungah asks mindlessly, picking up a round pillow with batman printed on its case.

But Jongin doesn't hear, maybe he _did_. But he's not paying attention enough to his sister, instead staring at the anime keychains. More certainly at the round head one; a Saitama's head keychain.

Jongin picks two, dangling them on his fingers and looks at Jungah who's inspecting the pillowcases for shears.

"What do you think of these?"

Jungah snaps back to Jongin, eyes slightly wide then she frowns at the little things Jongin is handling.

"That's kind of hazardous for Reoh," Jungah points out.

"It's for _me_." Jongin says.

Jungah stares for a moment, a sly look in her face while squeezing the stuffed toy in her hands.

"Buying paired keychains? You're a nerd."

Jongin ignores when Jungah shakes her head off and puts the two keychain on her cart.

-

Kyungsoo flinches when a a wet drops of juices hits his chin and noses.

He looks back to glare at possibly Baekhyun, who might be not attending his econ classes. Or it might be Jongdae, not attending his sculpture session with Minseok.

Instead he sees Jongin, standing near him with a slight surprise in his face.

"Oh. Sorry." Jongin says and sits beside him. One chair apart.

Kyungsoo looks down at his grape juice, and sees a small tamago head merch of Saitama floating.

"What's this?" He asks softly, picking the round head with his plastic fork, and immediately looks at Jongin beside him when after inspecting the face.

"It's Saitama." He whispers.

"It is." Jongin confirms.

Kyungsoo looks back down at the thing in his fingers and blinks, not knowing what to say.

"Did you throw it at me?" He asks, twirling the keychain to inspect more. He smiles slowly. He likes it already.

"It was meant for you to catch but I forgot to call you." Jongin says with a shrug.

Kyungsoo nods slowly and doesn't reply. Simply because he doesn't know what to say.

It's been weeks since Jongin started talking to him, and he's still getting used to it. Baekhyun and Jongdae still think that it's because of the deal, that it's all business because Kyungsoo have to sketch Jongin's tattoo.

Kyungsoo himself thinks the same way. That it's all about the business and all. But then, Jongin low-key told them to hang out. Which never happen until now but still. The constant messages and the likes he get at Facebook posts indicates friendship, right?

Jongin is even kind enough to send him links of new manga chapters. Be it _Attack on Titan_ or _One Punch Man_. Or other mangas that Kyungsoo is currently reading. Jongin even suggested some for him to watch.

Which he remembers right now.

"I watched the anime you told me about last yesterday," he says amicably. The alpha turns to him.

" _The Promised Neverland_?" Jongin replies.

Kyungsoo hums. "Yeah. I like it."

Jongin hums and turns to his fries drowning in cheese. Kyungsoo eyes the food longingly. He knows he forgot to order something earlier.

"What episode are you in now?" The alpha asks, stabbing a portion of fries. Kyungsoo pouts to himself.

"I watched the first season." He says honestly, still eyeing the plate of fries.

"The first season?" Jongin asks then, a bit incredulous. "You're fast."

Kyungsoo smiles a little bit. He then looks around, trying to eye out Taemin or Sehun or Moonkyun even if he knows Moonkyu has class with Mr. Kang at this hour. There's no way Jongin's sitting here in this part of cafeteria alone. And by alone, meaning there's no Sehun and Taemin and Moonkyu. It's odd.

"Are you going to eat _that_?"

Kyungsoo flinches again, and snaps back to Jongin who is looking at his lunch which consists of triple decker burger and a couple of mini chocolate bars. And a serving of grape juice and a cup of yogurt.

"I am." He answers.

"That's all carbs and sugar." Jongin points out.

Kyungsoo looks down at his plate, and a frown settles on his forehead. He's kinda glad now that he didn't order a plate of cheese fries.

"Oh.." He says softly. "Yeah. I got hungrier since I turned twenty. I'm not always like this." He says with a small laugh at the end. He tries harder to not fidget and even tries harder to stop his pheromones to release some shit tons of depressing scents because he doesn't want Jongin to freak out how sensitive he is.

Jongin hums, though.

"It must be because you're at _that_ age." The alpha informs.

Kyungsoo frowns for a moments, trying to understand what is Jongin wants to imply. And then, he remembers _it_.

"Oh. Yeah. Must be." He says. "But I still have four months before my, uhm.. heat. And I started to eat lots months ago. I didn't think that it may be because of _that_."

"Iregardless, once you turn twenty, your body will cope up with your upcoming heat. Omegas gain weight for their mates to see that they're capable of bearing pups." Jongin explains. "I just asked because I thought you're on some keto diet."

Kyungsoo nods mindlessly, because _wow_ ; Jongin knows lots of things about mating. Even information about omegas, and he himself an omega doesn't know about that.

"I didn't know." He whispers with a frown.

"It's fine. Once your destined mate sees you healthy is what's important."

Kyungsoo half agrees with the alpha.

When Jongin doesn't say anything anymore, Kyungsoo turns now to his burger, wanting to eat it but now he feels a bit conscious knowing that Jongin is beside him and there's a small chance that Jongin is judging him for eating too much. Even if Jongin knows the reason _why_ , it's still not an excuse for someone to not think it's disgusting to eat that lot.

He forks the burger open and about to detach the first layer of beef burger because it's thicker than the one at the second deck, about to put it aside and left to be thrown away when Jongin speaks again.

"What are you doing?" The alpha asks confusedly.

Kyungsoo blinks back at Jongin.

"I'm.. It's too oily so I'm taking it off.." He explains, now confused to his own self like he did something wrong. Maybe he should've ordered the single mini burger instead.

"You know you have to eat lots, right?" The alpha asks like he's some kind of idiot to even put the beef away. "You eat less than my sister when she was just dating her husband. She finish two tubs of ice cream in a _day_." Jongin informs with a grimace.

Kyungsoo continues to blink.

"You have to eat lots." Jongin adds on. Kyungsoo then turns to the open burger in his plate, and slowly, tries to set the food back the way it was some minutes ago. He puts the beef back, too. He takes a bite and glances at the plate of fries in front of Jongin, now thinking if he should order one for himself.

"You need another juice." The alpha then says.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo asks a little bit muffled because of the food in his mouth.

"You need another juice since I kind of ruined it now." Jongin says with a shrug.

Kyungsoo looks down at his grape juice, and about to say _it's perfectly fine_. He can still drink it since you know, that keychain is not contaminated or poisonous. But remembering Jongin and his hygiene, and the prospect of Jongin already seeing too many flaws in him, he nods.

"I think so." He agrees. He puts down his burger when he hears the screech of Jongin's chair, the alpha standing up.

"I'm getting it. Since I want some chicken parmesan, too." The alpha informs. Kyungsoo nods, knowing enough that Jongin doesn't takes _no_ for an answer.

The alpha walks away now, strutting to the retail area and he watches as some sophomore stares the way Jongin brushes off his fringes away. And Kyungsoo's highly sensitive ears heard one of them groaning when Jongin scratches some part of his undercut.

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn't be even over thinking. But he can't help to think that Jongin is actually kind, naturally kind. He's just aloof and kind of reserved to himself, but he's not rude as like the others said. He heard some words that Jongin is that, Jongin is this. And he himself used to believe in those hearsays.

He experienced some of encounters with Jongin, like the alpha being quiet and not talking. Jongin being a killjoy and not as talkative as his alpha friends. And Jongin being blunt with his words. He would tell you what's something weird with You, and it may make you feel bad sometimes. But Kyungsoo somehow understands Jongin. He's just like Baekhyun who always points out something in funny or nagging way. Jongin is just... kind of bland.

Kyungsoo then looks at the keychain he has in his fingers, and feels giddy that this is from Jongin. That the thing he's holding is once a thing that Jongin thought of giving him. Even if he's not sure wether Jongin bought it or just someone gave it to him, just the prospect of Jongin giving it to him is enough already for him. He's more than giddy. He's more than glad.

He doesn't notice Jongin going back. He just snaps out of his bubble of thoughts when he hears the screech of the chair. Still one chair apart. Still, Kyungsoo is happy.

"Thanks," he says when Jongin puts down a bottle of grape soda. He's about to ask the other how much it is because he's that paranoid of bankrupting Jongin over a soda when a new plate and freshly fried cheese fries got placed in front of him.

"You have to eat a lot." Is what Jongin said.

A meek _thank you_ leaves Kyungsoo's mouth, his toes curling at the companion of his shoes.

If Jongin is like this with his omega friends and acquaintances, _what more_ to his omega mate?

Kyungsoo doesn't have enough time to get sad when Jongin surprises him again.

"Do you want to watch the Shingeki no Kyojin episodes? I have copies." Jongin says.

Kyungsoo stares in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"They're 1080hd, so you'll see Levi clearer than where you're watching."

"Hey! They're fine!" He protests lowly, quite feeling funny that even the resolution is a problem to Jongin. He's used with 360p videos or 720p, but if Jongin likes the high definition, it's more than fine.

"Okay.." He answers a bit shy.

"Okay," Jongin parrots. "Let's watch later. I have my laptop."

Kyungsoo smiles and eats his burger now.

 _Oh_ , and his cheese fries.

-

Kyungsoo hums as he enters the household, whistling as he unlocks the door. He opens the door and immediately got attacked by the smell of lasagna. He skips going to Regina's cage just outside the backyard to see if it's really lasagna, and gets his heard broken when he sees the casserole of macaroni in marinara sauce instead. But if it smells like the sauce Chanyeol cooks for the lasagna then it's fine.

He goes straight to his room now and ignores the sound Regina makes outside. She must be missing him. She hasn't been inside Kyungsoo's room since the omega changed his floor carpet.

He has changed to his shirt and pants, humming happily as flattens the cover of his bed.

He suddenly giggles to himself.

Earlier, Jongin had gave him a pack of gummy worms, and it does nothing but to make him blush like a strawberry. He's definitely not as clear skinned as tomato because he just had his acne break out. But that's beside the point.

The point is Jongin gave him treats, and not just treats but gummy worms. Not the transparent ones but those sour ones with sugar. His ultimate favorite. He swears he's gonna get a whole ass bank refund if Jongin is not his mate.

He hasn't move on from the keychain and from the cheese fries and he already got a pack of gummy worms from the dreamboat of his life? He must've done something right in his past life if these, all of these are happening to him.

He looks at the keychain that's now dangling at the bottom left of his phone. He tied it on the phone case because his phone doesn't have holes for some dangling designs, but he made it work somehow. He smiles to himself. It still smells like grape juice. Saitama smells like grape juice.

Kyungsoo remembers suddenly how Jongin arranged the laptop towards him so he can see it clearly than the alpha's, and how Jongin turned up the volume when he frowned because he can't hear clearly, as if they're not relying on subtitles. He remembers too when Jongin backwards the videos to the scenes that he obviously liked, as if he hasn't watched it before.

Earlier was the best two hours of his life, and upon taking note that they finished five episodes, there's more. Meaning, there's a chance that he'll be watching the next ones again with the alpha.

Just thinking about it makes him giggle, falling down in his bed with little wheezes going of his nostrils. And if he wants that to happen, he needs to take his time sketching Jongin's tattoo.

The longer time he needs, the longer time he'll be able to spend with the alpha. He just hopes that even after the deal, they can be still friends. And he hopes Jongin will stay gentleman and friendly to him. Until he finds his omega mate, that is.

He doubt Jongin will still look at other omegas once he got mated with his destined one.

The thought if it makes him sad, but the important thing is the present. The important thing is he can bravely say now that he's friends with Jongin. Even if he's kind of wishing for something more, he's still glad.

He stands up now to take a bowl of the macaroni dish he saw earlier at the kitchen, his nose hyper aware of the smell of food now that he's nearing his supposed heat in four months. He just got out of his room door when he remembers Chanyeol.

His mom and dad are out of town, probably chef hunting for the new restaurant. So if there's someone who cooked the macaroni, it would be Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo has been living his whole life with Chanyeol in it, being his father's only brother and practically a son to his mother, too. He has lived with him that going to his uncle's room without knocking is not really a problem.

But he thinks he really _needs_ to knock sometimes, because he didn't ready himself at the sight of Baekhyun under his uncle's arms, making out with Chanyeol.

" _What the fuck_ are you doing?!" Kyungsoo screeches at the top of his lungs.

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is a black belter, but he never envisage the omega using it with an alpha, _especially_ to Chanyeol, as he kicks the lanky man off and hurries to stand up.

"I can explain!" Baekhyun screams in panic as Chanyeol groans in the background.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. The macaroni can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sucks at self controlling so here's another update for y'all 💛💛💛💛

Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling, sighing at the pain in his lower back. He always love the feeling of the pain from being active the whole day and feeling it consuming his body when he hits the bed. It's comforting no matter how much painful it is to straighten his back.

But tonight, he can't really say it's the same as usual. Because he has lots of thoughts inside his head, that he himself wants to avoid. He's wondering why he even have them.

Baekhyun went home a couple of hours ago. Chanyeol's probably sleeping now.

Kyungsoo sighs for the umpteenth time tonight. He shuffles to lay on his side and puts his hand under the confinement of his pillows. He closes his eyes and tries to stop thinking. But he _can't_.

Earlier, Baekhyun said that Chanyeol is his mate. That Chanyeol suddenly kissed him while helping the older to clean up the dishes they used for cooking. Kyungsoo doesn't even know _why_ Baekhyun's at their place at the first place, but he guess that Baekhyun must have thought that he was at home.

Chanyeol then explained that he just found out right there and then because of the small mole Baekhyun has in his lower lip. Baekhyun even complained when Chanyeol suddenly yanked his ear to look for a large mole, because apparently Chanyeol has been dreaming of a statue with holes in lower lip and the back of ear. And he used to poke his finger inside them.

So when he saw the small mole in Baekhyun's lower lip, he panicked. But atleast he checked the back of the omega's ear to double check. And confirmed. Baekhyun is really his mate.

Kyungsoo didn't get to eat his macaroni tonight, and he blamed it on the overwhelming feeling that his friend and his uncle are mates. That they're actually near each other for _years_ , only to find out that they're, in fact, _mates_. Mated. _Destined_ to each other.

He's happy for them. And to be honest, he's glad for Baekhyun. Especially when Baekhyun's already having feeling towards his alpha uncle. He's also glad for Chanyeol, he knows his uncle might not be saying anything but Chanyeol's turning twenty seven this November. He can say that Chanyeol's been worrying over his mate for how long now.

And now that he found out now who his mate is, even if Chanyeol still look like contemplating, he knows that Chanyeol already has soft feeling for Baekhyun. It can grow. As long as there's something to begin with.

And Kyungsoo's happy, he's _really_ happy. But now, he's thinking. There's _this_ thought at the back of his mind that's been bothering him for months, been bothering him more that he kind of got closer now to Jongin.

He's been thinking, if it's _possible_ to _neglect_ your mate, be it unknown or you already meet them. Is it possible to neglect a mate because you like someone else? Because at this point, Kyungsoo's perfectly _fine_ without dreaming about his mate. He's not even missing him. He actually doesn't feel attached to him, even if he's just in his dreams.

Because for omegas, they tend to be really inlove with their dream mates. Even Baekhyun is like that. He's just really convinced that his dream mate is also Chanyeol. But Kyungsoo is _not_ like that.

He's convinced that Jongin is not his mate. No. And even if he wishes sometimes, he seriously think that Jongin's not his destined mate. He's completely different person from the alpha in Kyungsoo's dream. He just knew that there's no chance for Jongin to be his mate.

And from the years he's been dreaming about his alpha mate, Kyungsoo should be head over heals now. But he's not. _Yes_ , he got desperate to the point of haunting his alpha mate, but it's only because he wants to be a good mate already. He wants to be friends with the alpha, wants to build a strong bond before even mating. That's what he wants.

With Jongin, it's different. It's just.. different. And Kyungsoo's scared, because he likes Jongin. A lot. He likes the alpha a lot to the point that he can set aside the words of his alpha in his dreams, that he's nearing to meet Kyungsoo and vice versa. Kyungsoo should be thinking over it, but he just remember it when Baekhyun and Chanyeol revealed that they're mates.

It made Kyungsoo remember his unknown mate, also made him remember that he's too preoccupied by thinking and growing his feelings for someone else that isn't even his mate.

There's just one thing that is getting clearer in his mind, and that is he can set aside the fact that Jongin is not his mate. He'll like him anyways. Even if time will come that Jongin will meet his own mate, Kyungsoo will set that aside.

He likes Jongin. And he doesn't have any intention to stop it. Because after so many years, he can finally say he can feel love. Romantically love. Not domestic love. Or the type of love he has for Regina. Or the love he feels towards his unknown mate.

For his mate, it's like he has to. It's inevitable. That's he's mate. He's _bound_ to love him already because he's there in his dreams and he's his mate.

But with Jongin, it's _different_. It's growing. It's a feeling that he got and still getting as time goes by. He won't say he's inlove, but he admits it's a feeling of some sort of love. Of strong infatuation. Whatever it is. And the mating doesn't have to do anything with it.

Because they're not mates.

And it used to make Kyungsoo sad. But right now, as he smiles to himself before drifting to a sleeping state, he tells himself _it's fine_. _It's fine_ because he likes Jongin for who he is. For what he is.

And for the first time, Kyungsoo feels happy that Jongin is not his mate.

-

"I don't like it."

Kyungsoo snorts. Nothing new.

"You're picky," Taemin scoffs and steals the sketch Jongin's holding. "It's fine for me."

"You don't have taste then." Jongin's snarky reply that makes Taemin pout. Kyungsoo chuckles to himself before taking back the sketch from Taemin and puts it inside his bag.

"I'll sketch more when I get free time again. Atleast you like the last one," he notes. Jongin kinda agreed to one sketch, though it's not final and still want some other designs, at least he liked the last one Kyungsoo made.

"Why does he have to agree multiple times?! He already like the one from last time! Why you're still sketching?" Taemin whines off. Kyungsoo sighs and looks around.

They're supposed to have class now, but Professor Kim sent all of them to some boring art seminar where lots of graphic artists are going to promote their company. Kyungsoo doesn't need it, since he already decided to be a full time artist after graduating, but some of them are really going to design for brands.

Sehun, for example. The young alpha's majoring in graphic arts and minoring at painting, but he's already seriously listening to whatever the current graphic artist is speaking.

Meanwhile, Taemin's butting in again to Kyungsoo and Jongin.

"I should be eating salad tight now." Taemin whines again. "I'm not even majoring in art. I just got my daily detention and now it feels worse than cleaning the dean's office."

"You're so obsessed with me. You don't have to follow me around, you know?" Jongin remarks, making Kyungsoo giggle to his own self.

"I don't even know why they still give you detention when they already know what you're going to do. When's the last time you attend botanical session?" Jongin asks. Taemin groans.

Botanical session is the class that Taemin and Moonkyu always ditch and opt to stay inside Professor Kim's art class every Wednesday. It's not like it's necessary academically, but it is to help the environment, according to the dean.

It's a boring session. It's botanical session but Moonkyu always complain how come it's not a weed session.

"Last sem. Only because they gave free salad." Taemin says with a shrug. Kyungsoo giggles at that, but completely shuts down as he sees Jongdae and Baekhyun elbowing each other few seats away from them.

Kyungsoo smiles bitterly to himself, and looks down to his hands when he feels like he can't stare too much anymore. It's been two days since he found out, and it's been two days too since he talked with Baekhyun.

He knows that somehow, he'll have to talk to the omega to avoid more misunderstandings, especially when Baekhyun doesn't even know the reason _why_ Kyungsoo's being aloof right now. Maybe, he knew it's somehow because of being mates with Chanyeol, but Baekhyun is not just any friend of his. Baekhyun must know that there's _something more_ than avoiding them all of a sudden.

Jongdae had been sad when Kyungsoo turned down a lunch with them for the second time, but Baekhyun thankfully told the alpha to give Kyungsoo time.

Right now, he has to endure being surrounded by alphas. He's already fine with Sehun and Taemin. Jongin's scent is getting familiar too. Moonkyu is thankfully not here because Kyungsoo doesn't want his stares. The latter's been being weird and he caught him looking at him more than usual.

It's not scary. Kyungsoo just feel awkward because Taemin is kind of open when he does that. When he stares at Kyungsoo, he would always tell his thoughts. Like 'you're spending too much time with Jongin these days' or when he thinks Kyungsoo's being airheaded.

Moonkyu is not like that. He stares, like he knows what's running inside Kyungsoo's mind. He's kind of worried, too, because as far as he can remember, it's Moonkyu who _always_ caught him ogling at Jongin.

He just hopes Moonkyu won't tell Jongin about it. He's still trying to redeem himself from the past weird antics he did in front of the alpha.

He snaps out of his thought when he hears Baekhyun laughing at something Jongdae said. Kyungsoo finds himself wanting to know what are they talking about, but unfortunately, he's having existential crisis.

"What's with the long face?"

Kyungsoo flinches and turns to his right, only to see Taemin dozing off. So he turns to his left and sees Jongin looking at him. He didn't recognize the voice from too much thinking.

"Huh?" He says instead.

Jongin purses his lips and crosses his arms over his chest, still looking at Kyungsoo.

The omega nearly preens at the way Jongin's lower lip juts out lightly and unconsciously.

"You look sad. And you ate lunch with me _again_ earlier." The alpha points out calmly. Kyungsoo sighs and looks again at the front, pretending to listen at the university guests talking when in fact, he's just checking if his friends are having a good time joking around without him.

"Nothing's wrong.." He tells Jongin. The alpha hums, and when he didn't say anything Kyungsoo turns to him.

Jongin's pursing his lips, still, looking neutral as ever. Kyungsoo sighs again before shuffling in his chair, somewhat feeling awkward at Taemin's sleeping posture while sitting.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jongin suddenly said.

Kyungsoo turns to the alpha to look, and sees Jongin still looking at the front. Still looking nonchalant. He doesn't know if Jongin's just being a kind person or he genuinely wants to know whatever his current dilemma is.

He chooses to be not a burden, then.

"It's really nothing." He says with a small smile, hopefully convincing enough.

Jongin huffs, which surprised Kyungsoo.

"It's _something_ ," Jongin replies and then looking at him. "Tell me before I break my brain from making assumptions."

Kyungsoo giggles a little. "Why will you even make assumptions over it?" He asks, feeling a little lifted now.

Jongin shrugs. "I don't know. What if it's me making you sad? My mom didn't carry me for nine months to be ignorant."

Kyungsoo snorts at the reply.

"It's really nothing."

Jongin doesn't look convinced one bit. He even raised a brow at Kyungsoo to imply it. The omega sighs again.

"Why don't you believe me?" He mutters, more like because he has nothing to say.

"I can _smell_ you," Jongin deadpans. Kyungsoo stiffens in his sit, before letting out a pout.

" _Stupid_.." Jongin sighs out while shaking his head.

"Hey! That's foul! You're hurting my feelings," Kyungsoo replies with a frown.

"Sorry," Jongin immediately says. He looks genuinely sorry, and Kyungsoo's feelings didn't really got affected because he himself knows he has his idiot moments, so he shrugs the apology off with a snort and a wave of hand.

"I'll tell you later." He tells Jongin. He doesn't even know why Jongin's being pushy over it. Maybe, it's his instinct over his friends. To know things about the people he considers in his life.

"You have to remind me, though," he adds on. Jongin frowns.

"I tend to forget." He admits sheepishly. Jongin sighs.

"Why am I not even surprised?" Jongin whispers.

Kyungsoo ends up glaring at the alpha beside him.

-

After the seminar, Taemin disappears like a dust after giving Jongin a salute. Sehun went to them to ask Kyungsoo if Chanyeol's at the university court where his uncle does the defense practice, which he answered with a shake of his head. Sehun rolled his eyes then went away.

They're currently treking the ground under the warm sun heat of four in the afternoon. It's still warm even if the sun's going downhill in a couple of hours, but it's bearable. It's just hot for Kyungsoo because he's not really used to warm weather. He likes it cloudy or rainy.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Jongin asks all of a sudden. Kyungsoo turns wide eyed as he thinks, and ends up shaking his head.

"Nothing in particular," he answers.

"Okay." Jongin concedes.

No one talks after that. Kyungsoo's fingers fidget while walking beside Jongin, and feeling the tranquillity of the surrounding despite of the warmth.

Jongin then turns to a corner near the botanical house, Kyungsoo frowning as he follows the alpha. His frown deepens when Jongin stops in front of a door with a sign saying ' **green therapy** '.

He doesn't know why they're here, but all he knows is it's for the professors to check in whenever they're stressed out.

And Kyungsoo concludes that having a place like this is good, but he's not a professor nor a degree holder. So he knows they shouldn't be here.

"Why are you opening that?" He asks in small voice as Jongin turns the knob, head turning side to side to look around, inspecting for people who might see them.

"Because I have a key?" Jongin answers with a raised brow. Kyungsoo bites the inner side of his lower lip and frowns, showing the alpha that he doesn't appreciate the attitude.

Jongin rolls his eyes before fishing out the key from his jean pocket.

"You're sad. I don't know." Jongin replies with a shrug. "I'm actually more moody now that I only have two months before my initial feral rut. So my grandpa gave me a key for when I feel like slitting some alpha's throat."

Kyungsoo nods at that, though he's kind of confused at the example. Jongin opens the door and lets him in first, and it's not really a green house, per se. It's a normal room, with long tables. The chairs are designated by the side, piling up into two towers.

What makes it special and greeny are the pots of plants just outside the adjacent plane of the windows, almost reaching a foot or higher, almost covering the windows now. And the pots of succulents lining at the tables with mini pots around them. There's also atleast fifteen pots of bonsai surrounding the whole room. Not to mention the orchids hanging just outside the windows making a makeshift canopy.

"Why do you want to slit some alphas' throats?" He asks mindlessly, slowly wandering in his feet, checking every pot. "Oh my god, I love this place."

Kyungsoo's too preoccupied awing at the plants to see the corners of Jongin's lips turning upwards a little.

"It's nice here," the alpha agrees.

Kyungsoo nods and then turns to Jongin who's also wandering, head tilted up to look at the  ceiling.

"Chanyeol is like that, too." He says after some silence. Jongin looks down to his level before he speaks again. "He's always moody. But he never tried to cut some alphas' throats." He adds on, merely teasing. He doesn't know if they're on that level already, but he's sure they passed now the test-the-water phase.

"It's because some alphas are too talkative and clingy." Jongin explains with a snort. "Jongdae, for example."

Kyungsoo blinks, and frowns at that.

"Why would Jongdae annoy you, though?" He asks. Jongin then looks at him, that kind of look whenever Kyungsoo asks some dumb questions.

Jongin seems like he's about to answer, but purses his lips before even muttering something.

"Nothing important," Jongin dismisses. "Why are you asking about me? I brought you here so _you_ can talk about your problem freely."

Kyungsoo gapes a little, and then looks down at his toes. He can't really see them, since he's wearing his favorite Nike shoes.

"It's stupid.." he whispers, not having the courage to even look at Jongin.

"Let me hear it first." The alpha says.

Kyungsoo inhales, and suddenly feel a whole lot better. The scent of the plants mixing with Jongin's alpha scent is a _heaven_ , too close to his mate's scent but there's also a twinge of rosewood, too.

He smiles to himself first to console himself, feeling mixed emotions from too many reasons. Jongin's scent obviously not matching with his mate and also his current dilemma because of Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Everything feels so heavy, and he's not even thinking about his mate. What more if he overthinks over his alpha mate?

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol are mates.." He starts off. He doesn't look up, only seeing Jongin's chest down to his sneakers. "There's no problem with that. I'm actually happy. It's just.."

Everything suddenly feels like pressing onto his shoulder, and he's not about to cry in front of Jongin. He shouldn't. So he sucks in a breath to calm his nerves.

"It's just.. Baekhyun's been inlove with him, you know? And I don't know, I'm supposed to be inlove with my mate. I, my mate... I've been dreaming about him for _years_ , and I already _love_ him but I'm _not_ inlove, you know?" He states softly. He sniffles, and immediately feeling mad for breaking the no-crying policy.

Jongin haven't said anything, but Kyungsoo can tell he's listening. He _can smell_ it.

"And it's just.. when Baekhyun told me that his mate is my uncle which he's inlove with, I can't help but to feel jealous. To feel envious. Because the person he's inlove with is his mate and he doesn't have to worry for having feelings for someone else because that's his mate, you know? I know you _don't_ know but do you get me?" Kyungsoo chuckles a little in the end of his speech, choking a little but he manages.

"I just feel heavy because I want that. The person I like, I want _him_ to be my mate but I'm more than sure that they will not be the same person," he adds on. "I'm not saying I'm inlove or something, but I just knew that if I ever fall inlove, it will not be the mate in my dreams and it sucks because I want to be with the person I like, not the mate in my dreams."

"I love him already, but I just hope that if we ever meet, I'm not inlove with someone else or something. That will just hurt both of us, someway." Kyungsoo sniffles again. He's posing his cheeks when Jongin speaks.

"You sounds like you like someone already." Is what Jongin says. "And it sounds like you're sad because they're _not_ the same person. It must be hurt when you see that the thing you wanted for yourself, happening to someone else."

Kyungsoo nods, and he would be feel a bit grateful because Jongin can summarize his mess of a feeling if he's not feeling like a dump of shit right now.

"But you can't get mad, because that's your bestfriend. You're just sad knowing it will never happen to you.." Jongin adds on like a matter of fact.

Kyungsoo sniffles again as he nods.

"I like _him_. _A lot_. And it's unfair to my alpha mate but I can wish for _him_ to be my mate, right? I can still delude myself that _he_ might be the alpha in my dreams."

Kyungsoo laughs to his own words, and realizing he's really out here opening his heart to the alpha he _chose_ over the one destined for him. He sobs at the thought.

He distinctly hear footsteps nearing him, and there's suddenly a hand touching onto his left forearm.

"I brought you here so you will smile, atleast." Jongin says.

"Sorry," he says, wiping his cheeks some more and sniffles. He hics a couple of times but he feels better.

"If you feel better now, just tell me." Jongin says, detaching his hand off of Kyungsoo's forearm. The omega inside him screams to just hug the comforting scent of the alpha, and Kyungsoo himself feels empty at the loss of warth from Jongin.

"I'm feeling better now," he replies. He shows it by smiling a little bit at Jongin.

The alpha then nods, turning around to go out of the room.

"Let's go. You're in desperate need of ice cream." Jongin declares.

This time, Kyungsoo doesn't feel _not used_ to it. He doesn't feel weird, doesn't feel new to this. He would ask internally why is Jongin being so kind to him. Why did the alpha befriend him.

But he doesn't feel and think of those.

This time, Kyungsoo _beams_ , letting the things go natural and usual.

-

Jongin ignores his sister's rants.

"Look at your medical result! Your feral rut is in two months and your mate doesn't know who you are?! I mean, he knows you but he still doesn't know you're his mate?!" Jungah exclaims. Jongin rolls his eyes and tries harder to ignore her ignorant and insensitive comments.

"Jungah, calm down," Jaejoong consoles his daughter. "Jongin doesn't want to be mated with his mate just because of his rut. That's like using your omega to surpass a feral rut. That's a dick move."

Jongin snickers when his father cowers from the hit his mother is about to give to Jaejoong.

"Just let me handle it," he says exasperatedly. His grandpa is just listening while in his massaging chair, the rumbling sound also annoying Jongin a bit. Or maybe because his grandpa is not even trying to talk for him.

He stands up when Jungah snorts, rumbling about alphas being selfish and keeping their mates to themselves. He doesn't bother to wave before he walks off to go it his room.

He can't let his family's obnoxiousness down his mood.

Upon closing his door and making sure locking it, he pulls out his phone from his jean pocket an goes straight to see his notifications. There are couple of messages from Kyungsoo and some from his groupchat with his alpha friends.

' ** _Thanks for the ice cream. I appreciate it a lot_** '  
' _ **i forgot!! Thank you too for listening to me rambling. That was embarasing**_ '

Jongin snorts but smiles to himself, typing in his reply that _it's fine_. And that Kyungsoo can talk to him about everything. Kyungsoo replies with smiley emoticon and some photos of Regina's. He saved them all. And continues to reply to Kyungsoo's messages.

He also goes to his groupchat with his alpha friends but didn't send any messages. He instead goes to his and Sehun's conversation thread. Taemin and Moonkyu know what he will tell Sehun but they're both unbearably annoying when they're teasing him. So he opts to just talk to the least annoying. _That_ being Sehun.

' _ **I'm kind of happy**_ ', he sends.

Sehun instantly replies.

' **Is this a Kyungsoo thing or what?** '

Jongin smiles as he types in his reply.

' ** _I think Moonkyu's right. Maybe, Kyungsoo does like me_**.'

He locks off his phone, not waiting for a reply because he's meeting his friends anyways later.

He stares at his room ceiling, at nowhere in particular, and thinks of those talks he had with his friends. Taemin had told him that Kyungsoo likes him. Moonkyu did tell him too, because apparently Kyungsoo always stares at him.

He didn't believe them, but he remembers how he observed Kyungsoo, too.

Maybe, Kyungsoo's not scared of him, unlike he thought of when they first talked at the diner when he asked the omega to sketch his tattoo. Maybe, Kyungsoo is naturally awkward but he's _double_ awkward because of Jongin.

He should be upset that Kyungsoo would set aside his alpha mate, which is _him_ , for someone he likes.

But he can't be even be mad, knowing that there's a big chance that Kyungsoo likes him for who he is, _not because_ they're mates or something. And that's what sets him off the edge.

He feels happy, incredibly happy. Right now, he didn't know how will Kyungsoo react if the omega finds out he actually has the same fate as Baekhyun's.

He'll probably cry out of happiness and surprise. Or he might get mad that Jongin knew all along. Though he doubts Kyungsoo can hold grudge.

Either way, Jongin smiles through the whole night. Even if he forgot he has to meet his friends and ends up sleeping, feeling light in his sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I have a funny story. You can skip if you want. So I sent a one shot fic I wrote to a friend and I was like "I got bored so I wrote it" and I didn't realized what I did. And she was like "wait! Hold up! You're saccharineflower?!" And she sent me a screenshot of this fic and I was like "Oh! Busted!"
> 
> So yeah I sent myself to a whole add quicksand but I'm kinda glad she found out AN ACCIDENTALLY TOO MIND YOU hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, @ me @sooccharine on twitter only if you want to of course heh

It's Sunday, and in Jongin's daily habit, Sunday means resting. Actually, he feels like resting, since his rut is in exactly ten weeks, he needs a lot of rest. And lots of sleep.

But he made a mistake by planning a hang out with Kyungsoo last Friday. And as much as he wants to ditch the hang out, he better not make the omega sad. He has lots of works to do since Kyungsoo is sad. He can tell that even if Kyungsoo's happy most of the time, there's still the lingering worry and sadness in him. Jongin _can_ smell it. It kinda sucks when you already know who your mate is. It's like programmed for you to be hyper aware of your mate's feelings.

But he guess it's a good thing, too. First, Kyungsoo won't smell how lazy he'll be later since the omega is not aware that they're actually mates. Second, he can prevent himself from doing things he'll regret later. Jungah told him that if two wolves know that they are mated with each other, they tend to get touchy, even if both aren't in rut and heat.

He shudders when he remembers Chanyeol and Baekhyun going out of auditorium last Friday. He should've not stop using blockers if he's just going to see those two doing things that aren't supposed to be done inside the university.

He sits up and yawns, still feeling sleepy. He feels warmer than usual, and upon looking down, he winces. He forgot to take off his shirt before sleeping, and he might have had a _very nice dream_ last night.

Jongin blames it to his rut.

But seeing there's a poking _thing_ under his blanket, he rolls his eyes. He needs a cold shower.

-

Jongin grimaces as he looks up at the sky, which he regrets because it's eleven in the morning and the sun heat is getting harsher. He taps his sneakers as he looks around, feeling his back aching from leaning on a post for too long.

Kyungsoo said he'll be at place by 11:00. It's 11:06 now.

The alpha almost growl when another alpha gets too close, the latter walking without looking in his way and almost bumping into Jongin's shoulder.

He's sleepy. He's tired. But he's here under the poor shed outside a mall waiting for Kyungsoo who might have took his time picking what to wear.

Jongin's about to go inside now and decided to just send Kyungsoo a message that he'll be inside Starbucks, but then he hears someone calling him.

Jongin snaps back feeling all annoyed and frowning, but the moment he sees Kyungsoo, he sucks a large amount of air that he doesn't know he can.

Kyungsoo's too far away, and he's running while waving. His mini body bag is swinging just like how his hair is dancing with the wind. And he looks so adorable, Jongin has to blink more than a couple of times to calm his heart rate.

"Oh my god!" Kyungsoo wheezes out, sounding out of breath but there's a small chuckle in his words. He looks happy. Jongin purses his lips a little bit.

"I thought I'm late!" Kyungsoo says airily, one palm on top his fringe to prevent them from flying away from running earlier.

"You're late." Jongin deadpans.

"I am?" Kyungsoo asks while looking up, all wide eyes and mouth agape from levelling his breathing.

Jongin stares, and nods.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo says sheepishly while rummaging something in his bag. "I slept so late because I had to finish that graph. And Baekhyun's staying over and he wants me to call him uncle like, why would I do that?!" Kyungsoo exclaims and lets out a aha sound when he pulls out a chapstick, putting some in his lips before pocketing it again in his bag.

Kyungsoo pops his lips few times, pouting them while checking his face in his phone camera.

Jongin is still staring. It's not even a gloss. But Kyungsoo's lips look more vibrant now than earlier. It's naturally pink, and Jongin suddenly remembers a horrible scene from his dream last night.

" _That_ 's illegal." Jongin exclaims all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo flinches at the sudden loud sound, looking at Jongin in surprise.

"It is, right?!" The omega suddenly groans. "Baekhyun is like, same age as me! Chanyeol's dating a baby!"

Jongin doesn't even got a time to feel relieved that Kyungsoo doesn't know what's in his mind, because apparently Kyungsoo is a baby, according to the omega.

He also doesn't know how can 20 year old omegas considered baby, but Jongin kinda gets it by staring at Kyungsoo some more. He's practically a cute pup.

Jongin shakes his head before his mind thinks of other things. Chanyeol and Jongdae will kill him if they find out what's he thinking just now by staring at Kyungsoo's lips.

 _It's all the rut's fault_ , Jongin tells himself internally. And _that_ dream, too.

He composes himself again while Kyungsoo's too busy panicking over the weather, that it might rain later because he heard from the radio.

"I don't have umbrella!" Kyungsoo panics while biting onto his thumb. Jongin merely rolls his eyes before tugging at Kyungsoo's bag.

"Come on." He declares.

Kyungsoo stops panicking, staring up at Jongin. And the panicky Kyungsoo fades, instantly replaced by a shy Kyungsoo as the omega nods with a slight blush in his cheeks.

Jongin pulls now the omega by the strap of his bag, not really sure of he can do skinship with the omega without his alpha inside him panicking. He himself panics when he touched Kyungsoo's forearm last Wednesday, only because he wants to comfort him. He wants to do more than touching his arm, but he can't even touch the omega's hands. For obvious reason.

"Where are we going?" He hears Kyungsoo asks him. Jongin glances back at the omega before looking at his front, eyes wondering and mind processing what floor is this since he skipped the ground floor earlier.

"We're in second floor, right?" He asks Kyungsoo. When the omega doesn't say anything, he looks back. Only to see Kyungsoo frowning.

"Isn't it the ground floor? We just entered through the entrance.." Kyungsoo muses more to himself.

Jongin deadpans. He faces the omega fully, and sighs before speaking.

"The ground floor is where the parking lot is. Which is _below_ us. It's the second floor." He explains. He doesn't know how come Kyungsoo doesn't know that when this is the frequent place where all the university students go. He knows Kyungsoo goes here most of the time. He just knew it.

"Oh. I didn't know. Right now, I feel dumb," Kyungsoo says with a laugh.

" _Just_ right now?" Jongin asks with raised brow.

Kyungsoo frowns at him.

"Okay. You're not dumb. You're just.. _different_." Jongin concedes.

Kyungsoo doesn't look all to happy with the consoling answer, but he doesn't smell sad so Jongin thinks he's fine. As long as he doesn't make Kyungsoo sad then there's nothing to worry about.

"I think I want some beef." Kyungsoo ignores his words, eyes wandering and glimmering at the sight of restaubars lining up. But Jongin knows better.

"We should go to the third floor. They have food stalls," he suggests, which he knows suits Kyungsoo more than those expensive cuts of wagyu. Also, he thinks Kyungsoo deserves a pint of ice cream for watching a whole season of Tokyo Ghoul when the omega made it clear that he doesn't really like the animated one.

It kind of worries Jongin, knowing that Kyungsoo will do things he actually doesn't like just for him. He doesn't want that.

"Okay," Kyungsoo nods, holding his bag strap tighter. "I want some chicken feet."

Jongin frowns. "I thought you want chicken drumsticks?"

Kyungsoo looks unsure for a moment, but then realizes something as his eyes widens a bit.

"Oh, yeah. I told you last Friday," the omega says with a small frown.

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo's obviously battling a inner turmoil. He snorts.

They then go to the escalator, and Jongin has to guide the omega because he's ogling too much. He of course avoid touching the omega's skin, still holding the latter's bag.

"There's a new doughnut branch here?" The omega mumbles more to himself. "I think I should tell Chanyeol."

Jongin watches for a moment as Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and types rapidly on the screen. Thankfully, Kyungsoo's done with texting as when they reached the next floor.

"I didn't know that you do buy drumsticks for your friends," Kyungsoo snorts, now looking at his phone again. Jongin tries hard to not tell that if it's his alpha friends then he won't even pull out his wallet.

"Moon will fall first before I buy something for Baekhyun and Jongdae without regretting it."

Jongin snorts at that. He opted to just stay silent as they reached the stall and about to tell Kyungsoo to occupy a table now because first come, first serve is the stall's policy, but then he remembers something Sehun told him about.

"I heard from Sehun that your uncle and friend are mates," he says casually. The omega groans.

"Ugh, yes! Chanyeol's pheromones are all over the place! I swear, since they got mated, I think his rut came earlier!" Kyungsoo wails loudly that earns them some onlookers. Jongin doesn't mind. Having a rut is something people shouldn't be ashame of. It's normal. It happens.

"When's his initial feral rut?" He asks out of curiosity. Simply because he has to know for science or something.

"This coming December? But then again, he got mated with Baekhyun so I think his rut will come sooner? Atleast, that's what my Dad told me." Kyungsoo informs with a shrug.

Jongin nods. So is that why his feral rut will have to be _sooner_? In his medical result from first quarter of the year, it says his feral rut will be next year January, maybe two weeks after his birthday.

But then he got his medical result for third quarter of the year, and it says his rut will come three months _earlier_. That's October. Maybe third week.

He still has ten weeks then. He sighs.

"When's your heat?" He asks out of nowhere. But then he realized what he just asked and he looks at Kyungsoo to see the omega staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh.. No malice, okay? It's just a question out of nowhere. Never mind," Jongin says and tries to shrug it himself. But Kyungsoo speaks.

"In five months. That's what my medical result says. But my Mom told me that with my scent, it became pungent she said. So maybe... _October_?" Kyungsoo mumbles out.

Jongin goes wide eyes. That _can't_ be.

He groans and that should be internally but then Kyungsoo asks him if he's okay and the omega suddenly smells like he's about to cry so Jongin said yes and told Kyungsoo to pick now a table.

He watches as Kyungsoo nods reluctantly, but follows as he does so what the alpha told him.

Jongin pretends to focus on the line up of the stall, trying not to release some panicky scents because Kyungsoo will surely smell it.

If Kyungsoo's heat will be in October and his feral rut will be at the same week, his life will be doomed. There's a high chance that he can get Kyungsoo pregnant if ever. And he knows contraceptives are not allowed during intercourse because it will be a blow to the alpha and omega.

Meaning, condoms are out of option.

He tries not to whine while thinking of a way how to ask Kyungsoo if he's not allergic to contraceptive pills.

-

"Did the date go well?"

Kyungsoo groans as he ignores his mom washing the dishes. Chanyeol's still eating, but listening to whatever the omega and his mother are talking about.

"It's not a date." Kyungsoo mumbles with a pout.

"Why did Jongin do that? I mean, it was hanging out but.. don't you think he's acting too weird? He's treating you like something else.." the alpha says with furrowed brows.

"I already told you. He wants us to be friends because I'm sketching a tattoo for him." Kyungsoo tells for the umpteenth time.

"So? If I had a one night stand with someone, does that mean we should be friends?" Chanyeol asks, sounding like not a law major at all.

"That's different!" Kyungsoo whines. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and the omega lets out a rather small sneer, can't really growl at his uncle.

"Just because you had some connection like helping him on a project or something, is that enough to treat you that much? It's just a tattoo! Minseok sketched his tattoo before but did he buy him a whole bento box? He didn't!" Chanyeol exclaims. And Kyungsoo frowns because he sometimes forget that Chanyeol does hang out with Jongin. Because of Sehun or whatever.

"Anyways," Chanyeol suddenly says and turns around from his seat to look at Kyungsoo's mother. "I have to talk to hyung. Do you think he'll let me room at the uni's dorm for next sem? I don't really want to mate someone inside my brother's house."

Kyungsoo knows his mom is much cooler than his dad, and will probably give Chanyeol a stash of condoms. But what mortifies him is how Chanyeol can freely talk about mating someone? His uncle can't even say penis without stuttering before.

"You're spending too much time with Baekhyun." He accuses. "It's been weeks and he already rubbed his filthy mouth to you."

Chanyeol chokes, hammering his palm in his chest as he fights for his life.

"That's actually filthy, too, Kyungsooyah." His mom says and Kyungsoo frowns at that. He doesn't know how come his words be filthy.

He frowns for a bit as he watches Chanyeol still choking and coughing. When the alpha asks him to hand a glass of water, Kyungsoo refused and stands up to walk upstairs.

When he opens the door of his room, he's actually planning to go to bed and he's about to do so but then he remembers Regina. He's been neglecting her since she ruined her room carpet but then he thinks maybe she's suffering enough now.

So he dicided to get his pet from the backyard. Maybe, she already learned from what she did.

Upon opening the door to the backyard, he smiles as he sees Regina running around outside the cage. It's what Kyungsoo wants, actually. He doesn't really like it when Regina's inside her cage and can't do anything.

"Hey, Regina George," Kyungsoo sing-songs. Regina ignores him and proceeds to run around.

"Are you mad at me? You can't get mad at me! I gave birth to you!" He scolds and saunters towards the chicken. He's about to hold the chicken up but then Regina flails her wings around, running faster and if Kyungsoo's thinking right then he just have to leave the chicken there.

But Kyungsoo is not that rational thinker so he does what he thinks he should do. Follow the chicken around until he can caught her.

"Hey! Regina! Don't you dare run away from me!" He screeches and continues to run in circle, just following the chicken's pattern.

"Stop right there! You're not going anywhere!" He proceeds to screech.

Chanyeol grimaces from the inside of the house, peeking at his nephew outside running around and shoving aside some plant weaves where the chicken decides to hide.

He pulls out his phone and takes some photos and maybe some videos. Once Kyungsoo got children, it'll be a nice film to show on a plasma T.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for you, Miss D 😂😚 you bitch know who you are 😂


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 📣📣📣
> 
> tweet me @sooccharine heh if you all just want to 💋

"Promise me you'll call me every night." Baekhyun says sadly with a pout, hugging Chanyeol's middle tightly. The alpha smiles timidly and pats the omega's fluffy hair.

"I promise. Now, go before Kyungsoo pukes from too much cringing." Chanyeol shoos the omega slightly but with a kiss on cheek because he knows Baekhyun is kind of sensitive since he avoided him. He didn't know it affects the omega that much.

Kyungsoo glares as he watches his friend walking towards him with grim expression.

"You look like my uncle died." He says with a roll of eyes. "You don't even live under the same roof so why get sad?"

"Feels like it." The other omega says with a sigh.

Kyungsoo waves at his uncle who called him for final goodbye, not really feeling sad because at this rate he might visit Chanyeol every other night, and that means more time with his uncle than they do when still living together.

Chanyeol was always at his own room, only meeting Kyungsoo at the house diner or university. Sometimes, when Kyungsoo's dad wants to visit their growing business branches which is restaurants.

He didn't know why Chanyeol chose to be at the dorm, and he thinks the alpha didn't even mind what semester he's moving out. He just really want to live out his brother's wings.

Maybe, it's because he's finally adulting. From finding his mate and all.

"I'm almost living at yours with how many times I visit just to get a glimpse of him but no that I found out he's my mate, he has to move out." The other omega adds on, still smelling citrusy sour.

"It's for both of you, though." Kyungsoo tries to console. Baekhyun just ignores his words.

"You look fat wearing that." Baekhyun suddenly says, glaring at Kyungsoo's chest. More specifically, to Kyungsoo's varsity jacket.

"What's wrong with it?" He asks with a frown. He looks down and sees it's fine. It's baby pink. And he knows he looks cute, according to his father. Or that's just his dad babying him.

"I didn't say it's ugly. I said you look fat in it." Baekhyun points out. "But that doesn't mean you look ugly. You look cute. Wonder why you're still unmated."

Kyungsoo frowns and pouts, he doesn't really want to talk about mating at all. Especially when he's nearing to his heat.

Six week and it's October already. Meaning, in eight weeks, he might be in heat because his heat will be at the second week of the month. He shivers internally.

Baekhyun's climbing down the stairs with Kyungsoo following him, and Kyungsoo should've not ask questions that are not so appropriate when Baekhyun's hopping down the stairs.

"Have you and Chanyeol mated?" He asks out of nowhere, making Baekhyun trips in his own feet.

Kyungsoo fumbles as he goes down, immediately helping Baekhyun to stand up.

"What on earth happened to a slug like you?! You can't just ask me that!" Baekhyun scolds, holding his nose which kinda hit his own knee.

"But you're a slut with class!" Kyungsoo whines. "You shouldn't be shocked!"

"Well, no! He's waiting for his rut or something. My heat's in seven months so and I can't have him dick me that long. He has to do it sooner or else.." Baekhyun huffs out.

"Does it really have to be in rut or heat?" He asks slowly.

"Uhh, yes?" Baekhyun answers with a frown. "If you don't want to do it this year's rut and heat then do it next year or other time. There's always next rut and heat. But then, you won't be officially mates so.." the other omega explains. Kyungsoo frowns and thinks deep to himself.

His mate said they'll meet sooner. And when his mate told him last time that he'll visit again in three weeks, that means this week.

But what if he meets his mate in person? What if that's what his mate meant? That's possible. Consider that he'll be in heat in few months.

"Do you think my mate will finally reveal himself? I mean, I told you about my dream last time, right? I think he'll meet me first before mating me." He mumbles.

Baekhyun opens the door for them, Kyungsoo going out first and waiting for Baekhyun to come out of the lobby door.

"Maybe? Who knows. But you know, Kyungsoo, maybe you does need time first before meeting him.. I think it's better if you both don't meet each other first." Baekhyun says as he saunters towards his fuschia car. Kyungsoo follows with a frown written in his face.

"Why do you think so?" Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun shrugs before opening his car door and slams it after going inside. Kyungsoo does go inside too but not slamming the door or else Baekhyun will push him out of the car.

"Because you're inlove with someone else?" Baekhyun says with tone asking. But he damn look sure as he stares at Kyungsoo while living the engine of his car.

The frown Kyungsoo has in his forehead deepens, now looking all sad. He's fiddling at the hem of his pink varsity jacket with a pout. And Baekhyun feels like he has the task to assure Kyungsoo everything will be alright.

Because he's his bestfriend and uncle-in-law.

"Do you think you just like him? Tsk," Baekhyun teases first to see if Kyungsoo will react or something. But Kyungsoo's still staring down in his fingers.

Baekhyun sighs and starts now to drive.

"Kyungsoo, do you want Jongin to like you? Or you're just content with being friends with him? Because there's this feeling too that you like a person, but at the same time you don't want to have something with them. You like them. But do you want them to like you, too? There's this instance where you don't want your crush to notice you. But I think it's something different if you do want Jongin to see you as something more than the omega in his grandpa's class that he chose to design his tattoo." Baekhyun says, sounding too serious. Too different from the Baekhyun he knows.

"I don't know?" Kyungsoo answers honestly. He looks up to Baekhyun and looks down again when he sees the omega focusing on driving.

"I mean, sometimes I feel like it's okay? I can have his attention until he got his tattoo or until he find his mate? Because I can see it myself that he's being too close to me. Maybe he feels comfortable being with me? I love some things he does like and I think that's why he's hanging out with me? I think it's fine and until he find his mate then I can be with him. But then again it makes me sad that he might forget this friendship we built if he ever find his mate? I just knew it's possible because once an alpha finds their mate, then that's the only omega they know.." Kyungsoo mumbles lowly.

"And I shouldn't be even bothered over it because we can still be friends. But he might focus on his mate, you know? Will we still watch anime episodes alone? Just two of us? Can we still hang out if he has his mate already? I fear of losing him. And sometimes I'm sad because he's not my mate you know.."

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and that's when he realized that he's actually tearing up. Just weeks ago, he was crying in front of Jongin and now in Baekhyun's presence.

He half laugh and half whines at the thought.

"Did you know I cried in front of him because I told him I like someone else that is not my mate? I mean, i still don't know who may mate is so I can't judge if they're really not the same alpha but their scents are different. And I told Jongin I like that alpha a lot. And it's so funny because it's him."

Kyungsoo finally lets out a whimper of sob that's been threatening to come out. His throat has been aching from holding his tears back, but he can't stop it anymore as he gets sad.

He thinks he's reeking all too sad and gloomy scents now inside Baekhyun's car.

"Jeez. I thought we're just sending Chanyeol off but it turned out like this," Baekhyun coos and pull off the car beside a street and hugs Kyungsoo like how a mother would hug their child.

"It's your fault." Kyungsoo accuses, all sorry and sad. Minutes ago he was cringing over his uncle and bestfriend and now he's crying over some alpha who probably won't like him back.

He cries harder at the thought.

"I like him so much.." he says, words shaking from crying. "I think I'm inlove with him, Baekhyun."

The omega wheezes out a laugh but hugs him tighter, rubs Kyungsoo's back soothingly and nosing Kyungsoo's fringes to calm him down.

"We know," Baekhyun whispers. "Jongin doesn't deserve you."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "That's just your protective omega talking."

Baekhyun hums, because really, he doesn't really know Jongin that much to know if he's worthy of his friend's feelings or not. But he made it clear, both him and Jongdae, that no one deserves Kyungsoo.

He's their baby. He's bound to protect Kyungsoo of all things. Even if it's impossible to protect him off of heartbreak.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Baekhyun asks carefully.

Kyungsoo sniffs.

"Jongin bought me four pints yesterday." Kyungsoo mumbles, and then cries again at the memory.

Baekhyun shakes his head. But all he can do is hug Kyungsoo tighter.

 

-

 

Jongin wants to speak, or even ask Kyungsoo why is he avoiding him. But if he ever do that, the omega will probably be sad or worst, might panic because Jongin noticed.

It's been two days, and Kyungsoo hasn't talk to him.

"You sourface." Taemin grumbles from beside him. Jongin briefly looks at the alpha but ignores him.

"Kyungsoo's probably avoiding you because he actually has a reason so just, calm down?" Sehun pipes in. "Also, Chanyeol moved out of their house. Maybe, he's sad over it and doesn't want to be with alphas? Maybe they remind him of Chanyeol?"

"Yeah. Might be." Taemin agrees. "But if that's true then why he's spending times with Baekhyun and Jongdae again?"

"Right?! I don't understand! Jongdae's an alpha, too." He grumbles with a frown. "He could've told me why without living me wondering."

"Sounds like breaking up already, huh? Without even mating." Taemin scoffs at his own thought. Sehun finds it funny enough to snort. But Jongin isn't laughing nor smiling.

"Do you think I should tell him now?" He suddenly asks, a bit worried.

Taemin and Sehun share a look of confusion before looking at him.

"But isn't the plan is telling him after after a first date?" Sehun muses, looking too much confused.

"Don't tell me you've already date him?!" Taemin asks obnoxiously, sitting up to look down at the lying Jongin properly.

"Relax. I haven't even ask him out. I just.. I feel like he should really know.." he says, his words are low and full of uncertainty.

Taemin lies down again beside Jongin, purposely bumping his elbow to the latter's left arm.

"You can't really tell him right now. I mean, before even dating him. He might think you'll only date him because you're mates." Taemin supplies.

"It's true, though." Sehun then said. Jongin frowns at the words while Taemin rolls his eyes.

"Are you nuts? Jongin won't date him bevause they're mates. It's because he wants to like him so it's not really about being mates at all. You know how dramatic Jongin is." Taemin argues.

"Same thing! He's doing it all because they're mates!" Sehun argues more.

"Are you dumb or are you dumber? Can't you get it through your head? He's doing it because he wants to like Kyungsoo. Jongin will probably do it even if his mate isn't Kyungsoo. I mean, he'll make sure he's inlove or at least infatuated first before mating." Taemin explains further. Sehun snorts and about to go off how does it sounds so stereotypical to him.

But then, Jongin sighs loudly.

"I don't really need that much convincing. I mean, I think I like him already even before we talk." He whispers with closed eyes.

"That's just the alpha inside you talking." Sehun tries to argue.

"He's cute.." Jongin replies.

And that seems enough to Taemin as the latter snorts at the words. Sehun frowns.

"Okay. I think the important question is why do you even want to date him." Sehun states, which Taemin groans of.

"Because I want to like my mate?" Jongin replies with another question. Sehun hums.

"Just that?" Sehun asks.

Jongin opens his mouth and about to answer that he doesn't know, but then he frowns as he remembers some things.

Does he like Kyungsoo? Yes. He's cute. He admits he's attracted already. But is he ready to date him? Setting aside the mating part, Jongin comprehends.

"He's thinking." Taemin whispers with a teasing but proud smile, already laughing at how much new it is to see Jongin contemplating.

"I don't know.." He answers, not really certain to settle for a absolute answer.

"I mean.. I like him. He's cute. I've said that thousand times. But also, he's messy? He's weird. But it's still cute, you know? Not him, but his personality?" Jongin whispers.

Sehun sends Taemin a secret smile but doesn't say anything.

"He's also nice. He's naturally sweet. He panics a lot but.. that's just really adorable.." Jongin goes on and on. "I kinda think he's too nice for me.."

When Jongin notices that his friends are not saying anything, he looks to his right and left, brows furrowed and a bit confused.

"What?" He asks, left brow raised and a little annoyed.

"I think you know what you should do now." Taemin sing-songs.

Jongin frowns.

"Go ask him out next time you see him. Then tell him you want him to be his omega for your rut." Sehun says with a laugh.

Jongin shakes his head a bit, still a tie bit confused because maybe he is jumb just like Kyungsoo for having to talk it out loud just to realize that maybe, he likes Kyungsoo enough to date him.

He smiles at the thought, but winces internally when he calculate how much Kyungsoo spends on food because he will might be responsible for that once he dates the omega.

  
-

  
Kyungsoo feels weird. He doesn't know if he's just feeling all too vain or it's just his omega wolf being hyper sensitive of his surroundings.

But then he rounds a corner and sees something, or rather someone in his peripheral view. And he knows he can be wrong to think it's him but the scent can't be wrong.

It's mint and sandalwood with faint pungent smell of rosewood.

"What's that?" Kyungsoo mumbles to himself. "I know I'm not crazy.."

He sighs when he deems he's just hallucinating. Must be his eyes and biased self only.

He takes the stairs because he really have to see or else he won't get to drink his favorite grape soda.

It's Monday. And he can't have his day get ruined like this.

He takes his time with his business.

After peeing and washing his hands, of course he puts some hand sanitizer too, he goes out of the bathroom to meet with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Upon arriving at the lounging area, he takes a deep sigh while walking, watching as Baekhyun's too busy flattening his shirt.

"Hey, can you get me some napkins?" Baekhyun says while looking down, his double chin almost showing.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but follows.

He goes towards the bathroom stall, excusing himself from those who are checking themselves in the mirror.

Outside, Baekhyun's whining from the cheese powder that he might have damp in his shirt.

He yelps when someone grabs his arms, and doesn't even got the chance to scream because the scent of the person who tugs him is kind of familiar.

Kyungsoo goes out o the bathroom, and frowns when he doesn't see any Baekhyun.

 

-

 

"What do you want?" Baekhyun snaps and look around, left and right, and sighs as he looks at Jongin.

"Kyungsoo's ignoring me. It's been three days and he hasn't answer any of my calls. Is he Okay?" The alpha rushes out. He looks calm, but his questions and the words almost tumbling out of his mouth is giving away the facade he tries to hide.

"Why do you even care? Kyungsoo wants to spend times with us, that's why!" Baekhyun snaps again with a little growl. He can't really fully growl at some alpha, much to his disappointment being an omega.

"I'm just worried. He's been ignoring me and I just want to know why. You must know why." Jongin says. He sounds really adamant over it. And he looks like he won't let Baekhyun go if he won't get any answer that will satisfy him.

"It's been a whole two weeks. He's been sad that long. I understand why because he told me before. But why is he ignoring me?" The alpha asks.

Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow.

"How do you know he's sad that long?" He asks, a bit confused.

"I can smells it." Jongin deadpans.

Baekhyun's about to sass again, but frowns when he remembers something.

"You can smell him? Aren't you near your feral rut?" He asks.

"How do you know?" The alpha asks as if it's not obvious how.

"Kyungsoo tells me everything." He says. But that's beside the point.

Jongin sighs, eyes closed and looking all too stressed out.

"You _can_ smell him?" Baekhyun asks. The confusion and questions in him growing. "Aren't alphas near their feral rut supposed to scent _nothing but_ their mates?" He asks.

Jongin stares. And stares. And says nothing.

The wheel inside Baekhyun's brain stops working, and his eyes widen, his jaw dropping slowly and pointing a finger at Jongin whilst the other hand is in his mouth, covering how shocked he is.

"You.." Baekhyun whispers.

Jongin sighs and looks up at the ceiling of the hallway.

"You're that alpha with large dick." Baekhyun gapes.

 _Fuck_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaa self control who?
> 
>  
> 
> tweet me @sooccharine 🙃

Pretending to not know anything is painfully easy for Baekhyun, Jongin notices.

But he's not being discrete, either.

He caught Baekhyun looking at him, with that sly smile, and he swears he almost win too if it ain't for Jongdae suddenly talking to the two omegas.

It's Wednesday, and Jongin keep counting.

He has seven weeks before his feral rut, and he wants it to pass by like an air. He doesn't even know if he can really pass the week long rut with someone, because as much as he wants to spend it with Kyungsoo, and of course it's not because o the intercourse but the fact that it's Kyungsoo, he knows the omega is too precious to him now to even lay a single finger on him.

After the class, Jongin picks up his notes and his bag, and thinking now what to eat since the coffee he took this morning is still bursting in his tastebuds like little niddle tips, when Baekhyun suddenly taps him on his left arm.

He distinctly pulls his arm away, scratching at the tattoo.

"What?" He asks. Baekhyun smiles at him, And Jongin doesn't really know the omega that much but he's sure Baekhyun's plotting something.

"So, when are you going to tell Kyungsoo?"

Jongin shoots the omega a look, and turns his head backwards to see his friends already camping at Jongdae's chair, standing and one of them is Kyungsoo. He sees the omega laughing at something Taemin said and it immediately puts a smile in his face.

He's really turning into a big cotton but he has yet to show Kyungsoo that side of him.

But Baekhyun obviously noticed, with how as knowing and mocking hum comes out of his lips.

"You know, the logical side of my brain tells me that you asked Kyungsoo to sketched for your tattoo is because you want to be acquainted with your mate already. But if you haven't tell Kyungsoo, i think there's more."

Jongin groans, and looks at Baekhyun.

"You better not tell him. I haven't ask him out on a date yet."

When Baekhyun looks suddenly shocked and amused by that, Jongin turns on his heels and saunters towards where Moonkyu and Taemin are sitting on Jongdae's desk, Kyungsoo fixing the strap of Jongdae's bag for he is trying to measure the width of the straps to make sure they won't be lopsided when got wear.

"I'm ignoring you." Sehun suddenly says, the younger alpha standing beside Taemin. Jongin watches as Baekhyun walks towards Kyungsoo, but sending waves to Minseok who's just getting out of the door.

He then looks at his grandpa in his desk, still signing and checking the students' plate.

"I didn't even talk to you." Jongin replies without looking at Sehun.

Sehun snorts, too busy carving a small slope in his polymer clay to even retort back to whatever Jongin said.

"He's a baby. He's mad that you're ditching us for a exhibit." Taemin supplies.

Jongin tries not to frown. It's not the first time he's ditching the hang out for a gallery sight seeing with his family this weekend. But Sehun is probably upset because the latter thought they're going to watch the new anime episodes together.

"We can watch it next time," he says. But not really thinking of a date when is that first time.

"I'm excited. I don't want next time." Sehun grumbles with Jongin ignores.

When the student count turns half class, Jongdae decided that his plate is okay now to get check, and Baekhyun even follow him to see how will Professor Kim grade the perfectly measured cube Jongdae made, with no erasures and capital printed letters, which is really suitable for a draft.

He then takes a glance at Kyungsoo, noting of his lips jutting out out of boredom. The omega's holding a graphic sheet, rolling and enrolling it with a pout.

"I got 10!" Jongdae beams at them and fist bumps Baekhyun.

"Okay, let's go now! I'm really starving!" Taemin whines. He and Jongdae are so alike. Alpha's but not really acting all too stereotypical alphas.

"The hotdog sandwich yesterday sucks," Moonkyu says. They all stand up now to go out, and Jongin's about to talk to Kyungsoo when the other completely turns sideways. He's sure as hell that Kyungsoo's still avoiding him.

It's been five days.

"Okay. We're raiding the cafeteria!" Taemin announces. Moonkyu agrees and starts to walk now while yanking Taemin along, when Jongdae speaks.

"Sorry. But we're heading out somewhere." Jongdae says apologetically. And by the look of it, Kyungsoo must've thought of it because Baekhyun looks confused for a moment before kyungsoo elbows him.

And since Jongin can scent Kyungsoo, he can smell the caution and alert in omega's system.

He sighs.

"What's the point of waiting?!" Taemin whines off.

"Yeah," Moonkyu agrees. "We waited for you."

Jongdae looks apologetic, atleast. Baekhyun still look a bit confused while Kyungsoo looks neutral. But he can't really clown Jongin.

Jongin can scent every fiber of Kyungsoo's being. Especially when he's nearing his feral rut.

"Just let them go." Jongin says with a shrug. And he tries to muster up the most nonchalant look in his face as his attention bores onto Kyungsoo, clearly showing that he doesn't appreciate whatever Kyungsoo is trying to do.

The omega looks down, and Jongin immediately regrets being cold when a waft full of terrified scents lingers around, as if Kyungsoo's suddenly scared.

But Jongin can't always let Kyungsoo have his way, even if it's just a battle with his alpha self, he can't just always let his guard down because Kyungsoo wants to avoid him and Jongin is not one to crawl over the omega for forgiveness.

It's not about the alpha in him, not because of the status he hold as an purebred alpha and certainly not because of some fragile masculinity.

It's because he's mad that Kyungsoo's ignoring him. Avoiding his existence without proper explanation and go as far to not answering his messages and phone calls.

Of course, Jongin is mad.

"Lets go," he tells his friends and acknowledges Jongdae and Baekhyun by waving halfheartedly, and completely ignores Kyungsoo because that's just how petty he is.

He distinctly smells the sadness Kyungsoo emits, and he's really seconds away to just roll his eyes and ask the omega if he wants ice cream and completely just forgive the other's doings but he needs to do this. He needs to learn how to not give in to whatever conveniences Kyungsoo especially when it's this irrational doings.

"You're really an omega when it comes to emotional and pettiness," Taemin teases as they round a corner to the cafeteria.

"Shut up." Jongin says.

If Kyungsoo wants to ignore him the the omega can go for it.

Jongin won't let his guard down.

  
-

  
It's a lie.

Jongin did let his guard down when Kyungsoo's still not talking to him. It's been a whole week.

Yesterday, he was fine. Installed in his mind that Kyungsoo can do whatever he wants. Can ignore him and avoid him all he wants.

But night came and Jongin had dream. Kyungsoo was crying and bawling his eyed out confessing his troubles to Jongin and the alpha Jongin in dream was sweet and gentleman and all the omega Kyungsoo would want for he shushed him and held the omega's hand. When dream Kyungsoo didn't stop crying, dream alpha Jongin held his omega mate so dearly in his chest until he calmed down.

Jongin woke up with a heavy head ready to crack his sanity and a heaving chest, cold sweats spotting every pores in his face. He didn't remember anything from Kyungsoo's confession of troubles in his dream, but he does remember how troubles he looked.

And Jongin was anxious the whole day. He needs to be well rested the whole day or else he'll be all fucked up for tomorrow's exhibit. It is his sister's painting exhibit on Marie Urvid Gallery, and he needs to be well groomed but first, his mental and sanity should be in peace.

But he hasn't since he woke up. His mind filled with Kyungsoo, thoughts and wonders.

He remembers what Sehun told him some days ago, that Kyungsoo's probably ignoring him for a reason which he doesn't really know.

He doesn't want to ask Kyungsoo directly, though. The omega might cry. The alpha Jongin in dreams can calm him down but the alpha Jongin in reality can't even be tamed, shuffling in his bed amidst war inside his head from too much thinking.

He snaps out of his thoughts when three knocks rap in his door room. He says a muffled _come in_.

Jungah opened the door, and Jongin immediately smiles when he sees little fingers holding on her legs. Reoh sneak a peek and giggle when he sees his uncle. Jongin smiles lazily at the pup, trying his best to crane his neck to look up from his stomach down position in bed.

"You sure you're ready with your suits for tomorrow?" Jungah asks him. Jongin hums, the sound heavy from his nesting.

"Ugh, you're really near your rut," Jungah says suddenly, crunching her nose up while Reoh picks in his tiny nose, little index finger and thumb holding his nose to prevent from smelling things.

Jongin groans. He has yet to take a bath, and his room smells like his sweat because he offs the air conditioner.

Jungah picks Reoh up and about to go off now, but stops and takes a step back, halting from closing Jongin's door room.

"Can you call your friends to help us at the gallery? I still have six canvasses I need to send there," his sister says, hint of apology in her words but Jongin nods, thinking that Sehun can lend a hand.

He calls the younger alpha through phone, and tells him about his sister's predicament. Sehun immediately agrees if it meant free gallery foods samples for tomorrow's gatherings. Sehun asks him if he's coming too. And Jongin briefly tells Sehun he can't since he's nesting and all.

"Have you talk to Kyungsoo?" Sehun asks in the other line.

Jongin frowns to himself. His mind already got occupied by the omega since this morning, actually.

"I haven't. I don't know what to do." He says honestly. "I don't want to suddenly talk to him and all about it. He might cry on the spot. Or even before I speak because he can scent me."

"I just hope he's not that sad anymore. He smelled sad last Friday." Sehun says. There's a hint of worry in his voice, and he distantly thinks that Sehun has already grown to Kyungsoo. Be it because of him or Chanyeol, but he feels happy that atleast someone from his friends takes Kyungsoo seriously.

"I doubt. He's sad. And even before avoiding me, he's already smelling sad. He just toned down whenever I tells him he smells sad." He informs with a shrug. He takes a pillow near him to put in his stomach. It feels good to have something warm and soft there.

There's a silence from the other line, and Jongin thought the call ended already but upon looking at the screen, Sehun's still on call. He puts the gadget in his ear again and says a timid but urgent hello.

"I'm still here," Sehun says, a little quiet. "So you told Kyungsoo he smelled sad? You literally told him you can smell him."

Jongin rolls his eyes lazily knowing where this talk is going; very much like the one he had with Baekhyun before.

"He does know about your rut, right?" Sehun asks timidly again. Jongin hums in confirmation.

"We only scent out mates when we're in rut. Especially feral one." Sehun supplies again from the other line.

"Yeah." Jongin answers.

"And yet, he still hasn't pick up on it? You've been telling him you can smell him." Sehun whines then from the other line.

Jongin can't really do much about that. Kyungsoo is that airheaded, and it's convenient if Kyungsoo ever finds out in his own to spare Jongin from telling him and he's been hinting it but Kyungsoo can't just get it.

And he's also not to tell Kyungsoo how dumb he is. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to feel more insecure over that.

"Okay," Sehun says then. "Kyungsoo's already dumb enough for the both you. So stop being dumb yourself and don't triple it for you both mates." The younger alpha says.

Jongin groans, but really has to do something before this and Kyungsoo continue to grow far apart.

"Baekhyun told me I'm the alpha with the big penis," Jongin suddenly says.

"That's... random." The younger alpha says. Sounding unsure and confused.

"I asked him about it but he said Kyungsoo wants a large dick for an alpha." Jongin informs, which he doubts because Kyungsoo doesn't look like he does think of that. Or else, he just doesn't know Kyungsoo that much at all.

"Baekhyun must be kidding." Sehun offers. Jongin doesn't even doubt that because if there's someone who would even think that way, it would be Baekhyun.

Sehun hangs up after some minutes, telling him he'll support Jongin on whatever steps he make in his life, be it mating Kyungsoo or getting the omega pregnant in his rut.

Jongin had curse a shallow fuck you to the other, and right now he's lounging inside his room.

He closes his eyes as he feels himself sleepy. He fights back to sleep, though.

He needs to know how can he make him and Kyungsoo talk again.

A sudden thought enters Jongin's mind, and he contemplates for a little. He turns his head to look at the clock on top of his study table.

5 o'clock in the afternoon.

He sighs. He thinks he has enough time to talk to his family about something.

  
-

  
"She's staring at you." Baekhyun mumbles, stroking Regina's plumes and amazed at the chicken who is still standing tall in her red and orange glory, her nails in iridescent shade that Baekhyun had tired himself up for it.

"She's not." Kyungsoo deadpans.

His mom comes through then from the kitchen, two plates of lasagna with potato fries garlic flavoured in each of her hands. She puts it on the glass table in the middle of the lounging area.

"Thanks, mom!" Baekhyun beams to Miyoung, Kyungsoo's mother smiles at the omega.

Kyungsoo watches briefly as his mom sits on the single couch, him and Baekhyun on the floor petting Regina because it's her spoil day.

"It's Saturday. Aren't you going to Jongdae's house?" Miyoung asks and folds her legs one over the other, her skin looking too good for someone having a twenty year old son.

"He has something to do," Kyungsoo explains. "He needs to finish that sculpture."

"I told him he should've not signed up for that sessions, but he was really adamant and now he can't pull out." Baekhyun says with a shrug.

"That's a tough knot to pull out then." Miyoung says, looking nonchalant as Baekhyun wheezes out the first bite of lasagna.

"Mom!" Kyungsoo whines loudly. His mom can be cool but he's not really comfortable when she's that cool.

It makes the obvious more prominent that Kyungsoo is even a noob compared to his cool mom.

"How's Chanyeol?" Miyoung then asks. Baekhyun beams at the mention of the name.

"He called me earlier!" Baekhyun says a bit too much enthusiast. "He says he's busy but we can hang out tomorrow."

Kyungsoo pouts then, thinking that he won't get to hang out with either Baekhyun or Chanyeol, and he can't really hang out with those two since they're mates and all.

He'll be all hurried in his bed tomorrow.

Miyoung's about to ask something, when the doorbell rings, indicating that someone's ringing.

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun confusedly.

"Go get the door, Kyungsoo," Miyoung asks. Kyungsoo frowns bevause he doesn't want to get up, but seeing that his mom cooked for them and Baekhyun is a guest still, he grumbles as he stands up, arms holding Regina carefully.

He tries to look at the peephole, but there's no one. And he realizes that the one ringing the bell is outside of the gate.

He saunters towards the gate while rubbing his left eye with his left fist, face crunching up from annoyance until he stops in front of the gate.

Upon opening the gate door, strong scent of mint and sandalwood wafts in the cool and chilly air of August night.

"Hey."

Kyungsoo halts from breathing, staring up at Jongin who's standing few feet away. There's a small tilt in Jongin's lips, akin to smile, bit Kyungsoo doesn't think about that.

 _The hell is Jongin doing right here?!_ Kyungsoo screams internally.

He puts his hands in his mouth, both of his hands which means he dropped Regina out of mortification.

"Oh my god! Regina!" Kyungsoo screams as the chicken runs fast out of the gate.

Kyungsoo squeaks and pushes Jongin aside, running after the chicken that's few houses away now with his fast she runs. Jongin watches as Kyungsoo tries to catch the chicken under the dark night and post lights, the omega's slider slippers flapping in his heels while he runs.

Jongin smiles fully grown now as Kyungsoo heaves a sigh, finally catching the chicken. Amidst of the chase, Kyungsoo took off his slippers and wears it in his hand wrist, to avoid tripping.

And he looks painfully adorable while walking towards their house, cooing at Regina in his pink shirt and white pyjamas. Bare foot, to top it all.

Kyungsoo halts though and looks at him, few feet away and Jongin would have ask Kyungsoo out now if it aren't for Baekhyun's semi whisper screech.

"What are you doing here?!" Baekhyun screeches silently but obnoxiously in front of Jongin, the omega clutching the gate while jumping on the ball of his heels. "Are you courting now?!"

Jongin ignores that and watches Kyungsoo, who shamefully shoves Regina towards Baekhyun, who in exchange catches Regina though she's flailing around.

Kyungsoo takes off the sliders from his wrists and drops them on the asphalt ground and wears them one by one begrudgely but still soft.

"Put her in her cage, please," Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun, and the latter smirks first at Jongin before doing so.

Moments passes and Jongin's still staring where Baekhyun enters a door, the Doh's household, and thinks that Kyungsoo is living on a not so simple townhouse, according the the spaces in between each house and the large space for garage and a garden that's too wide.

"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo says suddenly, snapping Jongin out of his thoughts.

He looks down at Kyungsoo, who is fiddling at the hem of his pink shirt, stance with walls around him and it makes Jongin worry because Kyungsoo looks like he's protecting himself or something. He looks like in full defense from a predator.

Jongin doesn't like that.

"Is that Regina?" He asks instead, the heavy letter of g in her name pronounced by Jongin with much air in the letter but sounds too intoxicating for a name.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo replies. "Why are you here?" He asks again.

Jongin sighs.

"Were you ignoring me?" He asks straight to the point, not beating around the bushes anymore. Kyungsoo looks down and bites onto his lower lip.

"I'm not." Kyungsoo tries to deny.

"You did. You do. You're even avoiding me right now." The alpha says with a little sigh. "I just want to know _why_."

Kyungsoo looks up and looks down immediately, still not answering that makes Jongin frowns a little.

"I don't want to tell you." Kyungsoo then says.

Jongin wants to protests, wants to know why because he has the rights to demand even if he doesn't have the right to stop Kyungsoo from ignoring him.

But Kyungsoo is guarded, his presence is and Jongin, even if can't see the barrier physically, wants to respect the space Kyungsoo wants and the privacy he wants for his thoughts and troubles.

So Jongin nods, and says a little okay.

"Okay. I won't force you.. but I have a _question_." He states.

Kyungsoo looks up, a evident frown in his forehead.

"What is it?" He asks softly, still so sweet and Jongin thinks it's now or never. He has to have Kyungsoo talking to him by Monday at uni.

He misses the omega a little bit.

"Do you have a suit?" He asks.

Kyungsoo's frown deepens.

"I do. But nothing that fits you." Kyungsoo mumbles while checking Jongin up and down, slowly, for the measures.

Jongin wants to laugh because usually, people check him out for his great built and model like proportion.

Kyungsoo is always ready to make himself different from them without knowing.

"I'm not here to borrow. So you do have a suit that still fits you?" He asks again.

A laugh is threatening to come out of his mouth as Kyungsoo's brows quirk in too much confusion.

Jongin smiles. "I'll fetch you tomorrow by two in the afternoon."

Kyungsoo's frown doesn't cease. They grows. "What for?"

"For my sister's exhibit."

The omega's eyes are so big they probably pop out of their sockets now. "Wait- _what_?!" He whispers out.

"It's an exhibit of my sister's painting collection."

"Wait!" Kyungsoo holds up two hands in front of Jongin, smelling and looking all panicky and mortified.

"I'm taking you there."

"What's happening?!" Kyungsoo whispers harshly more to himself, palms going to each side of his head, clutching his fringes softly.

"It's a date." Jongin says with a smile.

Kyungsoo stops him even before the words go out of Jongin's mouth, the omega looking all too shocked and staring at him in astonishment.

" _What_?" Kyungsoo whispers out.

Jongin's wide grin turns into a small, tight lipped smile. He doesn't even know if Kyungsoo understand half of the words exchanged just now.

"It's a date." He repeats softly. No trace of giddiness and excitement there, he's doing it in all wrong ways. He doesn't even have a flower to give.

All he has is a small smile and a sliver of hope that Kyungsoo will say _yes_.

He didn't even prepare anything. Kyungsoo doesn't really deserve him but Jongin is not going to drown on that thought.

Kyungsoo's still staring, questions written in his eyes and face and the wind blows, making the fringe above Kyungsoo's forehead dance a little.

"Do you want to go with me tomorrow?" He asks again, more properly this time with his horrible way of asking someone out.

Kyungsoo's eartips are red now. Skip the pink phase because Kyungsoo's really red looking now which is his cheeks appling and the more his fingers fidget with the hem of his shirt.

A few moments passed, and Jongin knows by this he should apologize and go now, but he has to be patient with Kyungsoo. The moment he accepted Kyungsoo as his mate is the same moment he commits himself to be with someone as complicated, always feeling constipated Kyungsoo.

" _I do_." Kyungsoo whispers out after some moments. And clears his throat. "I do have a suit that fits me."

And that's enough of an answer for Jongin, who smiles while staring at Kyungsoo, the omega looking down and smelling all too lemon and honey and flowery right now.

 _Cute_ , Jongin thinks to himself. _Terribly cute_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really took 45k words for Jongin to ask Kyungsoo out 😤


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all bitches better teach me how to control myself aaaàaaàaa 📣📣📣📣📣
> 
> ps: this is rather a part one of the date heh

Kyungsoo stares at his own reflection. The mirror is fine. But Kyungsoo thinks he looks distorted or something.

He whines, tugging off his necktie and picks a pink one, still smelling like original ken doll or that's just the default smell of everything newly brought from store.

His mom had drive off to the nearest boutique for the neckties this morning, because his dad's are all looking faded.

He puts it on and ties it gingerly in front of his neck, craning his neck to tie it properly.

He seems it looks good, but it's the tie. About _him_ , though..

Kyungsoo whines again when another knock on the door erupts again.

"Kyungsoo! Let me in!" Baekhyun screams, actually been screaming for half an hour now for Kyungsoo to open the door.

But Kyungsoo is of course panicking, his own default mood, and opted to lock his door because he might ask Baekhyun to put some highlight in his cheeks for a good look when in fact Kyungsoo wants his whole attire and look to be simple.

He thinks he needs help though, so he begrudgely opens the door and Baekhyun sighs in relief.

"Oh my god. I really thought you're going to open the door after ruining your look!" Baekhyun whines off while walking towards Kyungsoo's bed.

"I want to cancel it." Kyungsoo says suddenly. He pull out his phone from the comfort of his pillow underneath and opens the thread he has with Jongin. Baekhyun watches silently.

Kyungsoo's thumbs hovers at the keyboard, lips thinning out and staring at Jongin's latest message.

' _ **don't put too much perfume, okay?**_ '

And Jongin must've thought he would for he panics a lot.

He wails out loud, dropping his phone on his bed and cries with no tears.

"I can't!" He wails near to Baekhyun's ear.

"I can see that."

Kyungsoo takes off his suit and slacks, only now in his baby pink boxer shorts and white tee. He hangs the suit and slacks gingerly outside the walk in closet's door before flopping down on the bed with a frown.

"You smells like you're about to eat a whole sweet sausage." Baekhyun states. And Kyungsoo glares because he _hates_ sweet sausages.

"I'm nervous." He confesses. "I get that he wants to bring me because I'm a art student but a _date_?" He says exasperatedly.

"He wants to date you." Baekhyun says like a matter of fact. "He just did what he thinks is right thing to do. And that is to ask you out."

Kyungsoo stares are the newly installed ceiling fan above his bed, and whimpers at the thought.

"Does he even like me?" He asks to no one.

Baekhyun can sense Kyungsoo's nerves. He doesn't even have to scent it. He just _know_. So he inhales and exhales dramatically before he scoots closer to Kyungsoo.

"You know, I think you're more nervous at the fact that when the school year started, Jongin barely know you and now you're about to date that someone you're actually inlove with." The other omega says softly. Kyungsoo looks back at Baekhyun, eyes a bit red and he smells really sad now.

"Maybe.." Kyungsoo whispers out. "And.. what if I'm not good enough for him? Not that I deluded myself that much. I'm talking about today.. what if I break some glass or drop a plate? I feel like I'm a loser next to him." He adds on.

Baekhyun combs his hair, freshly dried.

"And.. am I reaching for the star? Because I think this is too good to be reality.."

"You know, I _completely_ understands you. Just imagine how I'm still coping at the fact that Chanyeol is my mate. I might be jolly now, but I always think that maybe it's all hoax. That maybe, I'm not really that mate for Chanyeol. I feel really insecure." Baekhyun drawns out the last two words with much intonation.

"But somehow, I remember how Chanyeol takes it, how he accepted it and how he accepted me. I think I can be really who I am in front of him. I can show him how I am as a person. My attitude and all. Not only because I'm aware he has no choice but to be with me, but because I trust him that he'll find attraction in every flaw I have." Baekhyun states longly, still combing Kyungsoo's strands.

"And I think that's what Jongin sees in you. I mean, you're not the most coordinate person. You panic, even if you're not at the disco," Kyungsoo lightly growls at the joke but scoots closer to Baekhyun. "You eat foods he actually doesn't like. But guess what? He still hangs out with you. Do you really think it's really because of that tattoo? _No_. It's because he wanted to be friends with you, but turns out he got feelings more than an acquaintance should have."

Kyungsoo blinks slowly and lets the words sinc in.

"Jongin might have a motive. Like, he planned to be friends or closer with you. But he catched feelings along the way. So don't be afraid. He likes you already after seeing how of a dumbass are you. What's there to lose?"

Kyungsoo contemplates, feeling less worried now.

"Come on," Baekhyun suddenly announces. "Let's get you pretty?"

Kyungsoo still looks hesitant, but he nods nonetheless.

-

Baekhyun refused to wait for Jongin's arrival, only because he has plan to meet Chanyeol prior to the newly found mates' earlier plan.

So Kyungsoo has to endure his mother's and father's stares, asking him things about the alpha who's gonna snatch their precious son any minute by now.

It's quarter to 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Jongin said 2 o'clock. And Kyungsoo's nerves are all wrecking again and he can't calm down because Baekhyun is not here to calm him down.

"Where is that gallery again?" His dad asks. Miyoung shoots Insung a scolding stare when Kyungsoo flinched at the sudden voice, much more when if sounds so authoritative.

"Marie Orvud Gallery," he replies politely.

"That one near our west branch?" Insung asks again. The alpha is looking through his glasses and brows and Kyungsoo whines internally because he thought he already escaped being under alpha's protect when Chanyeol moves out but then his father has to remind him that he actually exist and he's bound to meet Jongin, something Kyungsoo didn't expect to happen.

"Stop looking at me like that! You look like Chanyeol hyung!" Kyungsoo wails softly and picks on the lents from the couch cloth.

Chanyeol and Insung don't really look like each other, consider that Chanyeol looks like his grandma and Insung is more like his grandpa, but sometimes they do. Or that's just because they're both tall.

According to Jongin, he thinks they look like each other, when Jongin saw him scrolling through his photo weeks ago. He had snort and disagreed.

But they both baby Kyungsoo too much and now it's showing.

"Why can't I interrogate you?" Insung asks with a frown. Good thing and Miyoung shush her husband, patting the man's arm to stop because Kyungsoo looks ready to whine out loud.

"It's near our west branch, _yes_ ," Miyoung informs, talking about the restaurant branch at the west side of the city. "And stop acting like that or you'll scare Kyungsoo before you scare his date."

"Fine. But I gotta go and take a bath. I think I haven't visit the west branch for months now." Insung said and stands up, only to be interrupted when Kyungsoo stands up too, and whines while glaring at him.

"Mom! Stop him! He's gonna tail us!" Kyungsoo accuses. Insung looks ready to state some alibi but Miyoung calms down the two with a tired sigh.

"Both of you, _please_. Act like your age."

"Tell that to dad!" Kyungsoo gripes.

Insung's really ready to state some novel length sermon when the doorbell ring reverberates through the whole household.

"That's _him_!" Kyungsoo tells himself and stomps waddle like, literally because running is not his forte, towards the door. He turns to his parents first, eyes pleading to both of them.

Because although his mom is cool, she tends to say words that are a bit inappropriate. He needs both of them to behave.

"Dad, please behave." Still, he addresses his dad more.

Miyoung smiles to herself and leans to her husband as they follow Kyungsoo outside of the household. "He's finally going out on a date. It's his first date."

Insung still looks too hesitant to even welcome whoever that alpha is. He just knew that his son is too young to date.

Kyungsoo opens the gate, blinking at the 2 o'clock afternoon sun heat and because of his drying contact lenses that Baekhyun bought for him, same grade vision as his glasses.

"Hi." Jongin greets, a tiny wave before dropping his hand beside his waist with a muffled flop sound because of the suit.

"Hey," Kyungsoo croaks out airily, letting go of the gate door and looking at Jongin's attire, and wow.

Kyungsoo looks up and fights back a whimper at Jongin's pushed back sleek hair, the first time he ever seen the other with that hair style.

"You look very handsome." He whispers out loud, not really intend to. Jongin let's out a chuckle and puts his left palm over right shoulder and rubs himself a little, looking shy for a bit from the compliment.

" _Why_ , thank you." Jongin says gratefully.

" _God_ ," Kyungsoo mutters squeakily. "Did I say that out loud?" He whines off but Jongin snorts it off.

Kyungsoo turns when he smells his mom and dad nearing, and glares at his dad who's staring at Jongin up and down, scrutinizing the young alpha.

"Dad!" He pesters lowly, about to hug his mom goodbye now to get away but Jongin beats him to it. For the alpha bows down and steps closer to offer a hand in front of Insung.

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm Kim Jongin," the young alpha offers with a polite manner. Insung stares at the hand, and squints at the ink he sees just beside the young alpha's hand.

Insung takes the hand rather neutrally, shaking it a bit, and Kyungsoo almost breathe a sigh of relief.

But then, his dad tilts Jongin's hand, inspecting the tattoo, tail like running through the side of Jongin's palm that stops before the base of his pinoy finger.

"Pure bred from South East Kim clan?" Insung asks out loud, looking at the printing ink. He lets go of the hand and stares at the young alpha.

 _No wonder he reeks of sandalwood_ , Insung thinks, just like his own scent but still different because of different DNA.

" _Dad_ ," Kyungsoo tries again, but his whispered warning got drown by the wind and wide space of their yard.

"Yes, sir." Jongin answers the alpha's question. Insung hums under his breath.

"My son is at home at nine in the evening, sharp. Got it?" Insung declares, sending menacing looks at the young alpha.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll send him home." Jongin assures.

After shaking Miyoung's hand and after Kyungsoo hugs his mom and glares at his dad but still kisses his cheek, Jongin leads Kyungsoo now to the car waiting for them.

Jongin opens the door from the backseat and Kyungsoo goes in with a shy smile, still feeling skittish even after his dad did not kill Jongin.

It's because of Jongin. Of the reality that Jongin is really taking him to a gallery where he'll meet his sister, possibly, since it's her own art show.

"That went well," Jongin whispers out after taking the space beside him.

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, only because he doesn't know what to say. Jongin seems to misunderstand the treatment for the alpha huffs before telling the driver to drive them off to west.

"You're still ignoring me, I see." Jongin says, not really sounding mad and thankfully, not smelling mad.

"I'm not!" Kyungsoo protests, waving his hands in front near Jongin, his torso tilting to the alpha's side. He's about to protest some more when he notices the driver looking at them briefly from the rear mirror, smiling at him then when Kyungsoo catches the man's eyes. He squeaks internally and arranges his self in his seat, patting down his slacks in his thighs while blinking his eyes.

"That's my brother in law, Seungwon," Jongin informs. Kyungsoo briefly looks at the man and nods, glancing at Jongin beside him and looks down when he sees Jongin looking at him.

"So, are you now going to tell me why you're ignoring me?" Jongin asks after he looks down.

"I'm _not_ ignoring you-"

"You _are_ ," Jongin interrupts. "You didn't answer my call. I sent you messages but you left them on read. I tried talking to you personally but you always turn away. And _oh_ , you exchanged seats with Minseok. I wonder _why_." Jongin finishes off with a mock wondering tone.

Kyungsoo whimpers and slivers himself.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kyungsoo says softly. The omega looks up and Jongin, feeling his heart missing a beat at the sight, nods.

He doesn't want to force Kyungsoo to do something just to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Okay. But will you tell me later?" He asks then.

Kyungsoo looks reluctant, but nods anyways.

-

Kyungsoo looks up at the ceiling of the gallery, taking notes of the exquisitely done designs of the painted in gold sculpted lining where the ceiling and walls meet. The whole plane is wide and the place is in barely jaundice shade light.

There are posts, large pillar posts, two lining posts that makes three parts if you're standing at the entrance, but finds that the posts are not disturbing as a divider. It's more of a design than a support of the roof.

The whole curved ceiling is in shade of _cadet blue 3_ , with golden brown shade paintings like baroque arts and some from victorian.

The walls are cream, but not perfectly flattened because of the small dents and embosses like a newly mixed sands and stones but painted thickly in shade of cream.

The exhibit, named _Gē' Hinnōm_ , doesn't really fit the whole place. But Kyungsoo is yet to see the paintings so he's not really ready to judge the planner and interior of the gallery's look today.

Kyungsoo's breathe hitches when he feels Jongin lowering down his face towards his left cheek, the alpha's breath fanning over his lobe before Jongin speaks.

"See that woman in green dress?" Jongin says while staring at the woman few meters away, her pristine dress complementing her flat stomach and the large pearls on her neck looks heavy to wear.

"What?" Kyungsoo asks in hushed tone, too.

"That's Jennie Kim, from South Clan. My parents planned for me to mate her once when I was younger. But she's now living in Paris and mated with a man owning some of Chanel's stocks." Jongin informs, and Kyungsoo checks the woman up and down. She really looks like a lady birthed out of money. A child of a rich man.

Jongin leads him towards forward then and stops in front of a painting. It's dark, too dark that Kyungsoo has to scoot closer to see the linings and shades.

"That's a portrait for one of the senator's daughter, Kim Sohyun. My sister had to take pictures of her in the same position every week to check multiple times her whole posture." Kyungsoo nods at the information. He steps closer and sees the lining, the perfectly thin strands of the portrait that he himself can only do with graphite.

He himself paints, and knows how hard to keep a thin brush to not split or produce thick lines, but it's all in the care of hands, anyway. It's how light your hand moves in precise.

A hand then clasps on his lower back, and he looks back to see Jongin looking at somewhere.

"Come on," Jongin says softly. "My family wants to meet you."

" _Family_?!" Kyungsoo blurts out loud but Jongin's already leading him towards a group of people camping on a double poseur table.

"I'm here. Don't be nervous," Jongin whispers near his left ear. And Kyungsoo's about to protest, thinking about backing out, but then Jongin takes a hold of his hand and hooks his left arm on the alpha's right one.

Jongin pats his forearm in a consoling manner, and Kyungsoo sighs, heart racing at the prospect of meeting Jongin's family.

Is this the karma for avoiding Jongin? Putting him on a situation where Kyungsoo would feel nothing but anxious and uptight?

There's a woman in cream suit, and a child no more than three year old hugging to her knee, and a middle aged woman that looks like Jongin's eerily.

He shivers, and Jongin pats his hand again when Kyungsoo's hand grips Jongin's cloth.

"Mom, noona," Jongin calls out. The two women turns to them, the kid waddles to Jongin which the alpha catches immediately with a huff and a short laugh.

Kyungsoo wants to protest because he has to let go of Jongin's arm, and has to face the two women who walk to them.

"He was cranky but I guess he's happy now that you're here," the woman with cat like but droopy eyes says, and if Kyungsoo feels creep the Jongin looks like his mother a lot then his sister is a carbon copy of Jongin's, with tall statue taller than Kyungsoo's, and a alpha like body for a woman.

He smiles, and looks to his side when Jongin puts down the kid in opt to stand beside him.

"This is Kyungsoo," Jongin introduces. "Kyungsoo, this is my mom, Sunyoung. And my sister, Jungah."

Jongin's mom smiles tenderly, walking over and taking his hand in a motherly gesture.

"Hi, hello, sweetie." The middle aged woman says, and looks at him up and down.

Kyungsoo doesn't know why but she looks glowing buy staring at him, like seeing long lost son.

"Hi, good afternoon," Kyungsoo greets politely, and bows down. The action makes him feels the hand on his lower back more, Jongin rubbing his lower back twice in a calming manner.

"You smell like lemon and honey," Jungah butts in.

Kyungsoo blinks.

"Don't mind her. She's just like that." Jongin excuses while Jungah excuses herself and her mom along with her child, three of them manoeuvring to go to a presumably a painting collector.

But Jungah and Jongin's mother turn to them before walking away, both of them smiling at Kyungsoo.

"Excuse us first. Kyungsoo, eat a lot." Sunyoung says with a smile, in which Kyungsoo smiles at a bit widely.

"Eat while we're going rounds." Jungah says. "Jongin, ask the sommelier where the ice cream bars are. Kyungsoo will like them."

And Kyungsoo really thought Jungah doesn't really like him.

"Come on. Jungah prepared chocomint ice cream bars," Jongin says, making Kyungsoo wonder for a moment because he has yet to eat a chocomint ice cream bar.

"Where's Professor Kim?" Kyungsoo asks, looking around and not seeing the infamous professor.

"Grandpa's not here. He's with my dad right now in Europe." The alpha explains and ushers both of them towards the buffet area.

Kyungsoo nods with a hum, his attention turning to the foods now.

Jongin goes first for the chicken drumsticks, barbeque flavoured, and for the cheese fries which the alpha drowns in cheese sauce.

"Is that for _me_?" Kyungsoo asks when Jongin ushers now him to a poseur table nearby. The alpha halts, looking at Kyungsoo.

"We're sharing," Jongin deadpans.

Kyungsoo pouts. The food looks too little for them.

Jongin, upon noticing the sad look in omega's eyes, sighs out and puts the plate on the table.

"That's _yours_. Let me get myself a plate." Jongin says before walking away now. Kyungsoo watches the alpha, and then looks around.

He's used to this kind now, his dad attending gatherings and bringing him and Chanyeol sometimes. But there's just something with the way exhibit is different, because it's the atmosphere of gathering for the arts and not for some business related issues.

Jongin comes again with a plate and lots of tissues, the alpha giving him a fork for the cheese fries.

But Kyungsoo doesn't like that, using fork for fries or drumsticks. So he does the horrifying thing that some won't do in this kind of gathering. Kyungsoo picks a drumstick, dipping it to the cheese sauce and going straight to Kyungsoo's awaiting mouth.

Jongin fights back a smile as Kyungsoo hums and do some giggle worth of dance, looking like a penguin with his side to side dance.

"You're _too_ cute." Jongin mumbles to himself.

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo asks, cheeks bulging a little bit and chewing slowly.

Jongin shakes his head and looks down to his own plate, hiding a smile.

" _Nothing_." He says, chuckle threatening to burst from his mouth.

It's _not nothing_ , but Jongin won't tell Kyungsoo that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tweet me @sooccharine y'all 💋


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost all of my self control okay 💋  
> Next update is next month byE Y'ALL 📣📣📣📣
> 
> tweet me @sooccharine heh biches

Amidst eating, Jungah's child goes to them, waddling his way to Jongin.

"Uncle," the kid calls.

Kyungsoo sucks on his thumb and index fingers, cleaning off the mixed barbeque sauce from the drumstick and the cheese from the fries. He watches as the kid raises both of his arms, one griping a monkey stuffed toy in the neck.

"Hey, buddy," Jongin calls out, still eating the drumstick. He's on his 12th stick, which is actually a feat for Kyungsoo. He can't even eat his 8th piece.

"Uncle, carry me," the kid demands.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin as the alpha sighs with his mouth still chewing, looking down.

"I'm eating. Go to your dad," Jongin says, crouching down at the kid and points a man, the one who fetched them earlier.

The kid shakes his head, now frowning sand pouting his way to let Jongin carry him. But Jongin's immune now to his nephew's antics, so he shakes his head and proceeds to eat.

"Reoh-yah, go to your dad," Jongin says sternly. The kid stomps his right foot, letting out a adorable growl that sounds like ' _hhmp_!'

Jongin ignores the kid, and turns his attention to Kyungsoo when he notices that Kyungsoo has stopped eating minutes ago.

"Do you want the ice cream now?" Jongin asks. Kyungsoo contemplates, because really, he's not full yet. He just got tired of the barbeque's taste, and the fries that he eats almost everyday, he's bound to stop eating even if he's not yet full.

"Maybe, later," he answers, eyes still trained to the kid who is still staring at Jongin with a pout while hugging his monkey toy.

He can clearly say that the kid, Reoh, adores Jongin. He's just like Kyungsoo when he was younger and always running to follow Chanyeol whenever the alpha used to play.

He inhales, and lets out some flowery pheromones. The kid sniffs, and looks at him. Wide eyes and he looks a little like Jongin. Kyungsoo prevents himself from cooing.

Reoh then waddles towards him, and raises his arms.

"Up!" The kid demands to him, jumping on his heels and waving the monkey toy to him with wide smile.

"Reoh, we're eating." Jongin scolds, now picking a tissue to wipe his hands. Seems like Reoh knows that Jongin is going to pick him up and return him to his mother or father, for he runs towards Kyungsoo and clutches onto the omega's knee.

Kyungsoo stumbles a little bit, but recovers from surprise.

"Up! Flower!" Reoh whines.

Kyungsoo looks down, and gives Jongin a apologetic look. The alpha looks confused at first, but eyes widen a bit when Kyungsoo crouches and hugs onto Reoh's middle and raises the kid who wails in victory.

"Kyungsoo, put him down. You just ate." Jongin says with a frown, brows knitted a bit.

"I'm not full," he excuses, and looks at Reoh when he feels a poking little finger to his left cheek.

"Flower," Reoh mutters, and then hugs onto him. He can hear how the kid scents him loudly, sniffing and fiddling onto his earlobe.

"Hello, I'm Kyungsoo," he says in small voice, smiling and blinking his eyes.

Reoh finds it amusing, _too_ amusing. He emits a giggle fit and then tilts his body, looking at where his parents are.

"Potty." Reoh whispers, and then turns to look at Kyungsoo again.

" _Wee-wee_?" Kyungsoo asks in small voice.

The kid frowns, not knowing what does that mean.

Jongin, who's watching the whole scene in front of him, clears his throat to get Kyungsoo's attention.

"He wants to pee," Jongin says. "I'm gonna call noona."

The alpha doesn't wait any longer, walking now to call his sister who is too busy talking with Jennie Kim and her friends. He taps Jungah's shoulder, the alpha looking at him in surprise.

"Jongin," Jungah says. "What is it?"

"Reoh needs..:"

 _To pee_ , is what Jongin wants to say. But amidst talking, he looks back to point his intention to his sister, _only_ to find out Kyungsoo walking towards one of the exit outside of the the gallery, carrying a teary eyed Reoh.

"What about Reoh?" Jungah asks, turning to him fully now.

Jongin sighs. "He needs to pee. He's with Kyungsoo."

Jungah raises a brow, but turns to people she was talking with to excuse herself and his brother.

Jongin leads Jungah, the female alpha's alpha stilettos clacking at the marble floor of the gallery.

"Where are they?" Jungah asks.

"I think Kyungsoo brought him to the rest room," he informs, and uses his nose to detect where the omega is. He can distinctly smell a lemon and honey scent that is Kyungsoo's scent, which is in the second to the last rest room if he's right.

He walks the hallway, Jungah beside him. Few feet away from the restroom, they can hear Reoh giggling and some flushing sound of the water.

Jongin opens the door, not knocking anymore and about to ask if Reoh's done with his pee time.

But both of them, him and his sister, halt from saying anything as they see Reoh sitting at the counter while Kyungsoo washes the kid's hands.

"See? It's not scary!" Kyungsoo mumbles cheekily to the alpha kid. Reoh giggles some more, his neck disappearing from shrinking to himself.

"Tickles!" Reoh squeals and sniffs. And the kid's eyes widen and looks towards the door, squealing when he sees his mommy.

"Mommy!" Reoh wails loudly, trying to hop off but realizes that the counter is too high for him to jump.

Jongin rushes to his nephew, carrying the three year old and puts him down on the tiled floor. Reoh runs towards Jungah, the latter waiting for her son with open and wide arms. But to her, and to their surprise, Reoh runs straight to her back, hiding and giggling while peeking out at Kyungsoo.

"Sorry for the inconveniences. I was busy.." Jungah excuses while peering down at his alpha son. Reoh doesn't look a bothered, though. Still giggling some more.

Jungah frowns, and looks at her brother again. He finds out why Reoh's giggling non stop, and it's because Kyungsoo's subtly playing hide and seek with the alpha kid. Kyungsoo tilting his head aside everytime Reoh takes a peek, and Kyungsoo's eyes slitting as if he's really moving and looking for the kid and goes wide eye everytime Reoh peeks.

It's _cute_. She can already see how Jongin's future family will be. But she doesn't voice that out.

"Let's get out of here," he says quietly, taking Reoh's hand and assumes the two to follow. They go out of the restroom, Jongin walking beside Kyungsoo, Reoh with the guide of his mother.

"Mom, let go." Reoh suddenly says, tone demanding for a three year old. Jungah doesn't comply until they enter the gallery again, a bit confused when he sees some new arrived guests.

"Let go!" Reoh proceeds to whine, tugging at his little hand. When Reoh tugs a little harder, he accidentally drop the monkey toy he carries, so Jungah lets go of her son.

"We can take care of him," Jongin offers.

"You have your date. You shouldn't babysit," Jungah scolds, though the offer sounds tempting.

Kyungsoo blushes at the words. He still can't grasp that this is a date. Or maybe, it doesn't feel like a date at all. But he's _not_ complaining.

Reoh runs towards Kyungsoo, and demands to get pick up again.

"Up! Flower, up!" Reoh chants.

" _Flower_?" Jongin mumbles to himself, about to crouch and get Reoh when Kyungsoo beats him go it and carries the little alpha before he can.

"Have you eat?" Kyungsoo asks carefully, voice still in higher octave. Reoh really finds the omega amusing for he giggles before shaking his head.

"Milk!" The alpha kid says, staring at Kyungsoo's face with shining eyes.

Jongin watches the exchange in front of him. And in his mortification, Reoh suddenly dives down go kiss Kyungsoo's left cheek. Jongin fumes _internally_.

His nephew is about to _steal_ Kyungsoo away from him.

Jungah snickers when he sees her brother frowning. She shakes her head a bit.

"Where can we get his milk?" Kyungsoo asks, flustered from the kiss he got from a three year old.

"Reoh, come here. Let's get your milk," Jungah tries again, but Reoh hides under the confinement of Kyungsoo's neck.

The omega smiles sheepishly.

"Seungwon has his little bag. I'll get it." Jungah then excuses herself.

Jongin then turns to Kyungsoo. He watches as Reoh points out every mole Kyungsoo has, every visible moles Reoh can see.

"Stars?" Reoh asks. Jongin sighs and scoots closer to the two.

"Moles. Those are moles," Jongin explains, now a little calm down and not feeling envious over his little nephew anymore.

" _Small_?" Reoh asks cutely, head tilting to the side and a confused look in his chubby face.

Kyungsoo suddenly groans, and holds onto Reoh's nape to push the alpha kid's cheek to his own, both of their chubby cheeks bumping harshly that make Reoh whine a little; and all of these much to Jongin's mortification.

"Can I take him home?" Kyungsoo tells him, looking all to sad and Jongin would've thought that Kyungsoo's just making a show of how much he likes Reoh but Jongin can _smell_ how Kyungsoo feels towards his nephew.

And Jongin gets now why Reoh keeps calling Kyungsoo _flower_. Because Kyungsoo smells like a fresh and light scents of flower, not that harsh but simple and light and it kinda reminds Jongin of his mom's favorite fabric conditioner. He snorts at the thought.

"Here comes his bottle. Don't mess Kyungsoo's clothes, okay?" Jungah tells her son, index finger tapping at Kyungsoo's shoulder to emphasis the clothes.

Reoh nods, latching his mouth to his bottle and leans to Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Once in his bottle, Reoh doesn't fuss anymore and demands anything, as long as he's in Kyungsoo's arms. So Jongin sighs in defeat, can't do anything but to talk to Kyungsoo like this. Reoh in Kyungsoo's arms and not wandering around like Jongin wanted to.

Kyungsoo has yet to see the paintings, too, so Jongin feels bad. For Kyungsoo and _himself_. Because he feels like a stupid alpha for not doing things _right_. Much more when it's the first date.

He already graded this date as **_F_** , a horrible failure.

"Uhm, Jongin?" Kyungsoo suddenly mutters. He looks at the omega with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Can I walk around? My back kinda hurts.." Kyungsoo whines a little, and Jongin's about to pick Reoh when Kyungsoo takes a step back.

"I want to carry him." Kyungsoo says, and without a word, Kyungsoo walks away with Reoh in his arms.

Jongin blinks. Did Kyungsoo just ditch him for _another_ alpha?

  
-

  
Jongin never let's his eyes roam around, only because he's staring at where Kyungsoo goes while carrying Reoh.

" _He_ likes Kyungsoo."

Jongin snaps back to look at his sister, and sees her behind him with their mom.

"I already like him." His mom says, watching Kyungsoo stops in front of a painting and points the rectangular art piece to Reoh, who looks at the painting with wide eyes.

"He's _the mate_ , right?" Jungah asks. Jongin nods, feeling his face warming now that his family has seen his mate, and they _like_ him. He _feels happy_.

"I don't see why you're telling me he's clumsy. He could've drop Reoh by now." Jungah says with a sneer, taking a sip of her virgin cocktail.

"He is. He's _not_ just being clumsy today." He tells them with a little snort, looking at his sister and mom briefly.

"He likes my paintings." Jungah then says, a little soft and Jongin turns to her. He sees her sister biting her lower lip, eyes concentrated towards Kyungsoo.

Jongin checks on Kyungsoo, and sees the omega still standing and staring at the painting he just pointed out to Reoh.

"He _does_ like it." Jongin says with a smile.

Jungah wheezes, little huffs going out of her mouth.

"Okay, I'm nervous. I _didn't_ expect for him to like it. I think he has some comments and I _really_ want to know." His sister tells him with intonation that indicates how much she really wants to hear Kyungsoo's critics.

It's after an hour when Seungwon comes to pick Reoh, who's sleeping soundly now in Kyungsoo's arms. The omega passes Reoh to his father carefully, but not without living a little kiss in his head that makes Seungwon frown a little but decides not to say anything about it.

Jongin then leads Kyungsoo to their table, the omega huffing a little bit from carrying the alpha kid for that long. And to think that Reoh is three year old now. Kyungsoo must've some great stamina. Jongin tries not to think about that too much.

Kyungsoo's eating his second ice cream bar now, mint chocolate of course, when Jungah speaks.

"So, Kyungsoo, what can you say?" Jungah asks slyly, hands gesturing the venue. The omega lets out an airy laugh, looking around and up at the ceiling, before looking at Jungah.

" _Honestly_?" Kyungsoo asks shyly.

"I want _honesty_." Jungah says. Jongin rolls his eyes and sips onto his champagne, hiding a smile.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to say. The exhibit's title is literally _hell_ , but the venue is nothing but. This is _actually_ ," Kyungsoo looks around again, hands gesturing to the ceiling and the whole venue. "Looks empyrean? Looks elysian."

Jungah hums, nodding her head.

"But I saw the paintings and.. wow. The portraits, none of them are smiling, right? But there's this one portrait, Ophelia, right?"

"Yeah," Jungah replies, a little smile Jongin can't decipher in her lips. "Ophelia."

"I think it's her own depiction of hell? When she drown herself? Mister John Everett Millais really did Ophelia's grave flowery which is actually accurate." Kyungsoo says and halts, a airy laugh going out of his lips. "But yours is _different_. You didn't put flowers and plants, and I like the fact that you didn't wither some flowers and greeneries to emphasis the lack of life she had now, but on a stone tub, really. That's what should where Ophelia is. But the way you painted it.. I like it." Kyungsoo admits, a smile in his lips.

"It's hell in its _own_ style." He adds on, feeling excited talking over art pieces he actually loves. He mutters a apologise to Mister John Everett Millais for liking Jungah's version more.

"Actually, you're right." Jungah admits. "I don't like to ' _romanticize_ ' it by using flowers like Ophelia ending her life is love and _yes, maybe_? But it's a tragedy. It might be only me seeing it as romanticism and some might think it's me with problems in my head but atleast I know I shouldn't romanticize it, you know?" Jungah explains further more. Kyungsoo nods in understandably.

"Because it's different. When you _suspect_ something as this, like romanticized thing, people will point finger at you because it's _you_ who think _that way_. But at the same time, even if I thought it's a romanticized one, I still have this _rational_ part in me that _knows_ it _shouldn't_ be romanticized. And I think that's what matters." Jungah ends her lines with a shrug.

"Absolutely right. Things are subjective. Some overthinks because they just know it's, for example, romanticized. And to other, it's not. But that doesn't mean those who think of romanticism means they romanticize things themselves." Kyungsoo says, sounding too philosophe.

"I _like_ this talk," Jungah suddenly says, making Kyungsoo bows down to hide his appling cheeks. Jungah turns to Jongin then. "Why did you bring him just now?!"

Jongin rolls his eyes. "You two can talk then."

Jungah beams and asks for Kyungsoo's contact number which the omega gives with a smile.

  
-

  
Kyungsoo doesn't really want to go home, but it's nearing 8:30 in the evening now. He recites his goodbye to Jungah and Jongin's mom with regret and sadness. But Jongin's mom hugs him to console him, rubbing his back because Kyungsoo grew attached to Reoh in span of 5 hours.

Good thing's the alpha kid is asleep. Or else he'll cry if he sees Kyungsoo leaving.

Seungwon gives the car-key to Jongin, and Jongin waves to his family with a small smile. Kyungsoo waves with too much enthusiast, going as far to open the car's window to wave.

"I miss Reoh already," Kyungsoo mutters to no one when Jongin rounds a corner of a street. The alpha can't really look at Kyungsoo, for he is driving.

"I'm sorry," Jongin blurts outs suddenly. Kyungsoo frowns a little.

"Huh? Why?" He asks. Jongin's eyes stay on the road, but his lips are tight and he smells apologetic.

"I didn't know it would be like this. I mean, we were supposed to enjoy ourselves? But you end up babysitting Reoh. I'm sorry." Jongin explains and then sends Kyungsoo a look, that the omega can't really decipher.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it. It would be boring without Reoh. I miss him already." He says honestly with a small smile, looking at his side to Jongin who doesn't look convinced. Doesn't smell so convinced.

"I'm a horrible date, right?" The alpha mumbles. "I should've ask you after the exhibit. I should've brought you to a place other than that. Now, I can't redeem anything because we're going home now. It _happened_." Jongin proceeds to mumble with a sigh.

Kyungsoo giggles a little to himself. Jongin actually looks adorable when he's upset.

"Please, don't be. I'll be sad if you'll regret asking me out." He whispers, his fingers finding the comfort by fiddling with the hem of his suit.

"I don't regret it." Jongin clarifies. "I just regret not doing good."

Kyungsoo would love to tell Jongin that _it's fine_ , that he's actually thankful and so happy to even spend a time with Jongin outside the confinement of Professor Kim's room. And the fact that he met Jungah and Jongin's mom, he feels like he really is Jongin's date, not that it's fake or anything.

It's just he can feel the date more because of the presence of Jongin's family, like assurance that Jongin is not toying with him.

Some might prefer the date in malls, or parks, and Kyungsoo does prefers those too. It just happen that Kyungsoo wants assurance and all. So he's really happy, especially when Reoh likes him so much.

"It's _fine_ ," Kyungsoo still tries to tell Jongin. "So don't think that you failed or something. I'm happy."

And Kyungsoo, who knows what failure feels like, also knows how some people wants assurance that they're doing good.

It's just like Kyungsoo's situation, wanting to meet his mate to feel the satisfaction that he's useful. From looking for his mate and wanting to be a help whenever he feels sad.

He still feels sad not knowing who his mate is, because what if he's sad and Kyungsoo's not there to try to make him smile? He always feel like a useless mate.

And he definitely doesn't want Jongin to be sad.

Jongin halts the car just in front of Doh's household, dying the engine of the car and goes out first. He sees Kyungsoo opening the passenger's door, and rushes to open the door for the omega.

"I can manage," Kyungsoo says with a small smile.

"I _know_ ," Jongin counters then. "I just want to pamper you, I guess. Because I feel like it's really a failed date."

Kyungsoo snorts. " _Failed_? I get to see a gallery. Eat a lot. Talk to Jungah, and a really nice talk, mind you. And Reoh."

Jongin huffs at the mention of his nephew. "Reoh. He stole you away from me and my sister."

And Kyungsoo's laugh is so loud, so giggly and nice, and so _pretty_..

And Jongin can't help but to stare, because Kyungsoo looks so pretty. And it's _not just_ the face. It's his laugh. His openness.

And when Kyungsoo opens his eyes after that merry laugh, but still chuckling too much, Jongin feels dauntless.

So he takes a step, but not really invading the omega's space. Kyungsoo must've noticed the sudden move, and his laugh fades little by little.

His eyes are sparkly. And a little smile still gracing his lips.

Jongin sighs a breathe. Kyungsoo is really pretty even if he set aside the omega's visual.

"Let me make it right," Jongin whispers. And takes Kyungsoo's left hand into his.

Jongin tries not to flinch at the feeling he suddenly feels, the sudden awareness for his own heartbeat, and the sudden hyper awareness over Kyungsoo's scent.

It's like someone damps a drum of honey and lemon to him, with flowers and all because Jongin can't really breathe steadily now but he tries. He tries to calm the somersaults in his chest.

He just touched his mate's gist, and Jongin wants a refund because no one told him it'll be like _this_. That the feeling will be like _this_.

"Go out with me again." Jongin mutters, gulps loudly when Kyungsoo blinks.

It's a millisecond scene, Kyungsoo blinking but Jongin catches the glitter of his lashes to the cotton confine of his cheeks.

Kyungsoo gulps. And opens his mouth.

"Do you _like_ me?" Kyungsoo asks in small voice.

And Jongin hates how insecure Kyungsoo sounds just now.

The alpha smiles, but Kyungsoo can't see it because the omega is busy staring down at his hand in Jongin's palm.

" _I do_ ," Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo snaps his head to look up, eyes wide and mouth gaping a bit. "I do like you."

Kyungsoo lets out a whimper. And his eyes turn red and glassy. A louder whimper comes out of his tight lipped mouth and Jongin starts to panic when he can't scent anything.

He can't distinguish anything because Kyungsoo smells like too much emotions and feelings.

Jongin doesn't even have the chance to breath and Kyungsoo slowly takes a step to close the distance in front of them, and hugs his middle.

" _Okay_." Kyungsoo says shakily, and Jongin's confused for some seconds, when he realized that that is Kyungsoo's answer to his question.

Slowly, he puts his right arm over Kyungsoo's upper back and his left arm to Kyungsoo's lower back. He smiles as Kyungsoo continues to sniff.

A sudden thought enters his mind and Jongin deems it fine to ask Kyungsoo about it.

"So, the alpha you told me about.. the one you like.. It's _me_ , right?" He asks teasingly.

Kyungsoo whines loudly, pushing Jongin who, for the first time, laughs out loud in front of Kyungsoo.

The omega opens the gate begrudgely, closing it harshly it makes Jongin flinch.

" _I hate you_!" Kyungsoo growls acutely with pink neck and pinker face and stomps his ways to the house.

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo goes inside rather crankily, and finds himself chuckling again because he really got a temperamental mate.

But he's _not_ complaining. _Not one bit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📣📣📣📣📣📣📣📣📣📣📣📣📣


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwow 🙂
> 
> tweet me @sooccharine if you all want to talk or something 🙂

Jongin wakes up earlier than usual. On Mondays, he only has one afternoon class; two in the afternoon until six.

But today, he has plan of taking Kyungsoo out for lunch. It's not a date, per se. It's just treating someone you're dating. Jongin kind of cringe to himself but not because of disgust. It's just kind of _overwhelming_ to even think about it.

Walking to the economics building hallways is kind of new to Jongin, since he doesn't have econ class anymore because he took two classes last year so he can have two literature class this year; so he's kind of confused where to go.

He pulls out his phone and looks at Kyungsoo's recent message, the omega telling him what room number is his new econ class for this trimester.

Apparently, Kyungsoo doesn't have econ class with Baekhyun and Jongdae, which he kinds of worry over because he knows Kyungsoo can't even breathe when he's not with those two.

He halts in front of a room, looking up and seeing it's the econ class Kyungsoo is currently in. He takes a deep breath and backs away until his back is flat on wall. There's a stone bench nearby, so Jongin takes a seat and puts down his bag beside him.

He's furiously tapping on the screen of his phone because Moonkyu is in rut and whining over Jongin who ate the former's stash of chocolates; when there's a looming shadow appears in front of him. He looks up with a frown.

"Hi, can I sit here?" The girl asks, pointing the space at the other end of the bench.

Jongin contemplates because he's not really comfortable having people near him especially when he doesn't know them, but Jongin knows Son Naeun, and the bench doesn't really have his name on it to tell the girl to go and look for other bench.

So he nods and scoots away even if he's at the edge of the bench already.

Naeun sits on the other side, putting down her bag almost beside Jongin.

Jongin's typing and sending messages to Moonkyu again when the girl speaks.

"You didn't scent me, Jongin?" The girl asks, and Jongin briefly looks to her way to see her opening a book; and she briefly looks at him too.

Jongin purses his lips. He doesn't want to be crude, but to be a good alpha for Kyungsoo starts with being nice to other people. Not that he's not nice, he's just really uncomfortable with female omegas.

"I didn't," his simple answer.

Naeun hums softly, and flips a page of the book she's reading. She suddenly turns to Jongin then.

"You're nearing your rut, huh?" Naeun muses lowly.

Jongin frowns. Why is she asking him about that? Of all things? Just because they're classmates doesn't mean Jongin is comfortable enough to talk to her about that. They're not even close to begin with.

Naeun must've sense his nerves for she chuckles cheekily but soft. He closes the book she's reading, and Jongin briefly notices her fingers between the pages as makeshift bookmark.

"I'm just asking. Sorry for that." The female omega says. "I'm just curious if you're dating Doh Kyungsoo."

Jongin's eyes widen a little bit at that. He's not looking at the female omega beside him.

"He's cute you know?"  Naeun then chuckles again. "I can't even be mad that he got to date you before I do." There's a teasing tone in his words, and Jongin briefly remembers his female omega classmates asking him what does he think of Naeun.

Sure, she's pretty. One of the prettiest, if Jongin's  being honest. But she smells like rose and mango, if his mind remembers correctly. She doesn't smell like honey or lemon.

"Did you follow me just to ask me that?" He asks a little bit hotly to the omega. Naeun smiles secretly to herself.

"I didn't follow you. I have econ class next." The female omega explains.

Jongin doesn't say anything afterwards, opting to just being quiet. But he's thinking though. It's obvious that Naeun likes him. But it's not anything important or relevant for him.

He's just confused why Naeun asks him about Kyungsoo.

" _Okay_. You're too in deep with your thoughts. Chanyeol asked me to talk to you because he found out about you and his nephew." The omega snickers at her own words. "My political science class is never the same as before since he's been bothering me to talk to you."

Jongin gawks at the information.

"Chanyeol did that?" He asks. He knows that Naeun's attraction to him is not that deep to suddenly talk to him. There must be something if the went far to talk to him personally about Kyungsoo.

And finding out it's Chanyeol's doing of all things, he doesn't know what to think. Jongin scratches his sideburns mindlessly, bunching his brown beanie up a little from the movement.

"I must admit I like you. But I like lots of alphas. Not just you. Don't feel special." The omega says playfully. Jongin huffs.

"Tell Chanyeol you didn't get anything from me. I'm going to talk to him _myself_." Jongin huffs to himself more.

"Okay. Hope he won't bother me again. Anyways, is Taemin single?"

Jongin raises a brow at that.

"He is."

Naeun hums again under her breath, and looks away now to open his book and read where she left.

It's not even a minute passed when the door of the room opens, Minseok going out first and Jongin's confused how many classes this man has. He's like everywhere at every nook of the campus.

Jongin stands up too and picks up his bag, not minding if some people send looks and glances towards him, mostly omegas. He could care less.

It's when a strong and pungent scent of honey and lemon hits him that Jongin moves a little, ducking his chin up a bit to see where Kyungsoo is.

And there he is, in his baby blue sweater that's too big for him and gray sweatpants. Horrible choices of paired outfit but Kyungsoo looks cute with his Kanken bag and glasses. Also, Jongin thinks the horrible fashion is _acceptable_ when it's Kyungsoo who wear them.

The omega's busy talking with someone when he looks up, eyes going wide before talking again to the person he's talking with, presumably to say goodbye, and he struts cutely towards him. Kyungsoo looks at him up and down, and then stares at his face again, looking up at him.

"I _thought_ I smelled something earlier _similar_ to your scent.." the omega muses. Looking at his chest and to his face again as if he can't believe Jongin is in front of him.

"I have two in the afternoon class. When's your vacant?" He asks, ushering the male omega so the side so they're not occupying the middle way.

"I have two hours vacant from twelve to two in the afternoon." Kyungsoo mumbles, frowning and pulling out his phone.

Jongin purses his lips when he sees Kyungsoo holding and tapping on his phone with two hands, the omega looking like a squirrel eating his chestnut but he doesn't voice that out.

"Oh!" Kyungsoo exclaims suddenly and looking up at him with a beam. "Two and a half hour! Eleven thirty to two in the afternoon."

Jongin nods, and takes Kyungsoo's left hand in his. He can hear the gasp from inside Kyungsoo's brain, and few people looking at him.

Jongin sometimes hates that he's quite known for being handsome and smart. It's his genes' fault. Being a pure bred from South East clan and all.

"Let's go. There's a new pancake stand just outside the campus," he says and tugs the omega's hand. Jongin finds it cute, even if the hand he's holding is drowning on sweater paw. Even if he's not having skin contact with Kyungsoo. It's holding him in general that makes him feel light and happy.

"I have to tone down with carbs," Kyungsoo protests lightly but walks beside him, frowning and almost pouting.

They proceeds to go out of the campus, Jongin leading him to a booth where people are camping. Jongin is right. It's near the campus. It's just outside the campus.

Jongin looms over from the back of the people, Kyungsoo looking small attached to Jongin's side.

The omega frowns a little when the people looks at Jongin briefly before giving space for the alpha. He's not quite sure at the display of privilege, but then he finds out why when he sees the people behind the booth.

Sehun is grinding the black bean paste while Taemin is mixing the pancake batter with a large whisker. Jackson is shouting happily for the people to come and buy, as if they're not huffing and on the brink of death from cooking and counting money exchange for the people.

"Yo! Jongin!" Jackson greets and waves a hand aggressively, Sehun has to suck away from the hand almost slapping the life out of him.

"Two dorayaki," Jongin says to Jackson who salutes before clapping his large hand to Taemin's back.

"Ow, fuck, don't touch me!" Taemin screeches when Jackson touches his shoulder again.

Jongin snickers at the scene but watches how Taemin puts decent amount of pancake batter in every serving, making sure they're not wide or small enough.

"What paste filling do you want?" Jongin asks to him, looking downwards at him and Kyungsoo looks up. And he looks down immediately when he noticed how near Jongin's face is.

"Uhm, peanut butter? And berry jam?" He muses to himself upon reading the flavours of the filling.

"One dorayaki and one with peanut butter and berry jam," Jongin says. Sehun snorts.

"Please, make it quick!" Jackson tells Sehun and Taemin, the alpha excusing himself and huffing a bit with sweats all over his body, making it look like he's doing the most job when in fact he's just hollering and clapping every alpha's back he sees.

When Taemin flips the round fluffy food one by one, Jongin turns to Kyungsoo again and leads him to the side of the booth where they can talk to Sehun who's looking all pink now from moving too much.

"How are you doing?" Jongin greets as they stand beside Sehun. Kyungsoo looks at the make shift roof of the stall. It red and not really doing a good job from covering the alphas from the sun. Kyungsoo himself feels sweaty for he is wearing a sweater. He didn't know he'll go out of the campus.

"Barely alive," Sehun wheezes his answer, and he turns around from the food when he sneezes. Jongin cracks a little laugh that gets Kyungsoo attention.

"Is it fine we're here?" Jongin asks then.

Sehun looks at them briefly with a grimace looks down where the crushed beans are being pump out, but abruptly stops at the sight of Jongin holding Kyungsoo's sweater clad hand.

Kyungsoo notices and looks down with wide eyes, a gasps leaving his mouth as he tugs his hand away from Jongin's grasp.

The alpha looks back at him immediately, Jongin frowning from the harsh movement.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asks lowly. Kyungsoo looks at Sehun who is still looking at them. Jongin follows where he is looking and sighs.

The alpha fumbles, his hand looking for Kyungsoo's without actually looking for it. Jongin holds the hand tighter when he gets a hold of it. Kyungsoo tries to pull it back, but Jongin is not letting go.

"Why are you like this?!" Kyungsoo wails lowly from Jongin's behind, the alpha almost covering Kyungsoo's body from the difference of their statues.

"Nah, it's fine," Sehun says, straightening up his body and motions a hand towards the joined hands. "It's _normal_ for people who are _dating_."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but sputters with his grumbles words so he opts to just whine and hide behind Jongin's, which is a not so good idea.

The alpha smells like sandalwood, a hint of patchouli and mint there. It's like a mixed of Jongin's former and current scent.

It's Taemin who gives them the still hot packets of pancake with fillings, making Kyungsoo halts from scenting the alpha. Jongin demands the pancakes to be boxed. Taemin grumbles under his breath but does as his customer demands.

"What drinks do you want? Slush?" Jongin asks when they're walking now away from the booth, ushering him inside the campus again. Jongin did not pay because apparently he's part of the group project for social experiment and entrepreneurship, and he paid for the booth and ingredients. The three others are to sell the product. And with Jackson being on the group, it's meant to be successful.

"I didn't know you have clubs," Kyungsoo muses, sitting on the stone bench under a tree. Jongin takes the space beside him and puts the carton of pancake to the stone table, much to Kyungsoo's mortification.

"You just don't know lot of things about me, I guess," the alpha says then with a shrug. Jongin stands up, looking at him briefly before speaking.

"I'm getting us drinks. Don't you dare leave," Jongin warns. Kyungsoo wails lowly and looks down, glaring at the stone table. He hears Jongin snickering but when he looks up to growl at the alpha, Jongin's already walking towards the beverage shop inside the campus.

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin walks, struts, he's just always watching what the alpha does most of the time. When the alphas good few meters away is just when Kyungsoo notices the beanie Jongin is wearing. No wonder he feels like someone's different.

The omega flinches when his phone vibrates and rings, pulling out the gadget and frowning when he sees the caller. It's Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

" _Kyungsoo, you better not be with Kim Jongin right now. Baekhyun's asking me where are you and I thought you're with your friends,_ " Chanyeol scolds from the other line. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"Dad even let me date." He excuses, his other hand reaching over for the box of pancake.

" _That's different! I'm your uncle! He's **just** your dad!_" Chanyeol growls and Kyungsoo doesn't know what to react on. The fact that Chanyeol is so overprotective or the fact that the alpha just implied that uncles have _more_ rights to be overprotective than the father.

"Why are you acting like a brat?" Yungsoo groans. Ever since Chanyeol moved out, since he mated Baekhyun, he's nothing but all doubled over protective. He texts Kyungsoo ten times a day when in the past he barely even have Chanyeol's contact phone number in phone.

When his uncle starts to recite law act with numbers, he hang up. He frowns at his phone, still baffled at the fact that his used to be moderate uncle is now scolding him for even hanging out with Jongin.

The alpha then arrives, taking his previous seat beside Kyungsoo. He must've noticed the crease on Kyungsoo's forehead and the way he's staring at the phone screen.

"What's the matter?" Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo turns to Jongin with a frown, about to answer when he sees the slush drink and the pack of cheese fries.

Kyungsoo squeals loudly, making Jongin flinch from the sound and watches how Kyungsoo snatches the crushed ice drink with lychee and blueberry syrup; the omega doing happy dances again from the sweet and fruity drink.

"It's just Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says with a shrug, picking a generous amount of fries and stuffing the food to his awaiting mouth. Jongin watches as his omega hums in content. He feels contented too just by the sight of it.

Jongin suddenly remembers his encounter with Naeun, and contemplates wether to tell Kyungsoo about it. After thinking for some moments, he decides that it's better left unsaid. He doesn't want to upset Kyungsoo.

"Can you pull my beanie off? It's hot," he says instead as he picks a couple of fries and his pancake in each hand.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo's taken aback from the request, but he does as what Jongin requested.

Kyungsoo puts his slush down at the stone table and stand up behind Jongin, pulling the beanie off.

" _Swoosh_!"  Kyungsoo says when Jongin's hair strands fall from the confinement of Jongin's beanie, bit loud and then giggles.

Jongin turns to him, eyes wide. Staring the the pout Kyungsoo still has in his lips from making the _swoosh_ sound.

"Your hair is so cute." Kyungsoo mumbles with a smile before going to his seat. Jongin stares at the omega shuffling in his seat and arranging his fringes with his pinky finger.

"Says _the one_ who's actually cute.." Jongin hums lowly. Kyungsoo blushes automatically to himself, finding the words too much to bear. He knows Jongin is not even trying to be smooth. Jongin just blurts out his thoughts.

That makes the words more overwhelming for Kyungsoo than it already does.

"Don't say things like that. You're not my dad!" Kyungsoo scolds.

"I'm your date, though. We're dating." Jongin says casually, shrugging his shoulders.

Kyungsoo frowns a little. "Is this a date?"

Jongin then looks at Kyungsoo, confused. "Not really? I mean, it's not really a date? More like I'm just _treating_ foods the person I'm dating." Jongin explains.

Kyungsoo looks conflicted, and Jongin understands because Kyungsoo is always lagging. Before Kyungsoo can start with his usual over thinking, Jongin speaks.

"So," Jongin starts when he sees Kyungsoo opening the paper wrap of the pancake.

"When are you going to tell me the reason why you avoided me?" Jongin asks and puts a couple of fries inside his mouth.

Kyungsoo stops in his track, slowly turning his head towards Jongin to look at the alpha.

From the look of it, Kyungsoo smelling so unsure, Jongin knows he won't get any absolute answer.

"It's not that important." The omega says. Jongin snorts.

"I think it is," he says and Jongin shuffles his body to turn his whole body to Kyungsoo, raising a leg and puts on the other side of the stone bench.

Kyungsoo looks down, and Jongin can see the reddening cheeks.

"You're not really letting it go.." Kyungsoo whispers. Jongin hums, crossing his arms over his chest.

He hides a smile when he sees Kyungsoo eyeing his movement.

"It's about my mate.." Kyungsoo finally says, looking down. Jongin looks at the omega, and his attention a little bit up now at the mention of him.

"What about them?" Jongin asks.

"He told me he would meet me sooner.." Kyungsoo starts. "And I was avoiding you because _you know_.."

Jongin hides a smile behind his pancake.

"I _don't_ know." He says teasingly.

Kyungsoo wails loudly, and shrinks to himself.

" _You know_!" Kyungsoo tells him with a glare. "And because I'm scared.."

Jongin's teasing smile eases to a mild serene one, his eyes trained to the omega. Kyungsoo's worried, obviously not in the mood to talk about it by how much he bites onto his lower lip. So Jongin sighs.

"Let's skip it, then. You can tell me other days." Jongin says.

Kyungsoo smiles at him, and he looks grateful for that.

Jongin proceeds now to eat his food, the fries is crispy and he's happy that Kyungsoo is liking the barbeque flavour.

Kyungsoo just put the fries inside his mouth when Jongin speaks a _question_ that's been wandering inside his brain.

"Kyungsoo, what's your mate's gist?" He asks mindlessly.

Kyungsoo chokes on the fries, standing up making Jongin worry and panic.

 _Is it his toes_? Jongin thinks. He hopes not.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your chapter 19, biches 📣📣📣📣📣  
> I'm gonna sleep now BYE Y'ALL 💛💛💛💛💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

Nothing has really changed after those mini dates. Eating lunch together, Jongin waiting for him outside the class, watching episodes of some animes after reviewing; everything go smoothly and naturally.

A week had passed and Kyungsoo feels fine now with everything. Though sometimes he still feel aloof with Jongin, especially when they're in front of their friends.

Jongdae hasn't said anything which make him nervous. The alpha had stared at him for a whole minute when he told him about the gallery date and the lunch after that. Jongdae had told him then to be careful because tattooed alphas are too damn attractive. Baekhyun agrees with multiple nods of his head.

Right now, everything seems fine. But Kyungsoo knows that things shouldn't be alright this early. And it's not just a hunch. He's sure, especially when his dad is staying at their home for a whole week now, which is saying something.

His dad is always busy with business, but Kyungsoo doesn't really feel sad. His dad started working fully when he reached fourteen so toddler Kyungsoo wouldn't feel neglected. He can say that it was a very nice and clean way of being a parent, according to him, at least.

But right now, he prefers his dad missing than sitting on the couch all day staring at him like he killed the goldfish Chanyeol ate when the alpha was twelve year old. Kyungsoo was five by then and cried.

"Where are you going?" Insung says once Kyungsoo's feet settle on the tiled floor after running down like a kid on the stairs.

"I'm hanging out with Baekhyun and Jongdae. Minseok is going too so I kind of can't pass on it. We missed him!" He beams while putting on his socks.

"Okay. You're going home at ten in the evening and ask Jongdae to send you home. I don't want you commuting alone." Insung says sternly, making Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the warning.

" _Of course_." Kyungsoo answers with pursed lips.

Eversince his dad saw Jongin, or found out about an alpha taking interest on him, he's been breathing down on his neck and saying Kyungsoo is kind of annoyed is a understatement.

He knows his dad trusts him, Insung knows very well that Kyungsoo can take himself home even past ten in the evening. It's just the news of an alpha tailing after Kyungsoo -which Kyungsoo whined for because Jongin is not tailing after him, his dad will throw a fit once he found out it's Kyungsoo who liked the alpha for a long time- is taking a toll on him.

So the omega is trying his best to understand his dad. Kyungsoo knows where his dad is coming from.

"And I can smell you, Kyungsoo. If you ever try! If you ever try sneaking up behind our backs of your mother, I'll send you to Tokyo!" Insung says sternly.

Kyungsoo hops towards his dad, jumping and hugging the tall alpha with a beam.

"When?! I want to go to Tokyo!" He teases, and Kyungsoo giggles when Insung looks regretful for even speaking at the first place.

"You can go now." Insung then says after a moment, sending Kyungsoo out of the door with a kiss on his temple.

The omega baskins at the pampering he's getting from his dad, since Insung is too busy with work and not giving attention to him these past months.

Kyungsoo waves at his dad once he closes the gate, and treks the street now with jumps on the ball of his heels.

He doesn't want to think about his dad's helicopter mode on him, but he doubt he'll be able to understand his dad for the upcoming weeks.

His heat is coming anyway, his dad has six more weeks of Kyungsoo's peaceful mind and emotion stability.

-

Kyungsoo groans when he feels his head throbbing, feeling annoyed at the sticky feeling when he press two fingers on his temple. He had put mint ointment on his temple already, but his head still feels like ripping into two.

"If you're not feeling okay, you should've stayed home." Jongdae scolds, folding Kyungsoo's test paper results into two folds. Baekhyun's rubbing a soft palm on Kyungsoo's lower back, trying to sooth the omega but to no avail. He even tried to let out soothing pheromones, but it only made Kyungsoo whine from too much scent he's scenting.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Kyungsoo whines some more, getting cooed by Baekhyun who hugs the omega tighter in his chest.

Kyungsoo lets him, because the library is not even that full to do these embarrassing things. Also, Kyungsoo needs it.

"Are you sure you can manage? Because we can talk with the management." Jongdae supplies. Kyungsoo grimaces because the alpha smells too worried, which he would appreciate but right now he just wants to block his nose. His scenting has been awfully sensitive since yesterday.

He doesn't want to think about it too much. He must be sick because of his upcoming heat.

Jongdae reluctantly waves at them, leaving for his next class while Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo's class will be in two hours.

Once Jongdae is out of sight, Baekhyun turns to him and combs his hair.

"Do you want to sleep?" The other omega whispers, and Kyungsoo tries his best to nod, because really, he needs a nap.

He needs to be fine after classes of this day because Jongin is taking him somewhere, according to the latter who talked to him earlier this day.

Jongin had noticed Kyungsoo's uneasiness, which the omega waves off with a flick of his hand. Jongin looked sceptical but didn't push the subject either.

Kyungsoo is thankful of that.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he tells Baekhyun who hums and just proceeds to comb his hair.

Kyungsoo hums himself out of tiredness and over sensitivity, digging his left cheek to his forearm as he tries to be comfortable.

"Wake me up after an hour, okay? I need to eat." He tells the other omega. He faintly hear Baekhyun scoffing, muttering about priorities which Kyungsoo ignores.

Sleepiness consumes him not even after a minute, and Kyungsoo would have feel suspicious because he's not that tired, but due to feeling almost fatigue, he lets the drowsiness succumbs him.

And after some minutes, or not even one, Kyungsoo wakes up again.

But he is not in the library nor the university. He's in some kind of place like park, or something like a place where kids playor feed pigeons.

Sitting on a fountain, Kyungsoo wanders his eyes around, looking up at the sky and notes the pink surrounding. The sky is also pink, and Kyungsoo frowns when he sees the place all to clearly.

Putting his hand on his face, he taps his skin to check for his glasses, only to get confused more because his glasses aren't there.

Kyungsoo's too busy being confused over his glasses that he doesn't notice a lie figure approaching, even when that person takes a seat beside him.

The screech that Kyungsoo lets out is almost soundless, and his flinch makes the other letting out a very joyous laugh.

" _You were early_." Are the words that skip from the alpha's smiling lips, and even his eyes are smiling.

Never in Kyungsoo's entire life he imagined Jongin having a crescent eyes when smiling, since he haven't seen the other smiling like this.

"Jongin?" He whispers. Kyungsoo tilts his torso to take a better look of the alpha, scanning the other's statue up and down. And up and down. He does it multiple times until his eyes stops at the alpha's smiling face.

" _You're early_ ," Jongin repeats. " _Were you waiting for too long?_ "

Kyungsoo stares. His eyes boring at Jongin's face, who said those words with such fondness, staring at him intently but softly; if that's even the right choices of words to describe the look Jongin is giving him now.

"Why are we here?" Kyungsoo finds himself asking. Jongin shrugs, lips pursed but also pouting, looking pass Kyungsoo's shoulder.

The omega is tempted to turn around to see what is Jongin even looking at, but then the alpha turns his attention to him again.

" _I told you last time that you'll meet me, right? That we are going to meet each other_." Jongin informs.

Kyungsoo frowns, head tilting to side while thinking deep. What is Jongin talking about?

The alpha must've sensed his confusion, for he lets out another laugh. This time, it's louder, pitched and more than joyous.

" _You forgot? I told you we're meeting each other_." Jongin supplies again. His lips are smiling, still looking straight at Kyungsoo.

When Jongin flutters his eyes a couple of times because of staring too much, is when Kyungsoo's face lights up a bit,. He remembers now.

"Yeah. I remember now!" He beams.

Jongin smiles then, the prettiest this time; his lips stretching to show row of teeth and a elongated dimple on his cheek.

The alpha stands up now, and beckons Kyungsoo to stand up to by tilting his chin upward for a moment.

Kyungsoo stands up, but when he takes a step to Jongin, he trips.

He looks down at his shoes to see the strings untied, dirty and Kyungsoo suddenly wants to pout. He manoeuvre his hands to fasten the strings, whining softly when the strings moves on its own, dancing in the air like a tapeworm.

"Sorry! Wait for me!" He says in panic, trying to fasten his strings again. When they do nothing but to avoid Kyungsoo's fingers, the omega slumps down and looks up.

And frowns when he can't see Jongin.

No, he _can_ see him. He can _still_ see him.

But the face starts to get blurred, like a drop of water on a camera lense, like a foggy road and Kyungsoo of course, starts to panic.

"What's happening to you? Jongin?" He calls out, trying to stand up but his shoe strings stop him, tying his ankles together and Kyungsoo doesn't have the mind to think how the strings get this long.

He tries to untie his feet, but he can't and he's only hurting his fingers. They turn purplish and reddish from Kyungsoo trying to untangle his ankles. But no, he can't because they just get tighter.

He looks up and see the alpha looking down at him, his face blurred, and Kyungsoo wants to get mad that he's not helping him to stand up at all.

But he can't when the alpha is letting out tons of pheromone scents, sandalwood and mint, obviously trying to soothe him.

The last thing Kyungsoo sees is the alpha's face getting clearer, but his eyes shut even before it got fully cleared.

-

"-yungsoo! Kyungsoo! Wake up!"

Kyungsoo shots up from his seat, eyes wide and morning glory on the corners of his eyes. He looks around to confirm his suspicion, and when he sees the surrounding, all tall shelves and books and absolutely not a part with humongous fountain and a Jongin; he sighs.

A dream. Just a dream.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks, looking all to worried and even touching his forehead.

Kyungsoo nods his head with a reluctant smile, but his smile turns to a frown when he feels no headache from the movement. Isn't he sporting a migraine just now?

"How many _hours_ did I sleep?" He asks, yawning and arranging his glasses, but failed to feel the frame in his fingers. Baekhyun then sighs and pull out the leather case out of Kyungsoo's bag, opening it and there it is, his glasses.

"You slept for like, five minutes. Then you started to moan I thought you were having a wet dream." Baekhyun supplies with a grimace. "But then you don't smell like a slut so I think it's not a wet dream."

Kyungsoo ignores the innuendo, opts to pick the glasses and put them on.

He's just about to ask Baekhyun what hour it is right now when his phone rings, flinching at the sudden loud noise.

Kyungsoo looks around and sheepishly smiles at those who sends him looks, the librarian nowhere in sight so Kyungsoo thinks he's safe. He pulls out his phone from his hoodie's pocket, eyes squinting at the sudden light attacking his eyes.

He squints more when he sees a message notification, not yet tapping on it because his eyes are still getting used to the sudden light.

"You blind bat." Baekhyun sneers behind him, tapping the screen for Kyungsoo to see.

"Oh. It's Jongin." The other omega says with a hint of surprise there. Kyungsoo blinks.

He turns his phone up and reads the message, his eyes scanning the words, word by word.

' _Where are you? Didn't I tell you we're meeting? You're late._ '

Kyungsoo blinks again, looking away from the screen to look at nothing in particular.

His dream is still haze, he probably need a whole day if not few hours to remember his dreams. But he vaguely remember Jongin telling him they're meeting. Jongin was in his dream reminding him of a meet up or something.

"You going now?" Baekhyun suddenly asks. Kyungsoo looks at the other and sees Baekhyun gathering his notes and pen, his sketch pad still open, a lone blueprint that's half done and a steel ruler.

Kyungsoo nods, looking at his phone again and decides to type a reply on. He tells Jongin he was just about to go out of the library to meet him before the alpha sent him a message, just to make his dignity rise again. He's not that dumb to forget that.

"Come on," Kyungsoo says, picking up his bag.

Baekhyun deems Kyungsoo fine, headache no longer there so he shrugs and beckons Kyungsoo to go now.

-

Jongin doesn't understand how Kyungsoo goes from moody to sad and now he's happy in a blink of an eye.

Earlier, when he talked to Kyungsoo, the younger practically lean on his chest, much to his embarrassment because he himself felt his face blushing and Baekhyun had to be there watching him suffering from the close proximity. He doubt Kyungsoo knew that he even rubbed his cheek to Jongin's chest.

Jongin felt bad for the omega, not knowing if the reason of the sudden downfall of Kyungsoo's mood is the heat or what, so he patted the others fluffy hair, a bit surprised how fluffy the omega's strands are.

So he expected Kyungsoo to be sad when he meets him, especially when it seemed like Kyungsoo forgot about the rendezvous.

But _no_ , because Kyungsoo waltzed to him with jumps in his feet, beaming and smelling too much like lemon and... is that lychee?

He didn't got the time to think about it when Kyungsoo hugged onto his arm, and without a proper farewell to Baekhyun, tugged him outside of the building.

Up to this moment, Jongin's still amazed from the transition of mood as he watch Kyungsoo gulping down his last bite of burger.

"You full now?" He asks, pulling out a wet wipe out of the baggie to give it to the omega, but Kyungsoo faces him; leaning his face a bit forward in front of him, looking all too expecting.

Jongin sighs, but then complies and dabs the wet wipe to Kyungsoo's lips.

He doesn't expect for the other to screech.

"What are you doing?!" Kyungsoo wails, leaning back looking mortified, of all things.

"Didn't you want for me to wipe your face?" He asks, confused.

"No! I was..." Kyungsoo stops, blinking and looking down between them.

Jongin raises a brow. "What?"

"You know when someone suddenly speaks to you and you're just like.. turning your face towards them instead of asking _what_?" Kyungsoo states sheepishly.

Jongin buffers a bit, but he gets it. Okay.

"Did I misunderstand you? I really thought you want me to pamper you." Jongin smirks at the sight of Kyungsoo's blush, the omega growling but it sounds cute, Jongin can't help but to smile.

"I had a dream." Kyungsoo suddenly says.

Jongin blinks, and moments when he realized he has to respond.

"Oh?" His only reply.

"Yeah. You were there." Kyungsoo says with a smile. He looks sheepish, looks too cute and Jongin arranges his sitting formation, and only because he wants to scoot closer.

"You told me you were meeting me. And I was confused what does _that_ even mean." Kyungsoo adds on. "And I was so confused because I thought that's my mate. And the fact that he told me weeks ago that he would meet me sooner."

Jongin listens, he listens and watches Kyungsoo blushing and feels a bit jealous. Is Kyungsoo flustered because of _that_ faceless mate? That's _him_ , he knows. But Kyungsoo _doesn't_ know.

So he wants Kyungsoo to only look at _him_. It's selfish, but he likes it when Kyungsoo's attention is only for him.

Until Kyungsoo found out about the real situation, he'll have to deal being jealous with his own damn self. Idiot.

"Well, how did I look in your dreams?" He asks instead, because at this moment he's starting to rationalize how dumb Kyungsoo can be because _that's_ a really _big hint_ , yet still not getting it.

So instead of accidentally hurting his omega by pointing it out, especially Kyungsoo doesn't even know they're mates, he opts to just tease the omega.

Which works.

"You looked good there. Much more attractive." Kyungsoo teases back. Though he still shies away and always smelling all too shy and nervous, at least he's now capable of talking to Jongin.

Kyungsoo grew up so fast. He was so scared to even talk to Jongin and right now he's starting to register in his mind that Jongin is actually interested in dating him.

"Okay. But did _he_ do this?" Jongin asks.

"Do _what_?" Kyungsoo asks, confused.

Jongin rolls his eyes, and taking a chance of Kyungsoo spacing out, he leans in.

 _Okay_. Kyungsoo's cheek is actually _softer_ than he expected.

Jongin leans back to see Kyungsoo staring at him with wide eyes, almost same size of his glasses, and even before Kyungsoo's brain works before he panics, which will take maybe a minute because he's that slow, Jongin stands up.

"Let me get you some chocolates." He says, and for the first time, sends Kyungsoo a million worth smile. _That smile_ he only does when he's alone inside his room and busy thinking about Kyungsoo.

"You.." Kyungsoo drawls out, pointing a finger at him.

Jongin waits, still smiling and standing.

And he _snorts_ when thirty more seconds passed and Kyungsoo's yet to move.

 _Wow, he really is this slow_ , Jongin thinks as he watch Kyungsoo blinks, eyes dead and staring at nowhere.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll regret posting it later. But here's chapter 20.  
> Next update will be next month, for real 📣
> 
> Anyways, tweet me at @sooccharine if you have any complains or if y'all just want to talk. Bye y'all 📣📣📣

Jongin stares at the calendar that Jaejoong is holding, a elongated pen pointing on the date encircled in red permanent marker.

"So we got your medical result lat night. Your feral rut is in first week of October. That's in three or four weeks." Jaejoong states, his stylish specs sitting on the bridge of his nosetip.

Jongin frowns, fumbling while getting a hold of his pillow by tapping his palm on the bed. He puts his pillow on his lap when he gets a good of it.

"You woke me up for _that_?" He asks incredulously.

"Your feral rut is in second week of October. Jongin. A month had passed since we got your first medical result. You're running out of time."

Jongin rolls his eyes at the words that escaped his father's mouth. He just wanted to have a very nice sleep since he knows he's getting closer to his feral rut. The fact that it keeps on changing is _alarming_ him, much more to his mother and sister.

His feral rut was supposed to be in January, but the medical result he got previously said his feral rut came sooner. It was set on October, third week.

And now, their family doctor confirmed that his feral rut is in second week of October. That's in four weeks.

"How many weeks have you and Kyungsoo dating?" Jaejoong asks without thinking too much about it. But Jongin does, he does think about it a lot.

He blinks slowly, a palm going to his nape to rub the warmth away from embarrassment, but still thinking about it.

Now that he's thinking about it, he didn't even know when did they start dating, all he knows is it happened after the exhibit; which is three weeks ago. He vaguely remember Kyungsoo avoiding him for days before that, and his mind wanders to the thought of them eating pancakes from the dorayaki stall that their group built.

That was two weeks ago. Honestly, he's not sure.

"Two weeks." Jongin mumbles, his tone asking with a frown in his brows.

"You're not sure? Because your sister's exhibit was three weeks ago. Didn't you start dating him after that?" Jaejoong asks him. His father then takes the seat on the corner edge of his bed, still holding the damn calendar with red circle on October 6th.

There's even a aquamarine star sticker on it.

"What's _that_?" He asks, putting his index finger on it bit got his hand swat away.

"Don't touch it! Reoh did put it there!"

Jongin watches his dad standing up and pulling out his all too familiar wallet, the brown leather, decade old wallet that Jaejoong has yet to let go; and pulls out a credit card. Jongin frowns when his dad hands the thing to him.

"What?" He asks, eyes droopy but trained on the smooth looking black card.

"Buy lots of condoms." Jaejoong says with a shrug.

Jongin groans. "You know I _can't_ use condom on feral rut, right?"

"You're telling me you're gonna mark your mate _without_ practice?"

Jaejoong sounded so confused and mortified, and Jongin, Jongin just want to vanish if his dad is going to start like a dad that he should've done when Jongin was younger.

And now he's going to suffer thinking about the possibility of marking Kyungsoo. If the omega doesn't prefer _other year_ , that is.

Jongin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can build a plan for this.

But first, take Kyungsoo out on a date today.  The omega's been whining over some food Minseok fed him.

Making a plan can wait.

 

-

 

"Is that a machine?"

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin wearing some leather jacket, denim pants and a helmet on his left hip.

Jongin briefly looks at the motor and looks at him again, Kyungsoo gulping from too much nervousness.

"Come on. Are you coming or not?" Jongin asks, looking at him with a frown because of the weather.

Kyungsoo looks around, gulping when his eyes turn to the humongous motor where Jongin is leaning. Never in his life did he imagine that he'll ride a one. Or more like that he'll get a chance to ride one, since he's not sure if he will.

"My dad will kill me if he finds out." He alibis. "He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"You'll hurt yourself if you don't have assistance. Or if you ride it yourself." Jongin reasons. Kyungsoo looks up when he sees Jongin walking towards him, and lets out a squeak when Jongin throws him a helmet that the alpha picked from the motor handler.

"Wear it. We're going somewhere."

Kyungsoo stares at the baby blue helmet, and wonders if Reoh owns it because Jongin doesn't seem like he's using this one. His confusion must've seen by Jongin for the alpha speaks, making kyungsoo flinch at the sudden words.

"I bought it last night so you have something to wear." The alpha supplies, now putting the black helmet in his head and buckling the harness on his chin. Kyungsoo watches the alpha maneuvering a leg over the other side of the motorcycle, looking calm and nonchalant while sitting on the leather seat of the motor; and Kyungsoo feels a bit scared when he noticed that even Jongin looks small while in his seat on that motorcycle.

Kyungsoo hugs the helmet in his chest out of being scared and nervous, not noticing that the thing is digging onto his ribs now.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me what I'm comfortable with?" Kyungsoo asks, still holding the helmet in his chest.

Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks cute right now. But he settles for a smile than voicing it out.

"It's not about getting over your fear of open area vehicle. It's _about_ you finding out that you like it." The alpha reasons.

Kyungsoo still feels sceptical, staring at the helmet and the motorcycle back and forth, while Jongin is still waiting for his say on this.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" He asks, sounding pathetic.

He snaps out of his stupid thoughts when he hears and sees Jongin getting off of the motorcycle again to stand in front of him and takes the helmet from his deadly grip.

Jongin puts the helmet over his head, Kyungsoo ducking down as Jongin puts it on, arranging it for a more comfortable fit.

"If I kill you, then I'll be single." Jongin says casually. And Kyungsoo's thankful for the helmet because he feels his cheeks heating up, his eartips burning as he stares at the alpha from the rectangular hole of the helmet.

He whines when Jongin snorts, probably smelled his giddy those words made him, and glares at the motor instead of facing Jongin like a real adult.

"Is it snug?" Jongin asks. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"It fits just fine. I can feel the vision on my cheeks." He mumbles, following now Jongin towards the monster vehicle.

"Your cheeks are just too chubby, that's why." Jongin says with a snort.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo protests with a pout.

Jongin hops on the motor, now holding Kyungsoo's forearm to help him to get on the damn motor.

"What? I didn't say it's a bad thing. I _like_ it." The alpha says.

Kyungsoo sucks his head down. He's still not sure if it's really Jongin he's hanging out with, because he didn't expect for the alpha to be this unintentionally smooth.

Jongin is not usually vocal over his affection, he's more of showing it by pampering and always considering Kyungsoo's feelings. So having the alpha like this is not new, but just feels so overwhelming when it happens.

But right now that Jongin had swept him off his feet twice within an hour, he's really overwhelmed and shocked. Especially when Jongin looked like he didn't even plan to be a smooth bastard.

All were unintentional, but they definitely worked on Kyungsoo.

"You smells so giddy right now. Hold on to me before we go off." Jongin points out, head tilting to side to accommodate him but Kyungsoo can't see much since Jongin has his own helmet.

He's telling himself that he won't let his own self get carried away from Jongin's words and action since he's still cautious about everything, but got off guard when Jongin reaches for his forearm to put it around on the alpha's waist.

"Hug me tight. So you won't fall." Jongin says, a bit muffled now that Jongin pulls down the transparent case of the helmet. Kyungsoo does the same though sloppily, and encircles his arms again on Jongin's middle.

"Relax, Kyungsoo."

The omega closes his eyes and leans his head onto Jongin's back, not minding that he can hurt Jongin's upper back at the process because of the helmet he has.

Kyungsoo whimpers at the sudden rumbling sound, but screams when the motor takes off.

 _God_ , he prays to no one. _Please take care of Regina!_

 

-

 

Jongin watches Kyungsoo with a teasing smile as the omega hops off from the motor, wobbling and legs trembling after that frightening ride. Kyungsoo barely stands and he wants nothing but to go home and sleep on his bed and cuddle his pillows because that was terrifying, though he also felt happy and excited, he even felt his tendrils popping. But still, it's terrifying and half a heart and mind to ride that thing again.

"Come on. We'll missed the view!" Jongin half shouts at him, who's still crouching down and huffing for the spared life he has.

"Go ahead! I don't want to go!" He protests, because at this point he's not that dumb and knows that they are at some summit like place, because Jongin drove them both up at the road circling the southeast mountain, and he's not ready do see the view down from high place and much more when he's always scared of heights.

No. He's _not_ going there.

Jongin though won't let that happen.

Kyungsoo screeches when Jongin suddenly tugs at his hand, but much more at the sudden touch. Jongin doesn't touch him, hold his hands or anything. So the feeling feels so sudden that he doesn't realize Jongin leading him on the high railing.

But upon seeing the trees and the barely there roads from the distance, Kyungsoo curled himself. He turns around to Jongin, glaring at the alpha who just proceeds to push him forward until Kyungsoo feels the steel rod of railing digging onto his upper back. Jongin has his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo's shoulders now, effectively trapping him.

"Are you going to push me now?" He asks in small voice, looking down between them and shivers at the cold breeze.

He knows that if he just turn around, he'll see much more of the view from the top, and Kyungsoo's too scared, so he protests, whining when Jongin leans back from embracing him.

"Come on. Take a look."

Kyungsoo's still whining and frowning when Jongin made him turn his head a bit, almost his whole body still facing Jongin and only his upper body part turning to have a look.

And Kyungsoo's breath hitches at the sight.

The grip he has on Jongin's arms loosen, his body slowly turning around as much as the space lets him becuase Jongin is still trapping him, in case he escapes.

But Kyungsoo is not running away. He's not going to run away because the view is something he only sees when they're up in the sky inside the confinement of planes, or when he goes to resort. He only sees this kind of jaundice shade of sun with safe process. Going to resort in first class plane and having assistance of tour guide in Tokyo.

It's entirely different. When he didn't plan to see this and expected his life to end because of that large machine Jongin drives, but here he is now.

Looking at the sunset inside Jongin's hale cave of body.

"It's pretty." He whispers, eyes squinting when a breeze comes on making his fringes fly. But he doesn't date blink nor close his eyes, the view is too pretty to be missed.

"Yeah. It is." Jongin answers. "I used to play here when I was a kid."

Kyungsoo's body is fully facing the view now, and he has to crane his neck back to take a peek at Jongin, so he does.

And got his breath taken away again when he sees Jongin staring ahead, presumably at the view in front of them, looking serene and calm.

His cleft chin is showing at this angle and the view of Jongin's fringe swaying along the wind is something Kyungsoo doesn't expect.

Jongin is pretty. And Kyungsoo gulps at the sudden heaviness in his chest.

He turns his attention to the view again, taking notes of the clean roads almost hidden by the trees at the ground of the mountain. He doesn't dare look below, to see the road circling the mountain because he is not that brave enough.

But his mind is wandering too, and of all things, he's thinking about his mate.

Is he okay? Is he near? When is he coming to see Kyungsoo? He promised. But where is he now? Is he taller than Kyungsoo? Is his skin tone darker or lighter than him? What does he look like? Does he have a face of someone that can attract Kyungsoo?

His train of thoughts end when he feels arms wrapping around his waist, stiffening when Jongin props his chin on Kyungsoo's left shoulder.

"You smells like you're _cheating_." Jongin whispers with a snort.

But Kyungsoo is not snorting. Kyungsoo is not laughing. He's surprised. He's shocked. He feels weird.

Why is Jongin being like this? Why does it feels so fine to have Jongin having him in his arms? Why is does Kyungsoo feels like pushing Jongin away yet wants him close?

"Is it too much?" Jongin then asks when Kyungsoo doesn't say anything. He smells worried and concerned. So Kyungsoo shakes his head, because it just feels new. It feels overwhelming to even think about it.

And he briefly wonders how do they look now in someone's eyes, Jongin embracing him from behind, his chin ducked on Kyungsoo's left shoulder and him shrinking to himself yet still looking stiff because of the intimacy.

Kyungsoo blinks away the embarrassment at the illusion he makes in his mind, but got surprised when he feels his lashes are wet.

 _Oh_.

Is he crying?

"You smell so distressed. Are you thinking about your mate?" Jongin then drawls out, making kyungsoo flinch. He doesn't know how come Jongin can see and tell his thoughts.

But he guess it's because of the connect he has now with the alpha. They have mutual feelings for each others, even if they're not mates, having feelings for each other is almost same as mates' connection.

And Kyungsoo doesn't know what to think. Especially, when he thinks he knows now what is he feeling.

He's scared. He's terrified. Afraid because he loves Jongin. He's inlove with someone that is nor his mate and he knows more than anyone that mates will always end up being with each other, no matter what the circumstances are.

And the thought of being with his mate scares him, the thought of loving Jongin scares him too. He's scared because he knows that no matter how much they try, both of them will end up with their respective individuals.

He'll meet his mate and so does Jongin. Even if he feels inlove now, Jongin will never be his. And he's scared to get hurt when he himself is hurting right now.

He's afraid of trying with Jongin. Because their fate is already placed in front of them. They are not mates. They are bound to break this bond off sonner or later.

They should stop. But Kyungsoo doesn't want to. He doesn't want to get hurt more, too.

_Why is Jongin not my mate?_

Having the thought hurts, but asking himself of that question he avoided to ask himself hurts more. It hurts. And he's so, so scared.

He chokes back a sob when he feels Jongin turning around so the alpha is facing him, and Kyungsoo cries more when Jongin smells so scared, so worried and so concerned.

"Kyungsoo? What's wrong?" Jongin asks in hurry inspecting his face because Kyungsoo refuse to look straight. He might say things he'll regret. But he thinks he'll end up saying those things after all. He feels heavy in his chest and wants them gone. Even if it's impossible.

"Kyungsoo, tell me what's wrong." Jongin says, sounding distressed.

Kyungsoo shakes his head while little sniffing escape his lips, still shaking his head because thoughts of Jongin not being his mate, he refuses. It hurts.

"I'm scared." He finally muster to say, and cries hard when Jongin hugs him tight now. He cries hard in Jongin's chest.

"I'm scared.." He continues to say, the words trembling. "I'm scared, Jongin. I'm afraid. _This_ won't last."

The arms around him tightens, and Kyungsoo digs his face more to Jongin's chest, his fingers gripping Jongin's shirt at the back.

He feels Jongin's palms rubbing his back, Jongin patting his lower back in soothing manner. And Kyungsoo inhales the soothing scent of Jongin.

"It _will_ , Kyungsoo." Jongin whispers, sounding so close and feels so close and Kyungsoo doesn't nod nor shake his head, not wanting to indulge in those empty promises.

They stayed for some moments in that position, Jongin holding him close while comforting the omega with his pheromones. It worked, and after almost an hour of just being there, Jongin leans back, giving Kyungsoo a reassuring smile.

"Let's go."

Kyungsoo nods, and as he watch Jongin's back while the alpha holds his left hand, Kyungsoo makes up his mind.

The way Jongin held him earlier, it made his mind and decision absolute. And even before he voice it out, he decides that there's no turning back.

Jongin's just about to live on the motorcycle's engine when Kyungsoo speaks.

"I _really_ like you." He says, loud and brave. "I'm still scared. Because I have a mate that's not you. But I'm _choosing_ you."

Jongin seems to turn around but Kyungsoo's hugs the alpha from behind, immediately making Jongin halts from moving at all.

"I _want_ you." Kyungsoo drawls out, feeling shy and embraces Jongin's waist from behind, willing the embarasment to go away.

It's kind of bearable since Jongin is not facing him, and Jongin is not saying anything. It's comforting.

After some moments, Jongin speaks.

"Okay. Let's get you home."

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is still reeling over yesterday. He is kind of proud because he was so brave to even tell Jongin.

And last night, when Jongin dropped him off, he told the alpha to not talk. But Jongin smiled, and hugged him again.

_"I really like you, too. Just so you know."_

He can feels his cheeks burning again remembering those words.

He completely avoided Jongin though, for the rest of the night before and even today. The alpha reached out to him, and Kyungsoo told him that he needs time for himself.

The alpha agreed, though Jongin asked him to talk to him once he feels fine again, and he feels happy that Jongin is so understanding, not pushing him to do things he's uncomfortable with.

He peeks inside the kitchen, Miyoung chopping some carrots and Kyungsoo takes a chair happily to watch his mom.

"You smells _so happy_." His mom points out.

Kyungsoo just smiles.

"Is Jongin being good to you?"

And Kyungsoo ducks his head down, feeling happy and embarrassed because that's not a thing he would want to tell his mom.

"He's really nice to me." He answers. Miyoung smiles at him and Kyungsoo smiles at his mom back, feeling serene because it kind of feels good to talk about someone he likes with his mom.

It's the first time.

"He always try to sooth me with his scent. He's really nice, Mom." He says, trying to convince his mom how good Jongin is to him. How Jongin is so attentive when it comes to him.

"I get it," his mom says. "But have you told him about your heat?"

The moment he heard the words, Kyungsoo whines.

"I can't! He haven't even ask me if I want to be his omega for his feral rut! His rut is this coming October, too." He rushes out, not even having the mind to tell that he's not entirely thinking about Jongin's rut. He didn't even think over it if Jongin even wants to spend his feral rut with someone.

But his mom frowns, while Kyungsoo's still pouting out of embarassment.

"You _can_ scent him? But he's that _near_ his feral rut?" His mom asks, stopping all the way from chopping the onion springs and stares at him.

" _Why_?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion.

"What _why_?" His mom asks, sounding surprised because how come his son doesn't know. "You know that alphas _can't_ smell anything _than_ their mates when in rut, right?"

The question is laid softly and slowly, as if his mom doesn't want to shock his son.

But Kyungsoo is staring, looking at her like she grew five heads.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo's still staring, not saying anything.

 _What_ is his mom saying?

His head feels heavy and there's a sudden pain in his temple, feels something in his chest constructing and he's not aware of the breath he's holding in.

"Kyungsoo-"

Without words, Kyungsoo stands up, the screeching sound of the chair and apologies for walking away forgotten as Kyungsoo runs towards his room.

Upon closing the door, he leans his back after locking it. And releases a breath he's holding.

_Is that true?_

He suddenly feels his knees buckling, when he remembers that yes, Jongin's been telling him he can scent him. Jongin even tries to sooth him and not all alphas can sooth someone that much.

His mind wanders then at the last dream he had.

In his dream, Jongin was there.

Exactly three weeks after his alpha mate told him he'll visit him again in three weeks. And it happened.

Is he really _that_ dumb to not notice?

Kyungsoo feels his lower lip trembles, his chest feeling fuller all of a sudden. He feels his scalp getting thick or that's just his nerves, he doesn't know.

All he knows is he's not dumb enough to know that Jongin _knew_ , all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really intend this to be not so shocking, the being mates revelation. Because I have priorities and that is Jongin's gist lol not the dick, but him finding about it 💁♀️
> 
> Bye biches see you next month 📣


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I have nothing to apologize for kskssksksksk if you want to scream at me, here's my twt y'all thirsty for update @sooccharine 
> 
> by e 📣💛💛

"What did your mom tell you exactly?"

Kyungsoo briefly looks at Baekhyun who looks too comfortable propping his legs on top of his study table. Jongdae's still frowning, he hasn't said anything since Kyungsoo told them about Jongin.

"I already told you, right? I told her I can scent Jongin," he says feeling exasperated.

"So?" Baekhyun then asks. "So what if you can scent him?"

Kyungsoo tries not to glare too much. He's too exhausted to even roll his eyes.

"Jongin always soothes me. He _always_ does. And no alpha would sooth someone they can't smell. Jongin literally told me many times that he can scent me," he explains as if that'll get through Baekhyun's thick skulls.

"So, he's your mate then?"

Kyungsoo doesn't nod nor shake his head. He doesn't want to acknowledge Jongin yet, whatever the alpha is in his life. He still needs time to let the truth sink in. And if the time comes that he'll accpet that Jongin is his mate, then no one knows if he will relent to that truth.

Right now, he just wants to rest his mind and heart. He has been trying to be casual, since last night actually. He's doing a pretty good job on feigning his nonchalancy. When Jongdae and Baekhyun go home though...

He doesn't know.

"So what's your plan for tomorrow? You'll ignore him?" Baekhyun then asks.

Kyungsoo blinks, his brows frowning and he thinks that's a good idea. But then again, that'll will just cause more trouble. He doesn't want to worry Jongin, too.

He knows that it must be sucks for the alpha to scent his worries and anxieties. And he's really grateful for the alpha who's still keeping up with him. But he's still hurt, he's still feeling betrayed.

It's clear that Jongin _knew_. Jongin _knows_ by how many times he told him he can scent him. By how many times Jongin tried to be with him. And the fact that Jongin really tried to get closer.

Kyungsoo gulps at the last thought. Since last night, that thought had lingered like a leech on a wet tree branch. He had tried to not think about it but how can he not when it's clear now what is Jongin's real intention?

The alpha tried to get closer to him and it's because Jongin knows that he's his omega. His omega mate.

And Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin did all of these just because they're mates.

Seems that Baekhyun and Jongdae had picked up on his mood, him hugging his legs and feeling too sad.

"We're going now," Baekhyun then says. Kyungsoo merely nods at his friends. He doesn't see Jongdae giving him worried glances.

He doesn't even realize that his friends are gone, now he's all alone and free to enjoy his pity-party all for himself.

He's such an idiot for even thinking that Jongin really likes him.

 

-

 

Tuesday was easy. Only because he didn't see Jongin. The alpha had send him a good morning message and the night, Jongin sent him a long was message; it made Kyungsoo want to cry for forever.

_**I know you need time. But can you atleast update me if you're doing fine? I know I was too straight forward the last date we had. I'm not expecting you to treat me the same as before because this thing, between us, means a lot for you. And I'm not judging you for it. I want you to take your time, no matter how long it takes, but I hope you can atleast spare me some worry. Just tell me if you already had lunch and dinner. You don't have to tell me what dish or if you ate them homemade or restaurant foods. I just want to hear things from you.** _

**_I'm sorry that was unnecessary. I know I'm not being a bother but this might have fuel your confusion. I'm sorry again. See you on Wednesday._ **

Those were Jongin's messages and Kyungsoo might have shed a tear at some point. He doesn't want to hate Jongin and he's doing a great job at this. He doesn't hate the alpha but he's still hurt. He needs some time. Or some more time.

And today, Wednesday, as he and his friends walk towards the door of Professor Kim's room, Kyungsoo can't help but to panic.

He knows that the moment they round a corner and the sudden scent of Jongin's sandalwood and mint pheromones hit him, he's hundred percent sure that his eyes will land on Jongin first-hand.

He doesn't really want to see the other yet, but he can't ignore him for the rest of his life. He needs to act like he knows nothing because his mind is still a mess to even plan a talk with Jongin.

Jongdae opened the door for the omegas, Baekhyun beaming at Jongdae while tugging him to enter the room.

And Kyungsoo is suddenly got hit by the scent, _strong_ , so strong. Jongin's particular scent seems to be everywhere. Not just his sandalwood and mint scent but the linger of his menthol sweat and his woody musk that Kyungsoo is sure that's from his chest is something like a pressure air inside the room. And Kyungsoo feels uncomfortable that he's the only one who feels like this. Who can scent this particular scent.

_Is it because I'm aware now that we're mates? Is that why he smells so pungent now? Or is it because of his upcoming feral rut?_

There are few questions that keeps on bugging Kyungsoo's mind but then he halts from thinking when he sees Jongin on his usual seat, on the far right corner. The chair beside Jongin is unoccupied, just like always, until Kyungsoo takes the seat, of course.

But right now, he doesn't feel like sitting there. He doesn't feel like being near to Jongin.

And just like always, he takes a brief glance at Jongin. And just like always, again, he regrets it.

Jongin's staring at him with that warm and shy smile as the alpha ignores Sehun's and Moonkyu's teasing stares. He sees how Jongin's lips puckered for a moment before the lips turn plump and then Jongin's giving him that small smile.

He stares, he stares too long that Minseok had to nudge him towards the usual chair. His usual chair that he kind of detests right now.

He has no choice but to go over there, giving the three alphas a timid smile. He sees Taemin sleeping and decides not to comment on it.

"Hey, 'Soo," Sehun greets. He smiles at the alpha who gives him a salute. "I was with Chanyeol yesterday. I thought you would be there."

"I was busy with my Mom," he supplies. It's true, though. His Mom had lectured him about mating and all just right after his four o'clock class. He was expecting dinner, not a humiliating sermon from his Mom.

"I see," Sehun says with a shrug. Kyungsoo gives another timid smile and focuses now on his own.

He zips his bag on and pulls out the images he printed on a4 papers, the painting references for their current art lesson. He pulls out the tubes of acrylic paint and a nylon brush, frowning when he sees that the raw amber acrylic tube is missing.

He sighs and just ignore it. He just need the white and black paint.

He's pulling out his mechanical pencil when he halts, feeling cautious all of a sudden. He looks to his left and sees Jongin staring at him.

The alpha then looks away, lips pursed but he doesn't smell anything. Which Kyungsoo frowns for. Jongin doesn't smell anything. Well, he smells like sandalwood and mint but that doesn't give away his emotions fully.

Jongin's pungent scent seems to overwhelm everything to the point that Kyungsoo can't scent the other's emotions and mood now.

He decides to focus now on his things while waiting for Professor Kim when Jongin suddenly speaks.

"How have you been?" Jongin asks. Kyungsoo briefly wanders if the alpha is talking to someone that's not him but Moonkyu and Sehun are both busy with their own things; Moonkyu with his earphone and revising a presumably report while Sehun's busy on his blueprint.

He looks at Jongin then, the alpha looking at him with a small smile. Kyungsoo's grip on his pencil tightens, wanting to ignore the alpha but that's just being rude. So he smiles timidly, not looking at Jongin fully with his he pretends to rummage something from his bag.

I'm fine," he replies amicably. He sees Jongin nodding from his peripheral view, the alpha's lips pursing again. Not even a minute and Jongin speaks again.

"Me too," Jongin says suddenly. "I mean, I'm fine, too. I got the university's permission, anyway. For my tattoo," the alpha informs.

Kyungsoo's brows then lights up at that. He doesn't know that university is giving permission to students for having tattoo. But right now, he decides that he doesn't deem it necessary for him. He pulls out a sketch pad out of his folder and hands if gingerly to Jongin.

"I sketched that last week. I just forgot to tell you about it," he says politely. Jongin takes the paper and looks at it, a small smile gracing his lips. Kyungsoo looks down to not witness that thing. He needs to sort out his feelings and mind first. Seeing Jongin smiling is not going to help him either.

"I _like_ it," Jongin then says. Kyungsoo looks up to see the alpha still staring at the sketch. And Kyungsoo hates the fact the he had a hunch that Jongin would love it.

He hates the fact that he knows that Jongin will like the sketch when he barely knows Jongin at all despite dating the alpha for weeks. It's the mating working, he knows. And he feels sad over it.

He gives a small smile to Jongin, glad that the alpha is too engrossed at the sketch to look at him again.

When Professor Kim arrives and immediately asking them about the realistic art they're about to discuss, that didn't give any chance for them to talk.

And for once and for the very first time, Kyungsoo is glad to be Jongin-free.

 

-

 

Not having Jongin didn't last long. Thursday when Kyungsoo goes out of his last class for the day when he sees Jongin outside his class.

He abruptly stops when Jongin snaps his head up, staring right at him. Kyungsoo knows then that Jongin must've scented him, he notes grimly.

"Hey," Jongin greets. Kyungsoo tries not to grimace at the discomfort that he suddenly feels.

"Hi," he replies shortly, waving a palm briefly and looks down at the space between them.

"Are you busy?" The alpha asks. Kyungsoo knows better than to lie so he shakes his head. He looks up to see Jongin nodding. And not saying anything after that.

The atmosphere is awkward, both of them know it. But Kyungsoo is more aware now, he's not that dumb now to make fun of himself. So he doesn't stutter when he recites his goodbye.

"I have to go now," he says politely. He just took few steps when Jongin suddenly speaks.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kyungsoo halts from walking then, eyes widening and feeling his chest thumped a little louder.

"Or was I being fast?"

Kyungsoo grips the straps of his tighter, inhaling all the oxygen he can manage to store in his lungs to calm his nerves. He's never one for confrontation. And knowing Jongin even for a short time, he knows the alpha is not the type of person to even voice out his inner thoughts or his dilemmas.

Not telling Kyungsoo about them being mates is one of them.

He turns around and blinks rapidly when he sees Jongin already looking at him, a prominent frown on his face. Kyungsoo blinks when something hits his nose.

It's pungent, it's hitting him straight at heart. It smells like fresh leaves and petrichor. And it took more than five seconds for Kyungsoo to realize that it's Jongin who smells like that.

And it suddenly hits Kyungsoo that he's scenting Jongin's full emotion now. Unlike before that his scent in general is the only thing he can't smell, right now he can scent all of Jongin. And even if he doesn't have a manual, he can identify what does that scent means.

And it's overwhelming. It's putting Kyungsoo on the edge especially when he can clearly see the emotion in Jongin's face like an open book ready to be read out loud for the listeners to hear.

Jongin's concerned. He's worried. And he can scent a tinge of fear. And Kyungsoo wants nothing but to stride the distance and embrace Jongin because he doesn't like how he _smells_. He doesn't like how he looks so afraid to even voice out his worries.

But he stills, stagnant from the ground where his shoe welts are sleeping.

"I-" Jongin chokes out. The alpha gulps first and takes some seconds. He then speaks again. "You're ignoring me again. I don't know why but I won't stop you. I always respect your solitariness. I just can't help myself but to feel worried."

Kyungsoo looks down. He doesn't know what to say. Jongin's right here talking now so why he's not talking about the thing he found out? Does he needs more time or he's just mad?

But he's far from mad. He's hurt and feeling betrayed and talking about it just makes him feel insecure. Telling Jongdae and Baekhyun about it feels humiliating because he didn't notice. Much more that his mom had to tell him.

It's humiliating, voicing out that you didn't notice your mate being in front of you with how many times Jongin told him that the alpha can smell him. The way Jongin dotes on him is as huge hint already. No alpha near their feral rut would do that.

And that only added more to the pain. He thought Jongin were there because he's Kyungsoo, someone that caught Jongin's affection and feelings. But turns out he's a mate, someone that Jongin doesn't have a choice but to like.

And it hurts because no one knows if Jongin _really_ did like him, being mates aside.

There's the _thing_ that Kyungsoo hates the _most_. The thing that _hurts_ him the most to the point that he wants nothing to but cry on his bed and just forget about everything. About Jongin.

The fact that the _whole time_ , his feelings for Jongin is a feeling he knows that grew out of process, out of oggling and wishing the alpha to be his mate. He knows that his feelings for Jongin started with scratch. It started with him blushing at the thought of that alpha with nice tattoos.

He knows it's _not_ being mates _why_ he likes the alpha. Heck, Jongin even used blockers. It's like falling inlove with a pure human.

And Kyungsoo feels betrayed because Jongin did this because they're mates. No matter how much he tries to defend the other to his own self, that maybe Jongin really likes him despite being mates, that Jongin likes him for who he is; that doesn't stop Kyungsoo to ask himself.

He wants to ask Jongin. Such like " _If I'm not your mate, would you still like me? Would you still befriend me? Even if I'm not your mate?_ "

Hes scared to ask because he's afraid that Jongin might say no.

It hurts. Everything hurts but he's not going to let Jongin suffer like this just because he's being difficult again.

Because, after all, _this_ is what he _wants_. What he wanted and still wanting. He's just hurt and feeling betrayed. He also doesn't know when will it heal.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I.. I already give you the sketch. I think there's no more reason for us to talk? For the meantime, I mean.." He states then after some moments.

And Jongin, Jongin's gaping but he's still listening. He's not asking Kyungsoo why and he's not telling Kyungsoo things such as " _after all we had?_ " and it puts Kyungsoo to shame because Jongin is so damn understanding.

Kyungsoo feels thankful at that, having a mate that knows how to respect his boundaries and not putting him on situation he wants to avoid.

"I'll talk to you, I promise. I just need time." And he flashes Jongin a wide smile then, just to assure Jongin that he'll be fine.

But Jongin is not smiling, Jongin's staring at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Stop being paranoid," he says with a snort. When Jongin doesn't say anything, Kyungsoo thinks it's time to go now.

He's thankful that Jongin doesn't bother to follow him.

 

-

 

Jongin stares at the latest sketch that Kyungsoo draw. He admits he likes this one the most. But right now, it's none of his priority.

Kyungsoo's ignoring him again. Kyungsoo's avoiding him and it's just... it just hurts and he can't do anything about it. He doesn't want to rush the omega and at the same time he doesn't want this to prolong.

He knows that them confessing their feelings to each other is not the problem. Kyungsoo did it first. Why would he avoid Jongin because of that?

The way Kyungsoo's acting, Jongin feels like he knows _why_.

 _So, he find out?_ , he asks himself.

Kyungsoo tried to calm him earlier. Which also means the omega scented his emotions. Which only happen if you know who your mate is.

Jongin puts the sketch pad paper at the top of his table and lies on his bed, his hands on top of his stomach as he stares at the ceiling.

He doesn't know what to do. He maybe an alpha, but he's not one to dominate his omega's feelings. It's easy to tell Kyungsoo to get over it and be with him because that's how it'll work anyway. But he's not going to treat Kyungsoo like that. He's not going to be that alpha who'll tell Kyungsoo what to feel, what to do.

And that is accompanied with him being _weak_ also. Being scared and afraid and he's not ashamed to admit that.

Right now, he's admit scared and afraid. He's terrified of what will Kyungsoo do about them. Because if Kyungsoo tells him he doesn't want Jongin anymore, he's afraid that he won't be able to fight. He's afraid that he might nod and give Kyungsoo the comfort and ease he wants despite it being Jongin's heartbreak.

His mind is working nonstop, being pessimistic to its limit and he accidentally made his eyes warm with how negative his brain is working.

Jongin groans to himself, a lone whimper trapped on his throat and rolls over.

Digging his face on the pillow, he curls his figure and tries to comfort himself.

"What should I do?" He whispers to himself.

And finally, can't help the sudden sob he's been holding on since Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't have anything to apologize for sksksksksk byE 🙂 had a rough time writing this chap coz I got emotional lol bye for reAL
> 
> Twt me @sooccharine if y'all just want to yell at me or somethin💋

Jongin's been contemplating if he should talk to Baekhyun. But seems like there's no such right time for it. Kyungsoo's always with Baekhyun and that's worse. Because after that pitiful talk they had yesterday, Kyungsoo didn't even try to elaborate his dilemma.

He knows that at some point, he has to talk to Kyungsoo. Be it about Kyungsoo's problem or them being mates. Jongin's sure that the moment he'll get the chance to talk to Kyungsoo, he'll tell the omega about them being mates and all.

It's just hard when it's obvious that Kyungsoo's avoiding him and if it's because of him finding out, Jongin's has a hunch that maybe, someone pointed it to Kyungsoo.

Which is the main reason why he didn't tell Kyungsoo about it. He has his own _reason_ and he was so sure that it's for Kyungsoo's own good. But right now, he wants nothing but to go back in time and tell Kyungsoo that they are, in fact, mates.

It's not helping that he misses the omega so much. It even came to the point that he went to Kyungsoo's neighbourhood at two in the morning. It was quiet for obvious reason, but he had thought of ringing the doorbell because he got desperate to talk to Kyungsoo. Good thing that he stopped himself from even walking out of his dad's car.

He got grounded because of that, his dad waiting for him at the front gate at three in the morning. Jaejoong didn't scold him, must be because he knows his son is in rough path these days. But he's still a dad who has to ground his alpha son who is near his feral rut. If it's usual days without feral rut, he'll let Jongin roam around even if he won't go home for two days as long as Jongin's informing them of his whereabouts.

It's different this time, and Jongin himself knows it. It's just really sad not having Kyungsoo to even look at him.

He's contemplating too if he should attend his grandfather's Friday class. Kyungsoo will be there and he wants to see him. _So bad_.

But he also knows it'll only make Kyungsoo uncomfortable.

He's frowning when he calls Sehun after English lit's class to inform his friend that he won't be attending his grandpa's class today. He can just kill his vacant time at somewhere else.

He doesn't wait for any reply from Sehun after notifying his friend and goes straight to the rooftop of literature building. He knows he has to finish his spanish translation homework that he needs to pass today but he's not even in the mood to play games on his phone.

Sitting down on the hard ground and leaning his back on a railing, Jongin sighs at the discomfort he feels at this moment.

He misses Kyungsoo so much but he can't do anything that'll make the latter uncomfortable. He could smell Kyungsoo yesterday. The omega wanted nothing but to be far from him and it did _hurt_ , _still_ hurts.

Jongin scratches his tattoo in his left arm, wincing when he accidentally scratches too hard. His rut is getting closer and it's not really a good timing. Considering that his omega is neglecting and avoiding him.

But Jongin is not going to tell Kyungsoo that when that was the latter's main concern over his mate; not being helpful and not being there and Jongin is sure he won't let Kyungsoo talk to him just because of their responsibilities to each other.

He doesn't want Kyungsoo to talk to him just because it has to be done. If he has to endure this feral rut alone, talking about intercourse and not, he can accept it. He just hopes he won't be a pain in ass for his family.

Remembering his family, he pulls out his phone to send Jungah a message, telling her that he won't be able to invite Kyungsoo this weekend. He puts his phone back on his pocket and heaves a sigh.

His skin feels warm and everything feels so _wrong_. His chest feels full and his throat hurts from gulping down cries he knows that won't help that much.

He misses Kyungsoo and everything hurts. It hurts even more when he's sure that his alpha self _doesn't_ have to do anything with it. It's just Jongin and _himself_ missing Kyungsoo too much.

"I could've take everything slow.." he tells himself. "I should've let my rut pass before dating him.."

No one replies nor comfort him in his predicaments. Only the discomfort getting harsher as Jongin closes his eyes and envisage Kyungsoo's smile.

 

  
-

 

  
Kyungsoo frowns when he sees only Sehun at Professor Kim's class. He knows that this new semester, Sehun enrolled for he needs another extra art class to be classified as graphic design student but that doesn't explain why he's all alone, when it's usual for Jongin and his friends to attend Professor Kim's class every Wednesdays and Fridays.

He makes his way towards where Sehun's sitting while solving a rubic's cube.

"Hey, Kyungsoo," Sehun greets with a brief glance at him and a timid smile. He gives the other a tiny wave and sits next to the alpha. He pulls out his mixing plate and some tubes of acrylic paints to finish the rendering of his surreal art. He's amidst putting white paint on the lining to hide the smudges when Sehun speaks.

"Did you find out that Jongin's your mate?"

Kyungsoo flinches from the sudden talking and at the words, eyes wide as he looks at Sehun who's still solving his rubic's cube.

"There'll no other reason for you to avoid Jongin again," the alpha states again.

Kyungsoo's still gaping at Sehun and at his words. It makes him want to shrink to himself because does everyone knows _except him_?

"I didn't tell you. Did Baekhyun tell you?" He asks softly. He pokes his paint brush on the small container of water to wash the paint off and dries if with a makeshift brush drier. It was an old blanket he saw inside Chanyeol's room.

"As if he'll talk to me," Sehun snorts. "I just noticed because Jongin's being weird. He's scratching his tattoos every minute and nesting too much when he still has two weeks before his feral rut. That ain't deep, you know. Alphas only get that uncomfortable when they're dating their mates."

Kyungsoo looks down and suddenly gets worried. Is that why Jongin's not here? He's about to ask Sehun about it when the alpha speaks again before he can.

"Jongin doesn't want to make you uncomfortable, you know," Sehun says and puts down his rubic's cube to look at him. "I'm not saying this to like, to make you pity him or something. It's just someone has to talk about it. Because both of you are obviously avoiding it. But trust me, Jongin has his reason why."

Kyungsoo smiles timidly at that. He knows that, he knows Jongin has his reason but he doesn't know what is _that_.

"Yeah. I found out.." He whispers out. Sehun nods that he sees in his peripheral view. "I just.. I don't feel like talking about it."

"There must be a reason _why_ ," Sehun supplies then.

Kyungsoo bites onto his lower lip, thinking if he can talk about it to Sehun. But he thinks it'll be too unfair for Jongin.

"Shouldn't I be discussing it with Jongin first?" He asks with hesitance. Sehun then turns to him, a wide smile blooming in his lips that might be the first ever sight of the alpha's real and serene smile.

"That should be," Sehun then says. "Why don't you talk about it with him? I think he also deserves to know that you found out as much as you deserve to be told about it."

Kyungsoo agrees. He just doesn't know when will he get a courage to talk to Jongin.

 

  
-

 

  
Kyungsoo didn't have to fret over how is he going to talk to Jongin.

It's almost one in the morning, he just finished sketching the realistic hand that Professor Kim told them to do. It has to be accompanied with atleast three hundred words essay. Which he finished first before the sketch. It was supposed to be writing an essay after sketching but Professor Kim doesn't have to know that he cheated. It's cheating if it conveniences him.

He stands up from his chair and stretches his limbs, whining when some bones pop off after being a student statue on his study table for almost four hours. He saunters towards his window and says a little _hi_ at Regina who follows him to where he's walking, though she's inside her large cage because she's still messy.

He pushes the curtain aside first to close the glass window, but halts at sight of _Jongin_ standing just _outside_ their gate. The view of Jongin came first before the waft of the alpha's familiar scent hits him.

Kyungsoo just standing there and he watches as Jongin stares too, eyes just wide as his and _eventually_ , Jongin raises an arm to wave a little at him.

His glasses made him see Jongin clearly and the small smile Jongin has in his lips.

Kyungsoo gulps, and closes the glass window. He covers the window with his room curtain and sprints towards the door. He wears his slide slippers haphazardly and goes straight to the front door, whining when he almost fall off on the stairs.

When Kyungsoo opens the door, he sees Jongin still staring up at the window, left arm still raised from the wave. He sighs and goes straight to the gate, getting the attention of the alpha at the sound of the gate opening.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, hands clutching at steel rod of the gate.

Jongin gulps, opens his mouth but there's no words coming out. Jongin closes his mouth again, and Kyungsoo renders speechless at the way Jongin stares at him.

"I-" Jongin chokes out making Kyungsoo looks up at the alpha who's still staring at him. "I just wanted to see you. That's all."

Kyungsoo almost shrinks to himself at how genuine Jongin looks, he sounded so serious and the timid smile Jongin has saddens Kyungsoo a bit.

"It's midnight," he says when he finds nothing to say. Jongin just nods, more like nodding to himself by how he looks down and he just looks so _lost_.

"It is," Jongin whispers. "I just wanted to see you," the alpha repeats and gives him a small smile. A smile that doesn't even look too smiley.

"Okay." Again, Kyungsoo says out of nothing to say.

"I'm going now," the alpha informs and Jongin smiles again, pursed and silent. Jongin turns around and Kyungsoo grips the gate tighter, not really liking the sight of Jongin's retreating back.

He's think of the worst and possible most painful goodbye of his life when Jongin turns around, looking determined but soft at the same time.

"I forgot to tell you _something_ ," Jongin says then.

Kyungsoo leans in on the gate, feeling the hard steel rod digging onto his hip as he tightens his grip because of the way Jongin looks at him.

"What?" He whispers out, the sound almost getting drowned by the quietness of the surrounding.

Jongin then says, mumbles, something, which Kyungsoo frown upon because he didn't hear.

"What?" He asks confusedly, eyes squinting when Jongin looks down and starts to play the hem of his hoodie with his fingers.

He smells sad. Jongin smells sad but almost relieved at the sight of Kyungsoo and the omega feels so strange and weird because Jongin also smells so fragile.

Kyungsoo has to lean on the gate tighten or else he won't be able to stop himself to just take Jongin in his embrace.

" _I said I love you_ ," Jongin whispers again, still looking down.

And it should make Kyungsoo happy. It should make him all jumpy and giddy but then again, seems like they both felt it now. That they're mates. They don't have to talk about It, be vocal about it because for sure, Jongin felt now the connection.

His dad said that once an omega and alpha found out they are each other's mate, it'll be automatic for both to feel it. Though it'll take almost a week for the pull to be felt, seems like it took less than three days for them to feel it.

And Jongin telling him he _loves_ him, it sounds so superficial. Sounds so surreal and also sounds so... _obligated_. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to feel and it hurts that the first time Jongin told him those words, it had to make him feel _worse_ _tenfolds_.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks instead, feeling his heart aches then when Jongin looks up with reddening eyes.

"I-" Jongin's voice crooks and the alpha grimaces while gulping. "I wanted you to found out _yourself_. I.. I don't want anyone to tell you about it. Because I know it'll make you sad that someone has to tell you about your mate."

Kyungsoo nods. Eyes blinking at that information because in the end, Jongin was just, still thinking of him. But that doesn't mean it hurts less.

"Okay." He replies.

Jongin nods then, still staring at him. Kyungsoo tries not to inhale too much because Jongin's scent is all over him, smelling so sad and he can see that Jongin misses him.

He can see how Jongin's taking little steps, less than an inch as if he's gonna walk straight to Kyungsoo. He can also see how Jongin catches himself before doing stupid things, the alpha fidgeting and shuffling in his feet to prevent himself from just getting closer and touching Kyungsoo.

It must be taking a whole power of prevention, Kyungsoo thinks. He notices too that Jongin's trying to tone down his alpha pheromones but he's near his feral rut. It's not decreasing at all.

But the tell-tale scent of Jongin's dynamical scent, going off and suddenly going full force, explains a lot of Jongin's prevention to not overwhelm him.

"Don't force yourself to hide your scent. I can manage," he tells. Because he's not that sad to not point it out to Jongin. He doesn't want to discomfort Jongin just for his sake.

"I don't want you see me as an alpha."

But at _that_ , Kyungsoo's chest thumps a little bit too much, stopping altogether and just making him all sensitive of his hearing. He can hear his own breathing like he's a microphone built himself.

"I.. I do have feelings for you. And it's _not because_ you're my mate," Jongin explains further. "I'm.. I'm inlove with you."

Kyungsoo looks down. He feels warm inside and out and he knows he must be looking all tomato now. He somehow believes Jongin. Because never once Jongin acted like an alpha mate to him even if Jongin has the rights to be one. He was sweet in his own way, always taking care of Kyungsoo in his own way but never once Jongin treated him like a mate.

And by _mate_ , in Kyungsoo's point of view, is acting all too possessive and commanding and demanding. Jongin was not like that. Even until now and Kyungsoo's really thankful that Jongin is living his life according to his mind and not in his alpha self.

And it makes Kyungsoo think that if Jongin's following his human instincts than his alpha self, does that mean Jongin really likes him for who he is? And it isn't all about the mating feelings?

He's about to ask Jongin about that but then the alpha speaks.

"I won't ask you to forgive me. I'll let you ignore me because if that's what comforts you then it'll be yours, your solitary time I mean. I won't ask you to be my omega on my feral rut. I can manage.. _but_.."

Kyungsoo stares as Jongin gulps down twice, seemingly searching for words to say with the way his brows arches and the way he blinks in concentration.

"Can you.. can you _atleast_ hold me? I just-"

Kyungsoo immediately lets go of the gate when he hears Jongin's voice cracks. When the scent of longing invades him and he knows it's Jongin's scent and _not his_. He doesn't blink and just goes straight to Jongin to hug his middle.

Jongin lets out a pained whimper and Kyungsoo tries to tell the alpha that he's sorry for neglecting him by using his scent. But seems like it's not getting through Jongin when the latter hugs him tighter, letting out another pained whimper at finally having Kyungsoo in his arms.

Jongin digs his face onto Kyungsoo's fringe, and then he moves down to Kyungsoo's neck and inhales deeply. Kyungsoo tries not to squirm too much when Jongin's lips touch the side of his neck.

Once Kyungsoo deems that he had somehow imprint his scent onto Jongin, he leans back. Jongin frown and suddenly smelling all too panicky, but then Jongin seems to calm down for he lets go of kyungsoos waist reluctantly.

"You should go home," he says and sends the alpha a smile. Jongin calms down and nods, lips pursed.

It's Kyungsoo who leans back, who takes few steps back and bows a little at Jongin. He doesn't want to wave, he's not yet to forgive and forget about what have Jongin done.

They have to talk about it. But first, they really need time to think of what to say. Now that they just found out and got awared of each other without talking, that says _something_. They don't need to rush.

Even if Jongin's feral rut is near, Kyungsoo knows Jongin enough that the alpha won't force him to be part of it. Though Kyungsoo have things in mind of _how_ can he be a _help_ as much as possible, they have to talk _first_.

Maybe, after Jongin had calmed down from _this_. He had given Jongin an embrace and even if it's just a little touch, he knows it's more than enough to calm Jongin, to let Jongin know that he's not going anywhere.

As Jongin enters his car, with looking back at Kyungsoo twice like he's expecting for Kyungsoo to stop him -and Kyungsoo must admit it looks adorable-, he contemplates what he should do.

He sighs when he enters his room and finally, lies on his bed.

He stares at the window, or more like at the curtain with the moon illuminating. It somehow feels good to talk to Jongin, even for a bit.

He lies down on his back then and decides to sleep. Kyungsoo closes his eyes after hugging a large pillow. When he suddenly feels a certain _pang_ , like a bugbite on the right side of his neck.

He sits up abruptly, and scratches it, halting altogether when his finger touches a small bump there. It's like a bugbite, again, like a mosquito bite that makes a skin swell.

But Kyungsoo is sure that it's _not_ a mosquito nor a big bite. And he suddenly feels his chest jumping, the feeling of partly panic and giddiness.

Did Jongin just _pre-rut mark_ him?

Kyungsoo stares at the window, too shocked to even blink his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ugly chapter aaaàaaàaaaà byE 
> 
>  
> 
> @ me at @sooccharine if you just want to of course heh 💋🙂

"The fuck is Naeun doing on your messaging app?" Moonkyu sneers just beside Taemin's ear. The latter smirks, sending a reply to Naeun who asked him straight to the point of his busy next week.

"That doofus right there gave my contact number to her," Taemin answers who points his index finger toward Chanyeol who's busy eating bread sticks.

"She asked for it," Chanyeol answers. "And as if I'll let her flirt with Jongin instead. Kyungsoo will be sad."

"Is he fine?" Taemin asks Chanyeol just in time someone groans from behind them. All three of them crunch up their noses at the smell of Jongin's scent.

"You stink," Chanyeol says with a grimace as he looks at Jongin sitting up from his bed who's detaching himself from Sehun's cling onto him.

"I feel like puking," Jongin answers instead and whines, then a deep groan comes out of his lips.

All three of them watch in worry as Jongin hurries to the bathroom inside Jongin's room, staring at the door Jongin closed with a loud _bang_.

"That's why I decided to room on a dorm. One I get my feral rut I know I have to be with Baekhyun all the time," Chanyeol whispers.

"His alpha and his own self are being neglected that's why it's getting worse," Moonkyu sneers. "Tell Kyungsoo to hurry up!"

Chanyeol sends the other a glare but stops when the door opens, revealing a zombielike Jongin walking aimlessly and sits inbetween Chanyeol and Taemin.

"You okay now?" Taemin asks. Jongin shakes his head, grimacing and scratching his left arm. The skin around his tattoo there is all red. He's starting to scratch his clan tattoo too, knowing it's because of his alpha inside being happy at the possibility of impregnating his omega. Good thing and he's still thinking rationally.

"Should I take my blockers?" He asks to no one, wincing when the spot near his right collarbone starts to get itchy.

"That's not really good, though," Taemin replies who looks around at the other alphas in worry. Moonkyu shrugs and throws a blanket at Jongin who immediately clings onto it.

"Should I talk to Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol then asks. Jongin shakes his head furiously, grimacing and groaning after when he feels his head hurting.

"Please, don't," he answers and stands up. He walks towards his bed and pushes Sehun's sleeping form aside to have a space, lying down for another nap.

"You should nest alone.." Taemin murmurs. But he knows why Jongin's asking them to hang out even if it'll end up Jongin sleeping anyway. The alpha doesn't want to feel neglected and alone more than he feels right now.

Being with Jongin is the least they can do even if it's not working that much, considering that non of them is Kyungsoo.

Taemin sighs. He hopes Kyungsoo won't take that much time to think about things.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun. The latter's been laughing for a whole damn minute now.

"Oh my god. Wait. So you mean, Minseok's mate is an alpha?!" Baekhyun laughs out loud again when Jongdae snickers.

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Minseok mumbles, who doesn't have sculpture class and able to spend time with them today at Baekhyun's house.

"But really, it's funny. I thought you'll end up with an omega.." Baekhyun muses. "Your beta is kind of on the dominant side so I'm really shocked you ended up with an alpha."

"It's fine for me," Minseok replies with a shrug. "I don't have preference unlike you and Kyungsoo."

"We're omegas!" Baekhyun exclaims. "We're bound to like alphas more than betas! We want large penises."

Jongdae snorts. "Like Chanyeol's?"

Kyungsoo groans. "Stop talking about him like that!"

"What?" Baekhyun deadpans. "Stop affecting us with your grumpy mood."

"I'm not grumpy," Kyungsoo retaliates with a pout.

"You are," Baekhyun retorts and points a fork at him. "You're too sad for being Jongin's mate. So what if he didn't tell you? He has reasons and he already told you _why_. He doesn't want anyone to tell you about it because he want you to figure it out on your own. Because he knows that you'll just feel more dumb when someone has to tell you about it which happened because your mom pointed it out to you."

Jongdae hums in agreement over a mouthful of ice cream. Kyungsoo shrinks more to himself.

"I'm not saying that you should forget about it. But what I want to say is you're making yourself sad when you could've like, spend time with Jongin? He loves you for who you are and it doesn't involve being mates at all so why not be an omega and alpha now? If you both are secured and sure now that you both love each other's as yourselves, I don't see any problem if you both let your wolf instincts move now."

"He has a point," Minseok then butts in. "No. I mean, he's _right_. You can be sad, yes. You're not over reacting either. But why stopping yourself when it's clear you want to be with him?"

"And your problems are him being inlove with you because you're his omega which isn't true at all, he doesn't even like you at first. And another one is because he didn't tell you. But you also know now why he didn't tell you and really, that's why _I didn't_ tell you, either," Baekhyun vents out. The omega stops talking with a loud huff and Jongdae halts from eating his ice cream.

" _What?_ " Kyungsoo asks, confused as much as Jongdae.

"He _knew_ ," Minseok says with a shrug. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Jongin accidentally told me. I mean, I found out because he talked to me and he was so worried why you were ignoring him and I asked him why he cares and he said you were sad and I asked him how come he knew you're sad and then he told me he can scent you. That, and I was like _what_? He can scent you when he's that near his feral rut? So yeah. Are you mad at me?" Baekhyun explains with no stop, hands flailing around and not caring at all now if Kyungsoo will be mad because this is getting ridiculous now.

"I understand that you're hurt. But what can we do? Is neglecting Jongin will help? _No_! You're also hurting yourself that's why I want you to at least be civil with him. Talk to him."

Kyungsoo shrinks more to himself. He understands where Baekhyun is coming from and he's also thinking the same. He wants to talk now with Jongin because he had thought of it. He realized that Jongin didn't want to tell him so he won't feel dumb having others telling him about his mate, knowing how sensitive he is over it.

And it's true. He prefer finding out himself but that can't be done anymore. He knows now and it didn't go as Jongin's plan, like him finding it out himself by Jongin's constant hints.

He's still sad but a bigger part of him is happy now. The only problem is he doesn't know how is he going to talk to Jongin. Now that the alpha is clearly distancing himself for his sake, again, because Jongin hasn't called nor sent him messages. He feels giddy that Jongin is not acting too alpha _but_ being too alpha at the same time, prioritising his omega's comfort over himself and to say that it's throwing Kyungsoo on the edge is a understatement. He just really doesn't know how is he going to talk to Jongin.

"I'm not mad," he says eventually. He fidgets on the hem of his sweater and bites onto his lower lip as he thinks of words to say. "I just feel overwhelmed now. And I don't know how to talk to him."

"Act normal," Minseok butts in again.

"Seriously. Act normal. You have the upper hand. I mean, Jongin will talk to you and will act according to how you'll talk to him. If you talk to him in intimidating way, he'll be scared, I'm telling you. Talk to him in casual way and everything will be fine," Baekhyun retorts. Minseok nods in agreement while Jongdae's just listening, too busy picking peppers out of his marinara sauce.

"I'll try," he replies with a small smile. Baekhyun smiles then.

"Okay. But we have to discuss _something_."

"About?" Jongdae asks mindlessly, still doing his business.

"I always knew Jongin's _huge_ because he's tall and his physical statue. Chanyeol's all bones so it's different and Sehun's kinda lanky. It's my _own_ science, listen to me," Baekhyun explains when Jongdae starts to snort amidst picking on his food.

"Why do I suddenly feel so uncomfortable?" Minseok murmurs from beside Kyungsoo.

"What do you want to talk about then? Jongin's height?" Kyungsoo asks in confusion.

Baekhyun throws a palm then in his forehead because Kyungsoo us so fucking slow.

"The _gist_ , Kyungsoo," Baekhyun groans. " _The gist_."

And that's enough of an answer to make Kyungsoo whine for the rest of the night.

 

-

 

Wednesday came and Kyungsoo's dreading for this day. Not that he's afraid of seeing Jongin but the thought of seeing the other again, he's anticipating but also scared that he might act that is not according to any plan of his.

It's been three days since they talked, and according to Chanyeol who talked to him last night, Kyungsoo's still sceptical that his uncle really talked to Jongin, is that Jongin started to nest now. Like a decent nesting and Jongin apparently still have twenty days before his initial feral rut.

He has been avoiding that topic, especially since Baekhyun started to bicker with Jongdae if Kyungsoo will let Jongin mark him as official mate on the alpha's feral rut. He had whined but he must admit he's been thinking about it since last night.

He thinks he's not ready yet. His dad will probably end up sending him to Tokyo.

He's outside the room now with his classmates, Baekhyun trash-talking Seulgi's animé sketch ability while waiting for Professor Kim to open the door. The previous class locked the door so they have to wait for their Prof. Kyungsoo's thinking now if Professor Kim knows, too.

"Look at Jongin," Baekhyun blurts out softly. And Kyungsoo snaps his head so fast he can feel his head spinning after but yes, there he is tailing after his grandfather. Jongin looks like he had not enough sleep with the way he blinks rapidly and with how pale looking he is.

Jongin then looks at him, brows furrowing and probably scenting him now. The alpha then adverts his gaze and Kyungsoo would be sad but he's more worried now especially when he can smell how anxious Jongin is.

He doesn't know why Jongin still come to the class when he knows Kyungsoo will be here. Not that Kyungsoo doesn't want the alpha here, but because he thought Jongin's avoiding him.

The professor then beckons them to come inside after Jongin follows his grandfather, and Kyungsoo's a bit confused when Sehun doesn't follow right after Jongin.

They start to take their respective seats when he notices Jongin at the teacher's desk at the back of the class, his forearms being a makeshift pillow for his head. He seems like he's sleeping but Kyungsoo knows he's awake.

He twitches when Professor Kim speaks.

"Don't mind my grandson. He's near his feral rut so he needs to rest," the old alpha informs and the students nods, some giving Kyungsoo looks because it's not really a secret that he's dating Jongin. He gulps down and takes a seat just beside Minseok, lips pursed to avoid Seulgi's stare and the pungent scent of Jongin's pheromones.

He just have to wait for the right moment, he tells himself. It'll be their last class for today and he can talk to Jongin then. Just three more hours.

He's about to ask Minseok something when he scents something off. He turns his head to look at the back, seeing Jongin squirming a bit but then he stays still, face still hidden on his forearms.

The other students can't really scent Jongin now who's really near his feral rut, and it's a torture for Kyungsoo because he can even hear Jongin's suppressed whimpers from time to time.

 _Three more hours,_ he tells himself as he sends Jongin one last look. _Three more hours_.

 

-

 

The class ended at seven in the evening, ran for _four_ hours because Professor Kim gave a surprise quiz and another notes for the painting contest that will be on November and December. The alpha especially asked Baekhyun to join since there's an abstract category which Baekhyun is really good at, and the old alpha even asked him if he wants to join the sketching contest. Kyungsoo said he'll think about it but he knows his answer will be _no_. He doesn't think he can sketch 3×4 artwork with how weak his concentration is right now.

Jongin's the first one to stand up after the alpha professor told them dismissed, and Baekhyun and Minseok had to push him for him to follow the alpha. Professor Kim looked at him weirdly but knowingly when he sprinted to the door, getting sandwiched with his other classmates as he tried to get out first.

He sees Jongin just outside the art building, Kyungsoo heaving too much but regains his breath when Jongin stops to turn and look at him. The alpha's frowning but he's not smelling mad or annoyed.

He doesn't smell anything. Kyungsoo can't scent any emotion nor reaction and it kind of makes him feel reluctant to talk. But thankfully, Jongin speaks first.

"Are you okay now?"

Kyungsoo gulps first before he faces Jongin, the alpha looking back at him and he can clearly scent Jongin now that he had rested his mind and lungs. He can smell now Jongin's current mood. He smells happy and kind of nervous at the same time.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you.." He whispers, thumb and index finger fidgeting on the hem of his sweater paws.

"I'm fine. My.. my rut's in three weeks. Between first and second week of October," Jongin informs, giving him a smile which makes him smiling, too.

And Kyungsoo's mind suddenly blanked out. He blinks as he searches for words to say that will mean he's not avoiding Jongin anymore but doesn't require for him to say it out loud.

After contemplating for some moments and after avoiding Jongin's inquiring stares, he speaks.

"Have you.. have you gotten your rut exemption form?" He asks and gulps when Jongin looks surprised for a second. But then the alpha shakes his head and looks at him with a frown.

"Do you want me to accompany you to get it?" He then asks shyly and doesn't hide now how he fidgets on his toes, lips jutting out because he's scared Jongin will say no.

Because even if Jongin became too soft these pass few days, Jongin still has his impassive moments, even if he's been avoiding the other for a week now, Jongin can't just change that much.

Jongin just stares at him, blinking and his face looks so puffy Kyungsoo can't help but to take few steps closer to check the alpha's face.

 _Oh my god_ , Kyungsoo screams internally as he stares at Jongin's puffy eyelids and pouty lips. He's actually adorable.

"Maybe, Monday?" Jongin suddenly says and yawns, a hand going up on his head to scratch his scalp and wow, he reeks of alpha pheromones.

This time, Kyungsoo let's his omega self feasts on the scent. He lets out tons of omega pheromones then, smiling shyly when Jongin halts from scratching his strands with wide eyes.

He stares, and waits for Jongin's reaction who's doing nothing but to gulp.

After some moments, Jongin takes his last gulp and speaks.

"You.. you smells _nice_.." Jongin blurts out, staring at him straight now. He smiles shyly and just continue to release his natural scent.

"I.. my Mom told me it helps to sooth alpha mates," he mumbles, and looks down with an embarrassed whine because did he just imply that Jongin's his mate?

 _Yes_ , Jongin is his mate, okay. Kyungsoo's still comprehending over that, but does he really have to blurt that out loud?

He stops whining pathetically when he hears a soft chuckle from Jongin who takes a hold of his forearms covering his face. He looks inbetween his arms to see Jongin peering down on him, a soft smile in his lips.

"You forgave me now?" Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo scoffs and pries his arms away, crosses his arms over his chest as he looks up at Jongin.

His omega self is jumping now for the height difference and Kyungsoo lets it, but still letting his rational self overtaking him.

"We still need to talk. _But_ I missed you," he admits shamelessly, feeling his cheeks warming up when Jongin looks surprised at his straightforwardness. "And I can't stay mad at you. You've been nothing but nice to me."

Jongin then snorts and Kyungsoo glares onto to the alpha looking at him with soft eyes.

"I just really I m like you that much, that's all," Jongin tells him softly. And Kyungsoo blushes first before he whines and stomps his left foot on the ground, effectively making Jongin barks a laugh with how he is acting like now.

"I really thought you're going to ignore me for so long and now you're stomping at me? You are really cute," Jongin teases with a sneer.

Kyungsoo scowls. "Shouldn't you be crying now because I'm finally talking to you? Where was the alpha Jongin I was talking with last time?"

"You gave him your omega pheromones," Jongin says, and Kyungsoo wonders now how come Jongin looks to energetic now from his earlier state? Wow, omega pheromones really work.

"I'm regretting it now," he mumbles. Jongin doesn't say anything at that and Kyungsoo looks up, and sees the alpha staring at him.

Kyungsoo feels conscious all of a sudden, Jongin shifting from being awkward to teasing and now he's staring at him, the kind of stare Jongin always give him.

"I don't want you to regret it," Jongin then mumbles. Kyungsoo flinches when Jongin takes his left hand, and blushes when he feels Jongin squeezing it a little bit.

He then looks up at the alpha who's looking at him now with too much adoration. And Kyungsoo can't take it anymore so he leans forward to hide his face onto Jongin's chest.

He knows that Jongin's letting his alpha self move, with how fast Jongin is reacting to his omega pheromones and with how Jongin didn't look guilty anymore. He also knows that Jongin wouldn't be so straightforward like this, teasing him and acting like nothing but then again, he let Jongin scent his pheromones. Everything will bound to be flirty and all too damn sweet.

Kyungsoo prefers it, though. He doesn't want them to talk awkwardly. He also wants Jongin to be comfortable. He knows the past week was nothing but hard for Jongin.

"Don't make me regret it, then," he whispers and just burries his face harder to the alpha's chest, sniffing Jongin's pre-feral rut scent and it's already driving him crazy.

He's still in haze when Jongin tugs at his hand, asking him something and it took more than five seconds for him to comprehend.

"What did you say?" He whispers in confusion. Thankfully, Jongin didn't tease him, instead answering his question with a soft a smile.

"I said let's get you home. Your dad will be mad if you go home pass your curfew."

He pouts. "Only babies have curfews."

Jongin's still smiling when he answers him. "That's _true_. So let's go."

 _Did Jongin just say he's a baby?_ Kyungsoo frowns and just let Jongin tug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all it's ugly 📣


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwow 🙃
> 
> Anyways, I joined a ficfest heh I must say it's a success I mean some of my favorite authors love it I'M STILL SCREAMING!!!!!
> 
> Here's the link, if y'all just want to read heh -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965469
> 
> Bye! Scream at me @ @sooccharine on twitter ☺

"What's _that_?" Chanyeol asks.

"I'm not sure," Kyungsoo replies, frowning at the screen of his phone.

"Isn't that crystallized egg?" Sehun asks who looks at Kyungsoo's phone, too.

"I don't know." Kyungsoo then types to reply but bubbles appear just beside Jongin's avatar, meaning the other's typing.

**' _Youre slow so im gonna tell you now. Thats a pretend egg made of candy_ _'_**

Sehun and Chanyeol both snort but Kyungsoo beams, typing furiously what is Jongin even watching to know such thing and saying he wants one.

' ** _Lets buy one for you then_** ' is Jongin's reply. Kyungsoo squeals to himself and taps on the heart eyes emoji.

"Insung hyung will be mad if he finds out you're meeting Jongin instead. You owe me big time," Chanyeol sneers beside him. Kyungsoo pouts and pulls the cover to himself. Sehun's at the furthest part of the bed, eating his cheetos while judging Kyungsoo with his straight face.

Kyungsoo needs to be cautious now of alphas he's going to spend times with. Consider that he's near his heat and he'll start to nest by the second week of October. He deems Sehun fine though, because just like Jongdae, they're the only non-relative alphas who Kyungsoo trusts wholeheartedly. And that's because Insung knows both of them.

Jongin though is a different story. Insung knows him but he seems like the alpha Insung doesn't like. It maybe because he's dating Jongin. Much more when Insung found out that Jongin's his alpha mate.

Insung had told him that he doesn't have problem with the Kim from South East Clan, which where Jongin came from, but he just doesn't think that there's an alpha who deserves Kyungsoo. The omega had awed and cooed at his dad but told the alpha that he's dating Jongin and that he is his mate, but Insung still insisted that Jongin is not going to meet him until Jongin decided to be a decent alpha and faces Kyungsoo's parents.

Kyungsoo doesn't have a problem with Jongin meeting his parents. It's just Jongin's near his rut. It's not the scents too, because Jongin can only scent him and not his parents but Kyungsoo can scent his dad and if he smell his dad being off over Jongin then he'll probably react on it negatively, which Jongin will surely smell.

 _That_ , and Jongin better be nesting in his free time than to stress himself. Plus the fact that they only talk again yesterday. They need time with each other first before they face their parents.

That also means that he's grounded from meeting Jongin. And he'll get punished by his dad if he ever disobey, that is if Insung finds out.

When Kyungsoo begged Chanyeol to cover up for him, requesting for his uncle to back him up with his lie to his dad, the alpha was reluctant at first. But knowing hot it pains both parties if they won't see each other, Chanyeol agreed.

That's why Kyungsoo's here now inside Chanyeol's dorm room with his uncle and Sehun while waiting for Jongin to fetch him.

"You said you don't want to tire him by meeting hyung and noona but here you are waiting for him because of night dates," Chanyeol points out and Kyungsoo scoffs while scrolling through his gallery, searching for appropriate meme to send to Jongin who is on his way now to fetch Kyungsoo.

"It's different," Kyungsoo argues. "Meeting Dad and Mom will stress him. Meeting me isn't," he retorts with pride.

"He's _right_ ," Sehun laughs out loud at Chanyeol who's frowning at his snarky nephew. "He's being better at arguments than you, Chanyeol."

"Nope," Kyungsoo scoffs. "He's just getting _worst_. Get yourself together and get that law degree!"

Chanyeol's about to retort with a much more snarky remark, about to act like he's not a law student, when someone knocks on the door.

Kyungsoo's eyes go wide and he looks near to squeal but suppressed his self. The omega stands up to sprint towards the door, Sehun sneering at how Kyungsoo waddles to open the door.

"Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo beams once he opens the door, inhaling the familiar scent of his mate who looks surprised at one moment but then Jongin smiles softly and leans closer. Kyungsoo beams widely at the attention, completely forgetting the other alphas inside the room.

Jongin leans down to peck his right cheek which makes Kyungsoo blush instantly when Chanyeol pops up behind Kyungsoo, brows furrowed and staring down at Jongin. The latter leans back and gives Chanyeol an impassive stare.

"He's home at ten in the evening. You're going to send him home and hyung won't be home for the rest of the night so don't worry to get caught. And just because he's not going to catch you both doesn't mean you can get away with this," Chanyeol states and tugs Kyungsoo back who whines when Chanyeol pushes him back inside the room. His uncle stands in front Jongin, who just stares back at Chanyeol in boredom, as if they're not friends to begin with. "You are going to meet my brother and my sister-in-law."

Jongin rolls his eyes and invites himself inside Chanyeol's room and takes Kyungsoo's forearm. The omega gladly let Jongin tugs him outside the room.

"You're not ignoring me! I'm his uncle!" Chanyeol shouts when Jongin just proceeds to tug him away, Kyungsoo waving farewell at his uncle haphazardly.

When they go out of the dorm facility, Jongin halts making Kyungsoo have his rest from that walk; Jongin's legs are too long for him.

"Chanyeol's too over protective," Jongin mumbles, looking at the door where they just went out of.

"He's bound to be like that. I'm the only the younger omega in our family," he explains. Jongin then looks at him and he's expecting for the alpha to say something.

But then Jongin just stares, not really making him uncomfortable but it's still unnerving.

"What?" Kyungsoo asks when he can't take the alpha's stares anymore.

Jongin blinks, seemingly waking up just now from train of thoughts.

"Nothing," the alpha whispers. "You just look pretty."

Kyungsoo blinks and gapes for few seconds and about to get mad and maybe to whine but then he scents Jongin's sincerity. The alpha then snorts when he refused to say anything.

"Let's go," Jongin says and tugs on his elbow. Kyungsoo doesn't try to disagree. He just giggles as Jongin holds his hand tightly.

This night is really nice. Really nice.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo thought that they would just eat and after that, Jongin would send him home. Because his father will be at home at ten in the evening. He would probably call Chanyeol and video chat him to make sure that his son is with his alpha uncle and not some alpha from some purebred clan.

Jongin did send him home. But _not_ at their's.

"I'm nervous," he whines and grips Jongin's shoulder tighter than his bones can. Jongin has been laughing at him for acting too scared. Jongin sure can smell how anxious he is.

"I'm telling you. Just send me home!" He whines more. But the more he whines, the more Jongin pokes the doorbell button of the Kim's. He can't help but to glare at Jongin's teasing smile.

"They already like you. What are you worrying about?" The alpha asks. A short ding, notification like sound interrupts then and Kyungsoo's frown must have noticed by Jongin.

"That's a notice that someone's already coming to open the gate. Since I used to break the doorbell buttons a lot before," the alpha says with shy smile. As if he's shy to even remember it.

"Why?" He then asks, forgetting that someone might open the gate any moment. Jongin turns to him and shrugs.

"I used to stay late with my friends. And I had to pick on the doorbell too hard too many times because my Mom is a heavy sleeper. Grandpa won't open it and my sister's not always home. I didn't want my dad to find out that I stay late but then one night I went home to see him waiting for me outside the gate. He grounded me for two weeks."

Kyungsoo snorts. "My dad once brought me to South Africa because I accidentally dropped Chanyeol's cat. We had to have her up to a vet who was willing to take care of her, since Chanyeol's in law school and I was just adjusting to high school life back then," he informs. He laughs at Jongin's groans.

"He won't like me that much, huh?" He mumbles.

"I guess? He never like anyone for me," he shrugs.

He just turns his head to look at Jongin because the alpha smells too much like sandalwood and missing the mint scent, which only means he's thinking too much, when the gate opens and Jungah's frowning face greets them.

The frown on the alpha female's face however fades upon seeing Kyungsoo.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell us you'll bring an omega tonight!" Jungah exclaims and opens the gate wider, immediately latching her arm onto Kyungsoo's and tugs him inside, leaving Jongin behind who glares at his sister's back.

"You should've told us you brought an omega," Jungah then turns to Kyungsoo. "He always have his alpha friends and I got tired of making sandwiches for them. They always eat and they never appreciate."

Jungah opens the door and Kyungsoo didn't get the chance to breathe before his breath hitch. The house is like an actual gallery. There are three 4×3 paintings in each wall and if Kyungsoo's right, all of those aren't bought. Those paintings are made by Jungah and the old Kim. His professor's arts are too remarkable, he made a quiet signature of his paintings by putting a drop of flat paint on each of his painting.

"And I didn't mean you'll appreciate my cooking because you're omega. I'm not stereotyping. But since you eat a lot because you reached _that_ age, I know how sensitive your tasting is. I guess you don't like ginger on your stir fry but wants them on your mangosteen tea," Jungah explains further. Kyungsoo smiles at that because well, he understands the alpha female.

"I don't like cinnamon on my cinnamon roll. I had to replace it with cocoa," he tells her. Jungah leads him towards the lounging area, the spacious ground of marbles intimidating him a little bit.

"I don't know if you'll be fine here at the lounge but you can rest anywhere you want," the says and just then Kyungsoo notices the dirty cream apron Jungah is wearing. It's splattered with different paint colors. She's also wearing a torn, old shirt and he can't help but be in awe that he's really in front of a well known artist. That is about to cook something for him.

He is really lucky.

"You're accommodating him better than me." Both of them turn to Jongin who's busy unbuttoning his trench coat. "He's my guest."

"He's _not_ a guest," Jungah chides. "He's a family."

The alpha then turns around now after patting Kyungsoo's left forearm, the omega left there in the middle of shiny marble gaping at the retreating back of his... soon to be sister-in-law or something like that.

"Come on," Jongin then calls out for him. Kyungsoo turns around to look at Jongin who's already two steps ahead on the stairs, beckoning him to follow. "It's cold there."

Kyungsoo nods, still reeling at what Jungah told him. A family. It's not as scary as he thought.

Jongin stops in front of a cream coloured door, and while Jongin's busy looking for the key inside his coat, Kyungsoo spends his time checking the whole interior of the place. The hallway is not that steep but the high ceiling makes it look like a stuffy alley. But he doesn't feel stuffed.

A short squeaky sound steals his attention and he blinks at Jongin when he realize it's just the door that Jongin opened.

"Come here," Jongin offers and opens the door wider. "You should rest. Jungah will make sandwishces for you."

Kyungsoo nods. But then a dreadful feeling fills him. Because the moment the words registered is the moment he takes a swift scent coming from the room. It's just a brief moment but it immediately hits him hard, making him gulps down twice before he moves his feet to take few steps.

He halts just in front of Jongin who's inside the door frame opening the door for him, and it shouldn't be really hard to breathe but his mate is making it hard for him. Jongin is effectively blocking the door but he's not helping to calm his nerves down. In fact, the scent that Jongin's emitting is mixing with the scent that he left in his room, and the latter scent is much headier than anything. Jongin backs away from the door to make room for him. He saunters inside consciously, looking around and trying not to flinch at the sound of the door knob twisting and the telltale sound of the lock.

"Reoh likes to wander around. He ruined my report last time when he went here," Jongin explains and Kyungsoo nods. The alpha then holds an arm in front of him. When he stares at him, Jongin moves his hand again, as if beckoning for him to giving him something.

Kyungsoo's confused, which makes Jongin chuckle which also makes Kyungsoo mad.

"Give me your jacket. It's warm here," the alpha explains with little laugh and Kyungsoo huffs.

"You could've said so," he grumbles while taking off his jacket. Halfway of it, he feels conscious again and that makes him slowdown his movement.

Jongin turns to him again so Kyungsoo hurries to take the jacket off of his arm. He then hands it to Jongin's awaiting arm.

"Sorry," the alpha says, not sounding sorry at all. Again, Kyungsoo scoffs.

"Liar," he accuses and invites himself to take a seat at Jongin's bed. It's surprising hard, not that hard but it's not that bouncy. Kyungsoo finds it more comfortable that his fluffy bed, weirdly.

"What?" Jongin chuckles again as he hangs the jacket on a hanger. "I just expected for you to know. Since we're mates and all."

Kyungsoo's frown and glare immediately fade at that, being replaced by his eyes widening at the words.

And then, _everything_ clicks. Jongin _really_ doesn't have any idea with dating, being mates and the limit of the instincts. He sure knows about the biology of wolves. Knows about a carrier's coming of age and that's because he has a female alpha sister, which had a phase of age coming, too.

Jongin also knows about the scenting, that only mates can scent each other while in heat or rut, but that's a general knowledge. All in all, Jongin doesn't know anything about dating since the alpha told him he'd never dates anyone nor spend his normal ruts with anyone, and he doesn't know anything than mating; aside being told to follow his instincts.

And for Jongin who follows his human more, it must be hard. Kyungsoo suddenly feels sad that Jongin probably had a rough time the whole time he kept the thing with him, them being mates. Because even if he has he friends, Jongin probably didn't know what to do in his own.

And Jongin actually put him first by not telling him. It did hurt, but Jongin didn't act like they're not mates. Never did Jongin act like that he didn't want this and that's overwhelming for him. Because Jongin, from the start, treated him like a omega mate and at the same time a real love interest, not just some omega Jongin had to put up with.

He knows that at some part, Jongin had thought of doing this for his omega. It's because they're mates. But then again, Jongin didn't have to stress himself by approaching him, befriending him.

Because mates will always end up with each other. Jongin didn't have to worry. But no, because Jongin actually cares for real love and not just wolf instincts. He let himself see the good side in Kyungsoo, and he bargained more things that he planned.

Catching raw feelings for Kyungsoo along the way. Jongin actually only let his wolf kick in when he found out about them being mates. And it must've been painful for Jongin. Aside from just doing what he thinks is right, he didn't plan any bad thing. But it hurt both of them, different ways but still.

And Kyungsoo, he's already moving on from it, already happy now. But Jongin, he's still in his coping up phase, dating and mating and all. Not that Kyungsoo knows how to act perfectly. Not like he's a good example of omega mate. But he's not overthinking of it. He's not bothered because he knows how to deal with his instincts.

Unlike Jongin, who is yet to be used to it. Kyungsoo doesn't want to imagine how uncomfortable it must have been for Jongin the whole week he ignored the alpha.

A snap of fingers pulls Kyungsoo out of his reverie. He blinks up at Jongin who's smiling down at him.

"You're spacing out. And you smelled sad," Jongin says with a small smile, which instantly calms Kyungsoo down.

"Sorry. I'm just overthinking again," he admits and fumbles on the hem of his sweat shirt. He doesn't want to dampen Jongin's mood.

But then, Jongin didn't get sad.

"You think? I thought you're always airheaded," the alpha teases with a snicker. Kyungsoo glares at Jongin's back. The cute growl he lets out cracks up Jongin.

"You're too cute," Jongin says with a laugh.

And Kyungsoo about to retort with something like being prejudice over small wolves when Jongin suddenly hikes his long sleeved shirt up, completely undressing in front of him.

The screech he want to let out got trapped inside his throat, however, when he sees brown inks being scattered in Jongin's back.

He stands up, unconsciously, and takes some steps forward. His eyes are trained on the tattoos, or hennas because seriously, they're too light and brown to be tattooed. Or that's just the stereotype side of his mind.

He mindlessly lifts a hand, and finally to feed his curiosity, pokes the skin where a small flower is inked on Jongin's back.

The alpha flinches at the touch and Kyungsoo doesn't deter, his curiosity reaching roof.

"Are those permanent?" He whispers, still looking at the inked skin as Jongin chooses to tilt his head only so Kyungsoo can still take a good look of his tattoo.

"Yes," Jongin breathes out. "Permanent."

Kyungsoo stares. And after some moments, he speaks again. "Are those your only tattoos? Aside from your left arm, that is."

Jongin turns around slowly, and Kyungsoo's omega squeals at the sight of his mate's naked torso but Kyungsoo's more interested with the tattoos. His mouth gapes when he sees that the tattoo in Jongin's left arms is actually lines running through his biceps. And again, Jongin is not some bulky man but the tattoos look fine.

It's not fat lines of tribal designs. It's actually a dreamcatcher tattoo. Those lines that peeks out of his usual shirts are just feathers. The tattoo doesn't occupy all of Jongin's biceps, but it's actually large enough to be considered big. It doesn't look dirty, too. Because the lines are too thin, it's like a sketch out of some rough sketch pad.

"No," Jongin suddenly speaks. And when Kyungsoo looks up, that's when he realized how close he is to Jongin. To the point that Jongin can lean down and his nosetip will touch Kyungsoo's forehead.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo squeaks lowly. Jongin gives the omega smile.

"I meant no, these are not all of my inks." Kyungsoo then blinks at him. Jongin looks down at his naked torso, where a small thumb print is inked. It's just below the skin of his ribcage, on the left side. And Kyungsoo glances down at it.

Again, to Kyungsoo's curiosity, he pokes it. Jongin purses his lips at the small skinship. And it's not just the horny alpha in him talking. It because that's actually his mate's _gist_ , Kyungsoo's _hands_ , Kyungsoo's _fingers_.

And the hitch of his breath that comes out of his mouth obviously surprises Kyungsoo. The omega shrinks to himself a little bit. Kyungsoo's about to retreat his hand but Jongin stops him, his left hand reaching for Kyungsoo's right forearm, effectively making Kyungsoo halt from taking few steps back; that is if he planned to walk away from Jongin.

"You didn't hurt me," Jongin breathes out. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Kyungsoo nods then, watching any reaction from Jongin as he reach his finger again on the spot of the ink.

"What is it, anyway?" He asks lowly. Kyungsoo gulps at the warm breath that fans over his forehead. He looks down to avoid the view of Jongin's intent stare. The warm breath fan over his fringes and this time, Kyungsoo let's himself be aware, be comfortable despite the tension that's building over him. Inside of him.

It's normal. They're mates. They're close to their incoming heat and feral rut. It's normal.

"It's Reoh's," Jongin breathes out again. "His fingerprint."

Kyungsoo nods, still staring at it. He then looks up at Jongin, a thought suddenly entering his mind.

"If.. if we ever have our own, would you ink their fingerprint?" He asks. And the look Jongin gives him, it immediately made him blush to the roots of his scalp. Because Jongin smiles, and the scent of his pheromones reach another level. The sandalwood being too prominent and the mint making Kyungsoo feels heady.

"Of course," Jongin murmurs. And Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo's unoccupied left hand, the alpha's finger holding his index one and points it in the middle of his chest. "Right here. Or wherever you wants."

Kyungsoo breathes through his lips, and he feels a shudder in his spine when Jongin's lashes flutter from looking down. His cheeks feels warmer than minute ago when he realized that Jongin's staring at his lips.

He then looks down out of embarrassment, Jongin's stares are too overbearing and it gets more intensified when the alpha stared at his lips. He meant to look away from those intense stares, but found himself more curious now when he sees inks peeking out of the hem of Jongin's denim pants.

He mindlessly reaches out for it, breathe hitching when his fingers touch the hipbone. He ignores the hiss that Jongin lets out, instead he pressed more, and now not because of the tattoo but because of something else. It's just Jongin's hipbone, but it feels like a whole lot of temperature over there.

"What's written here?" He whispers. Kyungsoo gulps when strong hands grip his waist, the strong fingers prodding the soft muscles of Kyungsoo's under the sweatshirt.

"Something," Jongin answers.

"Like what?" Kyungsoo asks again.

" ** _Something_** ," Jongin presses in. He breathes out. "Literally _something_."

Kyungsoo stares at the letters **_So_** \- written in some stylish italic font, the only letters that's visible. By the look of it, it's in slant angle, presumably almost following the right line of the alpha's V-line.

And it sends shiver through his body, his system. Because Kyungsoo might be dumb but he also knows that something big, something promising is _there_ and _that_ might be it. _That_ might be the _something_.

He's not even aware that his fingers are wandering and moving on their own. He just realized when Jongin takes a hold of his hand again, now's intention is to make him stop. And Jongin even voices it out.

" _Stop_ ," Jongin warns lowly but curtly, and Kyungsoo just thought of it how perversive it is, his middle and index fingers hooked in Jongin's denim pants. The letter m from the word something visible now.

And of course, Kyungsoo stops. He halts altogether and stares up dumbly at Jongin. And everything sinks in like a post tidal wave. He bites his lower lip to shut down the apology he's about to say because he knows Jongin can scent him. And he must be right because Jongin speaks.

"Your hand.." Jongin mumbles. "It's your _gist_.."

Kyungsoo's eyes widens a bit at that information. His hands?

"I've had dreams of your hands.." Jongin proceeds on. "You should never put then anywhere near me.."

Kyungsoo proceeds to stare. He just stares and gulps as Jongin's eyes get intense the more he stares at them.

And Kyungsoo's guts feels so warm as he detach his hand away from Jongin. It feels warm inside, not the good kind. It takes three seconds for him to realize that it's the instincts. It's the instincts that makes his inside warm which means it is a reaction of his own omega from neglecting his alpha again.

It's Jongin who makes his inside warm uncomfortably because contrary to Jongin's declaration, the alpha wants him. Near. Beside him. Or anything assosiates with proximity.

So Kyungsoo gives no rough time to his alpha, taking that step keeping them away from each other as he attach his palms on Jongin's chest.

"Are you pushing me away?" He asks softly, eyes looking up at Jongin and the hard look he sees in the alpha's eyes doesn't scare him. In fact, it makes his omega self happy. Though his own self feels a lot nervous because of the never ending stare.

"I'm not. I won't," Jongin's hard answer. The alpha then leans his head down, and Kyungsoo reels from the feeling of Jongin's nosetip poking the bridge of his. He has to lean back because of it.

"I won't push you away," Jongin stresses again, the hands on Kyungsoo's waist getting tighter. Kyungsoo whines lowly at the pressure but he leans on now, bumping his nose to Jongin's lips.

Jongin then pecks his nose, twice, immediately making him pink in his cheeks.

"You should make me dress now. My sister will knock any minute," Jongin mutters, but he still kisses Kyungsoo's nose from time to time, not really following his own words. When Jongin's lips presses onto his right cheek, Kyungsoo gasps.

And it's all because of the smile he felt forming against his skin. It's when Jongin chuckles against his cheek that his heart burns from too much feelings. From too much tender and the feverish want, love, longing he's feeling altogether.

He back away from Jongin's smile in his skin, only to detach his palms away from Jongin's chest to take hold of the other's jaws.

And Kyungsoo can't help but to appreciate. His fingers dig, feel the line of that bone and he hums at the feeling of muscles there, glad that Jongin's jaw is not all bones and just skin sticking in. There's actually a meaty neck, and Kyungsoo feels happy that his alpha is not really body, now that he takes a hold of it.

"How do my hands feel?" He asks softly. Jongin chuckles.

"Home," Jongin's immediate answer. There's a pause after that. And then, "And bed."

Kyungsoo doesn't know what makes him do it. But he tiptoes, gulping at the feeling of Jongin's nubs brushing along his clothed chest in the process, and dips his lips onto Jongin's.

Flush. Wet. Soft. Silky. There are lots of works to describe Jongin's lips. But he got no chance to feel it because Jongin leans back, and he was also second to cry because he thought Jongin's pushing him away, contrary to what the alpha said. But no, because the next second he breathes in is it's Jongin's strong scent, with Jongin's lips in his and the alpha's arms carrying him; his back flat on the closet's door.

He distinctly wraps his legs around Jongin, hiking himself and the alpha takes a hold of him under his thighs.

Jongin leans back, his lips hovering just above Kyungsoo's upper lip, trapping the plump lips in between his. Kyungsoo sighs, and feels himself trembling, shivering.

"You're trembling," Jongin mumbles, lips still in his upper one. He smiles, and Jongin follows suit. He feels the lips pressing onto him again, the plump lower lip of Jongin pressing onto his teeth. It makes him laugh, a giggle coming out of his mouth as he bites onto Jongin's lower lip.

"That's my first kiss," he tells Jongin. He wraps his arms around the alpha's neck.

"Let me give you your second one," Jongin suggests playfully. Kyungsoo just laughs and leans down, his face digging onto Jongin's left cheek.

"And the third," he whispers close to the alpha's ears. Jongin chuckles, the thrum of his chest bumping onto Kyungsoo's clothed one.

It feels nothing like fireworks. But he felt heady, he felt his chest being filled with unknown thing. A pressure building in his eyes and Kyungsoo wants to tell Jongin how much he feels, but he opts it wrap his arms tighter on Jongin's neck.

He feels Jongin nosing the side of his neck, where Jongin pre-rut marked him. A giddy feeling then fills him up.

"I love you.." Jongin mumbles just under his earlobe, the words kind of mumbled; Jongin's lips being pressed onto his skin a bit making him felt those words.

He hums, his eyes feeling warm from too much feelings. _I love you_ , his heart screams, he tries and tries hard to tell Jongin and the alpha must've scented it; Jongin rubbing his back and kissing his pre-rut mark twice.

Jongin then puts him down, albeit still wrapping him in his arms.

"Would you let me wear my shirt now?" The alpha teases him. Kyungsoo snorts just in time for three knocks to come from outside the door.

"I guess so," he whispers with wide smile, and h hugs onto Jongin's middle, pressing his lips in middle of Jongin's chest.

The alpha's pheromones fill the room after that, and Kyungsoo leans back with another smile to open the door. His eyes land on the wall clock above Jongin's shelves, and ignores it.

He opens the door with a smile, not minding that it's two minutes before ten in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is 5k words the longest chap so far heh 😂


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :---------------)
> 
>  
> 
> Scream at me at my birdhouse @sooccharine y'all asked for this 📣

"Can I see?"

Jongin hands him the paper while the alpha proceeds to talk to the person behind the glass window of registration station.

Kyungsoo reads the details, of how many days Jongin is getting for his feral rut. _Two weeks_ , Jongin has two weeks exemption for his feral rut. Jongin's rut is in two weeks, which is too hard for him to understand.

More than a week had passed and initially, Jongin's rut should be less than two weeks now. But according to his dad, alpha's feral rut date changes a lot. Some even have their rut one month later than the initial date. Jongin's rut changed again, and Chanyeol said it must be because of the pheromones since Jongin used blockers.

It worries him, if he's being honest. Because as much as he understands biology of wolves, alphas who experience dynamical changes and are those using blockers tend to get their health on edge. Reason why Chanyeol was prevented by his grandparents to use blockers.

But Jongin used those blockers and not just occasionally. He used them for almost seven years regularly, and even if he had the lowest dosage, that doesn't guarantee that he's safer than those who take ten milligram tablets.

Jongin must've sensed his anxiety for he feels a hand tugging on his forearm. Kyungsoo twitches at the touch, but immediately calms down when he sees Jongin looking down at him.

"You're anxious," Jongin points out. Kyungsoo sighs.

"Your feral rut's supposed to be in nine days. That's what written on your medical certificate last time. After your check up earlier, it says you have thirteen days. Isn't this harmful?" He asks in worry. Jongin shrugs and pulls him away of the registration.

"It's fine. It's because our hormones and pheromones are stronger than other clans. My dad was once two months late of his initial rut. He was actually three days earlier than his feral rut, which when he had Jungah, apparently," Jongin says with a wince.

"Your dad had Jungah in his first feral rut?" Kyungsoo asks carefully.

"Yeah. Which why she's an alpha," Jongin supplies.

Kyungsoo nods, but he's more aware of himself now.

"Is it because of your clan? Why it's easier for carrier to have child?"

"I supposed so," Jongin shrugs. "I mean, I think so. Jungah had Reoh in her first heat at that age. You're actually early. Jungah's first heat at age was when she was twenty three. You're twenty," Jongin points out. Kyungsoo snorts.

"That's why you _should not_ get me pregnant or else my dad will sue you," he says confidently. Kyungsoo immediately regrets it though.

Because as Jongin groans at the mention of pregnancy and his dad, some onlookers look scandalous at his words.

" _Great_ ," Jongin whimpers. "My granddad will probably found out and will chew me about it."

Kyungsoo just sends his alpha mate a sheepish smile.

 

-

 

If there's someone who annoys Kyungsoo to no end, it's surprsingly Jongdae, not Baekhyun. The alpha hugged him and he immediately pushed the other away. He apologized and Jongdae said he understood but that doesn't make Kyungsoo feel less sorry.

It's just Jongdae smells kinda off, and it's not foul odor. It's just Jongdae's scent makes him dizzy in a not so uncomfortable way.

"It's because of the pre-rut mark," Jongdae informs after sitting on the farthest chair away from Kyungsoo, which is the chair across from him. Baekhyun's in his side while Minseok's busy creating a new Instagram account; since his supposed alpha mate found the ancient account and Minseok doesn't really want to deal with him.

"Doesn't pre-rut mark triggers heat?" Baekhyun asks in worry.

"I don't think so," Minseok butts in. "As far as I know, I mean. Feral rut triggers heat though. Also, sexual activities."

"But if Jongin ever trigger Kyungsoo's heat, isn't it just on time? I mean, Kyungsoo's heat is in the same time as Jongin's rut," Baekhyun asks confusedly.

Kyungsoo blushes up to the root of his scalp. He's not fond of them talking about his heat like this. But he guess he needs it as much. He doesn't have anyone to discuss it with since his mom is out of option. There's _always_ a way that his dad will find out if he tells his mom.

"My heat and his rut will overlap, I guess? His rut's in 10th of October. My heat is on 15th," he informs.

"Alpha's feral rut usually takes four to six days. Does that mean that his last days of rut will be the start of your heat? That's kinda hard, now that I've thought about it," Jongdae murmurs to himself. Kyungsoo silently agrees. Because obviously, he'll help Jongin in his feral rut, no matter what kind of help he can offer. His mom told him once that cuddling helps a lot, and that's something he can offer to Jongin.

But the thing is, once his heat hits him, that also means Jongin is tired from feral rut, and another round of nesting. Reason why he got two weeks exemption. Kyungsoo is yet to get his permission slip but that's the least of his concern now. What he needs to think about right now is Jongin's feral rut and what will happen to him in his heat if his alpha will probably too tired to help.

He sighs. This is getting harder to think about.

"Anyway, I don't know why you're worried? Aren't you two okay now?" Baekhyun suddenly speaks up.

"I'm just worried because after his rut, he'll nest and I might need to behave on my own on my heat," he tells Baekhyun with a roll of his eyes. "We're fine."

"Of course," Minseok then murmurs. "You two have been kissing non-stop."

Kyungsoo flushes at that. Baekhyun then smirks at him, ignoring Jongdae's snort.

"So, did you see the D?"

"We kissed," Kyungsoo deadpans.

"Okay, but did you see?"

Kyungsoo really think that Baekhyun deserves that pinch.

 

-

 

Kissing Jongin, in Kyungsoo's own experience, is something he's yet to get used to. Because as Jongin pecks his lips for the third time is the same time he flinch for the second time. But he wraps his arms around Jongin's neck for a good measure.

"My dad wants to meet you," Jongin whispers against his lips. "He's mad that you're already close with Jungah."

"Hope I can say the same thing. My dad haven't mention you," he replies just as softly. Jongin snickers.

"It's fine. Don't think about it too much. You know that he doesn't need to demand. I have to face them on my own," the alpha whispers.

"Hmm," is the only response that Kyungsoo gets to reply because Jongin is kissing him again.

After some seconds of lips brushing, Kyungsoo pulls away and winces at the feeling of his head hitting the wall behind him.

"Careful," Jongin drawls out. He just whines and hugs onto Jongin's middle and burries his face in his alpha's neck.

"Will we get detention slips if someone caught us here making out?" Kyungsoo whispers and looks up, leaning his chin onto Jongin's chest while Jongin looks down at him.

"I think they'll only catch us if they _see_ us," the alpha replies, a soft smile blooming in his lips. "No one can scent us."

  * Kyungsoo gulps at the sudden waft of Jongin's pheromones, and at this rate he's sure that Jongin _intentionally_ released lots of them.



He looks around and gulps again. Kyungsoo never thought in his whole life that he'll be here at the secluded area of storage floor, pinned on a wall by his dreamboat of a mate.

But he's not complaining.

He stares as Jongin leans down again, gasping a little as the feeling of Jongin's sticky lips, courtesy of the drying out saliva that he's not sure if Jongin's or his. The little gasp he let out became the portal of Jongin's tongue who pokes his lower lip, and Kyungsoo lets the intruding thing to enter his mouth in coursing heat.

"Jongin," he drawls out, his words got cut as Jongin claims his lips fully. The grip he has on the alpha's shirt tightens, but he gasps out loud when Jongin hikes him up on the wall, the alpha's strong hands holding him up by under his thighs.

"You don't have classes for two hours, yeah?" Jongin whispers, voice husky and raspy and Kyungsoo can't do anything but to whine.

The alpha claims his lips again, Kyungsoo having to lean down to reciprocate. His back digs onto the wall, but that's the least of his concern. He whines amidst the kiss when Jongin puts him down on the ground again, about to whine that he quite like being lifted but goes rigid when Jongin's lips slides to his chin, down to his left jaw, down to the side of his neck.

"Jongin.." he gasps lowly, gulping nervously when the hands that are previously on his thighs are now walking up to his sweatshirt. His grip onto Jongin's neck got uncomfortable as Jongin proceeds to nose at his neck. He puts his hands on Jongin's forearms, but not to stop at the wandering hands.

"Is this fine?" The alpha asks. The warm air coming from Jongin's lips sends shiver through Kyungsoo and he nods dumbly, the movement causing his neck to move, his skin rubbing onto Jongin's lips like a soft feather.

His response made Jongin hums, the tone sensing thrums onto his skin. He lets out a gasp when Jongin pokes his tongue at the skin, then latching his plush lips on the skin he just lick.

The grip Kyungsoo has in Jongin's forearms tightens, but lets the wandering hands to enter his sweatshirt. Kyungsoo whimpers when Jongin's palms gets contact on the dip of his back, warm skin of the alpha's palm rubbing onto his lower back.

The arche of his spine when Jongin's right hand rubs onto his waist up to his rib seems like a wake up call for the alpha, who leans back while gasping some lungful of air.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin rasps out in panic. "Are you okay?"

He nods as he transfers his hands from Jongin's forearms to his waist, hugging the alpha and rests his face on the sturdy chest to calm himself down.

That was the farthest they've ever done, because as much as they skip from pecking to full making out, never Jongin had lay a hand on him and vice versa. But Kyungsoo, even if it's a whole lot of new area, is not uncomfortable.

It feels right to be touched by Jongin. He's just really not used to it, his body being a hundred percent untouched.

"When's your heat?"

Kyungsoo blinks up at alpha.

"Why?" He asks. "On the 15th."

He hears Jongin sighs.

"That'll overlap my rut, huh?" The alpha sighs out. Jongin then leans back, both of his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders as he stares down at the omega.

"It'll be better if you take rest before your heat," the alpha says. And to say that Kyungsoo had expected it already is a understatement. Knowing Jongin, the alpha will put him first, so he kinda has a hunch that Jongin won't let him help him or such like, which he's kind of right because Jongin just told him to rest, the same time of his feral rut since he said before his heat.

But Kyungsoo ain't having non of that. Because ever since, be it in his dreams and in reality, Jongin had put him on his priorities, always making sure that he's comfortable. And Kyungsoo, aside from wanting to reciprocate his alpha's good doings, he's admit interested now, too.

He's curious, much more curious now than before, now that he found out Jongin is his alpha. His alpha with a exciting gist. So he grips onto Jongin's shirt and digs his face onto it, scenting Jongin's natural odor mixed with his alpha pheromones.

"But I _want_ to help.." he drawls out. And Jongin frowns, about to open his mouth but Kyungsoo releases tons of his omega pheromones, which immediately shuts Jongin up. "And _you'll let me_. I won't take _no_ for an answer."

"You're too demanding," Jongin whispers. "I'm afraid I'll agree with that."

"You _will_ ," Kyungsoo promises. He runs his right hand up to Jongin's tattooed arm, shy and testing, and Jongin would frown at the sudden confidence if it ain't for the reddish shade of Kyungsoo's eartips.

"Hmm, let's see.."

Kyungsoo bites onto his lower lip as Jongin leans down. He welcomes the kiss, the lips that is becoming all too familiar to him.

 

-

 

It's ten days onto Jongin's rut when the alpha invited him for a dinner, and Jongin fetched him; him gawking at Jongin who is wearing a denim jeans and a brown fitted long sleeved shirt. He thought the alpha's gonna bring him to the chicken shop he grew fond of.

But Jongin didn't bring him there.

The sight of all too familiar restaurant of his dad make him gasp in shock, turning to Jongin who is instructing something to Jungah's husband. He doesn't bother to listen, because he's too preoccupied panicking as Jongin opens the door for them to go out.

" _No_ , Jongin! Dad will kill you!" He hisses as Jongin pulls him out of the car. The alpha closes the door with a bang, and Kyungsoo finds himself cowering at Jongin's stare at him.

"Let's go," Jongin declares and pull him beside him. Kyungsoo bows his head as he sees some of the workers from inside the restaurant send them looks, and he knows they'll probably looking at him, the owner's son, with a good looking stranger.

The moment Jihoon opens the door, their patisserie and unfortunately his cousin, he looks away.

"Chanyeol hyung's already here," Jihoon informs. Kyungsoo whips his head to look at the younger, seeing him staring up and down at Jongin.

"What is he doing here?" Kyungsoo sneers at Jihoon. The younger doesn't seem unaffected though, still looking at Jongin. After some moment, Jihoon pulls him closer, eyes squinting.

"Is that _the_ mate?" Jihoon whispers at him with a frown. Kyungsoo swats the younger's hand away, going back to Jongin's side.

He looks up at Jongin and sees the alpha looking at him weirdly. Kyungsoo clears his throat.

"Uhm, Jongin. This is Jihoon, my cousin and assistant patisserie here," he introduces. He secretly sends his cousin a glare, but the younger ignores him.

"You're Kyungsoo's mate?"

Jihoon hasn't finished his question when someone clears their throat, and Kyungsoo's almost afraid to turn if it isn't for Jihoon confirming that it's just Chanyeol.

"What are you doing here? Put the macaroons on the oven now," Chanyeol commands. Jihoon pouts but obeys, though he sends Chanyeol one last glare.

After Jihoon's walk out, Chanyeol turns to them. Kyungsoo gulps as he feels Jongin palming his waist and whimpers internally at how Chanyeol stares at the movement. After some moments of staring, the alpha sighs.

"Don't let Insung hyung see _that_. He'll flip a desk," Chanyeol says and beckons them to follow.

It's Sunday, meaning the restaurant is closing right at this moment. No wonder the workers are doing things on their own right now.

"He's inside his office. Let's wait for him," Chanyeol says and takes a seat on one of the chair, propping his boned legs on the chair across as he stare at Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"Get us chairs," Kyungsoo demands. Chanyeol frowns at him, but rolls his eyes as he does, pulling two chairs from the nearby table.

Just as they're about to take their seat, the saloon type door swings producing scratchy sounds, indicating that someone just come out of the main office. Which means only one thing.

Insung greets them even before Jongin can compose himself.

"How's your day?" Insung says exasperatedly, kicking Chanyeol's intruding leg away. The middle aged alpha then turns to Jongin, which makes Kyungsoo nervous.

"Uhm," Jongin stammers. Kyungsoo purses his lips as he watch Insung and Chanyeol, both of them looking at Jongin, no trace of emotion and expression. "It was fine, sir. Thank you for accepting my invitation, anyway."

Even before Kyungsoo can get confused, Jongin strides the distance between him and Insung, offering a hand which Insung accepts with another sigh.

After that, Jongin immediately comes back to his side. Kyungsoo can't help but to ask.

"Did you plan this?" He sneers just beside Jongin. The alpha briefly looks down at him before looking back at Insung who I busy now talking to three staffs of the restaurant.

"I did. Because he's not obviously making the first move for us to talk," Jongin whispers back. Kyungsoo bites down into his lip.

He's not upset that Jongin didn't tell him. He's more of nervous now that Insung and Jongin is in the same room now. Chanyeol's enough of an annoying uncle. What more of his dad?

He watches as Chanyeol kicks the leg of the chairs, beckoning for them to seat. The screeching sound caught Insung's attention who turns to them after waving at his staff.

"Food's coming. Everyone likes pasta?" Insung asks, his attention more at Jongin who nods. Insung nods then in response, pulling a chair to sit beside Chanyeol. When he sees the pair still standing, Insung points at chairs across them.

"Sit," Insung commands, hand gesturing at the chairs. Jongin bows, obviously nervous so Kyungsoo does the job of pulling the chair for Jongin.

Jongin sends him an appreciative smile, as Chanyeol halts from typing in his phone to watch with gaping mouth and Insung staring at them with unreadable stare.

"Thanks," Jongin mumbles. He gives the alpha a smile, something that'll calm Jongin.

After that, he takes the seat beside Jongin. And silence.

Kyungsoo gulps down in nervousness as he avoid his father's frowning stares, Chanyeol now back at typing in his phone but sends them look from time to time.

When no one speaks still and when Kyungsoo scents Jongin being anxious, he speaks.

"Are we just gonna stay here staring at each other?" He asks in mixed confusion and irritation. The frown Insung has in his forehead turns to glare and stares deadly right at Kyungsoo.

" _Yes_ ," Insung replies harshly and absentmindedly. When Chanyeol abruptly stops to look at Insung with a frown, the elder alpha clears his throat, catching himself from being irritated over his son.

"I mean, no. We're just waiting for the food," Insung retorts and sends a glare at Kyungsoo who cowers in fear.

Jongin smiles secretly to himself as he sees more of Insung and Kyungsoo's. Somehow, he feels closer to his mate by just seeing Kyungsoo having a moment with his alpha father. And even if it seems like he still needs Insung's approval after all, he doesn't feel hated that much. In fact, it is Chanyeol who is more vocal at being protective over Kyungsoo.

Insung is more staring and sometimes, glaring. Even if it's just the second time he's facing the Doh alpha, and the third time he's talk to him, he knows what type if alpha Doh Insung is.

He's that typical alpha father who doesn't like anyone for his omega child and acts too tough at potential alphas for his omega child but acts civil at the alpha mate of his finally not alone omega child.

That's how he sees Insung because that's how he is to him right now.

"I don't want pizza right now," Kyungsoo blurts out. "I need to tone down with grease."

Insung frowns. "Why?"

It's Chanyeol who replies. "He's gaining weight, obviously."

Jongin frowns at that. He turns to Kyungsoo and about to tell him he can eat whatever he wants when Insung beats him to it.

"Who even told you that you have to stay skinny?" Insung asks a bit hotly and Kyungsoo whines.

"No one!" Kyungsoo exclaims with a little pout. "I just don't want others to see me being mismatch with Jongin."

Chanyeol snorts and receives a glare from Insung. The latter then turns to Jongin.

"Do you care that Kyungsoo's fat?" Insung asks directly looking at Jongin, ignoring Kyungsoo's whine of  _I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!_

"I don't," he then replies, soft and quiet. He gives Kyungsoo a brief look and looks down with a frown. "I don't like it when he thinks that way. But he can do whatever he wants, I guess? It's like putting make-up. I mean, he can do whatever he wants with his body. If he wants assurance that he looks better at any way and he thinks eating less I the only way then he can. As long as he's healthy and not starving."

Jongin gulps after that, looking up at Insung who is again, staring at him with unreadable stare while Chanyeol's nodding beside his brother, still in his phone.

And suddenly, it smells too flowery. Like containers of fabric conditioner being dumped inside the restaurant and when Jongin looks to his right, he sees Kyungsoo looking up at him with that smitten smile. He replies with his own smile, rubbing a palm onto Kyungsoo's lower back.

And Insung, he can see it now. Why his son I so smitten over the young Alpha Kim and he hates to admit that so far, Jongin's the nicest alpha he thinks of for Kyungsoo; being mates aside.

As the food arrives and Jongin giving his bigger piece of bolognese to Kyungsoo, as Kyungsoo beams and forgets all about the other things on the world aside from Jongin, he sighs.

Kyungsoo's officially a goner and maybe, he sees why. _Maybe_ , that's why he feels relieved out of all.

 

-

 

Upon arriving at Jongin's room and this time, with Insung's permission of sleepover because he trusts Jongin, he says so intently, Kyungsoo jumps onto his alpha mate after Jongin closes the door of his room.

Jongin fortunately catches him with a chuckle as Kyungsoo squeals in his mate's arms.

"Dad likes you!" He squeals and palms Jongin's face in his hands, staring down at his alpha mate as Jongin smiles up at him.

"He does?" Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically. He then dips down to kiss Jongin's lips, smiling as Jongin puckers his lips a bit to feel more of his lips.

He pulls back a little and smiles, his nosetip touching Jongin's.

"I'm so happy," he admits, chest full. And with _something else_ that he can't quite describe.

But as Kyungsoo stares at Jongin, the way Jongin's eyes wanders closely in his face with that stare, he thinks he understands now.

It's because Insung finally accepted Jongin now, and it just means they don't have to be limited with their actions now. It's like being engaged, being free from his helicopter of a father and it sends a particular sensation inside of him.

He doesn't need to be worried being with Jongin until midnight. He can tell his parents that he'll be at Jongin's place and it'll be fine. And knowing that this, this is the thing he's been wanting since then; a _mate_ , being with a mate freely, it makes him happy.

It makes him want to go out of his comfort zone but in his comfort self still.

So he follows his heart, and kisses Jongin, presses more of his body and presses his lips harder to Jongin's. He tightens his hold onto Jongin's neck when he feels the alpha's fingers digging more onto the flesh under his thigh. He leans back and Jongin sighs, pupils dilated and Kyungsoo gives no more rest time to Jongin for he kisses the alpha again, more eager as he brushes his lower lip onto Jongin's.

The groan that Jongin lets out eggs him more, to kiss more and he does it like that. He wraps his legs tighter onto Jongin's middle until his ankles cross to each other just on Jongin's lower back.

He hums as Jongin roams one of his hands inside at the back of Kyungsoo's sweatshirt. The feeling of that not-so-rough skin of Jongin's palms onto him sets something scorching inside him. When Jongin's palm wanders up, and as he feels the warm heater of the room more to his now exposed waist, he pulls back, pecking Jongin's nose twice.

"Take it off," he demands, heaving and lips red from too much bites from Jongin. He watches as Jongin's brows meet each other in a frown, completely reluctant but his hand isn't, still wandering and touching the dip of his back.

"Are you sure?" Jongin murmurs, but hikes him more now. He nods, closing his eyes for a moment to savour the new scent that Jongin is emitting.

"Come on," he whispers as he runs his right plam onto Jongin's hair, tugging some strands at the process. "Be an alpha to me. _Please_.."

It seems to click some button in Jongin's system as the scent grows stronger, more mint and more sandalwood with something else that makes Kyungsoo gasps. And he gasps more in mortification when he scents the telltale smell of his omega fluid. And seems like Jongin smells it too for he digs his fingers more onto Kyungsoo.

"You know we can't do much more, right?" The alpha whispers to him. Kyungsoo nods, blinking to lessen his almost delirious state.

"I know. But you can touch me, right?" He whispers and digs his nosetip onto Jongin's left cheek. " _Come on._ "

"Okay," Jongin says but doesn't move, doesn't make any move and it frustrates Kyungsoo. He tugs onto Jongin's hair strands again, not to hard but Jongin still groans, and Kyungsoo halts at the hardness in Jongin's eyes.

"Do you think you can just pull my hair like that?" Jongin hisses at him. And for a moment, Kyungsoo's scared that he might have step in a boundary but the growing alpha pheromones inside the room tells another story.

He squeaks when Jongin throws him at the bed, eyes wide as Jongin stands on the foot of the bed staring right at him.

"You want  _this_.. And I've been _trying hard_ not to but you're _pushing_ me.." Jongin breathe out harshly and pulls him down by his left leg. He squeaks at the manhandling, and his omega squeals while he himself is still shocked, but a new sensation of desire enters his system.

Jongin then dips down onto him, hovering and kissing his cheek.

"We can't do much.. But we can be creative," Jongin then leans back, and Kyungsoo finds himself useless as he watches a smirk growing onto Jongin's lips. "You want me to be an alpha to you. You'll get it."

And after that, Jongin stands up to saunter towards the door, to lock it apparently.

Kyungsoo doesn't know what he gotten himself to, but he finds himself anticipating as Jongin saunters back towards the bed and pulling his long sleeved shirt over his head on amidst if it.

He watches Jongin with mixed nervousness and anticipation as the alpha pulls the clinging sleeve good his arms and throws his clothes somewhere haphazardly, eyes dark and staring at him.

"Don't blame me if I'll end up triggering your heat," Jongin says coldly. "I'm just giving what my omega wants."

 _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo screams internally. Jongin has gone alpha mode and he's liking it _very much_.

 _Fuck_ , he screams in his mind again. _I'm fucked!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙂


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets of posting this. Bye, babes 🙂
> 
> SCREAM AT ME AT MY TWT ACCT IT'S @sooccharine HEH BYE FOR REAL ☺

Kyungsoo's never been for sport. He never tried swimming class nor basketball. He succeeded avoiding to get extracurricular activities which by means sports to save his P.E. class because he could save his subject by just playing chess, all thanks to his father.

He has never been to run nor to sweat, but right now it feels like he sprinted a path of eternity with how much his chest burns from Jongin's kisses.

He writhes as Jongin hikes his sweater enough to show the low bow of his ribs. But Jongin's eyes aren't in his skin; _they_ 're staring at him, watching his face for any negative reaction. But seems like Jongin won't be able to see with how close he is hovering at Kyungsoo to the point that he's overshadowing now the omega.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable," Jongin whispers, his lips touching Kyungsoo's nose. The alpha's palms run through his waist up to his ribs, making him gasp airily when Jongin's thumb brushes just under one of his nipples.

"I-" Kyungsoo stammers. He gulps as Jongin touches the warm skin just below his underarm, just on the side of his nipples. It feel warmer, now that another skin is touching his.

"You _what_?" The alpha's huskily. Jongin then arranges his legs, Jongin having to abandon his torso to take holds of his legs to lift them up and to curl them in his own waist. Kyungsoo preens at the feeling of Jongin's bare skin onto his.

He's not used to it. It feels uncomfortable yet so comforing at the same time. He can distinctly feel how firm and toned Jongin's stomach is against his own, and for a second he wants to hide, wants to pull back but then Jongin is touching his hips again up to his waist.

He fists his hands that are on top of his chest when Jongin runs his nails bluntly in his skin, and heaves a sigh as the alpha hovers closer to him.

"You know I won't force to do anything, right? We can just kiss.." Jongin whispers near his lips and it's like the alpha minutes just now died and being replaced with the Jongin he's used to see. The alpha is giving him a smile right now, a soft one and assuring, staring at him with all the adoration the world can bear.

"I- I know.." He stutters and unclenches his palms, planting them reluctantly onto Jongin's sturdy chest. "But I _trust_ you."

A low chuckle erupts from Jongin, the alpha dipping down his head to bump his nose to Kyungsoo's, making the omega curls his toes.

"Okay," Jongin then states after some moments. "Tell me what's your limit.."

Kyungsoo frowns. "What limit?"

Jongin sits up in his shins, displaying his bare body for Kyungsoo to see. He gulps, staring up at Jongin and _is he always this huge_? It's not helping that Jongin's staring down at him in this position.

He just realized that his legs are still around Jongin's hips, and he's suddenly fully aware that his thighs are spread apart, underneath of his thighs are nesting on top of Jongin's thighs.

"I know you haven't been with someone. That's why we have to take this slow," Jongin says and heaves a sigh, sounding relieved and Kyungsoo wants to frown at that but he has something more important to say.

"You haven't been with someone, too," he points out. Jongin shrugs, and it looks too sexy for Kyungsoo, seeing the dip of Jongin's shoulder moving.

"This isn't about _me_ ," the alpha replies.

"You're near your rut," he reasons back. It's somehow implying that this is because of Jongin's rut, why they are doing this, this sort of practice or whatever it is. Or at least, for Kyungsoo because Jongin just make face at his reason.

"Which I almost forgot," the alpha says simply. Kyungsoo gulps and raises his legs to bend them, intending to pull his knees in his chest because he feels overly sensitive just by having his thighs, clothed mind you, spreading like that.

But his shin hits  _something_  and he panics when Jongin hisses, Kyungsoo sitting abruptly with some difficulty at the sound.

"Oh my god," he mutters panicky, checking for what he might have possibly hit. "Where did I hit you?" He asks in worry and panic.

"You _won't want_ to know," Jongin answers fastly. He frowns, staring at Jongin who is laughing softly at his expression. When he still doesn't get it, Jongin answers it for him.

He thinks he should've not been nosy.

"It's just my dick. He's fine, by the way," Jongin answers and the alpha didn't even give him enough time to comprehend when Jongin leans closer, taking hold of his waist again as the alpha kisses him.

And from the previous ones, this one is _different_. Kyungsoo can't possibly explain it, or at least he's not in the right mind to think of how different it is from others but he's sure this one is worth a blood rushing through his head as he feels himself warming up with how Jongin angles his head to kiss him deeper, way deeper than before.

When Jongin licks onto his upper lip, Kyungsoo accidentally clenches, feeling a fluid in his ass dripping. He whines onto the kiss as Jongin pulls him up onto the alpha's lap, his arms immediately wrapping to Jongin's neck.

Jongin proceeds to kiss him, slow, a bit aggressive and focused. He moves his lips too, shy but trying, and after seconds, he feels a certain bravery when Jongin groans onto his lips.

The alpha leans back to leans down on his neck, nosing the pre-rut mark. Jongin latches his lips at the marked skin, open mouth and laps on it. It makes Kyungsoo writhes and he makes the bad decision of pulling himself closer to Jongin.

His mouth gapes a little, curling his arms more to Jongin's when the front of his skinny jeans bumps onto Jongin's torso, and just below almost near his forming tent is Jongin's more packed bulge.

Kyungsoo trembles at the feeling of it, and he wants more. He sits straightly on top of Jongin's, and lets out the very first moan when Jongin bites onto his neck.

It doesn't hurt, it's not a mating mark, but knowing that his mate just bit him, it gives him different type of pleasure.

He lets Jongin to feast on his neck as he hugs the alpha tighter, digging his front onto Jongin's and ignores that growing frustration. When Jongin gives a slow but steady thrust, that's when Kyungsoo knows that _he's fucked_. More than fucked as he lets out a cry at the feeling of pleasure and more fluid coming out of his ass.

He gasps when Jongin suddenly pushes him and pins him down on the bed, feeling more of them coming out when Jongin growls a curse.

" _Fuck_ ," Jongin hisses aggressively before claiming his mouth again. Kyungsoo whimpers at it and whimpers more when Jongin starts to hump onto him. He clasps the smooth skin of Jongin's back with his palms, his fingers finding purchase of something to hold but fails miserably and he opts to just cry his frustrations that got muffled by Jongin's mouth in his.

A loud moan erupts from Kyungsoo's mouth when the alpha leans back, still thrusting but not giving enough and it must've woke Jongin up from his horny state.

Jongin kisses his nosetip first and it should be a sweet gesture but Kyungsoo gets more frustrated when Jongin stops altogether. From humping and kissing him. He already misses Jongin's hands on him and he reaches out. Jongin catches one of his hand and kisses the inside of his wrist.

"Calm down," Jongin says. And suddenly, there's a hand just below his navel. Jongin hovers over him again, pecking his lips and Kyungsoo whines in frustration when the alpha just continues to palm his navel and pecking his lips. Because if it's even possible, the stroking hand in his navel only fuels the heat inside of him.

"Have you fingered yourself?" Jongin asks, still stroking his navel with right hand while the left one is busy combing his hair away from his already sweaty forehead.

Kyungsoo's cheeks burn from the question. He nods his head, but realized something so he shakes his head after that admission. Jongin lets out a airy chuckle, scraping his finger nails down inside Kyungsoo's skinny jeans.

"You're confusing," the alpha says.

Kyungsoo gulps. "I did. Twice. But it's not even pleasurable," he whines off. "Stop asking!"

Jongin laughs more. The alpha halts from stroking his navel in opt to kiss his cheek, and then Jongin whispers.

"Let's get you out of this jeans, okay?" Jongin says softly. And it should be embarrassing, but the way Jongin asking him, the way there's still care in his voice, it's already sending Kyungsoo off the edge.

Despite his reddening cheeks and being unable to know where is he getting the courage to still stare right back at Jongin, he nods. He nods and hides his face onto the alpha's neck.

He stiffens when Jongin's right hand starts to move, palming his navel again down to the lips of his jeans. He bites onto his lower lip when Jongin's hand slides down, passing the zipper of his jeans. The palm stops just on top of his bulge, and Jongin strokes a careful one. That emits a whimper from Kyungsoo who digs his face more onto Jongin's neck, hiding as his thighs clench, trapping Jongin's hand at the action.

"Wow," Jongin whispers. "You're _thick_."

The alpha laughs at his whine. Jongin arranges him them in more comfortable way, spreading his thighs apart in opt to unzip his jeans. He hugs onto Jongin's middle and proceeds to hide his face, sighing and shivering.

"Lay on your back," Jongin speaks suddenly. Kyungsoo leans back in confusion and that's when he finds out that they're lying on their sides, facing each other. He does as what Jongin said, laying in his back and rests his hands on top of his stomach.

"Close your eyes if it's embarrassing you," Jongin suggests. He whines at the words, but still closes his eyes because it's really embarrassing, though not unwelcome.

He's just not used to this.

He bites onto his lower lip when Jongin starts to gather the sides of his jeans, about to pull them down with his underwear when he speaks.

"Please, don't stare a lot," he whispers.

Seconds has passed and there's no response.

And suddenly, it's all that Kyungsoo thinks about. It's like a truck of emotion hits him straight in the guts when Jongin doesn't respond. He suddenly feels scared, worried, anxious even.

Did he offend Jongin?

He just opens his eyes to see what's stopping Jongin when a kiss landed in his forehead, shocked that Jongin is hovering over him again.

"I'll just look at your face then," Jongin says assuringly. And there's no smile. No serene expression but what surprises Kyungsoo is the alpha vibe that Jongin is emitting. That even in his alpha state, Jongin is still considerate of him.

It sends another set of flame in him. Another set of bravery just like earlier.

"Kiss me," he whispers. Jongin blinks a couple of times, eyes wandering in his face before the alpha's lips move to a smile.

" _Okay_ ," Jongin replies. He then leans down, claiming Kyungsoo's reddening lips as he slowly works on pulling Kyungsoo's jeans.

It feels scary, Kyungsoo thinks as Jongin pulls his jeans off of his legs a bit harshly. But it's _not Jongin_ that scares him. It's the building pleasure inside of him and he knows it's his omega. It's not helping that he himself is feeling delirious right now.

He trembles and lets out a shivering sigh when Jongin touches the inside of his thighs. The touch just makes him more aware of how bare he is especially when he feels his free his dick is.

Jongin's lips is stroking against his along the palms that touching his inner thighs. It feels too much. Too much that he arches his back a bit with another sigh but Jongin surprises him by shoving his tongue inside Kyungsoo's mouth.

And it's like a switch flip, because a second right after is Jongin kissing him torridly while hiking his thighs up. The alpha dips down to ravish his neck and Kyungsoo realizes how quiet he is compare to earlier because at this moment he's a whimpering mess.

"Jongin!" He wails as Jongin hikes his thighs higher, exposing his already wet bottom and shivering at the feeling of his juice drying.

" _Fuck_ , you smell so good," Jongin growls and claims his lips again.

Kyungsoo can't do anything but to shiver and to cry. He tries to flail his legs but Jongin grips his thighs tighter, taming him and making him cry again at the feeling of being all to exposed.

It's after some whining and lip biting when he feels Jongin's right hand creeping on his asscrack, down and down until he feels two fingers rubbing on his hole.

It's the newest sensation.

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin's head away to breathe, eyes dilated and chest heaving, breathing loudly and heavily as Jongin presses his fingers but not pushing in.

"Hngh, Jongin.." Kyungsoo preens, looking down and feeling hotter when he sees how his own dick looks. It's hard, lying flat in his stomach but it feels heavy. He looks up at Jongin who is nosing as his cheek, murmuring sweet nothings and encouraging words.

"See how pretty you looks?" Jongin murmurs, lips pressed onto his cheek. "Don't doubt yourself. You're gorgeous, baby."

And Kyungsoo just opens his mouth from the sudden intrusion, brows furrowing as the feeling of Jongin's index finger slowly entering him.

" _Fuck_ , it's _impossible_ to knot you," Jongin hisses and Kyungsoo shakes his head, feeling all too warm and delirious as he holds onto Jongin's shoulder blades.

"No! You _will_! On your rut, you'll knot me," he blabbers in panic. He squeaks when Jongin pulls out his finger, halting before his fingertip goes out and thrusting again. Jongin does it multiple times, slow, a bit out of rhythm but the finger is reaching something inside him his shorter fingers couldn't.

"Don't talk. You'll kill me," Jongin scolds but sounding strained. "Make you cum first."

And Jongin's finger speeds up. Kyungsoo's lips are still open in silent moan, brows furrowed as he looks down as best as he can and watches Jongin's strong forearm moving, forward and backward, fucking his asshole with just one finger.

"Jongin, it's warm," he moans, eyes lidded from pleasure and the feeling of his warm juice making the slide more burning and easier. Jongin then thrust his finger upward, earning a surprised whimper from Kyungsoo who looks at Jongin and feels his cheeks getting warmer because Jongin is staring down, watching too how his arm works.

Just when Kyungsoo gets a touch onto Jongin's chest when the alpha puts the second finger, thrusting in slow pace but it feel more burning now.

Kyungsoo slumps back onto the bed, clutching the bed sheet tight in his fist as Jongin works onto that second finger. He's suddenly arching his back when Jongin speeds his fingers up, Kyungsoo having to raise his head again to look at Jongin's forearm moving in not a rapid pace but faster now than seconds ago.

"Jongin, hngh, Jongin hyung. Alpha," Kyungsoo cries, watching as his stomach clenches. He looks up at Jongin and raises his head more to reach the alpha's level, pecking Jongin's gaping and sighing lips. It successfully gained the alpha's attention as Jongin dips down to claim his lips again.

Kyungsoo moans onto the kiss, feeling overly stimulated just by Jongin's lips and fingers and he thought it's the warmest point but he's just not ready for what Jongin's about to do.

A loud and pitched cry erupts from Kyungsoo's mouth, brows knitted now in as whole higher level of arousal as Jongin crooks his fingers, speeding up his fingers, fucking the tight and warm wet hole of his omega.

" _Fuck_ ," Jongin curses that gets drown at the sea of Kyungsoo's cries, curses again when he sees Kyungsoo's thighs spasming while his legs are looking pink; toes curling and Jongin have never thought of Kyungsoo being this sexy. Even after having wet dreams about the omega.

"Jongin, too much," Kyungsoo sniffs. " _Too much_ ," he sniffles again and Jongin's about to stop but then Kyungsoo reaches down. He thought the omega is reaching for his neglected dick but to his surprise, Kyungsoo takes a hold of his moving forearm, moaning loudly as he claws on the tanned tattooed skin.

Jongin can't take it anymore. He uses his other hand to unzip his denim jeans, being aware now how hurting his dick is from the scent of Kyungsoo's omega pheromones. The leak from Kyungsoo's hole isn't helping either, it just makes his dick wanting to rip his jeans to get free.

He sighs when he digs his palm inside his underwear, tugging at his cock and feeling irritated that he can't pull it out or else it might shock Kyungsoo.

 _It_ seems to affect the omega, the scent of his more pungent musk and alpha pheromones making Kyungsoo's choking out strings of moans and Jongin has to abandon his dick when Kyungsoo starts to fuck himself onto his already fast fingers.

"I'm coming, Jongin, hngh," Kyungsoo moans and tips his head back, his grip onto Jongin's forearm getting tighter and the skin is turning red now but Jongin could care less. Not when leans back, sitting on his shins again, only to see his finger being swallowed repeatedly by Kyungsoo pink and wet hole. It's so fucking sexy, erotic to watch Kyungsoo fucking himself onto his fingers like a dildo.

The sight of Kyungsoo's alabaster skin, unblemished and being scattered with lots of dots of moles, how soft looking his omega is and now he regrets not appreciating it earlier. He pumps his fingers more when another set of leak drips out of Kyungsoo's hole, the sight of Kyungsoo moving up and down shallowly egging him to pump his fingers more.

Kyungsoo's heaving heavily now, his moaning Jongin's name and the strings of _ah's_ like a mantra is making Jongin wanting to punch something. His whole body hurts, his head feels like it's gonna pop from too much restrain to just fuck Kyungsoo. His alpha is getting mad, and the telltale scent of his knot is there and that must be it.

Kyungsoo lets out the most pained moan that night, arching his back, his whole body spasming and twitching hardly and tipping his head, digging it on the bed and Jongin crawls over Kyungsoo, hissing at the feeling of his neglected knot, his head starting to pound from tension and arousal. He clenches his fists on the mattress, because he might pin Kyungsoo down and start to fuck him and it's not really good, not even the slightest bright of an idea.

"You okay?" He asks. He watches how Kyungsoo hums, head lolling from side to side and fighting his eyes to open.

"I'm good," Kyungsoo responds. "Jongin, baby.."

That's enough for Jongin to ignore his dick, his mad alpha as Kyungsoo tries to raise his arms to hug him. He does it, hugging the omega and kissing his forhead in sweet manner.

"You did good," he whispers, kissing the omega's forhead. Kyungsoo just hums lies almost on top of him, boneless and tired.

Not even half a minute when he hears the steady breathing of the omega, making him sigh. He arranges Kyungsoo's sleeping form into more comfortable one, grimacing at the sight of the omega's come getting contact on the mattress of his bed as he lies the omega in his stomach. He smiles to himself when Kyungsoo pouts briefly, brows furrowing slightly before his face turns into his normal one, all looking pretty and soft.

Jongin limps towards his bathroom to retrieve a towel. He wipes Kyungsoo's butt gingerly with it, trying hard not to get aroused at the sight of thick thighs and hympy butt cheeks.

But there's something that he _can't_ ignore, can't stop no matter what how much he tries to do so.

He leans down a bit, gulping as he touching Kyungsoo's right butt cheek. It's soft. So soft. He spreads it, and gulps some more when more leaks of juices comes out of the omega's hole.

He carefully touches the crack, enough to not wake Kyungsoo up, and gathers the thick but kind of watery substance.

It's translucent, smells a bit minty and flowery, lychee and a pungent of honey.

His dick twitches inside his pants and he hiss, groaning as he covers Kyungsoo's body with his blanket.

He goes inside his bathroom to wash his hand, but then his stupid mind wants to try _something_. He purses his lips as he raises his still wet right hand, inspecting the substance closely and feeling his nose flaring up at the scent.

Too _intoxicating_.

He slowly, a bit reluctant, but he still puts his index finger onto his lower lip. It feels nothing sticky, nothing like petroleum as what his stupid friends declare.

He carefully pokes his tongue at his lower lip, curious how Kyungsoo's leak tastes like. He immediately regrets it as he close his eyes in defeat, his right hand slumping down in his side.

Jongin jacks off to the image of Kyungsoo inside his head, at the memory of his omega being finger fucked, using his right hand still wet with Kyungsoo's juices.

 _I should've not done **that**_ , he tells himself as he thumbs the head of his cock, feeling it too heavy and warm in his hand. He can still taste Kyungsoo in his tongue, and he groans when his dick twitches in his hand just because of it.

After wanking off like a sixteen year old, he locks himself inside his bathroom, sitting on the toilet, the lingering taste of Kyungsoo's juice bothering him and his dick, afraid to lose control.

 _I'm fucked_ , he tells himself as he sits on the toilet stiffly, thinking about life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all fucked 🙂


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwow 🙂
> 
> Twt me at my birdhouse @sooccharine heh let's be friends or somethin 💛💛💛💛

"Don't move," Kyungsoo snaps at Jongin who lies down in his back. The alpha groans, spending seconds to rest his aching back before he goes back to his position; lying on his side and propping his head up with his hand and his elbow on the bed.

"I've been posing for an hour," Jongin complains. "I'm hungry."

"Just wait.. I'm almost finished," Kyungsoo murmurs and picks up an eraser to erase the smudges. There are graphite marks on the side of his right hand, shining a bit and it used to irritate Kyungsoo but sketching for so many years made him patience with getting his skin filthy with graphite marks and paints.

But having a not so professional model is one of the thing that Kyungsoo hates the most. And Jongin's being a pain in the ass right now.

"Okay, Jack Dawson," Jongin mocks but still props his head in his already aching arm, staring at Kyungsoo who's furrowing his brows right now.

Jongin stares, watching the little lift of Kyungsoo's right brow from time to time after taking a look at him. Kyungsoo's right hand is moving in rapid pace, the sound of the pencil scratching on the sketch pad that Kyungsoo saw inside his drawer earlier is right now being abused by poking carbon in the care of Kyungsoo's wakeful hand.

And his mate looks so attractive as Kyungsoo stares at his bare body, scrutinizing the dip of his collarbone while multitasking by getting a new mechanical pencil lead without checking the tools. It looks so pretty, so attractive to see Kyungsoo being like this; in one of his sanctuary that Jongin has never seen before. The way Kyungsoo sits with his left leg propped on the chair while the other one is resting on the chair's footrest bar, squinting from time to time to take a look at him.

It's even better that Kyungsoo's wearing nothing but his thin white shirt that Kyungsoo just saw hanging inside his closet. He felt weird when he watched the omega earlier, picking up a shirt that is his after doing his bathroom deeds. It felt incredibly weird but in a sort of overwhelming way.

He had felt his chest thicking, feeling all too thicked skin from feeling happy and inlove, and right now it's not decreasing. If it's even possible, he feels like it got tenfolds when Kyungsoo told him to lie on the bed without explaining further.

But he got it when Kyungsoo pushes his window curtain to sides, letting the sunlight to enter his room, giving a perfect hue just for Kyungsoo to sketch him.

And as he stares at Kyungsoo's shadowed front, because the omega is facing against the window, he feels more scared of his feelings.

Not that he's scared of responsibility now that they somehow had stepped pass the barrier of taking things slow with what happened last night. It's not that he's still scared to be mated. He's not scared of being with an omega that he's yet to know deeper.

What scares him is how much his feelings grows. And it's not just that. There's this instance that he's not aware of it. Like one time he'll just stare at Kyungsoo will feel like 'wow, it's been weeks' and it feels surreal somehow with how fast he fell.

But somehow, there's this instance where he's fully aware of it. As he stares at Kyungsoo scratching the side of his left neck, nails scraping the pre-rut mark softly, he can feel it.

He's aware how his feelings get deeper and it's kind of hard to bear. He can feel his throat clogging up, his chest hardening and his toes tingling. The feeling of hypertension-like in his neck up to his scalp while staring at Kyungsoo, he can feel his eyes warming up.

Is it really normal to be like this? To be feeling vulnerable like this because you're aware how inlove you are with someone? Jongin doesn't know.

All he knows is it's scary. He's terrified of his own feelings, at the thumping of his heart as his stare gets longer. And one thing he's sure of is he's not terrified of loving Kyungsoo.

It just really feels so full in his chest, like if he's not gonna yell about it it'll fill up his whole body and he'll end up like a bubble, bursting from too much feeling inside.

He doesn't notice that Kyungsoo had stopped from sketching in opt to stare at him with a frown. It's  when Kyungsoo growls at him that he stops from phasing out.

"You smell weird," Kyungsoo accuses. Jongin blinks rapidly.

"What?" He asks dumbly. Kyungsoo sighs and straighten up his arms, stretching to pop of the knots of his joints and the mesmerising view of his shirt in Kyungsoo's frame makes his chest feel warm again.

"Nothing," Kyungsoo then says. "You're doing a good job now. Which is I don't understand. Aren't people usually complain later? You're doing it backwards."

Jongin chuckles a little but complies. To be honest, he can't feel his arm anymore. It's tingling now and he better drop the posing now if he wants his already aching arm to rest and be saved. But seeing Kyungsoo like this, he thinks he can still hold a little more.

"Did you sketch my tattoos, too?" He asks just for his chest to have some rest. There are somersaults inside his chest and he needs to act cool or else.

"I'll do it later," Kyungsoo answers mindlessly, fully focused on the sketch. "I have to finish sketching your body first. Can you lower down the sheets? Just below your navel and then good," Kyungsoo instracts.

Jongin smiles and gingerly follows as what he's told to do. It's worth teasing of, him lying on the bed sideways with no tops, bare and for Kyungsoo to see. Much more when Kyungsoo asked him to lower down the blanket he draped over his lower body so it shows his navel.

But he won't do that. He won't break this spell. He wants to savour this moment where Kyungsoo can pin him down without doing anything.

"My dad texted me," Kyungsoo suddenly says. "He said that on your rut, I better stay here."

That takes Jongin by surprise. He abruptly made him sit up with wide eyes as Kyungsoo whines.

"I told you to not move!" The omega mopes and put down the pencil a bit harshly to set the sketch pad stand aside.

Jongin ignores the omega's whines and the ache in his neck and arm.

"He said that?" He asks as he watch Kyungsoo snatching the sketch pad from the stand and stomps towards him. It makes Jongin smile and giddy when Kyungsoo sits beside him on the bed, kicking his legs for space.

"He said Mom suggested it. But yeah, he won't tell me if he's mad. Or if he's mad he might be here now to take me back and maybe a two week long trip to Tokyo," Kyungsoo informs with a shrug.

"You're attending school," he deadpans.

"Well, I'll be having my two week exemption for my heat. I can take a vacation," Kyungsoo retorts and even sticks his tongue out to mock him. Jongin feels his chest filling up again but he settles a sneer.

"You need me on your heat," he reasons. Kyungsoo then raise a brow.

"You need me for your feral rut, mister. I can manage on my own," the omega reasons and Jongin just groans, feeling defeated and wondering if Sehun's telling the truth that Kyungsoo's getting better than Chanyeol when it comes to argument.

"Okay, you won," he admits defeated. "I'm running out of reasons to make you stay."

Kyungsoo visibly flush at the words and the room's suddenly smelling all to lemon and honey. Kyungsoo drops the sketch pad at the floor to move towards him, taking him aback when Kyungsoo hovers above him in opt to hug him tight.

"I was kidding. I'm not going anywhere," Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin smiles when he hear the pout in Kyungsoo's words. The omega leans back to kiss him on the cheek, beaming and leans back to retrieve the ditched sketch pad.

"Look," Kyungsoo beams again and shoves the sketch at him. And wow, would you look at that?

He doesn't see how Kyungsoo leans back to sit in his shins, biting his thumb as he watch the alpha arranging in his seat to check out the sketch better.

Jongin's lips arches into a amused smile, brows furrowing in surprise because Kyungsoo got his jaw right. _Wow_. And the hair, the proportion, just _wow_.

The shading isn't overly done too, he can still see the lining of the border even if Kyungsoo rendered the shading dark. No wonder his grandfather likes Kyungsoo's sketches. The omega knows what pencil to use and how to use them with his calculated hand weight.

"This is good," he mumbles, looking over at Kyungsoo who smells all too anxious, looking at him with a pitiful look in his face. "I don't know why you're anxious."

"Well, I'm near my heat. I'm supposed to be irritated," Kyungsoo reasons stupidly and Jongin just rolls his eyes, getting his side pinched.

He successfully catches Kyungsoo's hands that are about to ambush him, and pulls the other near him. Kyungsoo doesn't protest when he leans in, kissing Kyungsoo's lips softly.

Jongin shudders at the sigh that came from Kyungsoo's lips, capturing the plump flesh again in soft presses of lips. Amidst of it, he takes holds of Kyungsoo's hands, intertwining his fingers onto Kyungsoo's.

 _I love you_ , Jongin tells himself, not able to say it out loud in scare of being too much. Since Kyungsoo hasn't said the same thing last time he said so. He knows Kyungsoo does. It's just kind of scary to know that he's pushed to this limit where he tells Kyungsoo his feelings vocally, which is kind of scary for him.

But as much as his mouth is shut is how his body can't be tamed. Kyungsoo sighs in between presses of their lips, strings of pecks and Jongin wants Kyungsoo to know how much his chest feels so corrupted, feels too full.

He presses his lips a bit harder, slanting his soft ones to Kyungsoo's softer ones in time for him to put Kyungsoo's palms in his chest, pushing the palms flat in his sturdy chest.

He grips the wrists loosely, but pushes them in his chest, to the point that his muscles in his chest aches for being pressed to his bones.

Kyungsoo's fingertips touch his chest, resting and feeling like imprints and it makes Jongin smiles. Kyungsoo leans back from the kiss to stare at him, cheeks red and lips plumper.

"You're smiling," Kyungsoo points out, eyes wandering in his face. Jongin chuckles and turns his head low, too shy to be vocal about anything.

"I am," he still admits, though. He leans closer and puts his chin just above Kyungsoo's left shoulder, scooping the omega by the waist to get a proper hug. Kyungsoo lets him, the omega resting his arms over Jongin's upper back and coming his hair soothingly.

He inhales Kyungsoo's scent, filling his nose with the scent that he's getting familiar with now. When Kyungsoo runs his fingers in Jongin's ear, the feelings burst, not being able to hold it back.

Jongin presses a kiss onto Kyungsoo's skin, just under Kyungsoo's left earlobe near the pre-rut mark, pressing his lips thrice too many times in rhythm.

 _I love you_ , he mouths through Kyungsoo's skin, and feels his chest burns when Kyungsoo kisses his left ear too. _Thrice_.

It's enough to set his feelings in a whole new rollercoaster of emotions. Jongin thinks his own feelings are being emotional now.

"I have to go change now," Kyungsoo then tells him, pressing kisses onto his nose. "Lets have lunch in our house, okay? Mom wants to meet you."

Jongin nods. He watch as Kyungsoo goes towards the bathroom, laughing out loud when Kyungsoo looks back at him and gives him a _wink_ , failing miserably for blinking _both_ of his eyes.

 _Life is good_ , Jongin thinks. _Life is really good since Kyungsoo._

 

-

 

Jongin stares hard, brows furrowing with concentration and eyes with sharpness that's hard to decipher.

"Stop staring," Kyungsoo scolds. But Jongin proceeds to stare. When his eyes feels like they're burning from unblinking for some moments now, he closes his lids, groaning loudly right after.

Kyungsoo picks up Regina from the carpet and Jongin follows his mate with his eyes as the omega walks towards the large cage.

"Can you not put her back there? That quite stuffy there for her nature. Chickens ten to roam around and your cage isn't even enough for her to walk," he tells with a frowns. Kyungsoo sends him a judging look, which Jongin learned that he quite likes. He likes it when Kyungsoo gives him attitude, which is something Kyungsoo is doing right now.

"You know too many things about chicken," the omega says and sighs. "And what are you going to do for me to keep her out of her cage? Play with her who'll blink first?"

Jongin rolls his eyes and leans back, both of his palms on the carpet of Kyungsoo's room while Miyoung is cooking for lunch. Insung's busy with Chanyeol right now, cleaning the elder alpha's car since Insung is not your usual rich alpha man. He cleans his own cars, much to Chanyeol's dismay since he can't disagree because last week, Insung bought him his first brand new car.

Which Baekhyun doesn't like, anyway.

"I want to play with her," Jongin says while staring at the cage. "I can feel that she likes me."

Kyungsoo deadpans at Jongin. "What do you mean she likes you? I had to put up with her stinky add for weeks before she managed to follow me, atleast she seems to calm down when he pick her up but really, she's still a snotty brat at me! You can't claim she likes you!"

Jongin almost laugh at Kyungsoo's outburst.

"She does! Look at her!"

He laughs again when Kyungsoo looks at the cage, and eyes turning slit when they both see Regina standing still, not moving while her eyes are trained to Jongin's.

"See?" Jongin teases. When Kyungsoo turns to him with that nasty glare, he fuels the omega's wrath more with waving a hand at Regina.

And much to their surprises, Regina flails around for split of seconds before standing still again, still looking towards Jongin.

"She likes me!" Jongin beams. He knows that's chicken aren't like dogs for them to be easy to read if they like their companions. Chickens are odd animals. You won't know if a chicken is a pet type or a poultry type ready to be nuggets.

But he quite likes the way Kyungsoo glares at him, liking that Kyungsoo's too comfortable at him now, not putting him on pedestal just like months ago.

" _Okay_!" Kyungsoo growls cutely. It makes Jongin fights back a snort but failing miserably. "Just go be with that chicken! _I hate you both_."

Kyungsoo slumps down at the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, much to Jongin's amusement.

And suddenly, Jongin realized _something_. It's so funny to even think about, be it true or ending up just his assumption but it's too funny he almost choke in his own spit.

"Oh my god, have you lost your mind?" Kyungsoo snaps at him, staring down at him with judge as he rolls side to side with how much he's laughing.

"I'm sorry," Jongin wheezes out. "I just realized that you're jealous of Regina. Imagine if we have our own child."

That's when Jongin realized that he took his funny state too far because the next thing he knew is Kyungsoo on top of him, hitting him with pillows and he can smell how embarrassed the omega is. He tries hard to catch Kyungsoo's hands and when he did, he hugs Kyungsoo to his chest, laughing at how childish Kyungsoo can get.

"I'm not jealous of Regina," Kyungsoo sulks in his chest. Jongin laughs again.

"Okay, _Cady_ ," he tells teasingly. Kyungsoo whines again.

Jongin thinks he has an idea how to erase that pout away from Kyungsoo's lips, so he leans in to kiss the pout away of his baby. They fail to hear the telltale sound of feet padding.

Kyungsoo shrieks at the sound of door opening, and Jongin trembles at the ringing sound of Kyungsoo short scream.

They both stare shocked at Insung, the alpha staring at them with his eyes full of wrath.

"You two are not doing things I am thinking about, right?" The middle aged alpha asks patiently. Jongin gulps nervously. He didn't do anything wrong but Insung is kind of scary. And he's Kyungsoo's dad or whatever.

"No," Kyungsoo sighs and stands up. Waving at Chanyeol who takes a peek at them. "We were fighting because Regina likes him."

Jongin stares at the way Insung blinks, seems trying to sink that in in his mind.

"Okay," Insung then says. "Lunch is ready," the alpha says and then turns to Jongin. "Stand up right now or else I'll think you're hiding something behind Kyungsoo's bed. _Hopefully_ , not some unzipped jeans."

"Dad!" Kyungsoo whines loudly, flailing his arms in the air to stop his dad from talking. "You're _worse_ than Mom!"

"I _really_ am," Insung states. "Lunch is ready. Come down and call Chanyeol. He's in my room."

Kyungsoo follows begrudgedly, leaving Jongin in his room to go to his dad's room where Chanyeol is currently inside, belting out _The Platters_ '  _Only You._

"Lunch is ready," he tells.

"I heard," Chanyeol tells him, the alpha buttoning down a pyjama top that his dad owns, Kyungsoo doesn't understand why Chanyeol's wearing that, of all things.

" _And_ I also heard that hyung walked in on you and Jongin," Chanyeol teases. Kyungsoo's about to protest when Chanyeol drops a bomb.

"I'll make sure to tell Baekhyun."

" _No_!" He cries. Just right after that Regina croaks, just like when she hears something disturbing, which is Kyungsoo's cries and whines.

Jongin listens from inside Kyungsoo's room, thinking how funny Kyungsoo's family is.

 _God_ , he thinks with a stupid smile. _My in-laws are all hilarious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙂


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to update this next month but something happened. I think I need to escape some reality and writing is the only way I know to forget some times. Anyways, I have no regrets if posting this heh 🙃
> 
> Tweet me @sooccharine if you all just want to talk or something! Bye! 🙃

"Your towel?"

"I brought two."

"Your medicine?"

"Pretty sure they have but I brought my pack anyway."

"Your charger?"

"I also brought two _so_ you'll be in peace and stress-free."

Insung glares at Kyungsoo. "I am asking you nicely."

Kyungsoo whines because of the glare and throws a packet of candy bar at Insung who catches it. The alpha tears open the pack and bites the chocolate feather gingerly despite of the glare he still throws at Kyungsoo.

"I don't know why you're the one manning me what to bring. You're not Mom," he sulks.

"Are you implying that I'm an alpha and your mom is an omega and it's her job to be an housewife? I can do both!" Insung sneers and puts the whole candy bar in his mouth.

"You just insulted mom. Omegas in general. Calling it housewife duties or something," he retorts back. He snickers when he sees Insung halting and eyes wide, and then glares at him again.

"You know what I meant," Insung fires up. "And I'm not liking your attitude. I'll be more mad if you come back here with a child on your stomach."

Kyungsoo smirks. "I'm not gonna eat an infant. That's gross."

"You know what I meant!"

Kyungsoo's still laughing when the door of his room opens, revealing Chanyeol in his beanie and black oversized sweater.

"I'm here! You ready?" The younger alpha announces. Insung looks up and down at Chanyeol, brows furrowing as Chanyeol stares back just as confused.

"What?" Chanyeol asks and invites himself at the room, closing the door behind him. He saunters towards Kyungsoo's case and picks it up, checking how heavy it is.

"You've been wearing sweaters these days," Insung points out suspiciously. Kyungsoo snickers.

"So?" Chanyeol asks. Insung growls.

"It's fine to wear those clothes. Just make sure you're not hiding some new tattoo or else.."

Chanyeol visibly gulp. Good thing that Chanyeol's a month near his rut or else Insung would have scent how nervous Chanyeol suddenly gets. Kyungsoo doesn't need to smell Chanyeol to know that his uncle just not his own tongue, or being able to look at Insung and opts to carry Kyungsoo's bag to escape the elder alpha's wrath.

"I'm bringing it to the car. Kyungsoo, come down when you're done talking to your ugly dad."

"What did you just say?!" Insung sneers loudly. Good thing that Kyungsoo caught his dad's hand just before the alpha runs to kill Chanyeol.

"Just don't mind him. You know how he gets," Kyungsoo says exasperatedly. Insung seems to picked up on his sour mood for his father nods and decides to just leave that conversation for later.

"I'm not really liking the idea of you spending your heat on someone's house," Chanyeol says once he gets inside the car. Insung opted to stay inside or else he might lock Kyungsoo inside the house if he witness his only son's departure to stay at the Kim's, apparently to get mated.

"I know. I already expected this. But I can't have Jongin in the house," he replies. He sags down at the backrest of Chanyeol's car and closes his eyes. He's kind of tired since Jongin called last night, begged for him to not drop the call because Jongin misses him.

Of course, Kyungsoo had said yes with a flushed face. Jongin didn't have to see that, though. So here he is, sleep deprived and in middle of contemplating if he should be mad at Jongin that the alpha made him stay up all night or if he should get mad at himself for he did let it happen.

But isn't Jongin the one to blame because he knew that Kyungsoo couldn't say no to him?

"I just don't want you to get sad when you find out Jongin isn't even good for you," Chanyeol mutters and Kyungsoo's brows raise up at that.

"Are you all still mad at Jongin? Or all of you can't still grasp the fact that I found my mate and wether you like it or not, I'll be with him no matter how much all of you see me as a toddler?" He snaps. Chanyeol visibly got shocked at his outburst. First of all, Kyungsoo isn't even a man to snap back seriously. And second, he just stood out for himself, proving his uncle wrong.

Chanyeol's about to say something, probably to tell him he's sorry and he's just sensitive but Kyungsoo beats him onto it.

"All of you are so pessimistic. Did I tell Baekhyun to leave you when I know you barely have time for him because of your class? I didn't. Because I know you make him happy and I just want all of you to do the same thing for me. Tolerating Jongin isn't the same as accepting him," he snaps more and looks the other way, not really liking Chanyeol's pitiful face. Even if Chanyeol's busy driving and he can only see the alpha's side view, he can see that his uncle looks apologetic at least.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol blurts out after some moments. Kyungsoo just shrugs his shoulders.

"I mean it," the alpha says again. Kyungsoo nods, because he knows Chanyeol is really sorry. He is tend to be over protective of him but still, Kyungsoo doesn't like it that Chanyeol's still over protective. He know that his uncle doesn't hate Jongin. Chanyeol had told him that Jongin is the only alpha he wants for him. It's just that some times, Chanyeol's alpha self can't be tamed.

Just like right now. Knowing that Kyungsoo will be spending his heat at Jongin's house and especially that Jongin will be in feral rut too, it is bound to happen. Insung, even if it's his idea, had to be more than convinced when Jongin had proposed the idea that it's better for him to be there two days eaflier with the help of Miyoung.

Truthfully, Kyungsoo couldn't see why he has to stay with Jongin for his feral rut. He knows that somehow it's the best way but to be staying at the Kim's two days earlier when he can just go there on the same day of Jongin's first day of feral rut. But then again, Jungah told him it's better for Jongin to familiarize him more. To know his scent more before the alpha's feral rut and for his heat, too.

He had agreed, though, even before the reason sinked in in his mind. And he admit shamefully that the thought of being with Jongin under one roof made him agreed on it and not because of some circumstances.

Right now, he feels no pressure. But he somehow feels like everything is happening too fast for his liking. And no, it's not about him and Jongin. It's about Chanyeol who happens to speed his driving pace.

"Please don't kill us!" He whines off. Chanyeol mutters an apology and slows down. Like really really slow.

But Kyungsoo prefers that than playing chasing life with grim reaper or something.

 

-

 

It's Jungah who opens the gate for him. The female alpha hugged him while Chanyeol's busy picking up his case.

"Oh my god! Is it me or you gained weight?" Jungah whispers at him. "But it's not a bad thing. You're actually just average and you need to eat more."

Kyungsoo giggles a little at that. He always wish for a elder sibling, be is a brother or a sister but knowing that he's the first born, he has no other option than hoping for a younger sibling, which never happened.

Chanyeol's there but he's his uncle and no matter how much closeness he has with his uncle, the fact will remain that there's seven years between them that makes them realize that he's an uncle to him.

Not that siblings have to be two years apart or what. It's just when siblings are, well, siblings, no matter how much the age gap is, the thing will remain that they are siblings. And Kyungsoo wanted that, but never really got the chance.

So having Jungah acting like this, doting on him but not in auntie or uncle way, it's refreshing.

"Jongin is taking care of me. I'm sure I'll gain more weight," he beams and hugs the female alpha again. Jungah makes a face and pats his head, looking over his shoulder to take a look at Chanyeol.

"I was hoping to see the father but I guess I'll just need to get used to see the uncle acting like a father," Jungah sighs which make Kyungsoo laughs a little.

"I hate you," Chanyeol mutters under his breath And drops the case beside Kyungsoo. "Miyoung and Insung might have made him but I raised him."

"My dad practically raised us together," Kyungsoo deadpans. Chanyeol shrugs it away with a wave of his hand.

"Please, spare me. And I need to fetch Baekhyun."

"Okay. Please, tell him to not overuse my poster paint or he'll ruin his hair!" He calls out.

Chanyeol frowns and Jungah, a painter herself, frowns too.

"What?" Jungah asks him silently as they both watch Chanyeol hopping inside his humongous car.

"My friend Baekhyun hates poster paint the most. He always end up pulling his hair from frustration. He always got paints in his hair after that," he sneers cutely.

"Sounds like me when I was in college," Jungah supplies and picks up his case. Kyungsoo doesn't try to say no, he already know that Jungah never accept no for an answer.

"He's one of Professor Kim's favorites," he shares. Jungah nods in appreciation.

"Hmm. I guess he's interesting."

Kyungsoo smiles at that. Baekhyun is more than interesting but he's not gonna sing about it. First, he needs to know where Jongin is. He misses him terribly.

"Where's Jongin?" He asks as Jungah ushers him at the lounging area. When he misses to see Mrs. Kim nor other people, he turns to Jungah again to ask. "Are you the only one home?"

"Dad and Grandpa need to go to Milan. Mom's busy bankrupting my Dad. She'll be home after shopping. Around night," Jungah supplies. She then turns to him after giving him a pair of slippers to wear inside the house that Kyungsoo takes thankfully.

"Do you want to rest for now? Your room's just beside me so if you need anything, you can just tell me right away."

"Oh, I see. Where's Jongin?" He asks.

"He's nesting," Jungah replies. He's two days away from his rut. So he's kinda tired now. His exemption started yesterday and he was sleeping all day yesterday. He only got up at night to eat but until now, he hasn't woke up. I was not like that when I was having my own dilemma," the female alpha informs him. That worries Kyungsoo a bit.

"Can I see him?" He asks cautiously.

"That's not really a good idea, though. He's near his rut. You have to atleast wait for the first day," Jungah tells him with pursed and apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine!" He interrupts. "I just want to see him but I can wait!"

"Okay. Your room is in the left side of mine. It's between yours and Jongin's. Someone has to be a barrier because I know Jongin can sneak if he wants to," Jungah snickers. Kyungsoo tries hard not to flush at that. But he's failing miserably.

He opts to just entertain Jungah's suggestion of resting.

Once he gets in the hallway after climbing up, his worry climbs up the roof. Sure thing that the rooms are soundproof, they've tested it before. But there's no way that he won't be able to scent Jongin.

 _Is he fine?,_ Kyungsoo asks himself. He can't even scent Jongin's natural scent. Even Jongin's alpha scent is absent and Kyungsoo wonders if its find to check up on him.

But before he can open the door, something hits his nose. It's different, just like a breeze of an air hitting you. It's not surrounding him, not piling up but it sure does hit a lot. He feels his knees wobbles when the same scent hits him. It's stronger now.

Kyungsoo backs away from the door. He takes few steps to stay away from the room until he halts beside the room that Jungah assigned for him. Kyungsoo opens the door hastily and goes inside, carrying his case and locking the door inside.

He slumps down on the floor, his back on the door and eyes staring out of nowhere. That scent. That scent is the exact scent in his dreams. He couldn't be wrong.

He suddenly feels tired, not being able to meet Jongin, to see his mate and he can't even hug him or cuddle him. Jongin must've feel tired or care deprived right now. And he can't really help much. Maybe a rest will help.

 

-

 

A day before Jongin's feral rut and Kyungsoo still hasn't seen him. Jongin also didn't go out of his room to eat, and it's been two days since his last meal. Jongin's mom had told him that it's fine, alphas have strongest immunity system especially now that Jongin's been nesting. But even after that, Kyungsoo can't help but to worry.

"Don't worry," Jungah proposes. "I'll make sure that he's fine. I'll see him before midnight."

And after that, Kyungsoo took some rest. He regards Jungah and Mrs. Kim and maybe tomorrow, he'll meet Jongin, finally.

 

-

 

Jongin tiptoes, trying too hard not to make a sound as he closes the door of his room from outside. It's ten in the evening, and his teeth hurts from the moment he woke up an hour ago.

He knows Kyungsoo's here. The moment he woke up, his mate's omega pheromones are the scent that greeted him. And he's in his feral rut now. He knows he's in rut now for when his mind wants nothing but to be with Kyungsoo. His alpha inside him is in pain, and his body feels so hot. It's warm, too warm and his head feels like it'll burst if he'll be neglected.

He just turn to his right to walk pass Jungah's room to go to Kyungsoo's room when he halts.

"You can't see Kyungsoo. You need to wait for your feral rut," Jungah says, arms crossed over her chest while leaning on the wall sideways.

"I'm in feral rut right now," he sneers. Jungah rolls her eyes.

"That's just your body coping up with the upcoming rut. Even if midnight comes, your rut won't fully hit until morning. Go take some rest," Jungah says. Jongin can't help but to not when he knows Jungah won't just let him go inside Kyungsoo's room.

And he himself knows it's not the right thing to do. He has to be patient. He needs to wait until morning and when sees Kyungsoo he'll promise that he won't be away anymore.

Jongin ends up sleeping, still in his nesting state. He lets his body rest and tries not to think about Kyungsoo and his omega pheromones too much. He can wait until morning. That's what he needs to do. He can do it.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo's sleepy state got woke up at the insisting knocks on the door. He's about to sleep, already in his sleepy state but the knocks on the door isn't stopping. He knows it might be Jongin, because there's no way for Jungah to bother him at this hour. He's just not sure of Jongin's reason and his worry over the alpha wins inside his head over the fact that Jongin's feral rut won't really hit until the morning.

He rushes towards the door and opens it hurriedly, eyes going wide as he sees Jongin in black shirt and pyjama. And Jongin.. Jongin looks _so different_.

It's not the same warm eyes he's used to see. It's scary, but at the same time what does he even expect?

"Jongin-"

He hasn't even finished talking when the alpha pushes him inside, locking the door behind him and kisses him harshly. Kyungsoo's knees wobbles when Jongin embraces him, right and lips demanding against his.

"I miss you," Jongin murmurs softly despite the pungent and strong scent of him slowly invading Kyungsoo's room. "It's been days."

Kyungsoo nods, no words really entering his mind as all he can hear and feel is Jongin. He shudders a sigh when he feels Jongin's hand inside his shirt, hiking it up as the warm palm wanders in his back.

Jongin leans down again to claim his lips, and Kyungsoo doesn't know why this feels more intense to the point that a moan breaks out of his throat, the sound being muffled by Jongin insisting mouth in his.

It's all too good until he feels fingers passing by the lips of his pyjama, and Kyungsoo can't help the loud moan at the feeling of Jongin's nails digging on his flesh. Jongin groans in his lips, hands grasping the ample flesh of Kyungsoo's ass.

"Jongin, stop.." Kyungsoo whimpers amidst Jongin's massage and kisses. He lets out another pained whimper when Jongin starts with his neck.

"Why?" The alpha asks huskily. "Don't you want me to knot you?"

The cry Kyungsoo lets out got drown along Jongin's groans, the alpha's words sending Kyungsoo to new level of arousal.

"Fuck, you're too wet.." Jongin points out. Kyungsoo sags onto Jongin's chest when the hands in his ass starts to spread him, making him quiver when Jongin runs fingers in his crack.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo moans. Jongin pushes a finger inside, and Kyungsoo preens as his knees give up. Jongin catches him and retrieves his hands off to carry him. Kyungsoo doesn't even have the energy to say something as Jongin lays him on the bed, staring down at him and this time, it feels like Jongin came back in his normal state.

"I'm hours in my feral rut now, Kyungsoo.." the alpha informs. "And I can't wait for morning to come."

"Okay," his only answer.

Seems like Jongin knows and gets him that Kyungsoo doesn't need to be told. That he doesn't need to ask for permission because right after Kyungsoo says okay is the time he tugs off his shirt over his head.

Jongin gulps at the sight, and his left hand goes straight to his bulging front to eases some tension there. Kyungsoo seems to notice but ignores it. Jongin prefers it that way. He doesn't really want to shock Kyungsoo or anything.

"We- we can't use condoms, right?" Kyungsoo asks softly as the omega sits in his shin. His pale and smaller hands reaches for him. And Jongin's confused for a while but gets it when Kyungsoo's hands go straight to the hem of his shirt. Jongin lets Kyungsoo to undress him, seeing it as something in between hot and sexy. He wants nothing but to knot Kyungsoo right now.

"I want to knot you right now," he growls and his alpha feels good at the visible shudder Kyungsoo lets out. "I'll be damn if you can even walk tomorrow."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo whines off, his hand going straight to his arms.

"Lie down," he commands. Kyungsoo whimpers before he complies, sighing at the feeling of finally lying down. Jongin doesn't waste anytime and tugs off his pyjamas, Kyungsoo letting out a surprise gasp as Jongin manhandles him in his stomach, raising his hip up and doesn't have enough time to arrange himself in all fours when Jongin spreads his cheeks apart.

Kyungsoo squeaks when Jongin kisses the pert hump of his butt, slumping his face on the pillow and fisting the sides of its pillowcase.

"Jongin.." He cries out as Jongin proceeds to kiss and bite his left cheek. It's not too sexual per se, but the thought of his juices coming out arouses Kyungsoo to no good.

"You think I can fuck you now?" Jongin growls. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer but all be got damned as he moans instead of answering as Jongin slowly enters two fingers in his hole.

"Fuck, you're really tight," the alpha growls behind him. "My cock _won't_ fit in."

Kyungsoo's shocked that Jongin has such vulgar mouth but it isn't unwelcome. He just hates it a little but because that just made him wetter. He can feel his juices coming out as Jongin slowly enters him with his strong fingers.

" _Haa_.. Jongin, _please_.." He begs, not really knowing what is he begging for. His fingers feels tight from fisting his pillow too much, feeling the fingers inside him invading his inside too much.

"I really want to fuck you now," Jongin growls. "Will you let me fuck your ass?"

Kyungsoo whines and tries to shake his head in disagreement. But his body is betraying him as he starts to fuck himself onto Jongin's long and strong fingers.

" _Hngh_.. Jongin, no.. your rut.. tomorrow.." He slurs as he slowly rides the fingers. Jongin hums behind him, scissoring the fingers that makes Kyungsoo preens at the sudden movement inside him.

"Can I atleast eat you out?" Jongin asks. And Kyungsoo's still surprise how come can Jongin still ask him nicely while finger fucking him at the ungodly hour.

He doesn't have time to answer as Jongin jabs his fingers fast, making him cry out loud as he slumps his face on the pillow, his hips moving in its own to ride the fingers.

"Jongin! Jongin, slow down!" He cries out but his pleas go straight to the air as Jongin jabs his fingers faster, aiming to milk him dry. Kyungsoo sobs on the pillow, digging his face and feeling his orgasm coming all to quickly.

But before he can scream his orgasm out, Jongin pulls out his fingers to spread his ass cheeks. And all Kyungsoo can do is to moan silently as he feels a warm muscle lapping in his crack.

"Jongin.. _ah_ , I can't!" He cries out. His body spasms at the new sensation, can feel his toes curling and tingling as Jongin continues to lap his juices.

It's all too good, all too arousing for Kyungsoo's virginal body and he's about to reach his orgasm again when Jongin pokes his tongue out, Kyungsoo crying at the intrusion of the soft muscle of Jongin's tongue inside him.

He can feel himself leaking, can hear the obscene sound of wet slurping and the way Jongin growls from time to time. His impending orgasm is still hanging on a thin thread and Kyungsoo whimpers, cries more when Jongin digs his face on his ass, teeth scraping his skin.

"Jongin, stop! Jongin!" He cries out of pure delirious state. His thighs quiver when Jongin leans back with a loud intake of breath, and Kyungsoo turns his head aside to take a look at Jongin. He moans when the fingers go back inside of him and the sight of Jongin wiping his mouth with the back of his hand is too arousing for him.

"You taste so fucking good.. bet you taste sweeter on your heat.." Jongin murmurs and Kyungsoo closes his eyes in too much pleasure, moaning as his hips moves again in his own, fucking himself on the now three fingers inside him.

"I really want to fuck you right now. _Fuck_.." Jongin murmurs, sounding delirious and Kyungsoo's too aroused to notice that Jongin manages to tug his pyjamas down, his aching cock hanging in angry red.

Kyungsoo only opens his eyes when he feels a new feeling in his ass. It feels warm but not wet as Jongin's tongue. But it feels rubbery and sticky, slippy and something heavy. He turns around and panics when he sees Jongin behind him, about to cry for prevention when he feels the thing poking his hole, but slips.

" _Fuck_ ," Jongin curses loudly. "You're too tight!"

"Jongin, _don't_! Your rut hasn't fully hit!" He cries out in panic as he reaches back to push Jongin's hip away. But Jongin is strong, stronger than him and Kyungsoo can help but to moan when Jongin tries to dig the head of his dick inside Kyungsoo.

"Just the tip.." Jongin murmurs. "Just the tip.."

Kyungsoo moans in protest. But his disagreement turns into a loud, long moan as Jongin slowly, successfully slip his tip inside. A sigh erupts inside Jongin's throat the same time Kyungsoo's back down his hip, the movement hurting him in process as he accidentally pushes more of Jongin's girth inside of him.

" _Full_.." Kyungsoo moans out loud. "Hngh.. feels _full_.."

"Calm down," Jongin soothes an leans down, caging Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo's thighs quiver, Jongin leans back and pulls out his cock. He rearrange Kyungsoo in his back for more comfortable position.

And this time, it's Kyungsoo who spears his legs apart for Jongin's space inbetween his thighs.

"You feel _so hot_.." Kyungsoo whispers huskily. His throat hurts a little from all the moaning and cries. He watches as Jongin leans down to leave a kiss in his lips, and straighten up again to raise his hip a little to accommodate to Jongin's hips.

"Tell me if you feel full.." Jongin whispers and pushes in. It's slower this time, but it feels more intense as Kyungsoo leans down to see but can't really see much. He looks at Jongin's face and sees the alpha looking down, mouth agape as he watches his tip being swallowed by Kyungsoo's hole.

" _Fuck_.. you're _tight_.." Jongin sneers when he can't push anymore, looking at Kyungsoo who has his eyes lidded and breath laboured.

"I.. I can take more.." Kyungsoo whispers. And Jongin would says no for Kyungsoo's comfort but the omega raises himself in his elbows, looking up at him with such lewd face. "Please, let me come."

Jongin doesn't have to be told twice, his dick aching and his feral rut being hours to its full form. He pushes a little, halting when he hears Kyungsoo whimpers. He tries to pull his cock a little, and pushes again and both him and his alpha rejoice at the filthy moan that escapes Kyungsoo's mouth.

His cock doesn't go all the way in, only half of it but it's enough for Kyungsoo to be a writhing mess.

"Jongin, put it in. I'll be fine, put it in," Kyungsoo begs. Jongin shakes his head to clear his mind, still fucking Kyungsoo shallowly and he inhales a lungful of air before he pushes his cock deeper. It doesn't got burried until the hilt, almost more than half of his cock only but enough for Kyungsoo to tremble and to spasm.

Jongin can smell it, he can scent the telltale scent of Kyungsoo's orgasm and it's enough for Jongin to let go of his sanity. He slowly impale his hips, pushing it at the same time Kyungsoo cries out the loudest whimper that night, hands digging in his sweaty and tattooed arm. His tattoos are itching, but Jongin can't be paying attention it them now as he watches Kyungsoo arching his back as white strings of cum spurts from his pink cock.

Jongin can feel his cock throbbing inside, and he wants to fuck Kyungsoo, wants to knot his omega but his feral rut hasn't come in full force. It also mean that his knot won't happen no matter how much he put his dick inside his mate, his feral rut being in the morning.

But that doesn't change the fact that it feels so arousing, so erotic to have sex with Kyungsoo. Though it is not fully intercourse, but being inside Kyungsoo feels like the sin Jongin would gladly commit.

He hovers above Kyungsoo, wincing when Kyungsoo clenches in his dick and it's not a surprise that his cock reacts on it. He thrusts his cock in full measure, Kyungsoo preening at the sudden jab in his prostrate.

" _Tomorrow_ ," Kyungsoo slurs. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Jongin growls and hugs onto his omega, impaling his face onto Kyungsoo's neck.

"Knot me. And mark me.. _Claim_ me, alpha.." Kyungsoo whispers while combing his hair.

Kyungsoo doesn't have to say those words. Because Jongin already promised himself that he'll make Kyungsoo disable to walk for the rest the week.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙂
> 
>  
> 
> Twt me @sooccharine if you want to scream or something 🙂

Kyungsoo wakes up for the second time with a groan. The first thing he sees is Jongin, laying in his stomach while his arm is around Kyungsoo's. He squints and whines softly at the scent that hits me.

He's about to stand up but Jongin's arm tightens around him. That immediately put a pout in his lips.

"Stop pouting."

He looks to his side to see Jongin's right eye open, looking at him. Kyungsoo scoots closer and noses around Jongin's ear, under it and around his jaw. Jongin hums when Kyungsoo kisses his cheek twice, pecks it more once and finally pecking his lips.

"How are you feeling?" He asks softly. He combs away the fringes from Jongin's forehead, thumbing the plane of his mate's forehead and the space in between his brows.

"I'm fine," Jongin slurs. "You smell so _good_.."

Kyungsoo smiles at that. He scoots closer to Jongin and hugs the alpha, Jongin snuggling to him because right now, what Jongin needs is cuddle. Being it the first hours of his heat and what the alpha needs is his soothing scent. Kyungsoo expected for Jongin to jump him and what he heard from others are total bluff. Or maybe, it's just always different with Jongin.

Jongin noses his neck, humming and hugging onto him; allowing him to be the big spoon. He combs the alpha's hair, scratching his ear and laughs when he hears Jongin growling at the tickling feeling.

"Stop. I'm gonna pee if you won't stop," Jongin scolds and Kyungsoo snickers.

"You're so sensitive," he mocks and pecks Jongin's forehead. "Aren't you hungry though? Your sister brought breakfast earlier. She's mad that you're here."

Jongin groans and detach himself away from Kyungsoo, lying down in his back while mumbling about nosy siblings.

"She was practically guarding you last night. I almost thought that _you_ 're his brother, not me," Jongin sulks. Kyungsoo giggles and pulls the blanket around his waist up to his chest.

"Shes nice, though," he replies. Jongin rolls his eyes and sits up, mumbling only to you that makes Kyungsoo go into a giggle fit again.

"Okay," Kyungsoo relents. "But how about breakfast? There's pancake."

Jongin looks at him with only one eye open, a brow raise with that tousled hair. Kyungsoo unconsciously pulls the blanket higher until it hides his chin, feeling giddy right now that he actually got himself a over the top, good-looking mate. And despite the fading brown tattoos Jongin has in his arms, he manages to look soft and sassy at the same time. With how he looks so offended at Kyungsoo's question and all.

"What made you think I want pancake for breakfast?" Jongin asks and the scratchy sound of his voice affects Kyungsoo too much, his toes curling and uncurling as Jongin proceeds to stare at him. "I want a fluffier breakfast than that."

Kyungsoo frowns. "Souffle?"

Jongin hums and leans down, kissing his lips in trains of pecks and kisses his chin. "Hmm.. fluffier."

Kyungsoo sighs and hugs onto Jongin as the latter scoots lower, kissing his neck, nipping and tongue poking and Kyungsoo sighs again, albeit deeper and heavy.

"Cotton candy?" He asks, out of any ideas and squeaks a little when he feels Jongin's hands in his thighs. He opens his legs obligingly, feeling his cheeks warming when Jongin pulls away the blanket that's getting the way.

Kyungsoo bites his lips when Jongin takes holds of his legs and manoeuvre himself in middle of his thighs, arranging his legs around his hips in a disrespecting way. Kyungsoo feels like a lifeless body as his arms limps beside him, fingers gripping the bedsheets as Jongin hovers above him. He squeaks when Jongin pulls him closer, cheeks getting darker when he feels Jongin's cock brushing against his inner thigh.

"Something _softer_.." Jongin murmurs nears his face. Kyungsoo's already breathing raggedly, sighing at the sudden alpha pheromones swimming inside the room. He moans out load when Jongin runs a hand in his chest, thumbing on his left nipple making him arch his spine a little bit.

"I-I don't know.." Kyungsoo remembers to answer. When he sees Jongin raising an eyebrow again, he decided to humor him. Kyungsoo gulps down and palms Jongin's arms up to his biceps, feeling the smooth skin against his palm, fascinated how different their skin tones are, complementing each other and how the tattoos in Jongin's left arm looks so different from his white skin tone. He watches his fingers dancing on the hard biceps, and looks up at Jongin.

He suddenly remembers the night Jongin touched him. Because as he stare up at Jongin, he suddenly feels confident, suddenly feels vulgar and wants to open himself for Jongin only.

So he smiles and tightens his legs around Jongin's hips, running both of his palms on Jongin's arms, up and down, stroking the long limbs.

"I'm not really over confident," he purrs. "But I can't help thinking that you were talking about my _butt_."

The loud laugh Jongin lets out should've offended him because here he is trying to be sexy as he can be, but his anxiety doesn't get onto him as he moans when Jongin gropes his ass cheeks, tight and nail digging, making Kyungsoo gulp when he feels Jongin's navel pressing down on the back of his thighs.

"You're not as dumb as I thought," Jongin mumbles and dives down to kiss him. "You're actually smart." Kyungsoo whines at that but shuts up when Jongin hums in his lips, Jongin's lips feels so soft against his.

"I got myself a interesting omega," Jongin whispers, pecks his lips and biting onto his lower lips. Kyungsoo wriths a little, the pheromones inside the room suffocating him. "My interesting, wonderful omega.."

Kyungsoo moans when Jongin sinks two fingers inside him, pressing inside and Kyungsoo can't help but to whine when Jongin's goes onto pace without letting him to adjust.

"Slow down!" He whines but shuts up immediately as he jolts up in his elbows when Jongin fingers him just right. "Jongin.."

The alpha stares at him, challenging him for him to push Jongin away but Kyungsoo isn't doing that. Instead, he stares how Jongin's forearm moves rapidly, his hand already wet with his juices. Kyungsoo's brows are furrowing and his mouth in little round shape as he focuses his whole system on the building pressure in middle of his hips.

"Touch yourself," Jongin says. Kyungsoo looks up with wide eyes, thighs quivering when Jongin hits his prostate on the spot. He wriths a little at the sensation, his holes feeling loose despite it sucking Jongin's fingers tight. It's his juice, leaking and producing more as much as Jongin abuses his inside.

He touches himself gingerly, ending up gripping his own cock and whimpers when the pleasure doubles down, his cock being all to sensitive. There's precum on his slit, translucent like his juice. Kyungsoo thumbs on it and cranes his neck at the pleasure, moaning loudly when Jongin leans closer to feast on his neck.

"You look so hot, _fuck_ ," Jongin curses lowly, gripping his right asscheek whilst his right hand is continuing abusing his hole. Jongin's fingers doesn't hit his prostate dead on, but the feeling of those fingers in his walls is enough for Kyungsoo to feel aroused, especially when they get warm inside him. He can feel it, the impending orgasm so he lies back on the bed and dips his fingers on Jongin's hair, pushing the alpha's face more onto his neck and cries out when Jongin bits him.

He doesn't protest when Jongin adds another two fingers, fucking him with four while Jongin goes down onto his nipples. Before Kyungsoo can warn the alpha, Jongin's already sucking on his nub and that makes Kyungsoo arch his back, his ribs showing out with how much his torso is arching with loud cries.

"Jongin! Ah! Please! Please!" He begs, body quivering at the abusive fingers and mouth in his body.

"Shut up," Jongin growls and Kyungsoo preens at the dominant tone, baring more of himself unconsciously by spreading his thighs more and pushing Jongin's head more onto his chest.

Kyungsoo doesn't know anymore, doesn't think anymore and his mind is in haze when Jongin pulls away from him, pulling out his fingers out of his hole and apparently, to put it in his mouth to suck on his juices. Kyungsoo moans at the sight, Jongin's lips puckering around his own fingers as he scoops some of Kyungsoo's juices with his other hand to use as a makeshift lube. Kyungsoo sits up limply, gulping and looking down to where Jongin is jacking off.

For the first time, he sees _it_.

Jongin's cock is big, thick and Kyungsoo can't help but to think if it even might fit. Last night, Jongin barely put the whole thing inside him and he already felt full. Seeing it like this, long and thick and watching as Jongin has to stroke it longer than a second on every stroke, shows how long it is and the grip Jongin has on it, he knows it's not because of to stop his orgasm but because how heavy it feels now. It's thick, angry red and pretty bulbous of cockhead, Kyungsoo wonders if it fits his mouth.

"Can I suck you off?" Kyungsoo asks softly.

" _Christ_!" Jongin hisses to himself and Kyungsoo squeaks when Jongin manhandles him to the bed, gripping his legs apart. Jongin puts his right leg on his left shoulder, jaws straining. "You can't fucking speak like that. I almost cum!"

"But I want to!" Kyungsoo whines and about to sit up but the strain in his thigh because of his raised leg, he opted to lie on his back.

"Shut up," Jongin sneers again, growling and Kyungsoo whimpers at the feeling of Jongin's cockhead in his hole. Jongin has to grip his dick so it won't slip, Kyungsoo's hole is too tight for his cockhead alone.

Kyungsoo shakes his head just because, biting his lower lip as Jongin starts to push in his cock. It doesn't slip, but it's hard to push in without the help of Jongin's hand and Kyungsoo's hole is too wet yet too inexperience for something big.

"You're tight," Jongin points out, leaning back to put back his fingers inside Kyungsoo. He puts three in without resistance but compare to his dick, it's nothing.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo moans off and pushes back on the fingers, preening when Jongin jabs too hard the same time he press down. "I'm fine. Put it in."

Kyungsoo knows that this isn't about him. This is about Jongin and if he's being honest, he wants Jongin to do it in his pace, not minding what will Kyungsoo feel because everything Jongin does, he finds out he likes them. Being fucked by Jongin must be his favorite of all even if it's about to happen yet.

Jongin ignores him, continues to scissor him diligently despite the growing scent of Jongin's alpha pheromones, which makes Kyungsoo aroused.

Jongin must've scent for the alpha stares at him with amused eyes, pulling his fingers out and wiping his juices on the bed sheet.

"I'll apologize in advance. I think I won't be able to hold back anymore," Jongin tells him, holding onto his thigh while the other hand is supporting his own dick to breach.

Kyungsoo looks down but can't really see much. He opts to lie down again to leverage his breathing, gulping when he feels the cockhead pressing onto his hole. The cockhead breaches with not that much hindrance, only it but Kyungsoo's already aroused by it, plus the sight of Jongin looking so huge above him, jaw setting.

Jongin then looks at him, leaning down to capture his lips in a messy kiss. Kyungsoo whimpers amidst the kiss for he feels his thigh straining from being bent forward, his legs hanging loosely behind Jongin's shoulder. Amidst kissing, Jongin pushes in, slowly, gingerly.

But the slow phase just make Kyungsoo feel how big Jongin is. He cranes his neck back, eyes closed and brows furrowing, feeling the cock slowly entering him deeper than last night. He feels Jongin's lips pressing on his throat, breathing hard on his skin. A kind moan erupts from Jongin's throat when he finally burries his dick all the way to the hilt.

" _Fuck_ , tight.. you're too tight.." Jongin curses in hiss. Kyungsoo whimpers at the feeling of being filled, his hole being unstable. " _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo, don't clench."

"Sorry," Kyungsoo murmurs, breathing through his nose and pulls Jongin's up by the jaw, kissing his alpha mate in desperate need of distraction.

Amidst of the kiss, Jongin pulls out slowly, leaving Kyungsoo to whimper lowly at the kiss. Then Jongin thrusts in again, a moan breaking off from Kyungsoo's mouth but got cut when Jongin presses his lips into Kyungsoo, hard and taming.

Kyungsoo winces. It's too big for him but he quite likes it, the feeling of being filled by his mate and the slow movement of Jongin's cock inside him is a perfect way to push him into insanity. But he thought that's already the final blow.

"Jongin.. _ah_.. alpha.." he's too busy to moan at the smooth thrusts in and out that he fails to notice the flaring of Jongin's nose, the grip in his thigh that gets tighter as Jongin manoeuvres his thigh down on the alpha's waist. Kyungsoo barely got time to prepare himself when Jongin suddenly pushes in.

" _Haa, fuck_ , Jongin!" Kyungsoo cries, hands landing on Jongin's back as the alpha leans down again and thrusts in, the movement that got faster making Kyungsoo wants to flail around. He suddenly feel filthy at the sound of his juices, the sound of Jongin's skin against his and the feeling of his own arousal getting higher.

"You're so tight, _fuck_.." Jongin mumbles as Kyungsoo continues to cry. "Can you even take it?"

Kyungsoo sniffs, not aware that tears have spilled from his eyes as his hair bobs from the movements of Jongin's hips. "Faster," he whispers while sniffling. "Faster."

Jongin groans. "You don't know what you're asking for."

Kyungsoo shakes his head again, eyes squeeze shut as he hides his face onto Jongin's neck. " _Please_."

"Not yet," Jongin answers, sounding predatory and Kyungsoo whimpers internally to himself at the sound. "You haven't moan yet. I'll speed up if you do."

Kyungsoo's ready to fake his moan halts, mouth going wide and eyes frowning when Jongin angles his hip, pushes in straight up in his prostate.

Kyungsoo feels like he just entered a new world.

" _Oh my god_.." Kyungsoo moans, loud and long. "Do it again! Do _that_ again!"

Jongin ignores his pleas, pressing down onto him at the same pace and hard. He moans again, exposing his neck to Jongin who kicks a straight up in his throat.

"I barely fuck you and you're already like this?" Jongin drawls out, watching his face closely as Kyungsoo turns pink, eyes getting cloudy and losing focus for some seconds. Jongin hums and kisses Kyungsoo, stopping from thrusting to fist Kyungsoo's hair to angle the omega's head on the kiss. Kyungsoo moans in his lips, body writhing some bit making Jongin crazy because of Kyungsoo alone.

"I have a promise, right?" He whispers. Kyungsoo nods slowly, lids fluttering, looking pretty for Jongin.

The alpha smiles before pecking Kyungsoo's lips thrice and leans back, sitting in his shin as he takes hold of Kyungsoo's waist. Jongin's dick is hurting, his feral rut is yet to be satisfied but he wants to feast on Kyungsoo, wants to take this long as he stares down at his omega, lying there, laid down in front of him waiting for him to make a move.

And Jongin is planning to do just that.

He grips the flesh on Kyungsoo's waist, almost cursing at how soft Kyungsoo is. He mentally warn Kyungsoo to embrace himself. Without a word, Jongin does what he has to do.

Jongin thrusts in rapid move, fingers digging on the soft flesh as he moves his hips nonstop, feeding his ego and alpha at the loud cry of Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! Jongin! Ah! _Jongin_!" Kyungsoo cries, body bouncing, up and down along with his fringe. Kyungsoo grips onto Jongin's forearms beside him, face contorting as Jongin continues to fuck, drill Kyungsoo on the bed.

" _Haa_.. Jongin! _Ah_! _Ah_!" Kyungsoo moans out loud, toes curling and face looking about to cry when his lashes are still wet. "Jongin, _fuck_! Slow down!"

"Why should I?" Jongin asks with a growl. He looks down to where his dick is being swallowed in and out of Kyungsoo little hole, getting aroused more than he already is, moaning lowly in his throat at the sight.

"Too much! Ah! Jongin, _please_!" Kyungsoo pleads but it's clear that he's just being over stimulated, his body bouncing on the bed with how hard Jongin fucks onto him. The drag of Jongin's thick cock, the feeling of his stomach tightening, all too much.

Kyungsoo sniffs, tears spilling from too much pleasure. His thighs are trembling and feels his lowerback starting to ache, but the pleasure is on top of his priority, his hole feeling abused yet Kyungsoo loves it. Loves it too much, he can't filter his mouth from spilling filthy moans. His arms flail around limply, founding purchase on Jongin's shoulders while his eyes are spilling more tears.

" _Hngh_.. Jongin," Kyungsoo drawls out, face pink and looking thoroughly fucked out.

"You feels so good, _fuck_ ," Jongin hisses. The feeling around his dick feels too good. Kyungsoo's hole is just swallowing him down, the wet juice and warmth inside is passing through his whole system. "Good, feels good.. _Fuck_.."

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin cranes his neck up, mouth agape with his hips still moving rapidly. A silent moan and groan erupts from Jongin's throat and Kyungsoo's already abuse body is feeling too much.

The slap of Jongin's skin to his are too much, Kyungsoo's throat is hurting from moaning and crying, his nose feeling clogged.

"Jongin," he whimpers, "Jongin.."

"You see here?" Jongin growls, putting a hand on top of his navel, hips never stuttering. "Let's put our babes here. I'm gonna cum inside you until you get your stomach filled."

Kyungsoo whines at that, legs flailing and feeling his body's temperature getting higher.

"I'm gonna knot you, until you can't walk anymore," Jongin drawls. But seems like Jongin got affected by his own words as he hisses while drilling more onto Kyungsoo's hole.

And just after that, a new scent, too familiar yet new films the room. And Kyungsoo amidst his upcoming orgasm, panics at the feeling of his hole stretching a bit. Realizing that it's the knot, he calms down, though still quivering at being over fucked.

The knot grows inside him, his cries turning into sobs as his whole body spasms uncontrollably, Jongin's knot pushing onto his prostate dead on.

Kyungsoo comes in load cry, hands in fists just above his chest. Spine arching and his hole clenching on the girth of Jongin's knot.

Jongin continues to press onto him, nosing along the side of his neck, kissing his sweaty skin. The knot grows, and before they knew it, Jongin orgasms in muffled moan against Kyungsoo's skin, smelling all too blissed out and Kyungsoo wonders if he smells just as amazing for Jongin.

The spurts of cum inside him bothers Kyungsoo, finds the feeling weird while Jongin's knots locks them up.

He attempts to comb the alpha's hair, but finds out his body even his arms are too tired to move he ends up patting Jongin's hair. He sniffles, prompting Jongin too look up on him with worry in his face.

"Are you hurt?" Jongin asks and sits up, arranging him into a comfortable position but ends up pushing his knot deeper, Kyungsoo's hole clenching subconsciously at the movement.

"Sorry!" Kyungsoo rushes on tiredly, raising both of his legs in his chest and pressing his thighs together, Jongin's hands around his ankles.

"It's fine," Jongin assures and carefully, hovers above him to lie down. "Let's rest."

Kyungsoo hums, hugging onto Jongin's body and inhaling the natural scent of his mate.

"You didn't claim me," Kyungsoo suddenly accuses. That halts Jongin from combing his hair. After some seconds, Jongin wraps a blanket around them, chuckling which make Kyungsoo frown and a little upset.

"I _will_ , on your first day of heat," Jongin says. "I don't plan to take advantage of my rut. I especially want to ask you before your heat. So I know I have your permission."

Kyungsoo hides his face on Jongin's neck, cheeks warming up at how considerate his crush is.

Jongin is his mate. Jongin became his ideal type. Jongin ends up falling inlove with him and he does, too. He had mated with his alpha mate just now, after dating for over two months.

And yet, Jongin's _still_ his crush.

"What are you thinking?" Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo forgets that Jongin can scent his mood. So he doesn't try to deny it.

"I'm just thinking how come that I still have a big fat crush on you until now," he admits, smiling and hiding more on Jongin's neck.

Kyungsoo loves the fact that he can scent Jongin, too. He likes how Jongin's smells happy and giddy at that.

 _I hope it'll never end_ , Kyungsoo tells himself, hugging Jongin's tighter. _Just a life with him. That's all._

Jongin embraces him just as tight, and that's enough of a assurance for Kyungsoo.

He hugs the alpha as tight as possible, almost flipping them over it ain't for Jongin's wince and whine.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Kyungsoo rushes in in panic.

"It's _fine_!" Jongin reassures and hugs the omega in his chest.

 _My knot_ , Jongin cries to himself pitifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all going to hell. 🙂


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? I'm back? Hehe 🙂
> 
> Anyways tweet me at @sooccharine 💛💛💛💛

Two weeks had passed and yet Kyungsoo's still not in the mood to go back to university. Be it because of exhaustion or because of his itching mark on his collarbone, or maybe _both_.   
  
Insung talked to Jongin after the alpha's rut and his heat which he still doesn't know what about but that's least of his priorities now. What he wants is peace and rest and to enjoy his extended two days exemption for his heat.   
  
Jungah suggested that once Jongin claimed him with a bite mark, it's better for them to distance themselves from each other which is the best birth control, and as much as Kyungsoo protested, he didn't voice it out because Jongin had filled that department for the both of them. It just happened that Jongin _doesn't_ really stand any chance against Jungah.   
  
Right now, Kyungsoo is resting and enjoying his omega post heat privilege, where Chanyeol have to run errands for whatever he wants instead of Jongin but he's enjoying it too much. Especially when Chanyeol is more than willing to buy him whatever he wants to eat. Plus, Chanyeol knows him all to well to know about his comfort foods. He doesn't even have to ask and he'll wake up with pizza and some greasy take outs in his desk, all thanks to Chanyeol and his alpha instinct to go all protective and caring to him.   
  
"Have you slept?" Baekhyun asks while munching on some potato chips. Kyungsoo groans, lying on his stomach in his bed and watching his friends wilting down his stack of junk foods with droopy eyes. Minseok taps out Baekhyun's shoulder for the omega to hand him a cup of coke.

"Slow down, you pussy." Baekhyun shakes his head as he hands the cold aluminium cup of coke to the beta. Kyungsoo watches the scene in front of him with grimace on his face.   
  
"I have. I'm just still tired," he answers and yawns wholeheartedly after that. Minseok snickers from the view of him.   
  
"He drained you, huh?" Baekhyun speaks again menacingly. "I don't think this birth control will work. I mean, he practically sexed you up for how many days. And that's _just_ his rut. Not to mention your slut side when your heat came."   
  
Kyungsoo snorts at the words. "You really think all we did is knotting me?"   
  
"Well, yes? I mean, you didn't even give us any detail."   
  
"We had sex few times in his rut and twice on my heat. You happy now? Why are you all so curious about my intimate life?" Kyungsoo huffs and rolls over. He groans when his lower back cracks a little bit. He should've stayed riding Jongin's knot instead of letting the alpha bend him over.   
  
Kyungsoo swears he can still see his mother's judging stare the first time he went home, limping with hoarse voice. And don't mention Insung who had tears welling up in his eyes. His dad didn't talk for a while day and his mom said it's because of his _post mortem depression_ or something like that.   
  
"Of course! You're our baby! We need to be informed because we want to know if you got knotted enough to be you know, _pregnent_?"   
  
Kyungsoo glares harder at Baekhyun. The latter doesn't even budge at the sharp glare.   
  
"I'm not pregnent. I mean, pregnant. I can't be," he protests. Baekhyun shrugs and let's him be grumpy all the rest of the day.   
  
Kyungsoo ended up watching his friends eating, laughing at how irony it is that he misses them. He jokes around too, but at the back of his mind, there's a worry.

It's well known to everyone that contraceptive isn't really allowed when in heat and rut. That also give an excuse for those mates who want to build a family early. And for those who mated earlier than usual, like while attending university, like him and Jongin, it is a bittersweet truth. Chances of carrying is higher especially when both are in peak heat and rut.

It's not that Kyungsoo hates it. But for him, things are progressing _too fast_. Can he even call all of these progress? He didn't even got a chance to date Jongin properly. Not even half a year and he's already worrying of the possibility of expecting. At times like this, he envies Baekhyun much more. From dating his crush to being free from worry of being pregnant.

And plus, does Jongin even want children? They haven't talk about it. Heck, they haven't even talk about lots of important things. Like marriage because mating and marking aren't enough now in this modern society where laws are everywhere. He saw Jongin is to his nephew. He's the typical uncle who loves his nieces and nephews. He's a doting type of an uncle but he's not pushover. And that somehow worries Kyungsoo.

Jongin is sweet. At least, to _him_. The alpha's pushover sometimes. And maybe, only because he's his omega mate. The privilege and all. Does that mean there's a possibility that Jongin will be pushover towards their future pups? He hopes so. He wants his children in a loving family. A house they can call home with such warmth.

Jongin isn't like Insung. Probably isn't like Jaejoong too who is more on a cool side than doting. And especially, he's not like Chanyeol who treats Kyungsoo like a legitimate son. Kyungsoo still doesn't know where Jongin stands, but he thinks that's the fun in it. Finding out more things about the alpha that only him can discover. Things that Jongin doesn't have to voice out because he'll show them for Kyungsoo to explore and to figure out.

And times like this, Kyungsoo thinks it isn't that bad to be mated this early. They have plenty of times to know each other, anyway.

"What if they like mint chocolate ice cream? He better get a tub!" Kyungsoo sulks to himself.

Baekhyun stares while Minseok frowns while sipping on some Sprite. Baekhyun then turns to Regina's cage where the chicken is chilling while pooping.

"What he talking about, Redge?" Baekhyun asks the chicken. Regina doesn't budge, looking like she's spacing too much these days which isn't really something new.

"We have _wolf_ instincts, not animal instincts," Minseok snickers.

Baekhyun grins menacingly at the beta. "Is that what Jongdae taught you?"

The two starts bickering, aking the room noisy. It doesn't make anything better when Regina started her screeching phase like a rooster in the sunset.   
  
Kyungsoo sighs. He just hopes he'll finish college first before getting pregnant, but all he can do is wait for what will happen in the future. 

  
\-   
  
  
October 31st. Kyungsoo knows better than anyone that watching horror movies is the best thing to do if you want to scare yourself or something. To feel the sense of Halloween, maybe.   
  
But maybe he is one of those people who thinks making out with your boyfriend is the best thing to do at time like this.   
  
"You're not fucking me," Kyungsoo gasps onto Jongin's lips. The alpha groans from frustration, digging his fingers more onto Kyungsoo's waist and love handles under the omega's shirt.   
  
"But _why_? I have condoms," Jongin reasons. "We're not in heat and rut anymore."   
  
Kyungsoo frowns and pushes Jongin's head back a little away from his face, the alpha groaning and growling at the movement. He sits up and Jongin does the same in front of him.   
  
"Are you serious? You invited me to have sex with me?" He sneers at the alpha. But Jongin seems got used too much of his little growls now for when the alpha just rolls his eyes before backing away from him to pause the movie they were watching minutes ago before Jongin provoked him.   
  
"What's wrong with that? I missed you," the alpha murmurs begrudgedly. Which shouldn't make Kyungsoo flush but he still does. "I haven't seen you in _days_. Even in university, I didn't see you. Of course, I'm bound to miss you."   
  
Kyungsoo huffs and moves back at the headboard, snatching the long pillow and hugs onto it. He digs his face on the soft thing and almost purr at the soft feeling and the strong linger of Jongin's scent.   
  
"You only want me because you can have sex with me and I won't even complain. You'll probably dump me sooner or later for someone slim and pretty," Kyungsoo sulks.   
  
"We're bonded," Jongin deadpans, sounding so done. "As if I can get away from you."   
  
"See?! If we're not bonded and mated, you would have, right?!"   
  
Jongin groans, tilting his chin up at the ceiling with a prominent frown in his handsome face.   
  
"God, I knew it'll be hard to be mated with someone like this but I didn't know it'll be this hard.." Jongin mutters. Kyungsoo huffs again and hits the alpha with the pillow.   
  
"I heard you," he murmurs and throws the pillow beside him rather cutely. He then moves to hug the alpha, lips puckering and eyes droopy. "I'm actually tired and sleepy."   
  
The soft pats in his upper back sooths him, which makes him wants to sleep more. Jongin is so comfy even from a position like this.   
  
"You could've told me," the alpha whispers while Jongin arranges them to more comfortable position. "Take a rest. You're still exhausted."

Kyungsoo follows the words and sighs tiredly, inhaling Jongin's scent on the alpha's pillow. Insung and Jungah still prohibited them from meeting but at this rate, there's nothing that can get worse. They're done with their heat and rut phases. Maybe they're allowed to meet and hug and cuddle now.

"You look so tired," Jongin murmurs beside him. Kyungsoo turns his head towards Jongin's direction and watches as the alpha turns off the movie they were watching. Jongin arranges the long pillow beside Kyungsoo and pulls the omega closer. That immediately puts a smile on Kyungsoo's lips.

"I slept for straight nine days but I still feel tired," Kyungsoo admits tiredly. "Is this how being intimate with someone works?"

Jongin shrugs. "I don't know? I have no idea. All I know is _this is how_ first mating with your mate goes. Being all tired and sleepy."

The alpha pats his lower back, rubbing it that sooths Kyungsoo more.

"You really got smooth mouth," Kyungsoo snickers softly and chuckles at the end of his words. Jongin raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Sometimes I forget that we're mates. I don't think I like you _just because_ you're my mate."

Kyungsoo yawns softly, grimacing at the aftermath of it, not noticing how Jongin tries so hard not to break his lips into a big smile.

"Well, same goes when you ignored me," the alpha retorts. Kyungsoo opens his eyes despite his droopy lids.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't think it's just because of alpha instincts why I felt so miserable that time," Jongin admits and mirrors Kyungsoo's position in bed, lying on his stomach and facing the omega. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of a way to talk to you."

"You were brave, though," Kyungsoo smiles remembering when Jongin went to him that night. Something he doesn't want to remember anymore. He felt how sad Jongin is and he's just his mate at that situation. What more that Jongin felt it himself?

"I took my time," Jongin then laughs lightly. "I went to your neighbourhood few times. I was just outside. I didn't know why I went there. I just think I needed to see you. But everytime I pull my car, I couldn't even open the car door. I was scared that you would get mad more if you see me," Jongin starts to comb his hair, Kyungsoo smiling at the comfort. "I really am sorry for keeping things from you."

Kyungsoo scoots closer and noses Jongin's neck. He smiles at the familiar scent, sandalwood and mint, and Jongin's natural scent.

"Now that you told me that, I feel glad," he mumbles. "Alphas who let their feelings lead them are aggressive. Will do what their dominant side wants and will just regret being a jerk after the mess they made. I'm glad that you didn't get out of the car. I'm glad that you were scared. I'm glad that you were so considerate. I guess that when you finally went outside, it was a desperate call, huh?"

Jongin snickers but doesn't deny. "I was desperate. I really wanted to get closer even just few steps."

"If I didn't open my window.." Kyungsoo stops amidst talking. Jongin also stops combing his hair. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and frowns. How is he going to say it?

"What?" Jongin pesters. Kyungsoo then backs away a little to look straight at the alpha.

"Well.." Kyungsoo speaks again. "If I didn't see you that night, would you ring the doorbell? Would you insist on seeing me?"

Jongin smiles. And as simple as that, Kyungsoo feels his heart stops. His cheeks heating up from the smile and stare that Jongin is giving to him. Up close like this, it feels so real. It feels so.. _love_. Between them.

"I _wouldn't_ ," Jongin answers. Kyungsoo gulps as he feels his pulse rising up. "I know it would just upset you more. I'm glad we talk only because you accidentally saw me."

Kyungsoo whines and hides on Jongin's neck, the alpha laughing at him. Kyungsoo is so embarrassed. Jongin must be scenting his feelings right now.

"You're so considerate," Kyungsoo whines. "You're so nice, I want to _hate_ you."

"You _love_ me, though," Jongin retaliates. And that is something Kyungsoo can't deny nor disagree on.

Jongin then pulls the blanket and covers Kyungsoo with it. "Sleep. Get some rest."

Kyungsoo hums. Jongin laughs and pulls the blanket higher and covers Kyungsoo up to head. The alpha's expecting for Kyungsoo to pull the blanket down. Might as well whine and push him for teasing. But to Jongin's surprise, Kyungsoo snuggles to the blanket and shuffles to find more comfortable position.

Jongin frowns. _Is he supposed to be this tired?_

The alpha purses his lips while looking at the lump in his bed.   
  
  
\-   
  
  
"He can't be that exhausted after a heat, right?" Chanyeol murmurs. Sehun hums beside him while frowning.   
  
"Right? And shouldn't it be Jongin? I mean, Jongin's the one using blockers these past few years. He should be more exhausted _than_ Kyungsoo," Taemin comments. The other alphas agree.   
  
"But we have different level of tolerance, right? What if Kyungsoo feels less hurt and Jongin actually feels worse but he's just good at enduring it?" Sehun asks. Chanyeol pushes up his glasses in his nose bridge, lips puckering in deep thought. Sehun has a point.   
  
"Could be. But it's really strange that Kyungsoo's all moody and he's the most anxious person I know," Chanyeol laments. "He's anxious but he's never moody and snappy. Baekhyun told me Kyungsoo's being grumpy and it started since his heat."   
  
"What if he's pregnant?" Sehun asks not even a second after Chanyeol's words.   
  
A deafening silence follows.   
  
"Hm," Chanyeol hums, lips tight. "I hope he's not. He's still in college and so does Jongin."   
  
"Let's just hope for the best and if ever it comes out true then let's just pray that the pup won't inherit Jongin's pettiness," Taemin says and shrugs. Sehun snickers while Chanyeol grimaces at the thought of having a toddler in the house looking like Kyungsoo but with Jongin's expressions. The law student shudders at the image.   
  
"I think Kyungsoo can tolerate their future pups though. The problem is he's just as petty as Jongin sometimes. Imagine having a two year old kid with anxiety," Chanyeol states and shivers to himself again. "Not that I see that as a problem nor I take that as a bad idea because I myself want a kid who depends on me that much but consider that Kyungsoo and Jongin are both anxious and overthinker.."   
  
"We'll probably end up babysitting then, huh?" Taemin concludes. Sehun huffs at that.   
  
"Impossible!," the youngest protests. " _Babies_ can't possibly take care of _other babies_!"   
  
Chanyeol halts from writing, looking up the same time as Taemin and as they lock eyes, frowns braces their foreheads and turns to Sehun.   
  
"You _meant_?" Both of them asks Sehun who shrugs and proceeds to juts his lower lip out.   
  
Before Sehun can reply, the door of Chanyeol's room opens with a bang revealing Jongin who's out of breath.

Sehun whines while Taemin groans.

"Aagghh! I hate that his rut passed now!" Taemin groans out.

"I can smell how anxious he is!" Sehun speaks with a whine. "Go out!"

"Calm down," Jongin says while rolling his eyes.

"You should tell that to your self! I can smell your anxious brain!" Sehun point at Jongin while wriggling his whole body. He then looks at Chanyeol while pointing at the newcomer alpha. "Chanyeol! Send him out!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and pushes away Sehun's swiveling chair. The latter whines more when the chair bumps harshly at the desk.

"Something wrong?" Chanyeol asks. Jongin groans and that immediately makes all three other alphas to look at each other.

"Is this a Kyungsoo thing?" Taemin asks while playing with his mechanical pencil.

"What else?" Sehun scoffs while putting n95 mask, murmuring about stinky alphas.

"So, Kyungsoo's being weird," Jongin states seriously.

"Duh," Sehun butts in. "Isn't he _always_?"

"Shh!" Chanyeol throws a crumpled paper towards Sehun, egging Sehun to whine more.

"Is it the heat?" Taemin asks. Jongin shrugs.

"I'm not sure. Isn't it already too long? I mean, it's been ten days since it stopped. But he's still nesting. I think it's getting worse as days pass by," Jongin complains seriously. There's a frown in his forehead that doesn't go unnoticed by Chanyeol.

"He isn't sick? Why don't you suggest to him to go visit a clinic? Maybe, it's some kind of post heat syndrome?" Chanyeol suggests.

Jongin nods to himself, looking down at the floor and still looking blank. Taemin pulls Sehun's chair near him, the latter looking funny with his mask on while frowning.

"What?" Sehun asks begrudgely, his words a bit muffled by the mask.

"Should we ask what if Kyungsoo's.. _you know_.." Taemin drawls out. Sehun hisses and slaps the other's forearm.

"Do you want him to panic?! My mask barely protect me from his stinky scent, don't make him release tons of shits again!"

Taemin makes a face and looks towards Chanyeol who started to work on his papers again. He then looks at Jongin, and by the look of it, he knows it's some kind of serious matter.

Kyungsoo must be really acting out of usual for Jongin to be out of focus like this, worrying like this.

Jongin suddenly stands up, making the three of them to look up at the alpha with wide eyes.

" _Shit_! I forgot I have to buy chocolate mint ice cream! And Regina's corns!"

Chanyeol tsks. "Good luck. Regina's picky."

Jongin shouts _goodbye_ to them on his way to the door. Chanyeol hums while Sehun screams for the other to not visit if Jongin's not staying for at least half an hour.

"I thought we're finished with misunderstandings and other shits.." Taemin murmurs.

Chanyeol hums, as usual. While Sehun proceeds to murmur his life dilemmas inside his mask.

"I hate life! I should've been born as Kylie Jenner!" Sehun whines.

"You don't mean that," Chanyeol murmurs, looking straight at his laptop.

"Do I sound not serious to you?!" Sehun exclaims.

Taemin sighs. He never thought a day would come that he'll be the only sane one in his circle of friends.

"I should've been born as an idol," he whispers to himself.

"Like BTS?" Sehun asks.

"Kind of?" Taemin sighs out.

Sehun snickers. "I always thought you look like Scarlett Johansson though."

Taemin thinks Sehun doesn't deserve an answer to that.


End file.
